La magia del destino
by chet-ice
Summary: Bella es madre soltera y tiene a su pequeña Hally, pero un accidente la lleva a conocer al Dr. Edward Cullen quien esta a punto proponer matrimonio a su novia Tanya. Cambiaran en algo sus vidas? El destino les tendra algo preparado? Todos humanos !
1. Accidente

******Esta es una nueva historia, practicamente el summary lo dice todo! Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Solo la pequeña Hally es de mi imaginación.**

******DISFRUTENLO! **

**1. Accidente**

BPOV

Otro mañana mas. De lo único que soy conciente es que era sábado y probablemente mi pequeña Hally vendría hacia mi cuarto en cualquier momento y solo eran las 7 de la mañana. Mi hija tiene 3 años pero en dos meses cumplirá 4, no podía creer como crece tan rápido.

- Mami, mami - dijo una pequeña voz acercándose por el pasillo.

-Hally - dije con alegría justo cuando brincaba hacia mi cama. Le di un gran beso y nos quedamos abrazadas por un momento.

- Tengo hambre mami.

- Ok pequeña, ¿quieres desayunar hot cakes?

- Siiiii - dijo llena de vigor. Me sorprendía como los niños nunca se cansaban.

- Ven vamos a la cocina hoy tu serás mi ayudante.

- Yeih !

Mi departamento no es muy grande, las dos habitaciones que tenemos son muy pequeñas y ni hablar de mi diminuta cocina en la que realizaba maravillas. Realmente era muy buena cocinando y a Hally le encantaba todo lo que hacia para ella. Sabia que debería haberme dedicado a estudiar gastronomía o algo así, pero la vida siempre te cambia los planes.

Después de que Hally me ayudo a poner todos los ingredientes en un tazón, le dije que mejor fuera a ver sus caricaturas, solo faltaba mezclar y poner al sartén todos los ingredientes, pero me pone de nervios tenerla cerca cuando la lumbre esta prendida. Tengo que admitirlo soy muy sobreprotectora con mi hija y el hecho de que no tuviera a su padre me entristecía.

Cuando estuvieron listos los hot cakes, pasamos a nuestra mesita y me sorprendía que cada ves podía comer mejor sola. Estos niños de hoy están muy adelantados.

- Princesa, ¿Que te parece si vamos al parque?

- ¿Hoy no trabajas? - pregunto ocultando un poco la emoción antes de decirme que si.

- No pequeña hoy me dieron libre - trabajo en una librería y el día de hoy iban a hacer algunos cambios drásticos de decoración e iba a estar cerrado por el fin de semana.

- Si quiero, quiero llevar mi carrito, mi pelota, mi muñeca, mi oso ... - allí es cuando tuve que intervenir.

- Pequeña no puedes llevar tantos juguetes, además solo iremos por un rato porque después iremos con tus abuelos.

- Yeih ! mis abuelos - mis padres consentían demasiado a Hally pero era su orgullo ya que era su única nieta y probablemente seria la única. Se que solo tengo 24 años pero encontrar una pareja era complicado por mi hija. Había salido algunas veces, pero apenas se enteraba que tenia una pequeña huían despavoridos.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno, vimos caricaturas por un rato, nos vestimos y fuimos hacia el parque solo cargando el carrito. Hally dio unas vueltas y después la ayude para mecerla en el columpio y otros juegos pequeños; se divertía mucho. Después de un rato le dije que ya era hora de irnos. Aun teníamos que bañarnos y preparar una pequeña maleta para nuestra estadía en casa de mis padres por esta noche.

Tan pronto estuvimos listas, llame a Renée.

- Hola mama - dije cuando contesto.

- Hola Bella, ¿vas a traer a Hally? ahora no me avisaste nada - cuando trabajaba en sábados dejaba a mi hija con sus abuelos y entre semana recurría a una guardería.

- Mmm por eso hablaba, hoy no trabajo y me pregunto si podíamos pasar la noche con ustedes y poder hacer algo como familia mañana.

- Claro hija, las esperamos. Maneja con cuidado.

- Te veo pronto. Adiós.

- Vamos princesa es hora de irnos.

Se acerco hacia a mi y la lleve cargando hasta el auto. En el camino hacia abajo nos encontramos con mi vecino Jacob, el tenia unos 60 años y cada que veía a Hally tenia un dulce para ella y hoy no fue la excepción, le dimos las gracias y continuamos bajando. No era nada agradable vivir en el quinto piso.

La casa de mis padres estaba a unos 20 minutos en las afueras de Seattle. Ellos insistían en que viviéramos con ellos, pero sabia que necesitábamos nuestro espacio, aunque este fuera pequeño.

Apenas me estaciones afuera de la casa, mi padre salio a recibirnos.

- Donde están mis princesas - como me hacia reír que mi padre aun me viera así.

- ¡Abuelo! - grito Hally saliendo del carro tan pronto le quite el cinturón y abrí su puerta. El la recibió con una gran abrazo y se acerco a ayudarme con mi pequeña maleta.

- ¿Como estas papa?

- Muy bien Bella. ¿Todo bien en el trabajo? - supuse que mi mama ya le había comentado de mi inesperado descanso.

- Si solo me dieron el día libre por una remodelación en la librería - su rostro se tranquilizo ante esto.

- Que bien. Pero pasen que esta un poco fresco aquí afuera.

El resto de la tarde le ayude a Renée a preparar la cena y Hally no dejo de jugar un segundo con mi padre. Después de cenar comimos pastel y vimos una película en la que mi pequeña se quedo dormida. La lleve a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes esperando que durmiera hasta la mañana siguiente.

El resto de la noche la pasamos platicando acerca de como me iba en el trabajo y el hecho de que Hally entrara al kinder el próximo año escolar. Hicimos planes para mañana ir a caminar al bosque y hacer un picnic.

Pronto llego el domingo y todos nos preparamos para nuestra caminata. Solo debíamos manejar unos 10 minutos para llegar a una parte del bosque muy agradable. Tan pronto llegamos comenzamos a caminar por unos 15 minutos para llegar aun claro que ya conocíamos. Mi padre llevo cargando todo el tiempo a Hally, pero tan pronto llegamos empezó a correr con ella lanzando la pelota.

- ¡Hally ten cuidado con las piedras de alrededor! - dije algo preocupada.

- ¡SI MAMI! - grito desde lejos.

Después de un rato vi que mi padre ya estaba cansado así que me dirigí hacia ellos

- Vamos Hally deja descansar a tu abuelo. Yo jugare contigo.

Lanzamos un rato la pelota y después me dijo que quería brincar sobre las piedras de alrededor. La coloque encima de una de ellas e iba sosteniéndola de una sola mano. Las piedras eran bastante grandes así que no me tenia que agachar.

Pero como son los descuidos de un momento, que de pronto sentí como caía mi pie en un hoyo lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y soltara la mano de Hally. Ella cayo del otro lado de la roca y solo de pronto escuche sus gritos.

- ¡BELLA, HALLY! - decían a gritos mis padres acercándose en un momento.

Mi madre se acerco y me ayudo a incorporarme pero mi tobillo me dolía un poco y no podía apoyarlo. Mi padre salto la roca atléticamente y se acerco a mi pequeña que no dejaba de llorar.

- Bella cariño, Hally se fracturo el brazo - menciono Charlie del otro lado.

En ese momento me sentía tan insegura, ni siquiera podía caminar para ayudarla. Mi padre la llevo cargando y mi madre me fue dando apoyo para poder regresar al auto y poder ir al hospital enseguida.

Serán cosas del destino pero como agradecía que íbamos en la patrulla de mi padre. El prendió la sirena y llamo al hospital reportando el accidente para que nos pudieran atender enseguida. Mi pobre Hally iba en mi regazo y no paraba de llorar y solo decía

- Me ... me duele mami, me duele.

- Lo se cariño, ya vamos a llegar - su bracito bueno solo se aferraba mas a mi y el camino hacia el hospital no se me pudo haber hecho mas largo. Solo daba besos en su cabecita pero ella sufría mucho.

Cuando llegamos al hospital inmediatamente un par de enfermeros nos acomodaron en sillas de ruedas, saludaron a mi padre y le prometieron que nos atenderían en seguida.

Poco sabia yo que este momento me llevaría a conocer al hombre de mis sueños.


	2. Conociendo a Isabella

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**2. Conociendo a Isabella**

EPOV

Hoy era el gran día. Lo presentía, la situación será perfecta, toda mi familia estaría allí. Por fin le pediría a Tanya que se casara conmigo.

Sentía que ya estaba listo, ambos nos conocimos en la preparatoria y éramos amigos, pero al ir a la universidad ella se fue a California a estudiar. Paso el tiempo y hace dos años nos reencontramos, empezamos a salir y en cuestión de días ya éramos pareja. Quizá sueno como cualquier hombre pero agrego que mi novia es muy guapa. Su cabello rubio me encantaba. Ambos tenemos 28 años y creo que es la edad perfecta para establecernos. Tenemos un buen empleo, ella es publicista y yo soy doctor en el área de urgencias del hospital de Seattle. Nuestros horarios son un poco locos pero logramos manejarlo para vernos.

Aun era temprano y afortunadamente tenia el día libre así que me duche y vestí para ir por Tanya e ir a casa de mis padres para el almuerzo. Me cercioré por lo menos tres veces de que llevaba el anillo, no quería quedar como un tonto al olvidarlo.

El apartamento de mi novia no esta muy retirado así que llegue en solo 10 minutos. Me estacione cerca de la entrada, saque mi celular y marque.

- Hola guapo - contesto Tanya alegremente.

- Hola amor, ¿ya estas lista?

- Si ya casi, ¿por que no subes?

- Porque si subo, comenzare a besarte, te llevare a la cama y no iremos con mi familia.

- Mmm suena tentadora la posibilidad. Anda Edward sube - pidió chillonamente.

- No amor, le prometí a mi madre que llegaríamos temprano - lo que menos necesitaba para este día eran retrasos. Quería que mi proposición fuera perfecta.

- Esta bien, pero no te escaparas de mi esta noche - añadió seductoramente.

- Cuento con eso - dije sonriendo. Celebraríamos toda la noche.

- Bajo en cinco minutos.

- Ok.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y aun no bajaba, de seguro quería que me impacientara y subiera por ella, pero no señor no caería, así que saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje : "No va a funcionar señorita, anda se hace tarde".

No hubo respuesta y después de 2 minutos salio por el edificio. Entro al carro se puso su cinturón y no dijo nada.

- ¿Que, ni siquiera un buenos días recibiré?

- No.

- Anda Tanya no seas así - dije acercándome a su rostro. No había respuesta. Me acerque hasta que toque sus labios y sentí que solo yo la besaba, trate de profundizarlo y por fin reacciono. Sabia que no se podía resistir.

- Bueno vámonos, creo no querías llegar tarde - menciono con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no. Te amo Tanya.

- Te amo Edward - nos dimos un beso rápido, encendí el auto y nos fuimos.

En el camino solo la pasamos cantando canciones y cada que podía ella besaba mi mejilla. Esta mujer me volvía loco. Al menos me alegraba eso ya que había un pequeño detalle que mi familia creía que yo no sabia. A ellos no les simpatiza mucho Tanya. Nunca habían sido groseros con ella pero presentía que no les agradaba. Mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice algún día comentaron que ella les daba mala vibra y creían que no era honesta, esa platica la escuche a escondidas y debo decir que me dolió oírlo. Mis padres, Carlisle y Esme siempre se portaban cordiales con ella pero mi madre tenia sus reservas.

Pero a fin de cuentas yo era el que estaba feliz así que solo eso me importaba. Puede sonar conformista pero en verdad amo a mi novia y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Cuando llegamos, mi padre a salio a recibirnos.

- Hola hijo, ¿como están? - era un poco ridículo que me preguntara eso pues todos los días me veía en el hospital. El es el jefe del área de urgencias del hospital.

- Muy bien papa.

- Hola Carlisle, gracias por invitarnos al almuerzo.

- No es nada Tanya. Pero pasen, pasen.

Entramos y saludamos a mi madre quien nos recibió en la sala muy alegre debido a que últimamente estaba muy ocupada ayudando a mis hermanas para abrir una tienda en la que pudieran vender sus diseños. Todas estaban fascinadas con esto de la moda.

Cuando bajaron mis hermanas de sus habitaciones me saludaron alegremente y a Tanya solo un pequeño hola. Después de un rato en la sala note que mis hermanas no establecían un esfuerzo por integrar a Tanya y la verdad me estaba cansando, les lancé una mirada para que fueran a la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? - dije de forma seria.

- Ey tranquilo hermanito de que hablas - dijo Alice

- De Tanya.

- No le hemos hecho nada - dijo Rosalie.

- Dejen de ser tan frías con ella.

- Oh Edward tu eres nuestro hermano mayor y creemos que te mereces algo mejor.

- ELLA es lo que merezco, así que acéptenlo, por favor - solo suspiraron y dijeron - esta bien lo intentaremos.

En ese momento mi madre entro y nos dijo

- Que tanto hacen aquí ustedes tres. Vengan el almuerzo ya esta.

- Si ya vamos - ella salio de la habitación y me dirigí a mis hermanas - miren hoy es un día especial, no les diré que tengo planeado pero por favor apóyenme.

Ellas se me quedaron viendo de manera cuestionable y solo les dije - ya verán de lo que hablo.

- Esta bien Edward, lo haremos a tu modo. Te amamos - dijo Rosalie.

- Yo también, vamos.

Llegamos al comedor y toda la mesa estaba llena de comida, me senté al lado de Tanya y el almuerzo transcurría en calma. Tenia planeada mi proposición para después del almuerzo cuando todos estuviéramos en la sala. Cuando la sirvienta estaba apunto de empezar a recoger todo, de pronto se escucharon dos tonos bip, bip, bip de los localizadores. _Genial_. Ahora era llamada del hospital para mi padre y a mi.

Mi padre saco inmediatamente el suyo lo checo y se dirigió inmediatamente al teléfono. Cuando regreso me informo que había un accidente muy grave y necesitaban personal.

- Pero chicos se supone que tiene el día libre - mi madre siempre se sentía mal cuando nos llamaban del hospital cuando teníamos que estar descansando.

- Es nuestro deber mama. Lo siento - voltee y me dirigí hacia Tanya - Amor llévate mi carro, iré con mi padre y después pasare a tu departamento.

- No te preocupes, es tu trabajo, anda ve - la bese dulcemente y me fui con mi padre.

Rumbo al hospital, sentí la pequeña cajita del anillo en mi pantalón, la palpe y suspire. Parece que tendrá que esperar.

- No creo que tardemos mucho hijo, al parecer tenias planes, ¿no es así? - dijo desviando su mirada hacia mi bolsillo con una sonrisa.

- Papa, se supone que no deberías saber - dije un poco apenado.

- Eres mi hijo y te conozco muy bien. ¿En verdad te casaras con ella?

- Si, la amo.

- Me alegro por ti - se alegra por mi. Otra vez genial, ahora también se que mi padre no aprueba esta relación. Debió de haber dicho me alegro por ustedes, pero en fin. Decidí no comentar acerca de eso y comente

- Solo no le digas a mama. Quiero que sea sorpresa.

- Esta bien hijo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, afuera de la sala de urgencias se encontraban muchas ambulancias. Después de un rato pudimos estacionarnos y nos dirigimos hacia adentro. Al parecer había ocurrido una carambola de 10 autos y teníamos muchos heridos. Una vez adentro nos dividimos mi padre y yo. Me dirigí con la enfermera que encontré mas cerca

- Dr. Cullen, que bueno que llego, estamos muy ocupados.

- Si me doy cuenta, ¿Que tenemos Kate?

- Un joven con dolor abdominal y una niña de 3 años con posible factura en el brazo. Sus vitales del chico están bien pero tiene mucho dolor. La niña no viene del accidente, al parecer se cayo en el bosque - bueno al menos no atendería casos tan estresantes. Solo lidiaría con casos comunes.

Revise rápidamente al chico con dolor abdominal pero solo se sentía mal por comer tanta chatarra así que le di medicamento y lo di de alta, necesitábamos todos los espacios posibles. Cuando termine Kate me vio y me recordó de la niña con fractura y le comente

- Ok la revisare enseguida - entre al cuarto donde esperaba la pequeña y me partió el corazón la escena que encontré.

- Ma… ma... mami - decía la niña mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Tenia su cabello totalmente rubio, su piel muy blanca y tenia pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas pero lo mas hermoso eran sus ojos, eran cafés pero ahora casi estaban cerrados, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar. La pobrecita lloraba y no paraba de pedir a su madre.

Me acerque a ella y sabría que no tendría problemas, era muy bueno con los niños.

- Hola pequeña, ¿como te llamas? - no hubo respuesta solo seguía llorando.

- Yo soy Edward y soy doctor. Te voy a curar ¿me dejas ver tu bracito? - asintió tímidamente y comencé a examinarla delicadamente y en instantes lanzo un grito de terror. Si tenia una fractura.

- Mira pequeña tienes un problema en tu bracito, pero le tengo que tomar una foto para ver como esta, ¿me dejas? - de nuevo asintió y pedí inmediatamente la unidad móvil de rayos X. Lo que menos necesitaba era llevarla a una sala llena de maquinas que la asustaran.

Le tomamos la radiografía muy rápido y cuando tuve la oportunidad de verla tenía un poquito desalineado el hueso pero no era muy grave. Tendría que darle un calmante y analgésico para que no le doliera a la hora de acomodárselo.

Cuando regrese con la niña le explique que le daría medicina y reconozco que no fue nada difícil tratar con ella, fue muy valiente incluso cuando le acomode su hueso.

- Listo, tu brazo ya estará mejor, pero no podrás moverlo por un tiempo porque tenemos que envolverlo con yeso - solo asintió - ¿pero que crees?

- Que - contesto tímidamente

- Tu puedes escoger el color.

- ¡Rosa! - contesto mas animadamente con una sonrisa hermosa.

- Justo lo que pensé

Como no había muchas enfermeras disponibles, yo tenia que enyesarlo y justo cuando termine susurro - Hally.

- ¿Ese es tu nombre?

- Si - contesto agachando su cabecita.

- Que bonito nombre - me sonrío y me dijo - gracias.

- Bueno Hally, necesito buscar a tu familia, recuéstate y regresare en un momento.

- ¿Mami? - pregunto tristemente.

- Iré a buscarla, no te preocupes.

Por el historial de la niña comprendí que su madre también estaba siendo atendida, así que decidí ir al piso de abajo a preguntar por ella. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor mi padre salía de el y me dijo

- Hola, voy a laboratorio por unos estudios, están muy ocupados allá abajo.

- ¿Casos difíciles?

- No, solo una torcedura de tobillo y un resfriado muy fuerte. Al parecer todos los pacientes del accidente están cubiertos.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos al rato.

Cuando salí del ascensor, cerca de la estación de las enfermeras estaba una mujer apoyada sobre el escritorio tratando de solo apoyar su peso en un pie y ella discutía con una enfermera

- Es que no entiende señorita, necesito ver a mi hija Hally.

- Necesita regresar a su cama, tiene muy inflamado el tobillo - argumentaba la señorita.

Entonces comprendí, ella era su madre. Rápidamente cheque su nombre en el historial y pregunte.

- ¿Isabella Swan? - ella detuvo sus gritos y entonces volteo a verme.

Quede maravillado en seguida por su bello rostro. Sin duda su hija era su viva imagen. Aunque se notaba muy estresada no pude evitar notar la belleza de su largo cabello, su piel blanca como la nieve, su delicado cuerpo que gritaba por todos lados: sexy. Pero sus ojos, tan profundos y hermosos como los de Hally, eran lo mejor de ella.

- ¿Si?

- Soy el doctor que busca - dije estirando mi mano para saludarla y al tomarla sentí su piel tan suave - yo atendí a su hija.

- ¿Co… como esta, esta bien, en donde esta?

- Tranquila, ella esta descansando. Venga vamos a ponerla en la silla de ruedas y la llevare a verla - ella se relajo, la enfermera me arrimo la silla y la ayudamos a sentarse en ella.

Pronto me acerque al elevador y subimos en el. Solo era un piso así que el viaje seria rápido. Pude notar que estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mover sus dedos sobre sus piernas.

Llegamos al piso y la conduje al lugar donde esperaba Hally.

- ¡Mami! - grito en cuanto entramos.

- ¡Hally! - Isabella trato de levantarse pero al apoyarse sobre su pie lastimado casi se cae pero alcance a sostenerla a tiempo por los brazos

- Cuidado Sra. Swan.

- Gracias - me dijo con ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La ayude a sentarse en la cama con ella y la abrazo inmediatamente.

- ¿Como estas princesa?

- Bien mami, pero me duele - ella desvío a su atención al yeso rosa de su brazo. Isabella soltó unas lagrimas así que tenia que intervenir - ella esta bien no se angustie, fue una ligera fractura y fue una niña muy valiente - añadí con una sonrisa.

- Si mami, Edward me ayudo.

- Lo siento mucho doctor ni siquiera le pude decir una palabra decente en el camino hacia acá. Muchas gracias por todo.

- No es nada. Tengo entendido que mi padre la atendió, ¿no es así?

- ¿Su padre es el Dr. Cullen? - asentí y pauso por un momento - vaya, creo que somos afortunadas princesa, los Cullen cuidaron muy bien de nosotras - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo Sra. Swan. Si me disculpa, hay otros pacientes que ver pero debe saber que la niña debe regresar en un mes para retirarle el yeso. Su hueso sanara rápido y no habrá problemas, se lo aseguro. En cuanto a usted, supongo que mi padre ya le ha indicado sus cuidados.

- Si, así es. Es muy amable por la información.

- En una hora vendré a firmar el alta de ambas para que vallan a casa. Le haré saber a su esposo como se encuentran.

Su rostro se entristeció y supe que no debí haber dicho eso.

- Ahh... emm.. no soy casada. Mis padres nos trajeron.

- Bueno bajare a informarles. Descansen por ahora.

- Gracias doctor - le sonreí y salí rumbo a la sala de espera.

Al llegar a la sala de espera llame a sus padres y lucían preocupados, pero les aclare en seguida lo ocurrido y no pararon de agradecerme.

Después de una hora busque a mi padre para ir con madre e hija e informarles que ya podían retirarse.

- Día duro ¿no hijo? - pregunto mi padre rumbo al piso donde se encontraban.

- Si un poco ajetreado. Ni siquiera podremos disfrutar el día con la familia.

- Es un sacrificio muy grande Edward, pero la familia lo vale. Algún día cuando tengas la tuya, lo entenderás.

Cuando llegamos al área donde se encontraban, vimos que Isabella estaba en la cama y tenia a su hija acostada sobre ella, profundamente dormida. Nos vio aproximándonos y se acomodo para poder atendernos y mi padre hablo

- Ya vamos firmar su alta Sra. Swan y debo decirle que tendrá incapacidad por lo menos tres días, y recordarle que debe tener reposo absoluto por ese tiempo si quiere regresar a trabajar.

- Mi jefe no estará feliz acerca de eso. Pero no hay mas remedio - comento algo preocupada.

- Acerca de Hally, solamente le recomiendo descanso y que no ande brincando mucho por allí para que no se agrave la lesión - mencione sonriendo ante la visión de ver a esa criatura correteando.

- Así lo haremos Dr. Cullen - dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Me tomo la mano nuevamente y podría sentir de nuevo esa sensación de suavidad y contento.

- Gracias mmm Dr. Cullen - dijo ahora con cierta risa dirigiendo se ahora hacia mi padre.

- Por nada - contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando salimos informamos que su familia podía pasar por ellas y solo pude observar de lejos como Isabella se alejaba con su familia y su princesa en brazos en la silla de ruedas. En un momento inesperado Isabella volteo y me dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Un gesto que jamás olvidaría.

El día paso de una manera muy apresurada. Hubo demasiada gente en la sala de urgencias, pero la mayoría de los casos eran sencillos de tratar.

Cuando dieron las 5:30 observe que ya casi no había gente esperando ser atendida, así que se nos informo a los que habíamos sido llamados que podíamos retirarnos y que lo recompensarían con algún día libre.

Busque a mi padre y le informe que ya podíamos irnos, solo estaba atendiendo un ultimo paciente así que fui a recoger mis cosas.

Cuando subimos al carro, mi padre fue conduciendo despacio. Suponía que también estaba cansado, solo volteaba de vez en cuando y me sonreía. Después de un rato me pregunto

- ¿Hijo estas bien? vienes muy callado.

- Si es que el día fue pesado. Es difícil cuando tengo que tratar con niños y recuerda que hoy trate a una pequeña encantadora.

Sabia que me engañaba pues no solo pensaba en ella. Su madre, Isabella, me había cautivado, pero no me podía permitir pensar de esa manera. Tengo a Tanya a mi lado y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

O eso creía hasta hace unas horas.

**ESPERO HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO! :)**


	3. Pastel y nuevo vecino

**AQUI ESTA EL 3 CAPITULO :)**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**3. Pastel y nuevo vecino**

BPOV

_1 mes después..._

- Así que mañana ves de nuevo al hombre de tus sueños, ¿no es así Bella?

- Si Ángela, ya deja de repetirlo.

Ángela trabaja conmigo en la librería y ha probado ser una gran amiga, puesto que en ocasiones me ha ayudado con Hally, además de que intercedió por mi cuando tuve mi incapacidad hace un mes ,pues mi jefe casi me corre, argumentando que no tengo derecho ni de enfermarme.

- Ohh vamos Bella, se que te mueres por verlo.

- Pues si lo quiero ver. Como cualquier mujer admiro a un hombre tan atractivo como el - como poder olvidar esos ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo, su flamante sonrisa, su gran corazón.

Pero no podía pensar así. Alguien así debe tener novia, o quizás esta casado. Nadie dejaría escapar un partido como ese.

- Bueno Bella ya despierta tenemos mucho trabajo - menciono Ángela bajándome de mi nube.

El día fue pesado, pues hubo demasiada gente. Pero era bueno pues mis comisiones aumentaban y en verdad necesitaba el dinero.

Al salir del trabajo se me ocurrió que podría hacer algo para Edward, y ya que la cocina se me da tan bien decidí hornear un pastel. Incluso si no lo encontráramos en el hospital, sabia que su padre debería de estar allí, después de todo es el jefe del área de urgencias.

Cuando entramos a mi edificio fue un poco difícil, ya que mi Hally se quedo dormida en el auto después de recogerla en la guardería y la llevaba cargando con su cabecita en mi hombro. Pero desde que entre al edificio escuche mucho ruido, al parecer el departamento de abajo del mío ya lo habían ocupado, pues era el único deshabitado. Al menos espero que sea alguien callado, ya que el ultimo inquilino ponía su música a todo volumen en las madrugadas y no nos dejaba dormir.

Cuando llegamos al curto piso escuche la voz de un hombre dirigiéndose a otro que cargaba un cuadro

- ¡Cuidado con eso! Es frágil... no sabe que, démelo, yo lo acomodare.

El hombre con el cuadro ahora en manos era intimidante. Era súper musculoso y con su cabello oscuro muy corto. Tenia pinta de guarura o luchador. Cuando me vio que subía hacia el siguiente piso, coloco el cuadro en el piso y me hablo

- Ehh hola.

- Hola, nuevo vecino ¿ehh?

- Si creo que si. Mi nombre es Emmett - dijo estrechando una mano.

- Hola, soy Bella - dije correspondiéndole el saludo.

- Veo que tienes una pequeña .

- Si su nombre es Hally. Ya la conocerás cuando despierte - desearía que despertara, ya pesa mucho. La acomode nuevamente y Emmett noto que ya me cansaba de cargarla

- Bueno, veo que ya estas cansada. Supongo que te veré por aquí.

- Si claro. Mmm bienvenido.

- Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Vaya al menos era amable, agradable y era bien parecido. Parecía que mi alrededor se llenaba de hombres guapos. Primero Edward y ahora mi vecino.

Cuando llegamos a casa, acomode a Hally en el sillón, pero no tardo mucho en despertarse. Comencé a calentar la cena y Hally saco algo de su mochila y se acerco diciendo

- Mami mira - dijo dándome una hoja de papel con un dibujo de lo que aparentaba ser un doctor. Incluso ella dibujo su cabello de color anaranjado, tratando de simularlo como el tono cobrizo de Edward.

- Es muy bonito - le mencione.

- Se lo quiero dar a Edward.

- Sabes que, te ayudare a escribir gracias en el y además le prepararemos un pastel para el y su padre.

- ¡Siii!

- Pero eso será después de cenar. Anda ve a ver caricaturas.

Cenamos tranquilas. Le ayude a escribir gracias en su dibujo y después empecé a alistar los ingredientes para el pastel.

- Mami yo quiero ayudar.

- Esta bien, ven - le permití ayudarme a meter al traste las cosas mas sólidas. Sabia que si la dejaba poner el harina, tendría un desastre que limpiar. Terminamos de mezclar todo, lo vertí en el molde y lo hornee.

Después de hornearlo, le dije a Hally que me ayudara con el betún de chocolate y cuando me agarro desprevenida embarro su manita llena de betún en mi cara y soltó una carcajada

- Mami tiene chocolate - dijo huyendo de mi.

- Pagaras por eso princesa - la logre alcanzar y le embarre un poquito en su cachete y no paraba de reír.

Y entonces sonó el timbre.

Sin pensar fui y me asome por la mirilla y vi que era Emmett. Tome una servilleta para limpiarme la cara y abrí

- Hola - menciono riendo.

- ¿Que?

- Tienes chocolate en tu nariz - dijo bastante divertido.

- Ohh lo siento es que mi pequeño monstruo me hizo una travesura - dije limpiando mi nariz - se te ofrece algo.

- Si, como tu sabrás los inconvenientes de la mudanza y me di cuenta que no tengo café, me podrías regalar un poco. Después te lo repongo.

- Claro, pasa.

Se sentó en la sala, mientras preparaba el café y mi Hally apareció.

- Hola - dijo tímidamente.

- Hey, soy tu nuevo vecino. Soy Emmett.

- Eres muy grande - menciono mi tan observadora hija.

- Si, algo, ¿que te paso en tu brazo?

- Me caí. ¡Pero mañana ya me lo quitan!

- Que bien - le contesto aun un poco intimidado. Supuse que los niños lo ponían nervioso.

- Hally ven, aun tienes chocolate - la limpie y me dirigí hacia Emmett.

- Ten aquí tienes - dije dándole un vaso con el café.

- Muchas gracias. Y dime ¿que tal es el edificio?

- Muy tranquilo, en realidad el que vivía antes en tu departamento era el que traía problemas.

- Muy bien. Bueno prometo reponerte el café - dijo poniéndose de pie - aun necesito acomodar muchas cosas.

- Si claro. Despídete de Emmett princesa.

- Adios Em.

- Hasta luego Hally. Bella.

- Adiós y suerte con todo.

- Gracias - dijo bajando las escaleras.

Cuando se fue me dirigí a mi hija - Vamos Hally terminemos ese pastel, pero nada de chocolate ehh - solo se río y dijo - si mami.

El pastel había quedado excelente. Después de un rato acosté a Hally y me dedique a solo ver la televisión. Para mi suerte terminé viendo Grey´s Anatomy y viendo doctores tan atractivos, solo me recordó mas que mañana vería a Edward.

Ese pensamiento me hizo dormir muy bien esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente debíamos madrugar para ir al hospital antes de que empezará mi turno en la librería. Desayunamos rápido y nos encaminamos. La mas ansiosa era mi pequeña pues estaba realmente cansada del yeso y siempre argumentaba que le daba mucha comezón.

Cuando llegamos al hospital solo mencione que ya había hecho una cita para que le retiraran el yeso y un medico nos atendió de inmediato. Examino el brazo de mi hija y menciono que toda se encontraba muy bien.

- Por fin hija tu bracito esta libre.

- Si pero duele.

- Solo muévelo princesa, recuerda que estuvo encerradito mucho tiempo. Anda vamos a buscar al Dr. Cullen - nos dirigimos cerca del área donde nos atendieron la primera vez y pude preguntar a una enfermera

- Disculpe señorita, busco al Dr. Edward Cullen - mi Hally jalo de mi mano y grito

- Allí esta mami... ¡Edward! - y salio disparada hacia el.

- Hola Hally - dijo cargándola - ¿como estas? - vaya al menos si nos recordaba. Tenia temor de presentarme ante el y que me preguntara usted quien es.

- ¡Me quitaron mi yeso!

- Si lo puedo ver - y se dirigió hacia a mi

- Sra. Swan ¿como se encuentran? - dijo balanceando a Hally en un brazo y extendiendo su mano para saludarme. No podía creer que otra vez estaba en contacto con el. Es tan guapo y caballeroso.

- Muy bien, pero por favor llámeme Bella.

- Bella - repitió con su hermosa sonrisa. Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y solo enrojecí y sabia que debía decirle por que lo buscábamos.

- Ahh, ehh lo estábamos buscando para darle algo. Ven Hally - el la bajo de su brazo y ella se acerco hacia a mi y le susurre en el oído las instrucciones

- Edward, puedes cerrar tus ojitos y estirar tus brazos - su cara se lleno de confusión pero obedeció.

Puse la hoja sobre la caja y la coloque sobre sus manos.

- Ya puede abrirlos Dr. - le indique.

- ¿Que es esto? - menciono extrañado.

- ¡Yo hice el dibujo y mami el pastel! - exclamo mi pequeña.

- Pero que bonito dibujo - dijo examinándolo a detalle - y este pastel luce delicioso.

- Mami cocina muy rico.

- Ya lo creo pequeña. Pero no debieron molestarse.

- Nada de eso Dr. Cullen. Estamos muy agradecidas y esperamos que pueda compartirlo con su padre y darle nuestros buenos deseos.

- Por supuesto que si. Pero dejemos las formalidades, llámame Edward - mi corazón latía como loco cuando el me dijo eso.

- Bueno Edward ya no te quitaremos mas tu tiempo. Y gracias otra ves - dije extendiendo mi mano. El la tomo y dijo - Cuídense mucho - de pronto se agacho y le dijo a Hally - cuida mucho a tu mami princesa, espero volver a verlas otro día - mi pequeña se acerco y lo abrazo - gracias - menciono ella casi audiblemente.

- Adiós Edward - mencione con dolor, ya que sabia que seria difícil verlo una vez mas.

- Hasta pronto Bella - me sonrío, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

**¡RECUERDENLO, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES! UN ABRAZO!**


	4. Regalo y propuesta

**¡OTRO ENCUENTRO MAS ENTRE ESTOS TORTOLITOS!**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**4. Regalo y propuesta**

EPOV

_2 semanas después…_

Aun podía seguir saboreando ese pastel que Bella me obsequio. Como lo prometí lo lleve con mi familia, todos dijeron que les había encantado y mi padre estuvo muy conmovido con la acción. Solo Tanya se lo había perdido porque tenia mucho trabajo y por consecuente mi propuesta de matrimonio se vio retrasada aun mas todo este tiempo. Ambos estábamos muy ocupados, pero ya encontraría el momento.

El dibujo que la pequeña Hally me dio, lo coloque en mi locker y siempre que lo abría o cerraba se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Observe mi reloj y vi que eran las 7, sabia que si quería comprar un regalo para mi hermana era hora de irme. Hoy teníamos una pequeña cena por el cumpleaños de Alice y últimamente vi que estaba totalmente traumada con una película llamada PD: Te amo. Escuche que había un libro y decidí que eso iba a regalarle.

Fui a la oficina de mi padre, me despedí de el y le dije que lo vería mas tarde en casa. Sabia que la librería aun estaría abierta y no tendría problemas para conseguir el regalo. Además Tanya iba a llegar mas tarde a la cena ya que tenia mucho trabajo, así que no llevaba mucha prisa.

Salí del hospital, avance unas 5 calles y al llegar a la avenida principal que me llevaría a la librería que acostumbraba ir, pude notar que estaba totalmente congestionada. _Diablos_.

_¿Y ahora que hago?_

Saque rápidamente mi celular y le marque a Tanya.

- Hola amor - dije alegre cuando escuche que contesto.

- Hola Edward. ¿Como estas? - dijo un poco fría.

- Ehh bien. ¿Que pasa, estas bien?

- Si es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, y James me acaba de pedir que aporte mas ideas para otro proyecto.

- Oh lo siento.

- Cariño, de hecho estaba apunto de llamarte para decirte que no podré ir a la cena.

- Eso es terrible. Casi no te he podido ver estos días. Además es viernes.

- Lo se. Pero te lo recompensare pronto. Lo prometo.

- Esta bien. Oye regresando al motivo de mi llamada, ¿sabes de alguna librería?, a la que voy siempre esta en la avenida principal y hay mucho trafico.

- Mmm déjame ver... a si ya recordé una - me indico la dirección y sabia que seria fácil llegar allí.

- Espero que encuentres el libro. Pero eso te pasa por dejarlo al ultimo minuto.

- Ohh vamos amor, no me regañes. Te extraño - dije melancólico.

- Yo también. Me tengo que ir James esta aquí, te veré luego. Te amo.

- Te amo Tanya. Adiós.

Bote mi celular en el asiento y como pude salí del trafico para encaminarme hacia la librería. Para llegar a esta, había un poco de trafico pero fue lo suficiente para hacerme llegar a las 7:59 a dicho lugar. _Cielos, espero que aun me atiendan_.

Me estacione y me baje corriendo, pero por mi prisa, no vi un buzón y al tratar de esquivarlo me pegue con el soporte de este, me tropecé y caí.

Me levante y al hacerlo me dolió la rodilla. _Demonios._ Del golpe se rompió un poco mi pantalón, me raspe la rodilla y estaba sangrando un poco.

_Vamos Edward eres doctor, no seas tan llorón._

Levante la vista y justo en ese momento una señorita con lentes volteaba el letrero de la puerta de abierto a cerrado.

_¡Ohh no!_

Me acerque como pude para llegar a la puerta y dije a la misma señorita mientras ella se encontraba dentro del local

- Por favor señorita, abra, solo es un libro en verdad lo necesito.

- Señor ya cerramos, mañana abrimos a las 10.

- Por favor. Necesito comprar un regalo.

En ese momento ella volteo hacia adentro desde donde alguien le hablaba, volteo a ver me hacia mi y suspiro

- Pase, mi compañera lo atenderá. Buenas noches.

- Muchas gracias - dije antes de que saliera por la puerta hacia la calle.

- En un momento lo atiendo - me indico una voz que supuse se encontraba detrás de unos estantes.

-Si, espero - conteste agachándome y viendo ahora que tan mal lucia mi rodilla. Pasaron unos instantes y vi la sombra sobre el piso de alguien acercándose y escuche

- En que puedo servirle - alcé la mirada y en ese momento apareció la persona mas inesperada.

- Bella - mencione sorprendido ante la hermosa imagen de esta mujer.

- Edward - dijo sorprendida.

- Vaya, que coincidencia - comente nervioso.

- Si, ¿pero que haces aquí?

- Ehh, buscando un libro - dije riendo nerviosamente

- Oh por supuesto, y cual es la urgencia.

- Es que es cumpleaños de mi hermana y si no le llevo un regalo me mata.

- No te preocupes, y ¿como has estado? - dijo acercándose a la computadora de la entrada.

- Muy bien gracias.

- Y dime ¿que es lo que buscas?

- El libro se llama PD: ... - ya ni siquiera no podía recordar el resto del titulo y entonces Bella dijo

- Te amo

El oír esas palabras de sus labios me hizo sentir una reacción inimaginable. Sabia que terminaba el titulo del libro pero aun así el efecto en mi fue indescriptible. La seguí mirando y de pronto reaccione

- Si es ..ehh ese - conteste nerviosamente.

- Lo tengo por aquí cerca, no tardare.

Pero que efecto tenia en mi esta mujer en verdad no lo entendía. Yo estoy enamorado de Tanya, no debo de pensar en nadie mas.

Unos segundos después apareció con el libro en sus manos.

- Aquí lo tienes y es edición de pasta dura.

- Perfecto, le encantara - se lo devolví para que me lo cobrara y dijo

- Parece que es tu día de suerte, obtendrás un pequeño descuento de un trabajador de aquí.

Reí y dije - Muchas gracias, ahora siento que te debo mas de lo que me has dado. Por cierto mi familia amo tu pastel.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en especial mi madre.

- Me alegro y ¿que hiciste con el dibujo de Hally?

- Esta pegado en mi locker, cada que lo veo me alegra el día - ella se ruborizo un poco después de los cumplidos que le hice.

- ¿Quieres que te lo envuelva? - dijo sosteniendo el libro.

- No ya es tarde, así se lo daré- dije estirando mi mano.

- Nada de eso, ven a la otra mesa.

Cual fue mi suerte, que por ir viendo hacia donde iba Bella, no vi un montón de libros en el piso y me pegue en mi raspón de la rodilla con la orilla de uno de los ellos.

- Auhhhhh diablos, ¡eso dolió! - dije casi gritando.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto alarmada.

- Es que al tratar de detener a tu amiga de cerrar, me caí, me raspe y me acabo de pegar con esto.

- Lo siento estaba a punto de acomodarlos. Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, iré por el.

Desapareció por unos momentos y regreso con una caja que portaba una cruz roja.

- Ven siéntate en la mesa - me senté y subí mi pantalón. Ella se agacho, comenzó a limpiar la herida y lo estaba haciendo con mucho cuidado.

- Mira quien es la doctora ahora - comente riendo.

- Vamos, no puedes comparar 7 años de escuela de medicina con los primeros auxilios que he tenido que aprender para una niña pequeña.

- Claro que no. Pero aun así eres muy buena. ¿Y donde esta Hally? - pregunte curioso.

- Con mi madre. Hoy es el día que me toca cerrar, así que ella la recoge de la guardería. Cuando llego a casa ya es tarde para ella, así que solo voy a su cuarto a darle su beso de buenas noches.

- Que pena que no puedas pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

- Si, pero lo vale. Me esfuerzo mucho por ella para darle lo mejor que puedo - de pronto recordé que era madre soltera, y supuse que seria muy duro para ella. Pero quien pudo ser tan tonto para dejar esta mujer, pensé para mis adentros.

- Además gracias a ti, ya tuve una venta extra - dijo distrayéndome.

Solo reí y brinque un poco cuando el alcohol dentro en la herida.

- Solo resiste un poco mas - termino de limpiarla y coloco una venda para que no me lastimara mas los pedazos de tela que quedaban alrededor.

- Listo, ya estas.

- Gracias Dra. Swan - dije sarcásticamente.

- Anda, envolvamos tu regalo.

Bella puso manos a la obra y lo forro con el papel que anunciaba el nombre de la librería y le coloco un gran moño rosa.

- Allí tienes. Un regalo presentable - voltee para ver el reloj. Ya eran 8:20 y dije - A ella le encantara. Me dio gusto saber de ti, pero ya me tengo que ir.

- Si claro. Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo.

- El gusto es mío. Adiós Bella - dije extendiendo mi mano.

- Adiós - dijo recibiendo mi gesto. Se acerco a la puerta y me dejo salir. Subí al auto y vi de reojo que entro de nuevo a la tienda hasta que me aleje un poco.

Conduje hasta la casa de mis padres y mi madre Esme, salio a recibirme

- Edward ya era hora hijo, tardaste mucho.

- Lo siento es que tuve un imprevisto - me observo y vio mi pantalón roto.

- ¿Te caíste? Y mira tu cabello todo desalineado.

- Mama ya no soy un niño - le dije riéndome - además eso fue lo que me dejo conseguir el regalo de tu hija.

- Vamos, llegaste justo a la hora de los regalos. Teníamos hambre y ya cenamos. Pero te calentare algo al terminar.

Cuando entre a la sala se encontraba mi familia y también el novio de Alice, Jasper.

- Vaya hermano, si quieres llega mañana - dijo Alice un poco molesta.

- Hey cuando veas tu regalo dejaras de reprochármelo - dije dándole el regalo - anda, ábrelo.

Lo abrió con cuidado y cundo vio el nombre del libro grito - Ahhhh gracias Edward me encanta - dijo acercándose a darme un abrazo.

- De nada Alice. Feliz cumpleaños numero ...

- Ey ey, sabes que es de mala educación decir la edad de las personas. En especial de una mujer - mi pobre hermana ya traumada por al edad y solo tiene 26 años.

- Bien, bien no lo diré.

- Bueno ¿quien sigue? - dijo alegremente.

Poco a poco los demás le entregaron sus regalos. Mis padres le regalaron un monedero electrónico para que se compara la ropa que quisiera. Rosalie le dio un perfume de Channel y por ultimo fue el turno de Jasper. El se paro del sillón y se paro frente a ella

- Alice, tu familia te ha dado hermosos regalos y ahora es tiempo de darte el mas especial de todos. Uno que quizás compartiremos juntos.

_Oh dios no_. No puede ser. ¡Jasper se le va a declarar a mi hermana!. Pude ver a mis padres y a Rosalie un poco desprevenidos, pues sabia que no tenían idea. Pero en un segundo cambio todo pues el se arrodillo y saco una caja pequeña

- Alice Cullen, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Me haces muy feliz y quisiera saber si me harías el honor de ser mi esposa.

La cara de Alice se lleno de lagrimas, se las quito rápidamente y menciono - si Jasper, quiero estar contigo para siempre.

El deslizo su anillo por su dedo, se paro y se dieron un tierno beso.

- Santo cielo - dijo mi madre saliendo de su trance casi separándolos de su beso para abrazarlos a ambos - mi Alice se casa. Mas te vale que cuides de mi niña, Jasper.

- Ohh mama, mi padre es el que le debería estar diciendo eso - menciono Rosalie acercándose a la pareja.

- Creo que ya lo deje bastante claro, ¿no es así Jasper?

- ¿Tu sabias? - pregunte cuestionando a mi padre.

- Claro, el vino a hablar conmigo hace una semana. Pero me hizo prometer no decir nada.

- Créanme que cuidare muy bien de ella - dijo dirigiéndose hacia todos.

Pronto todos abrazamos a la pareja y todos estaban felices. Rosalie, Alice y mi madre empezaron a hablar inmediatamente de planes para la boda, el vestido, flores, invitados, etc. Mientras mi padre y yo conversábamos con Jasper.

- Vaya Jazz ahora si que me sorprendiste.

- Si, lo se Edward, pero siento que ya estamos listos, después de todo hemos estado juntos desde la preparatoria.

- Me alegro por ustedes.

- ¿Y que paso con Tanya, no va a venir? - menciono mi padre.

- No, hable con ella antes de venir y tenia demasiado trabajo - valla por lo menos alguien tuvo la atención de preguntar por ella.

- Que pena.

- Bueno tengo hambre, me calentare algo rápido en la cocina - dije incorporándome.

- Te ayudo hijo, no creo que tu madre tenga cabeza de darte de cenar con tantos planes de boda - dijo riéndose.

- Hey no me dejen solo con las chicas - nos recrimino Jasper.

- Ohh vamos, de seguro te encantara tener una opinión acerca de las flores - dije bromeando dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Ya en la cocina mi padre me ayudo a calentar, comencé a tomar bocados de comida en la barra de la cocina y casualmente me pregunto

- Y se puede saber que te demoro tanto. Jasper tenia los pelos de punta de los nervios porque quería hacer esto enfrente de toda la familia.

- Lo siento me demoré comprando el libro que le regale a Alice. Además no adivinaras a quien me encontré.

- ¿A quien?

- Bella, la madre de la pequeña, la que nos dio el pastel - mi padre me dio una mirada sospechosa. Tal vez producto del entusiasmo con el que hablaba de ella.

- ¿Y como esta?

- Muy bien, de hecho fue muy amable. Me atendió aunque la tienda ya estaba cerrada, me dio un descuento y además jugo a la enfermera conmigo - dije señalando mi rodilla.

- Es una muchacha muy dulce - dijo mi padre cuando tomaba otro bocado.

- Si, es muy especial.

- ¿Hijo? - voltee a verlo y asentí para que continuara mientras yo masticaba.

- Aun no has propuesto nada a Tanya, ¿verdad?

- No papa, no he encontrado el tiempo ni la ocasión perfecta. Pero supongo que ahora con lo de Alice debería esperar un poco mas, tu sabes, para no opacar la emoción por ella.

- Si creo que seria lo mas conveniente. Pero no te sientas atado por eso, has lo que consideres correcto.

- Será lo mejor esperar - dije convencido.

- Ok. Regresare con Jasper - solo asentí y el salio de la cocina.

Cuando me quede solo, comencé a pensar en Tanya. Parece que últimamente siempre ocurre algo que retrasa mis planes.

¿Acaso es cosa del destino que no pudiera proponerle matrimonio?

**TENEMOS A EDWARD QYE YA DUDA SOBRE SUS PLANES. QUE EMOCION! JAJAJA UN ABRAZO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! :)**


	5. La realidad

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS SE SIGUEN DANDO EN LA HISTORIA!**

**GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA, ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**5. La realidad**

_2 semanas después…_

EPOV

- ¿Edward?

- En la cocina, estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Mi querida Tanya por fin tuvo un pequeño descanso de su trabajo y paso la noche aquí conmigo de una forma extraordinaria. La extrañaba mucho.

Mientras estaba en la estufa ella se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura

- Mmm huele bien. Tengo mucha hambre - dijo dándome un beso sensual en el cuello.

- Hey no me distraigas de esa manera, me voy a quemar - dije riendo.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar a tu habitación - agrego con su mirada muy sospechosa. Apague la lumbre porque ya estaban cocidos los huevos y voltee para abrazarla.

- Que no tuviste suficiente diversión anoche.

- No - dijo riendo.

- Lo siento pero no ahora, necesito ir al centro comercial y después me tengo que ir al hospital. ¿Me acompañas a las compras?

- Esta bien. Pero esta noche pagaras por negarte ahora.

- Esperare impaciente - me acerque y le di un beso apasionado. Cuando me separe de ella, comente - anda apurémonos.

Desayunamos alegremente y cuando terminamos de arreglarnos nos dirigimos hacia el centro.

Una vez allí, parecía que mi carrito estaba abastecido para sobrevivir una guerra.

- Amor, que comes en ese departamento. Aparentemente no tienes nada.

- Ya sabes que nunca tengo tiempo para esto. Anda ve por una lechuga y yo iré por unas galletas en el pasillo de al lado.

- Ok.

Me entretuve viendo un poco los tipos de sopa y eché algunos paquetes. Avancé con el carrito y al salir del pasillo no me fije si venia alguien y choque con otro carrito.

- Discúlpeme, no me fije... - y allí estaba otra vez. Bella.

- ¿Edward?

- Hola, perdón por chocar contigo - esta mujer siempre tenia una mirada tan dulce. Sus ojos me hacían sentir hipnotizado.

- Olvídalo. Vaya parece que tu si haces compras en serio - menciono alzando sus cejas y viendo hacia mi carrito.

- Es que nunca tengo tiempo para comparar mis cosas. Solo cuando muero de hambre vengo al supermercado.

- Si ya lo veo - dijo ella me dedico una brillante sonrisa.

Dedique una mirada rápida hacia su carrito y vi que llevaba un pastel, refrescos y botana.

- Y tu parece que vas a una fiesta.

- Es correcto, es el cumpleaños de mi Hally. Solo es algo pequeño con mis padres y un par de amigos.

- Dale un gran abrazo de mi parte.

- Lo haré - dijo con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas.

- Amor, las lechugas están muy feas, no creo que ... - menciono Tanya acercándose a mi y mirando a Bella.

En ese momento vi como la alegría y brillo que presentaba el rostro de Bella, se transformo en uno de tristeza. Esa fue mi pista para decir que tal vez ella siente algo por mi.

BPOV

Hoy era el día. El cumpleaños de mi pequeña era hoy. Cumplía cuatro años y estaba súper feliz. Afortunadamente era sábado y logre acomodar mi descanso para este día.

Me pare muy temprano para limpiar la casa y acomodar todo ya que tendría visitas. Iba a venir mi vecino Jacob, mis padres, mi amiga Jessica con su pequeño Mike que viven en la planta baja y por ultimo Emmett.

Emmett resulto ser una persona increíble. Nos hicimos amigos muy rápido y siempre se ofrecía a ayudarme cuando me veía con mis bolsas de las compras o para sacar la basura. Además de que se llevaba increíblemente bien con Hally. Incluso ahora ella lo llama Osito Em.

El ya había conseguido trabajo como entrenador de un equipo de americano de una secundaria y siempre me contaba como iban sus muchachos. Prometió que un día nos llevaría para verlos en uno de sus juegos.

Además sabia que podía confiar en el, no solo por que el sabia que mi padre era el jefe de policía, sino por que era un hombre responsable y muy divertido. Por eso mientras yo iba a comprar las cosas para la fiesta el se quedaría cuidando a Hally.

Cuando me despedí de Hally le di un gran abrazo y le dije que regresaría pronto. Hizo un poco de berrinche porque creía que la dejaría sola en su cumpleaños pero le asegure que no seria así.

- Me prometes que regresaras mami.

- Por supuesto princesa, además si no me dejas ir, no podré ir por tu pastel ni tus velas para que pidas tu deseo.

- Te quiero mami - dijo acercándose para darme un beso.

- Yo también. Anda ve con Emmett a ver caricaturas - corrió hacia el sillón y me dirigí a Emmett.

- Que no coma nada Hally, Em. Créeme que sabré si lo hizo.

- Relájate Bella. Y ya vete que quiero atascar mi cuerpo de comida chatarra.

- Ok, ok ya me voy - es tan fácil ser su amiga y en tan poco tiempo.

Me encamine hacia mi auto y rumbo al súper comencé a pensar en el padre de Hally. Lo feliz que el seria de haber tenido la oportunidad de verla crecer.

- Alex, estarías tan orgulloso de tu pequeña - dije mientras conducía y fue imposible que no se me escurrieran algunas lagrimas - se parece tanto a ti cuando se enoja, cuando la llevo al parque ella corre de la misma manera, y cuando la llevo a su cama duerme en la misma posición - era muy doloroso recordarlo. Lo amaba mucho.

Sin casi notarlo cuando llegue a mi ultimo recuerdo de su padre ya había llegado al súper. Me mire en el espejo y logre limpiar todas las lagrimas sin arruinar mi maquillaje.

Salí y me encamine a tomar un carrito. Fui a comprar refresco y botanas, ya que lo que daría de comer lo compre en la semana, su comida favorita de Hally: hot dogs. Por ultimo fui a recoger el pastel que había encargado con la figura de The Backyardigans.

Apenas me dieron el pastel, me encamine por otro pasillo para ir a la caja. Al termino del pasillo iba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos que solo sentí el impacto de otro carrito

- Discúlpeme, no me fije... - menciono la persona que lo manejaba. Y no podía creerlo era el otra vez.

- ¿Edward? - dije muy emocionada.

- Hola, perdón por chocar contigo - dijo muy apenado.

- Olvídalo. Vaya parece que tu si haces las compras en serio - mencione dando un vistazo a su rebosante carrito.

- Es que nunca tengo tiempo para comparar mis cosas. Solo cuando muero de hambre vengo al supermercado - típico hombre. Pero como podía decir eso, el no era típico, con lo guapo y caballeroso parecía venido de otro planeta.

- Si ya lo veo - dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

El volteo hacia mi carrito y comento

- Y tu parece que vas a una fiesta.

- Es correcto, es el cumpleaños de mi Hally. Solo es algo pequeño con mis padres y un par de amigos.

- Dale un gran abrazo de mi parte - sus comentarios siempre sonaban tan sinceros. Como desearía tener a un hombre así a mi lado. Ya han sido varias veces que nos vemos. Tal vez debería insinuar que saliéramos o algo por el estilo.

- Lo haré.

Justo después de unos segundos una chica se acerco hacia el diciendo

- Amor, las lechugas están muy feas, no creo que ... - menciono ella acercándose a Edward y dedicándome una mirada asesina.

- Ohh, lo siento Bella, ella es mi novia Tanya. Tanya ella es Bella - ambas estrechamos nuestras manos y las retiramos tan pronto como pudimos.

Ahora si mi corazón estaba hecho pedacitos, no tendría oportunidad de competir con su novia ya que ella parecía modelo. Era muy guapa y no la podía culpar por encontrar alguien como Edward que esta a su altura.

- Hola mucho gusto - dije tímidamente. Ella solo asintió.

- Tanya ella fue la persona que nos regalo el pastel. El que desafortunadamente no probaste.

- Si que pena - dijo a secas.

Sabia que la situación era incomoda y sabia que tenia que irme.

- Gusto en verte Edward, pero me esperan en casa. Tanya gusto conocerte.

- Adiós Bella. Recuerda darle su abrazo a tu pequeña.

- Claro que si. Adiós - cuando me aleje solo sentí la mirada asesina de su novia que se porto de lo mas grosera.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la caja y quise salir lo mas pronto posible de allí. Ya en mi carro me derrumbe en lagrimas. Por un lado recordando de nuevo la ausencia de Alex y por otro mi ilusoria posibilidad de poder estar con un hombre como Edward.

Me quede allí en el estacionamiento por otros 15 o 20 minutos hasta que me tranquilicé.

_Vamos Bella es un día especial. Tu princesa te necesita._

Cuando arranque mi auto los vi de nuevo. Ya empezaban a acomodar las compras en un Volvo y justo cuando pase por allí ella se acerco y le dio un beso.

_Maldición no tenia que ver eso_.

Apreté el acelerador y me fui de allí. Cuando llegue al edificio toque el interfono y le pedí a Emmett que bajara a ayudarme.

El bajo en unos segundos e inmediatamente me pregunto si estaba bien. De seguro mi rostro estaba arruinado por tanto llorar.

- Estoy bien Emmett. Solo estaba recordando y me puse un poco sentimental.

- ¿Estas segura? , por que si alguien te lastimo juro que...

- No, no es eso. Ya hablaremos mas tarde. Anda llévate, los refrescos y la botana.

- Esta bien, ya hablaremos. Pero no me gustaría que Hally te viera así. Entrégale una sonrisa cuando te vea.

- Si Osito Em - dije ahora bromeando.

Subimos y encontramos a Hally en el sillón jugando con una muñeca.

- ¿En donde esta la princesa que cumple años? - mencione en cuanto la vi de frente.

- ¡Aquí mami! , te extrañe - dijo abrazando mis piernas y le dije - Hey princesa no me vayas a tirar, recuerda que vengo cargando tu pastel.

- ¿Puedo ver?

- Si amor - lo baje a su nivel e inmediatamente grito

- ¡Backyardigans!

- Si Hally tus favoritos.

Mi princesa estaba tan emocionada. Es increíble lo que puede hacer feliz a los niños. Viven sin preocupaciones y son felices. En cambio nosotros como adultos enfrentamos retos todos los días. Frente a mi quizá tenia el del amor y no lo pude alcanzar con un hombre maravilloso. Edward.

Decidí olvidar el asunto y dedicarme al cumpleaños de la niña.

Todo salió perfecto y mis invitados trajeron hermosos regalos. Jacob le dio un gran frasco de dulces en forma de abejita. Mis padres le regalaron 3 conjuntos de ropa con dibujos de las caricaturas que le encantaban. Jessica y Mike le dieron un peluche de un perrito muy tierno. Y por ultimo Emmett le regalo un oso, diciéndole que era para que nunca lo olvidara.

A la hora del pastel Hally no dejaba de brincar y de sonreír. Cuando iba a soplar las velas, ella pidió su deseo en voz alta.

- Que mami encuentre un papi para mi - en ese momento sentí que me derrumbaba, ella casi no preguntaba por su padre, pero sentía que le faltaba ese cariño paternal.

Mis padres voltearon a verme y solo les sonreí. Cuando nadie lo noto solo quite una lagrima que escurría por mi mejilla. Después partí el pastel y lo disfrutamos mucho ya que era de chocolate.

Jacob después de un rato dijo que ya estaba cansado y Mike ya bostezaba así que Jessica me dijo que ya se irían y me dieron las gracias por la invitación.

Mis padres se fueron después de una hora y mi madre dijo que hablaría conmigo mañana, ya que me vio muy afectada con lo que Hally había pedido de deseo.

Por ultimo Emmett se quedo a ayudarme a recoger todo. Cuando limpiaba en la cocina Emmett me dijo

- Hally ya se quedo dormida en el sillón, ¿quieres que la acueste?

- No yo lo haré. Mejor termina de limpiar la cocina.

- Ok princesa, hora de llevarte a tu camita - dije mientras la cargaba.

Como pude le puse su pijama y la metí debajo de sus cobijas y note que despertó un poco

- Duérmete pequeña.

- ¿Mami? - pregunto medio dormida.

- Si.

- ¿Crees que se cumpla mi deseo?

- No lo se pequeña. Pero si lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas puede que se cumpla.

-Mu..ju - dijo otra vez quedándose dormida.

- Buenas noches Hally - dije besando su frente.

Salí de su cuarto y prendí su lámpara para que no se espantara en la noche.

Cuando llegue a la cocina Emmett me dijo

- Creo que dormirá hasta mañana.

- Si tuvo un día muy excitante.

- ¿Y quieres hablar de lo que te paso hoy?

- No se si quiero Em, pero debo hacerlo.

- Dime, ven sentémonos - dijo jalándome hacia el sillón.

Suspire y hable - Es solo que hoy recordé mucho a Alex, y me parte el corazón que mi niña no pueda estar con el.

- Vamos Bells ya paso mucho tiempo, es tiempo que sigas adelante. Piensa en el presente - dijo sin ahondar mucho en el tema con respecto a Alex.

- Para que Em, si el presente también me da malas jugadas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Tome aire y le dije - Es que conocí a alguien muy especial y por un momento me ilusione y creí que podría formar algo con un hombre, pero hoy lo vi de nuevo y descubrí que tiene novia.

- Auch y... ¿quien es?

- Es el doctor que atendió a Hally cuando se fracturo. Y créeme que el hombre es un adonis y tiene un corazón tan bondadoso. Pero deberías ver a su novia parece súper modelo. Yo no puedo competir con eso - dije recargándome en su hombro.

- Bella, tu eres una persona maravillosa. Ya encontraras a alguien, además es mala suerte del doctor por no elegirte a ti - solo reí.

- Hablo en serio Bells. Confía en mi.

- Gracias Em.

- Después de todo mírame a mi, soy un hombre joven y ya pase por un divorcio. Pensé que nunca reharía mi vida, pero en la semana conocí a una chica.

Eso si que me sorprendía. Emmett tiene 30 años y estuvo casado con una tal Heidi, pero ella no resulto ser la mejor ya que lo engaño y el quedo destrozado. No tuvieron hijos así que la separación fue pacifica.

- ¿En serio, y que paso cuéntame? - dije ansiosa por detalles.

- Oh no es nada serio. Solo coqueteamos un poco, pero me dio su teléfono.

- Eso es genial. ¿Y como se llama, como es?

- Ahh Bella me haces sentir como chica con esta conversación.

- Anda tonto, dime - dije aun riendo.

- Se llama Rosalie. Y es preciosa, no podría ni describírtela. La conocí en la cafetería que frecuento.

- Detalles Em - dije suplicando.

- Pues es que un día que fui a la cafetería había mucha gente y no encontraba lugar para sentarme, así que vi un lugar disponible en su mesa y le pregunte si podía sentarme. Ella asintió y pude observar que estaba haciendo unos dibujos de vestidos, no pude evitar reconocer su trabajo y comenzamos a hablar.

- ¿Y van a salir?

- Espero que si, la conocí el lunes y la vi en el café 3 veces esta semana y es encantadora. Creo que la invitare al cine la próxima semana.

- Animo Em te ira muy bien con ella. Pero tendré que conocerla para aprobarla ehh.

- Claro que si Bells. Pero volviendo a ti, anímate mujer ya encontraras a tu media naranja.

- Espero que si Em. Sabes ya estoy cansada mañana termino de recoger todo. Ve a casa.

- Ok B. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Solamente apague las luces y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Gran error el de tratar de dormir pues cada que cerraba mis ojos, veía a Edward.

Recordé que no le dije a Hally acerca de el abrazo que le mando Edward, pero sabia que era no mejor no decirle nada, entre mas pensaba en el, era mas doloroso.

Admiro lo bien que se porto con Hally y los encuentros que tuvimos, que aunque solo fueron de unos minutos a mi me sabían a gloria. Casi podía afirmar que el sentía algo por mi, pero sabia que no debía hacerme ilusiones. Claro hoy fue la bomba al verlo con su novia y eso me hizo despertar de mi sueño que jamás se convertiría en realidad.

¿Acaso debería buscar la felicidad con alguien mas por el bien de mi hija?

**RECUERDEN ESPERO SUS OPINIONES ;)**


	6. El partido

**UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE HA DEMOSTRADO SU GUSTO POR MEDIO DE SUS REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**6. El partido**

_1 mes y medio después…_

BPOV

_Toc, toc, toc ..._

- Voy - grite dirigiéndome a la puerta. Arregle un poco mi blusa y abrí la puerta.

- Hola Emmett.

- Hola Bells - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla - hey Peter, ya abrió la puerta - dijo gritando hacia abajo y en unos instantes el susodicho ya estaba frente a mi.

- Hola Peter - dije estrechando su mano.

Emmett se había salido con la suya y acepte que me presentara a su amigo, el cual lo había conocido apenas hace 2 semanas. Aparentemente quería actuar como casamentera pero le aseguraba que no era necesario, además de que le dije que no me presionara. Si quería rehacer mi vida lo haría a mi propio ritmo.

- Hola Isabella. Tu departamento es precioso - era la primera vez que lo veía.

- Gracias - desde el primer momento sabia que esto no funcionaria. Peter era un hombre atractivo, pero no me hacia sentir alguna conexión como lo había sufrido en otras relaciones. O como lo sentí las veces que me encontré con Edward.

Emmett nos observo y nos dijo que ya deberíamos irnos. El hombre estaba ansioso por que iríamos al primer juego importante de su equipo.

Fui a llamar a Hally y saludo brevemente a Peter sin hacerle mucho caso. Todos subimos a mi auto y al de Peter y nos encaminamos al juego.

Al llegar a la escuela vimos que ya estaba Rosalie, la ahora oficial novia de Emmett. A ella la puede conocer hace 3 semanas y era una chica extremadamente bella, amable y supuse que era una buena opción para mi amigo.

- Hola amor - dijo Emmett corriendo hacia ella.

- Em por que tardaste tanto, te extrañe mucho - se acercaron, se besaron y solo les dije

- Ey ey hay una menor presente - se separaron y solo sonrieron.

- Bella que bueno verte otra vez. Y como esta Hally, la niña mas preciosa - dijo Rosalie tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

- Bien, te extrañe - dijo mi hija dándole un abrazo. Hally le encantaba a todo mundo y era muy dulce. Últimamente con Rose se llevaba de maravilla, incluso Em y Rose me la robaron algunas horas para llevarla por un helado en un par de ocasiones.

- Bueno, bueno ya basta de abrazos. Me voy con mis muchachos, deséenme suerte.

Rosalie le dio un beso y Emmett se fue con su cara de tonto enamorado. Me encantaba ver a mi amigo tan feliz.

- ¿Vamos Bella? - dijo Peter extendiendo su mano apuntando hacia las gradas.

Rosalie se llevo a Hally y la sentó en sus piernas. Ahora eso me dejaba solo charlando con Peter. Los muchachos realizaban un poco de calentamiento dirigidos por el asistente de Em y después de 15 minutos comenzó el juego.

- ¿Y como has estado? - pregunto Peter.

- Bien ¿Y tu?

- Bien - aggg esta conversación no lleva a nada.

- Quisiera preguntarte algo - dijo cautelosamente.

- Adelante.

- Tu no estas interesada en mi ¿verdad?

- Oh Peter mira no lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que no. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

- Por favor no digas eso, me apenas. Pero te lo preguntaba para no decepcionar a Emmett ya que conocí a alguien y... no quería simplemente huir de ti así como así.

- Lo entiendo. Y si conociste a alguien no deberías de estar perdiendo el tiempo Peter - dije riendo.

- Tienes razón. Tal vez ahora sin esa presión, podamos ser amigos.

- Claro que si. Bueno "nuevo amigo", ¿como se llama la chica?

- Se llama Charlotte y... - Peter siguió platicándome acerca de como la conoció y algunos de los gustos que compartían. Si que era un alivio platicar con el de manera mas relajada.

Lo malo del asunto es que parecía que todo mundo a mi alrededor tenia a alguien especial a su lado. Justo cuando pensaba esto la voz de Hally me hizo reaccionar cuando grito

- ¡Edward!

Desde ese momento ya no pude despegar mi ojos de el. Venia caminando hacia nosotros vestido de jeans, una polo blanca y lentes oscuros que lo hacían ver espectacular. Pero su cabello alborotado lo hacía ver tan sexy.

_¿Que era una especie de tortura ver este hombre por todos lados? ¿Y que hace aquí?_

Justo cuando saludo a Rose, supe su parentesco ya que ella comentó que su hermano nos alcanzaría en el partido. Parece que ahora solo me falta conocer a su madre y demás hermanos si es que los tiene. Perfecto la familia Cullen me persigue.

_Aggg, ¿porque nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle su apellido a Rosalie?_

Lo que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad fue que Peter menciono

- Si me disculpan, voy con Emmett. Ahora regreso.

Lo único coherente que pude decirle sin despegar la vista de Edward fue

- No hay problema.

Ahora solo me quedaba una cosa mas que hacer, soportar la idea de estar al lado del hombre de mis sueños, actuar de forma normal y no sentirme herida una vez mas.

EPOV

- Vamos Tanya...

- Edward no empieces, sabes que es muy importante este viaje.

- Pero si casi acabas de regresar de Nueva York y ahora te vas a L.A.

- Entiende que James quiere que valla y de las presentaciones personalmente.

Mi novia, ausente otra vez. En las ultimas semanas ni siquiera estaba en el mismo estado y la extrañaba mucho.

- Entiendo, pero por lo menos hablemos mas seguido - dije casi suplicando.

- Prometo intentarlo. De verdad - dijo Tanya tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

- Te extrañare.

- Te amo Edward, eso es lo único que debes saber para que estés tranquilo.

- Yo también, cuídate mucho - la bese y bajo con sus maletas hacia un taxi.

Me acosté en el sillón y solo pensé: genial otra vez solo. Esto no me favorecía mucho, ya incluso estaba haciendo cosas anormales. De algún modo para no sentirme tan solo y animarme un poco, había traído el dibujo de Hally a mi departamento.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que vi a su madre por ultima vez. Aquella vez me sentí muy mal ya que fue muy notoria su tristeza cuando vio que tenia novia.

Tal vez se había portado tan bien conmigo para acercarse mas a mi, pero yo no podía corresponderle. Admito que es muy dulce, hermosa y todo eso, pero no podía arriesgarme a perder mi relación. Por dios, casi estoy a punto de comprometerme.

Suspire y mire mi reloj. Ya eran casi las 3 y sabia que debía irme.

Le prometí a Rosalie que la acompañaría al partido de americano de su nuevo novio. Aparentemente ella esta locamente enamorada y quería estar todo el tiempo con el, pero se sentía sola cuando lo veía entrenando a sus chicos y hoy era el primer gran juego.

Sabia que su excusa era mentira pues ella también quería que conociera al tipo. Me sentía muy sobre protector con mis hermanas. Al menos con Jasper sabia que ya no tendría que preocuparme, el ya tenia mi confianza, además de que los planes para su boda van muy bien. Pero Rosalie era la mas pequeña, me sentía mas inseguro y no me agradaba mucho que su nuevo galán sea 6 años mayor que ella y que halla pasado recientemente por un divorcio.

Pero a veces no puedes interferir siempre, así que decidí darle una oportunidad al famoso Emmett.

Agarre mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la escuela donde seria el juego. Me costo un poco de trabajo conseguir lugar para estacionarme y llegue cuando ya había iniciado el partido.

Me acerque hacia donde se encontraba el equipo local y pude ver a Rosalie haciendo señas para sentarme con ella. Definitivamente con lo que no contaba era ver a su lado a Bella y a Hally en las piernas de mi hermana.

Aparentemente Bella estaba ocupada platicando con un hombre de cabellos rubios y no noto mi presencia pero Hally apenas me vio grito mi nombre.

Bella capto esto e inmediatamente volteo hacia mi.

Ella venia de jeans y con una blusa café que hacia la perfecta combinación con sus ojos y su cabello. Diablos, lucia espectacular.

Subí a las gradas, me acerque y salude a mi hermana.

- Edward que bueno que ya llegaste.

- Si, perdón pero no encontraba lugar para el auto - de reojo pude ver que Bella no despegaba su mirada de mi.

- Si me disculpan, voy con Emmett. Ahora regreso - dijo muy educadamente el hombre con el que conversaba Bella. Ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo pero le dijo

- No hay problema - el se paro y bajo las gradas.

- Y bueno hermano, parece que conoces a esta pequeña.

- Así es, hola Hally - ella estiro sus brazos para que la cargara

- Hola Edward. ¡Mami es Edward!

- Si ya lo veo princesa. ¿Como has estado?

- Bien pero, ¿como conoces a mi hermana?

- Oh es que soy amiga de su novio y nos conocimos hace unas semanas. ¿No es así Rose?

- Si la hemos pasado genial últimamente - vaya no recordaba la última vez que vi a mi hermana tan feliz.

- Vaya Rosalie si que estas contenta, ahora si te pego el amor.

- Oh no seas tonto - dijo sonrojándose - ya conocerás a Emmett después del partido.

- Ok - voltee a ver a Bella y le pregunte - ¿Y que cuentas?

- Mmm no mucho. Tu sabes lo típico, la casa, el trabajo, la guardería de esta princesa - dijo haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita, lo que hizo que se retorciera en mis piernas.

- Ven Hally vamos con Emmett - dijo Rosalie tomándola de mi regazo. Una vez que nos quedamos solos comente

- Perece que no se puede despegar del novio ehh.

- Si son inseparables. Solo para tu beneficio debes sabes que Em es un gran tipo.

- ¿Y como lo conociste a el?

- Es mi vecino.

- Oh ya veo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo mas? - ella asintió.

- El hombre con el que hablabas, ¿es el padre de Hally? - ella volteo su rostro y supe que no debí de haber preguntado eso. Yo y mi maldita curiosidad.

- No el no es su padre, es solo un amigo de Emmett - iba a decir algo pero Bella me interrumpió - me lo presento para... tu sabes, con la esperanza de salir - dijo sonrojándose.

- Y supongo que no va muy bien.

- No, no mucho - perfecto, cambio de tema - oye quería decirte que, lamento mucho la actitud de mi novia el otro día. Me pareció ver que te incomodo un poco su frialdad.

Ella solo me miro por un momento y dijo

- Lo entiendo, a nosotras no nos gusta ver al novio platicando con otra.

- Me apena decir esto pero creo que tienes razón. En especial si la otra persona es tan bella como tu.

Ella solo se sonrojo y no comento nada mas. El resto del partido solo volteábamos y nos sonreíamos. Me ponían nervioso sus miradas, pero en un buen sentido, no me hacían sentir incomodo.

Al termino del partido el equipo del novio de Rosalie gano y vi que ya era tiempo de conocerlo.

- Creo que iré por Hally para que te hagan la gran presentación.

- Ven, vamos - dije ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando llegamos a la banca Hally volteo a verme, corrió hacia mi y la cargue

- Edward ¡gano Osito Em! - con que facilidad se acercaba a mi esta pequeña. En verdad la quería.

- Si así es - dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- Anda Hally ven acá, Edward tiene cosas que atender - dijo Bella un poco autoritaria.

- No hay problema, déjala - dirigí mi mirada hacia mi hermana y vi de reojo que el tal Peter se acerco hacia Bella y comenzaron a hablar a unos metros de nosotros.

Tenia que distraerme así que me acerque a Rosalie y le dije

- Bueno y ¿donde esta Emmett?

- Deja lo llamo, esta muy emocionado con sus muchachos.

Se alejo hacia una multitud enloquecida de adolescentes y regreso tomada de la mano con un hombre muy corpulento y alto. Tenia toda la pinta de ser un guardaespaldas.

- Edward, el es mi novio Emmett, Emmett mi hermano - estrechamos nuestras manos y casi me fractura mi mano.

- Wow, si que eres fuerte - dije agitando mi mano.

- ¡Por eso es osito! - dijo Hally riendo.

- Así es Hally - dijo muy orgulloso de su físico - lo siento, mucho gusto en conocerte Edward. Rose me habla tanto de su familia que muero de ganas por conocerlos a todos - el parecía sincero y sabría que lo aceptarían bien.

- Bueno hermana deberías llevarlo a la casa. Mi padre es el que en verdad hará el juicio.

De inmediato vi como Emmett se tenso ante mi comentario y comencé a reír - Es broma, mi familia te adorara.

- Si amor, no le hagas caso - se acerco y Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Y Edward como conoces a esta princesa que parece muy cómoda contigo.

- Oh es que hace poco sufrió un accidente y yo la atendí en el hospital.

- Con que tu eres el famoso doctor del que Bella habla, ehh - así que ella hablaba de mi. Diablos en verdad ella siente algo por mi.

Solo sonreí y recordé a la pequeña en mis brazos y supuse que se aburriría con la platica de adultos así que le pregunte

- ¿Quieres regresar con tu mami, princesa?

- No, no me gusta Peter - dijo muy seria.

- Valla como dicen: Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad - menciono Emmett sorprendido.

Voltee a ver Bella y al parecer seguían platicando y supuse que seria algo agradable ya que ambos sonreían.

Solamente al verlo hacer sonreír a Bella despertó en mi un instinto de dominación incomprensible. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

No imposible.

Después de un rato de seguir conversando se arreglo una cena en casa de mis padres el próximo viernes para que conocieran a Emmett. Hally se movió en mis brazos y dijo

- Ay viene mami - la baje y corrió hacia su madre. Peter se acerco y solo dijo en general - Gran juego Em pero me tengo que retirar, te veré en la semana. Hasta pronto. Y gracias Bella - dijo hacia los demás .

- No hay de que Peter - menciono Bella.

- Si, gracias por venir - dijo Emmett. Peter dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Bueno mi equipo gano y estoy muy feliz. ¿Que les parece una hamburguesa? Yo invito - dijo Emmett muy animado. No tenia nada que hacer así que supuse que era mejor ir con ellos.

- Siiiiiii - dijo Hally felizmente.

- Vamos - dijo Emmett muy animado.

Propuse que subiéramos a mi auto ya que íbamos a un Burger King que quedaba cerca y no tenia sentido llevar todos los autos. Emmett se sentó al frente para que Rosalie, Bella y Hally fueran mas cómodas atrás. Este hombre era enorme.

Cuando llegamos Emmett bajo y abrió la puerta para que saliera Rosalie y yo hice lo propio con Bella y Hally ofreciéndoles mi mano para bajar.

Mientras comíamos, Bella le daba de comer a su princesa y cuando dijo que estaba llena pregunto si podía ir a jugar a los juegos.

- Claro princesa, pero ten mucho cuidado - dijo su madre quitándole sus pequeños tenis rositas que traía.

Hally se fue corriendo y Bella menciono - Bueno ahora es mi turno de comer - ella disfruto su comida mientras nosotros charlábamos alegremente y se paso el tiempo volando por lo que Bella dijo

- Será mejor que valla a ver Hally o no querrá salir de allí.

- No, nosotros iremos, aun no terminas tus papas - dijo Rosalie.

- Gracias Rose - ambos se incorporaron y recogieron los tenis de Hally.

Nos quedamos solos en la mesa y decidí hacer un poco de platica. Las cosas no tienen que estar tensas.

- Sabes mi hermana siempre ha querido tener hijos, por eso es tan buena con tu pequeña - mencione mientras tomaba su refresco.

- Pues creo que ha encontrado a su alma gemela para hacer eso realidad. Emmett es genial.

- Si, lo creo. Además a Rosalie le hacia falta un compañero, pues siempre ha estado un poco celosa de que Alice, mi otra hermana, tuviera a Jasper. Especialmente ahora que se van a casar.

- Bueno Edward con lo enamorados que lucen, no me extrañaría que este par tuviera boda en puerta.

- Sinceramente espero que no - ella frunció las cejas - no me malentiendas pero es que el inesperado compromiso de Alice ya ha retrasado el mío - casi se ahoga con el refresco cuando dije eso. Sobe su espalda para que se le pasara el liquido y volteo a verme diciendo

- Tu, ¿te vas a casar?

- Bueno, no he podido formalizar nada aun por la vida tan ajetreada que llevamos Tanya y yo pero si, me casare con ella.

- Felicidades - dijo tímidamente.

- Gracias.

Justo después apareció Emmett cargando a Hally con una sola mano y ella no paraba de reír.

Bella termino de comer y decidimos irnos porque se veía algo nublado y nadie venia preparado para la lluvia.

Llegamos de nuevo a la escuela en medio de una tormenta y deje a Emmett y Rosalie lo mas cerca que pude de su auto. Después me acerque al de Bella y bajo corriendo junto con Hally hacia su auto.

Rosalie y Emmett se fueron inmediatamente en el auto de mi hermana. Supuse que después ella lo llevaría a su casa, ya que el auto de Emmett estaba en el mecánico por el fin de semana.

Me aleje un poco para agarrar camino pero espere a que arrancara Bella. Pero tal parecía que tenia problemas, así que decidí esperar un poco.

Y fue buena idea que me quedara porque su carro no arranco. Apague el motor y corrí hacia su auto y toque en su ventana

- No arranca tu auto, ven conmigo yo las llevare - le dije con su vidrio abajo y yo totalmente mojado.

- Esta bien - gritó.

Bella bajo rápidamente con su bolso, saco a Hally del asiento de atrás y corrimos hacia mi Volvo.

Los mas mojados éramos Bella y yo, ya que ella había cubierto a su hija con su chamarra. Ya adentro del carro le dije a Bella

- Si quieres le hablamos a una grúa para que se lleven tu auto - ella suspiro y me dijo

- Si me parece que si - saco su celular e intento marcar pero se alejo el teléfono y me dijo

- Me podrías prestar tu teléfono, se me acabo la batería - le entregue el celular y marco.

- Gracias - fue lo ultimo que dijo al teléfono. Después me explico lo que le habían dicho

- Tendremos que esperar 30 minutos. Me dijeron en la aseguradora que por la lluvia se tardaría eso.

- No te preocupes, no llevo prisa.

- Gracias. Mi amor ¿como estas? - dijo mirando hacia atrás.

- Tengo sueño mami - contesto Hally casi con voz audible.

- Ay mi princesa duérmete, todavía no nos podemos ir a casa.

- Ok mami.

- Tengo una manta atrás, iré por ella.

- No es necesario te vas a mojar - dijo preocupada.

- Mas mojado ya no puedo estar Bella - dije dándole una carcajada - ahora vengo.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la cajuela y saque la manta, que afortunadamente estaba guardada en una bolsa. Entre y se la di a Bella, la saco de la bolsa y tapo a su princesa.

- Lamento arruinar tu día Edward, pero gracias por quedarte.

- De nada.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales como la familia y el trabajo, me pregunto porque quise ser doctor y algunos de mis gustos. Después le empecé a preguntar acerca de sus padres y me comento lo buenos que han sido con ella. Justo cuando iba preguntar acerca del papa de la pequeña, un claxon llamo nuestra atención.

- Debe ser la grúa, volveré en un segundo.

- Te acompaño - dije con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

- No es necesario, mejor quédate con mi princesa en caso de que despierte - y así salió hacia la lluvia.

Voltee a ver a Hally y estaba profundamente dormida. Le acomode algunos de sus cabellos que caían sobre su carita y se movió un poco pero no despertó. Después de unos 15 minutos, Bella regreso al carro y la grúa ya tenia el carro arriba.

- Listo, ya podemos irnos.

- Y será mejor que me de prisa, estas empapada mujer.

- Jaja mira quien lo dice.

Me indico la dirección hacia su departamento y cuando llegamos ya solo caía una ligera llovizna.

- Al menos ya no llueve. Vamos te ayudare a subir a Hally - abrí la puerta trasera y saque a Hally aun envuelta en la cobija recargándola sobre mi hombro.

Bella se fue adelantando y cuando iba por el cuarto piso Bella me dijo que ya era el siguiente piso. Abrió su departamento y pude ver que realmente era pequeño.

- Por favor, acuéstala aquí en el sillón - la deposite y después cuando me disponía a despedirme de Bella me dijo

- Ni creas que te vas a ir así. No tengo ropa que prestarte pero te daré una cobija en lo que llevo tu ropa a la secadora.

- No como crees, me avergüenzas.

- Anda, me cambiare y te traeré la cobija.

Fue a su recamara a cambiarse y mientras tanto me dispuse a ver las fotos que tenia en su sala. Todas las fotos eran hermosas, tenia algunas de sus padres y el resto eran de Hally cuando era bebe y pude notar que no se parecía tanto a Bella en aquellos años como el día de hoy.

Pocos minutos después apareció con la cobija y me dirigí al baño para quitarme la ropa. Cuando salí vi que Hally ya no estaba en el sillón y Bella salía de otra habitación.

Le entregue mis ropas y dijo que regresaría en unos minutos. Prendí la televisión pero realmente no ponía atención. De lo único que era consiente es que estaba semidesnudo en el departamento de otra mujer. Si Tanya se enterara de esto me mataría.

El tiempo paso rápido y Bella regreso con todo seco.

- Aquí tienes, ahora estarás mas cómodo.

Le di las gracias y regrese al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando salí Bella ya estaba en la cocina preparando café y me ofreció un poco para terminar de calentarme.

-Bueno Edward has sido nuestro ángel guardián 2 veces, como terminaré de agradecértelo.

- No tienes que hacer nada. Fue una suerte que esperara, sino aun estarías allí tratando de encender tu auto.

- Si, espero que no sea nada complicado, será difícil no tener carro por unos días.

- Ojala que no. Bueno Bella ya me voy, fue un placer ayudarte y supongo que nos seguiremos viendo.

- Claro que si. Gracias Edward - se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me abrió la puerta y baje las escaleras.

Cuando entre a mi auto pensé en como fui capaz de bajar las escaleras sin caerme, por que ese pequeño beso que recibí fue el mas tierno y amoroso que había recibido en mucho tiempo.


	7. Promesa

**UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SIGUE RECIBIENDO SUS MARAVILLOSAS REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**7. Promesa**

_2 días después…_

BPOV

- Bella... Bella... ¡tierra llamando a Bella!

- Oh lo siento Ángela, ¿que pasa?

- Mujer deja de soñar despierta, el señor esta esperando su libro.

Voltee a ver el libro que tenia en mis manos y reaccione. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuve así?

- Ya voy. Después de que lo atienda tomare mi descanso. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de almorzar?

- Si deja lo pienso. Pero anda ve y cóbrale el libro.

Atendí al cliente lo mas pronto que pude y fui a mi locker a sacar dinero para el almuerzo. No tenia caso llevarme todo mi bolso, solo iba a un par de calles de aquí.

Le pregunte a Ángela que le traería y solo me pidió un sándwich de pavo y un agua natural.

En verdad era necesario que tomara mi descanso. Edward rodeaba mi mente y no me podía concentrar en nada mas. Pero no solo era su ser lo que recordaba. El impulsivo beso que le di en la mejilla, el cual lo sentí como una maravilla. Su piel era tan suave y esa magnifica sonrisa que me entrego después de alejarme de el.

_Parece que alguien necesita una cubeta de agua fría. Contrólate Bella._

Llegue al mini súper que me dirigía, compre el par de sándwiches y los calenté. Agarre dos botellas de agua y pague todo. Vi la hora y solo eran las 12 del día. Hoy salía a las 4 y solo esperaba no batallar mucho con el transporte ya que mi coche me lo entregarían hasta el viernes y andar en camión con mi pequeña no me facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Llegue a la esquina y estaba esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. La avenida estaba muy sola pero decidí esperar al alto. Cuando tuve el semáforo de peatones a mi favor, avance tres pasos sobe el pavimento y dos segundos mas tarde, fue cuando sentí un golpe terrible y luego, nada... solo oscuridad.

EPOV

- ¿Y bien que te pareció el novio de Rosalie? - pregunto muy curioso mi padre.

- Parece ser un gran tipo, además deberías de verlos, en verdad están enamorados.

- Que bien hijo. Tu madre no puede esperar a que sea viernes para conocerlo.

- Si claro, lo que quiere es conocer al futuro padre de sus nietos - agregue riendo.

- Vamos Edward no hagas burla de tu madre. Yo también quiero ser abuelo.

- Ay papa, pues no creo que tengan que esperar mucho.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto en alerta.

- Pues que prácticamente Rosalie y Emmett han adoptado a la hija de Bella.

- No entiendo - dijo con cara de confusión.

- Lo que pasa es que Emmett es amigo de Bella y ellos pasan mucho tiempo con su hija.

- Ohh ya veo. Así que has seguido viendo a esta mujer.

- Si, de hecho la lleve el sábado a su casa porque su auto no arrancó - mi padre me dio una mirada rara alzando las cejas y le aclare

- No pasa nada con ella papa.

- Yo no dije nada - dijo levantando las manos inocentemente.

Una enfermera se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo

- Doctores traen en ambulancia a una mujer atropellada, necesitamos que estén preparados.

- Gracias Lucy, que la lleven a la sala 3 - menciono mi padre.

- Si Dr. Cullen.

Caminamos hacia la sala donde traerían al paciente y nos pusimos la bata y guantes desechables. En 10 segundos mas entraron los paramédicos con la camilla y venia una mujer con el cuello y una pierna asegurada, tenia vendas en la cabeza y mucha sangre y golpes en el rostro. El paramédico reporto

- Mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, pierna y costillas fracturadas, contusión en la cabeza. Perdió el conocimiento en el lugar del accidente. No tiene identificación.

De inmediato mi padre ordeno una serie de medicamentos para administrarlos, mientras yo le decía los signos vitales. Una enfermera se acerco a limpiar el rostro de sangre y cuando estuvo limpio el rostro, me acerque a revisar las pupilas de la paciente y me congele.

Era Bella.

- ¡Bella! - dije casi gritando. Todos en la sala voltearon a verme. Sentí que me quede congelado otra vez por una eternidad, pero la adrenalina me ataco en un instante y empecé a actuar mas de prisa ordenando todo lo necesario para ella.

Mi padre noto el estrés que me inundo, al dar ordenes histéricamente a todos.

- Edward estas muy involucrado con ella. Sal de aquí.

- ¡NO, tengo que AYUDARLA!

- Edward sal, nosotros la atenderemos.

- ¡NO! - grite.

Y entonces mi padre levanto la voz

-¡Dr. Cullen, salga en este instante de la sala, es una orden! - todos en la sala se paralizaron. Me quite los guantes, la bata y los avente saliendo violentamente de allí.

Mi padre solo me llamaba así cuanto el hablaba como el jefe de urgencias y realmente hablaba en serio.

Permanecí afuera de la sala y fue cuando me derrumbe. La sola idea de que Hally perdiera a su madre allí adentro me causo mucha angustia. Mi padre es muy buen doctor pero su caso era muy critico, en especial su perdida del conocimiento. ¿Que tal si no despertaba?

Fui al modulo de las enfermeras y di los datos de Bella para que avisaran a su familia. Después me quede sentado afuera de la sala por cerca de una hora, solo viendo a los que pasaban alrededor de mi. Unos minutos después salió mi padre, me incorpore y lo primero que le dije fue

- Lo siento papa, no se que me paso.

- Te entiendo hijo.

- ¿Y como esta? - pregunte ansioso.

- La llevaran a cuidados intensivos. Sigue inconsciente Edward. Tiene una contusión bastante fuerte, una pierna, 3 costillas rotas y el cuello un poco lastimado.

- Dios mío su familia ya debe estar afuera. Su pequeña estará destrozada - dije con una lagrima ya recorriendo mi mejilla.

- Tranquilo Edward, estoy seguro que ella despertara. Anda vamos a ver si ya esta su familia.

Fuimos hacia la sala de espera y mi padre dio a primera vista con el jefe Swan, el cual ya estaba acompañado de su esposa. Ellos se llevaban muy bien y el jefe Swan se paro inmediatamente y dijo

- Carlisle, ¿que paso, mi hija, como esta?

- Calma Charlie. Como ya sabrás, la atropellaron y salió bastante mal herida. Recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza y esta inconsciente. Tiene una pierna y 3 costillas rotas, pero de esas heridas ya nos hemos encargado.

Su madre al solo escuchar esto comenzó a llorar y jefe Swan la abrazo. Con la voz entrecortada la mujer pregunto

- ¿Podemos verla?

- Claro, pasen por aquí - les indico mi padre.

Cuando íbamos en el elevador Charlie consolaba a su esposa diciéndole que ya atraparían al que le había hecho esto. Aparentemente el culpable se dio a la fuga.

Finalmente llegamos a la unidad donde se encontraba Bella. Al verla por primera vez su madre fue corriendo a su cama y se puso a llorar. Charlie se acerco y tomo la mano de su hija y decía

- Bella, despierta hija, no puedes dejar sola a Hally. Ella te necesita, por favor.

Yo tenia un nudo en la garganta y no sabia que mas hacer. Mi padre me indico que saliéramos para darles privacidad.

Ya afuera le comente a mi padre

- Creo que debería avisarle a Rosalie. Emmett se tiene que enterar también - mi padre asintió y saque mi teléfono.

Le marque a mi hermana, le comente todo lo que había pasado y se puso completamente histérica. Me dijo que inmediatamente le avisaría a Emmett y vendrían mas tarde al hospital.

Unos minutos después salió Charlie a hablar mas con mi padre y yo entre para estar con su madre. Ella aun seguía de rodillas al lado de la cama. Le arrime una silla para que se sentara y me agradeció el gesto

- Sra. Swan, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- Claro.

- Tal vez usted no lo sepa pero he convivido con su hija y con Hally. Debe saber que las aprecio mucho y quisiera saber si la niña sabe sobre esto.

- No, de hecho tenemos que recogerla en un rato mas de la guardería. Dios mío, ¿doctor que le diré a mi nieta?

- Tranquilícese, ella puede despertar esta misma tarde o en un par de días. Pero dígale la verdad a Hally, tal vez el hecho de que ella venga le beneficie a su hija.

- Si será lo mejor. Los niños son inteligentes y presienten cuando algo anda mal.

- Deberían traerla mas tarde Sra. Swan.

- Oh por favor llámeme Renée.

Justo entonces entro su esposo, le dijo que debían ir por Hally lo mas pronto posible. Ambos se despidieron de Bella y dijeron que regresarían pronto.

Yo tenia que retirarme para ver a unos pacientes, pero quería que regresar pronto con los Swan. Al cabo de una hora subí a la habitación y a los pocos segundos entro solo Renée con Hally en sus brazos. La pequeña volteo hacia la cama y enseguida murmuro

- ¿Mami? - solamente vi que la miraba atentamente, alcanzo a tocar su mano y le dijo a Renée

- Abuelita ¿por que no despierta?

- Porque se pego en su cabeza y esta durmiendo. Tardara un poco en despertar princesa.

- Quiero a mi mami - su carita llena de tristeza.

- Sabes Hally tal vez si le platicas ella pueda despertar - menciono Renée quitándole una lagrima a Hally. Diablos, tenia que salir de allí.

- Si me disculpan tengo trabajo por hacer, subiré mas tarde para ver como sigue.

- Gracias.

El resto del día lo tuve muy ocupado. Rosalie marco a mi celular y dijo que estaría muy ocupada y Emmett saldría muy tarde de la practica así que vendrían hasta mañana muy temprano al hospital. Le comente como estaba todo el asunto y se oía muy triste. Cuando vi que ya era mi hora de salida decidí subir a ver como seguía Bella.

Entre a la habitación y ella seguía inconsciente. Hally estaba acostada a un lado de Bella son un bracito sobre su cintura y Renée solo las veía desde su silla. Cuando entre se paro y se dirigió hacia mi

- Ningún cambio doctor.

- Si lo puedo ver. Lamento decir esto para ya se termino la hora de visita.

- Me temía que dijera eso.

Que triste que no se podía quedar con Bella, pero tenía que cuidar de su pequeña y el jefe Swan estaba muy comprometido con atrapar al infeliz que había ocasionado esto.

Renée fue hacia la cama y dijo

- Vamos pequeña, ya nos tenemos que ir - la levanto de la cama para llevarla al piso.

- No quiero ir, quiero a mami - dijo una vez mas llorando.

- Mañana regresaremos. No nos podemos quedar aquí.

- Se va a ... a... que-quedar solita - su abuela no sabia que decir, así que se me ocurrió algo. Me agache y le dije

- No Hally. Tu madre no se va a quedar sola. Yo me quedare a hacerle compañía por la noche.

- Dr. Cullen eso no es necesario - dijo Renée muy apenada.

- Si lo es Renée. Hally te prometo que tu mama no estará sola.

- Te quiero Edward - me dijo acercándose a darme un abrazo. Esta pequeña había ganado mi corazón desde el primer día que la vi.

- Yo también Hally.

Cuando se despidieron Renée me susurro que no tenia por que mantener mi promesa, pero le asegure que no había problema. Me dijo que estarían temprano aquí para saber como seguía todo. Me dio su numero celular y me comento que le hablara en seguida por cualquier cambio.

Cuando me quede solo con Bella, revise meticulosamente el daño que tenia. Revise su radiografías y la fractura de la pierna era bastante grande, en cambio las costillas presentaba ligeras fracturas pero representarían mucho dolor. Tenia muchos rasguños en sus brazos y 2 moretones grandes en su cara. Además de la herida en su cráneo.

_Quien quiera que halla sido el cobarde para no afrontar esto es un desalmado_ - pensé apretando los puños de tanto coraje que tenia.

Después de un rato me dio hambre y baje a la cafetería solo a comer algo rápido y me encontré con mi padre.

- Edward ¿por que no te has ido?

- Me quedare toda la noche.

- ¿Se puede saber a que?

- Le prometí a la hija de Bella que me quedaría con ella.

- Edward no...

- Es algo que prometí - dije antes de que me diera un sermón.

- Esta bien hijo. Yo ya voy de salida, supongo que te veré mañana. Pero trata de descansar un poco.

- Si padre. Adiós.

_Al día siguiente..._

_Pero que incómodos son estos sillones_ - ese fue mi primer pensamiento de este nuevo día. Observe mi reloj y eran las 7:30 AM. Parpadee un poco y recordé todo como si fuera todo un mal sueño, pero desafortunadamente no lo era.

Aquí estaba cumpliendo mi promesa de cuidar a Bella.

Me acerque a su cama y revise el monitor que tenia conectado y tristemente no había cambio. Sus raspones eran mas notorios hoy y estaba cubierta de moretones. Me atreví a acariciar su cabello y era tan suave. Lo acomode detrás de su oreja y susurre

- Vamos Bella, tienes una pequeña que te espera.

No hubo respuesta.

Supuse que su madre estaría aquí con Hally mas tarde. Decidí caminar un poco por la habitación ya que estaba muy torcido por dormir en el sillón.

Unos 10 minutos después apareció una enfermera y checo como estaba todo. Platique un poco con ella acerca del estado de la paciente y comentamos que seguiríamos esperando al menos 2 o 3 días mas para sacar alguna conclusión sobre su estado.

Después de que salió la enfermera entro el Jefe Swan.

- ¿Dr. Cullen?

- Hola jefe.

- ¿Que hace aquí? - de seguro mi desordenado cabello me delataba.

- Le prometí a su nieta que me quedaría aquí. ¿No se lo dijo?

- No he hablado con ella doctor, estuve toda la noche tras el infeliz que le hizo esto a mi hija y... ya lo atrapamos.

- ¿Quien era, que paso?

- Es un muchacho de 19 años que venia totalmente borracho.

- No es posible - pase mi mano por mis cabellos en gesto de frustración.

- Créame doctor, que haré lo posible por que se quede un buen rato en prisión.

- Lo entiendo.

- Y dígame ¿noto algún cambio?

- No, nada - el suspiro y supuse que ahora que estaba aquí podría ir a ducharme rápidamente.

- Jefe, en un rato mas comienza mi turno y debo ducharme. ¿Le importaría?

- No claro que no. Mi esposa ya no tarda en llegar y le diré a Hally que estuvo aquí toda la noche.

- Gracias jefe. Con permiso.

Me fui directo al locker para sacar ropa que tenia allí y me dirigí a bañarme. Ya bajo el influjo del agua fría logre despejar un poco mi cabeza, pero no podía olvidar nada.

Después de que me vestí sonó mi celular, era Rosalie.

- Edward, ya estoy en el hospital con Emmett.

- Que bien, los veré abajo para llevarlos con Bella.

Fui a la planta baja y los encontré con una expresión muy preocupada. Mi hermana se acerco y me abrazo

- Como sigue Edward - pregunto Emmett detrás.

- Creo que deben verla. Vamos.

Llegamos a la habitación y solo seguía su padre. Llame su atención y dije

- Jefe Swan hay mas visitas.

El volteo e inmediatamente se dirigió a Emmett, lo saludo y comentaron un poco acerca de ella. Le presento a mi hermana y todos se dirigieron hacia la cama. Yo me disculpe y mencione que vendría mas tarde.

El día paso bastante lento. Converse con mi padre acerca de Bella y recordé como a veces cuando tienes bajo a tu cuidado a alguien cercano, desearías no ser doctor por que entiendes y tienes al día las complicaciones que pueden presentarse.

En ocasiones es mejor la ignorancia.

Fui de nuevo a su habitación alrededor de las 5:30 y ahora encontré a Renée y Hally. La pequeña al verme se bajo del regazo de su abuela se acerco y abrazo una de mis piernas, me agache y la cargue. Voltee a verla y tenia sus ojitos llorosos y solo le dedique una sonrisa.

- Renée, ¿como están?

- Bien Dr. Cullen. Fue muy amable de parte de su hermana venir a ver mi hija.

- No fue nada. Ellas se llevan muy bien.

- También vino hoy su amiga Ángela de la librería. La pobre no soporto estar mucho aquí - solo le sonreí. Que mas podía hacer.

- ¿Y tu como estas pequeña? - dije dando mi atención al ángel de mis brazos.

- Extraño a mi mami.

- Lo se. ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta?, claro si tu abuela lo aprueba.

- Si, esta bien. Pórtate bien Hally.

- Si abuelita.

Ya en el pasillo le dije

- Que te parece si te compro un helado. Pero será un secreto ¿de acuerdo?

- Sipi.

Había un mini súper cerca del hospital y hacia allá nos dirigimos. Ya adentro del establecimiento le pregunte que sabor quería y me dijo que vainilla.

Nos sentamos en una mesita de afuera y me pregunto

- ¿Cuando va a despertar mi mami?

- Aun no se princesa. Pero ya no debe tardar demasiado - como puedes explicarle la verdad a una niñita.

Hally en verdad disfruto su pequeño helado y yo adore como termino toda embarrada de su carita. Se veía adorable. Cuando termino la limpie muy bien para que no me delatara.

Cuando regresamos al hospital nos encontramos con mi padre.

- Hijo, te estaba buscando.

- Lo siento es que estaba afuera con esta princesa - recordé que Hally no había conocido a mi padre. Así que se lo presente.

- Hally el es mi padre. La primera vez que te vio tu estabas dormida.

- Hola - dijo tímidamente.

- Hola pequeña. ¿Y donde estabas?

- ¡Edward me dio helado! - dijo casi gritando

- Ey pequeña no me traiciones, recuerda que era nuestro secreto - dije un poco nervioso de que hiciera lo mismo con Renée.

- Upss - dijo tapándose su pequeña boca y mi padre estallo en risas.

- Nunca confíes en los pequeños hijo - acaricio la mejilla de Hally y no paraba de reír.

- Te veré mañana padre. Esta pequeña y su abuela se irán pronto.

- ¿Te quedaras otra vez? - me dijo otra vez con mirada cuestionable.

- Si, recuerda que lo prometí - el suspiro y se despidió de Hally - hasta mañana hijo.

- Adiós.

Llegamos a la habitación de Bella y todo seguía igual. Renée coloco a Hally en sus brazos y le dijo que ya debían irse.

- Mi esposo se quedara mañana en la noche. Entienda que no quiero que pase incomodidades pasando la noche aquí - menciono Renée antes de despedirse.

- No es ninguna molestia y espero verlas mañana.

- Aquí estaremos.

Me despedí de Hally y le susurre muy bajito: "no me delates", ella sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salieron de la habitación y me quede solo una vez mas con Bella. Después de un rato fui por algo de comer y cuando regresaba a la habitación sonó mi celular. Era Tanya.

- Hola amor - menciono muy animada.

- Hola - conteste a secas.

- Pero que recibimiento, ¿estas bien?

- No, no mucho, una amiga esta en el hospital.

- Oh lo siento Edward. ¿Y quien es? - no quería ocultarle la verdad porque Tanya es muy celosa pero solo le di un detalle.

- Es una amiga de Rosalie. No la conoces.

- Ok, bueno te hablaba para animarte, ya casi regreso a casa. Vuelvo el lunes.

- Que bien amor. Te extraño mucho.

- Yo también. Espero que tu amiga se reponga.

- Gracias. Te amo. Cuídate mucho por favor.

- Tu también. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Su llamada me trajo un poco a la vida. No podía esperar a tenerla en mis brazos.

Cuando regrese al cuarto empecé a formular ideas para mi propuesta de matrimonio. Ya no podía esperar mas y aunque tuviéramos que esconder el compromiso de mi familia por un tiempo, decidí que el viernes siguiente le pediría a mi hermosa Tanya que se casara conmigo.

Después de un rato escuche un sonido anormal en el monitor de Bella. Era el que registraba su actividad cerebral y se podía notar un poco mas de esta. Voltee esperanzado hacia su rostro para que abriera sus ojos.

No se por cuanto tiempo espere pero nunca tuve la respuesta que quería. ¿Acaso no volvería a ver esos ojos café tan maravillosos?

Volví al sillón y me perdí en el sueño. Esperanzado de tener un día mejor por la mañana.

**CAPITULO UN POQUITO TRISTE :( PERO... YA VERAN QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIENTE ;) UN ABRAZO!**


	8. Despertando

**CHICAS AQUI SEGUIMOS CON ESTA SITUACION UN POQUITO DIFICIL DEL ACCIDENTE DE BELLA... ME DA GUSTO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**8. Despertando**

EPOV

Un día mas en este hospital, un día mas durmiendo aquí en este sofá, un día mas y Bella aun no recobraba el conocimiento.

El día paso casi igual que el anterior. Desperté temprano y como a las 8 de la mañana llego el padre de Bella y yo me excuse para ir a tomar un baño. Como ya no tenia ropa limpia aquí, tome de la ropa hospitalaria azul. Esta tarde por lo menos debería ir a casa por rompa limpia.

Durante mis horas en la sala de urgencias Rosalie me mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba con Emmett aquí en el hospital, pero por mis múltiples ocupaciones no fui capaz de verlos.

En mi descanso a la hora del almuerzo recordé que tenia muchos días sin ver mi correo electrónico, entonces fui a la oficina de mi padre para que me prestara su laptop.

Con lo que no contaba era con un comentario inevitable.

- Edward, hace un rato pase a ver a Isabella y ...

- Si padre lo se, ¿pero no podemos esperar un día mas?, ella aun puede despertar...

- Hijo prolongaremos lo inevitable, seria mejor hablar hoy con su familia.

- Pero...

- Hijo, estas muy involucrado con esto. Piensa como doctor por un segundo, sabes perfectamente que para estas horas ya debió haber recobrado el conocimiento.

- Lo entiendo. Solo esperemos un día, solo te pido eso. Por favor - el suspiro y se levanto de su silla.

- Esta bien hijo, pero lo haremos mañana temprano si aun no despierta.

- Si, gracias.

- La computadora ya no tiene password, anda úsala.

- Gracias - el se retiro y me dio privacidad.

Solo tenia 7 mensajes; la mayoría eran de Alice y casi todas eran cadenas. Parecía que mi hermana se dio un respiro de los planes de su boda. Algunos eran graciosos y los reenvíe, pero el ultimo correo era de Tanya y decía lo siguiente

_Amor:_

_Se que te comente ayer que regresaría el lunes pero surgió otro compromiso e iré a Chicago por unos días. Después de eso estaré de vacaciones y tal vez podamos salir para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Regresare hasta el jueves. Te extraño. Ojala comprendas que esto es importante para mi. Te amo._

_Tanya _

Genial, ella se iba de nuevo. Nunca había tenido que viajar tanto antes, pero sabia que perseguía un puesto mas alto y necesitaba trabajar duro para ello, y lo entendía. Además de que su llegada en jueves no afectaba mis planes pues al día siguiente llevaría a cabo mi propuesta.

Me puse a buscar restaurantes en la ciudad y encontré uno perfecto. Me hubiera gustado cocinar algo para ella, pero era un desastre con la comida así que no decidí arriesgarme. Hice una reservación online y deje todo preparado.

Termine de checar algunas noticias y apague el equipo.

Alrededor de las 6 fui a recoger mi ropa del locker y me fui a casa. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue echar la ropa a la lavadora y mientras estaba lista, tome un baño y luego me prepare un sandwich. Saque la ropa de la secadora y solo la deje en un cesto.

Me puse ropa cómoda y coloque en mi mochila otra muda mas por si las dudas. Al salir voltee a ver al teléfono y suspire. Tal vez podría hablar con Tanya para decirle que no hiciera planes para el viernes siguiente a su llegada.

Marque el numero del hotel en el que se hospedaba y nunca contestaron. Supuse que aun estaba trabajando así que no le di importancia. Ya lo intentarla mañana.

Me dirigí de nuevo al hospital y fui directamente a la habitación de Bella. Saque una pequeña almohada de mi mochila, un libro que había traído conmigo y me acomode en el sillón.

_Ese mismo día por la noche..._

La historia que leía tenia todo mi atención. El libro me lo recomendó mi madre diciendo que era un libro muy inteligente llamado El ocho.

Estaba tan adentrado en la lectura, que me asuste cuando vi que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Revelando a alguien que no esperaba.

- Mama, ¿que haces aquí? - dije colocando el separador en el libro y poniéndolo a un lado.

- Tu padre me dijo donde encontrarte. Vine a traerte algo de cenar, se que no te has movido mucho del hospital y te traje comida.

- Gracias mama. Mas tarde la calentare - le tome el recipiente y lo coloque en una mesita. Ella vio a Bella y me dijo

- Así que ella es la mujer.

- Si.

- Es muy bonita . Y ¿como sigue?

- Sus vitales están bien y su golpe ya no esta tan inflamado, pero no sabemos cuando despertara.

- Me apena mucho su situación Me comento tu padre que atraparon al tipo, ¿no es así?

- Si su padre inspecciono las cintas de la calle y lograron ver la placa del auto. El tipo estaba totalmente alcoholizado.

- Aghh esa gente hijo. Ojala pase un tiempo en la cárcel. Tu ten mucho cuidado en la calle.

- Mama, ya no soy un niño.

- Tampoco ella y mira lo que sucedió - que tienen las mamas que siempre tienen la razón.

Contemplo a Bella una vez mas y me dijo

- ¿Me permites preguntar algo? - asentí.

- Edward tu, ¿sientes algo por ella?

- Le tengo cariño eso es todo.

- Hijo esto no es normal, se que le prometiste a su hija que aquí estarías pero tu tienes una relación - me sorprendía que dijera esto ya que a ella no le agradaba Tanya.

- Si claro, una relación con la señorita ausente - dije algo resentido.

- ¿Tienes problemas con Tanya?

- No exactamente pero, nos hemos distanciado un poco con sus viajes - suspire y continúe - ahora esta en L.A. y hoy me mando un mail diciendo que se va a Chicago.

- Lo siento hijo. Pero recuerda, solo escucha a tu corazón. Yo se que harás lo correcto.

- Lo correcto madre es que le pediré a Tanya que se case conmigo - mencione un poco molesto.

- ¿Que? - pregunto exaltada. Solo suspire y sabia que debía explicarle mi situación

- No te dije nada por que quería que fuera sorpresa, pero cuando Jasper le pidió matrimonio a Alice, concluí que lo mejor era esperar para formalizar mi compromiso. Además de una serie de eventos que se han atravesado cuando había querido hacerlo desde antes.

- Esta bien Edward. Bueno tu padre me este esperando, espero que halla mejoría con Isabella. Pero solo piensa una cosa mas hijo.

- ¿Que?

- No crees que el destino te halla puesto tantas trabas a propósito. Adiós hijo - me dio un beso en la frente y salio.

Mi madre y sus ideas. Ni siquiera me podía cuestionar ya que yo se a quien amo. Me acerque la silla de la habitación hacia la cama y dije mirando a Bella.

- Bella, vamos tienes que regresar. No se cuanto mas puedan soportar tus seres queridos con tu ausencia. Tu hija te extraña mucho.

Tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, pero no hubo respuesta. Me quede así un rato y el sueño me embargo en cuestión de minutos.

_Mas tarde esa noche..._

_- Edward - vi y escuche del otro lado de la calle a dos personas gritando mi nombre. _

_- ¡Bella, Hally!... no, esperen... - grite hacia ellas. Hally iba tomada de la mano e iban a empezar a cruzara la calle. En un momento escuche el rechinido de un carro dando vuelta a una velocidad bestial dirigiéndose hacia ellas... yo gritaba "no, esperen" corría hacia ellas para quitarlas del camino pero no las podía alcanzar. Cada vez las veía mas lejos y grite ¡BELLA!_

Desperté muy exaltado y agitado. Pero que pesadilla tan horrible. Limpie el sudor de mi frente con una mano y vi que la otra aun la tenia sostenida con la de Bella. Recargue mi cabeza sobre el colchón cerrando mis ojos en un intento de olvidar lo soñado, pero un movimiento en mi mano me inquieto. Escuche una especie de gemido, alce mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos en alerta.

- ¡Bella! - dije un poco fuerte. Tenia miedo de haberla espantando pero, oh dios estaba despertando. Ella gimió de nuevo y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Su mirada un poco desorientada inspecciono el cuarto y al final se poso en mi y murmuro con la voz entrecortada

- Ed…Edwar...d

- Si, soy yo - mencione con lagrimas en el rostro - ¿como te sientes?

- ¿Que... que paso? - pregunto un poco mas alerta.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No.

- Sufriste un accidente - su cara se lleno de angustia. Al menos era buena señal que recordara mi nombre. A veces ante situaciones así es común olvidar lo que paso para llegar a este estado.

- Bella te atropellaron.

- ¡¿Que?

- Al parecer ibas cruzando la calle y un inútil te arrollo - su rostro se lleno de dolor y empezó a llorar. Me senté en la cama y acaricie su cabello. Lo que mas necesitaba era apoyo y yo era el único que se lo podía dar.

- Tranquila Bella, estarás bien.

Después de unos segundos me miro fijamente y menciono agitadamente

- Hally, ¿donde esta mi hija?

- Esta con tus padres y te ha extrañado mucho estos días.

- ¿Días?

- Si, has estado inconciente cerca de tres días.

- Mi pobre princesa. Augg me duele todo - menciono tratándose de mover un poco.

- Lo se. Tienes muchos golpes y fracturas. Deberías descansar - voltee a ver mi reloj y vi que eran solo las 4 AM - aun es de madrugada. Tu madre estará aquí alrededor de las 8.

- ¿Te ... te quedaras conmigo?

- Claro que si.

Ella no tardo mucho en dormir y me sentía muy bien. Hally tendría a su madre de vuelta. No podía creerlo, después de un día tan horrible por fin salía la luz.

Me limpie las lagrimas y salí al pasillo a hablar por teléfono a Renée. Ella había mencionado que le marcara a cualquier hora en caso de cualquier cambio.

Marque y contesto al 3er timbrazo

-Bueno - contesto una voz medio adormilada.

- Renée, soy el Dr. Cullen.

- ¿Que pasa, es Bella?

- Si, despertó hace unos momentos - dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias a Dios, no lo puedo creer.

- Créalo, supongo que los veré mas tarde.

- Claro que si. Muchas gracias Edwa… Dr. Cullen.

- No hay de que y llámeme Edward no hay problema con eso. Hasta luego.

Regrese al cuarto de Bella y note que seguía durmiendo. De nuevo me senté en la silla y recargue mis brazos sobre la cama.

No supe en que momento me volví a quedar dormido. Pero el resto de la noche me embargaron solo sueños placenteros.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Desperté con la sensación de que algo pasaba sobre mis cabellos. Tal vez era un insecto, lo cual era poco probable de encontrar en un hospital. Levante un poco la vista y vi que eran los dedos de Bella que acariciaban mi pelo y se sentía tan bien.

Ella noto que desperté y dejo de hacerlo abruptamente

- Lo... lo siento, no quise despertarte.

- No hay problema, es solo que me hacías cosquillas - ella solo se sonrojo y comenzó a reír angelicalmente.

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Me sentiré mejor cuando vea a mi pequeña.

- Después de que despertaste le hable a tu madre y deben estar aquí en cualquier momento.

- Gracias. Mmm te puedo preguntar porque te quedaste anoche - ¿tomaría a mal que le dijera la verdad? no, no lo creo.

- A decir verdad, he estado todas estas noches aquí.

- ¿Que, por que? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Le prometí a Hally que no te quedarías sola - ella mordió su labio inferior y murmuro

- Aprecio mucho el gesto, pero no debiste. Tu tienes tu vida y cosas que hacer...

- Pero lo hice. Cumplí con mi promesa - dije con tono serio.

- Gracias Edward.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a su pequeña Hally y a sus padres.

BPOV

- ¡Hally, mama, papa!

- ¡Mami! - grito mi pequeña lanzándose a la cama.

Ella casi se acuesta sobre mi, la tuve que alejar un poco, recostarla a mi lado y decirle

- Aughhh, con cuidado princesa.

- Peldon mami - agarre su cabello y le di un gran beso en su mejilla.

Mis padre se acercaron y me dieron besos y ambos comenzaron a llorar. Edward veía la escena desde el otro lado de la habitación y podría jurar que vi unas lagrimas recorrer sus hermosas mejillas.

- Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. En unos momentos subirá mi padre para revisarte.

- Gracias - dijeron mis padres y yo al mismo tiempo.

Y así desaprecio Edward.

Converse un poco con mi familia acerca de quien me había visitado. Como estaba mi situación con mi jefe en el trabajo y otros detalles. Después de 15 minutos la puerta se abrió y revelo al padre de Edward. El entro muy sonriente y dijo

- Isabella, veo que decidió despertar - dijo escribiendo algo en mi historial que venia cargando.

- Ehh si creo que si.

- ¿Y como se siente?

- Como si me hubiera pasado encima un trailer - el se hecho a reír y se acerco a examinarme.

Me reviso los reflejos, si podía mover todas mis extremidades, incluso me hizo leer algunas frases y escribir algunas palabras. Todo lo hice de maravilla y el doctor se alegro por eso. Me reviso las costillas que aun me dolían bastante pero menciono que estaban sanando. Me pregunto si tenia algún comentario y le conteste

- Dr. hay algo que me molesta mucho. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

- Eso pasara con los días, todo es causa del trauma. Por el momento le indicare a la enfermera que le aplique medicamento y se sentirá mejor.

- Gracias Dr. Cullen.

El se retiro y comento que regresaría a revisarme de nuevo, pero al parecer aun no me podría dar de alta mañana. Por lo menos otros 3 días estaría aquí en cama.

Después de que se fue el doctor, Hally no se despego por un segundo de mi e incluso se quedo dormida. Mi padre me comento a detalle lo ocurrido y como atraparon al tipo que me había hecho esto.

Mi madre me dijo como no habían podido dormir del todo bien debido a la preocupación, mi princesa tenia pesadillas en la noche y a veces se despertaba gritando.

Al escuchar eso solo abrace como pude a mi pequeña y le di pequeños besos en su cabecita.

Pero ahora tenia que pensar positivamente. Ahora todo estaría bien.

Mis padres fueron con Hally por algo de comer y alrededor de las 3 llegaron con un gran ramo de flores Emmett y Rosalie quien dijo

- Te extrañamos mucho.

- No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca Bells - dijo Emmett bastante serio.

- Te prometo que no.

- Es en serio mujer, no te permitiré que te pase nada.

- Ya Em, no la amenaces. Ha tenido unos días bastante difíciles. Es solo que te queremos mucho Bella. Hubieras visto mi reacción cuando Edward me hablo y me platico todo.

- ¿El les aviso?

- Si, pero venimos a verte hasta el día siguiente - comento algo triste.

- Ey Rose nada de rostros tristes. Gracias por todo. Y las flores están hermosas.

- No hay de que Bella. Pero por el momento nos retiramos, mañana vendremos a verte por un rato mas. Debes descansar mas. Cuídate mucho - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Si Bells dale un beso a Hally de mi parte - dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

- Hey no me despeines - dije riendo y tratando de alisar mi cabello.

- Uy si, como si estuvieras muy peinada.

- Vamos Em ya basta, no seas bromista.

- Ok Bells lo siento, dale un abrazo a tu enana por mi.

- Claro. Adiós osito Em, gracias Rose.

Ellos se fueron y me quede sola una vez mas, empecé a pensar en todo lo sucedido y en Edward. Lo amable que fue al quedarse conmigo estos días. ¿me pregunto si su novia estará molesta por eso?

Cuando mi padre me comento acerca del estado del conductor que me arrollo, comencé a recordar a Alex. Yo por poco era una victima mas de un alcohólico. Necesitaba sacar mi tristeza y mis recuerdos y supuse que le contaría mi historia a Edward. Además el siempre se había mostrado curioso por el padre de Hally y supuse que seria una buena oportunidad.

Mis padres regresaron mas tarde solo para despedirse ya que estaban muy cansados de días sin dormir bien. Les asegure que no había problema y que los vería mañana. Le dije a mi madre que le leyera su historia favorita a Hally y que le diera muchos besos antes de dormir.

Estaba sola de nuevo y me quede dormida. Después de un rato escuche el sonido de algo que arrastraban y desperté para oír la voz maravillosa de Edward una vez mas diciendo

- No era mi intención despertarte. Lo siento.

- Esta bien. Si no, no podré dormir mas tarde - me acomode en la cama y Edward se acerco para acomodarla y poder sentarme con cuidado.

- Quisiera compartir algo contigo - dije cuando el se acomodaba en la silla.

- ¿Que?

- Algo que quiero platicarte. Claro, si tienes tiempo.

- No llevo prisa Bella. De hecho hoy me quedo esta noche contigo.

- Eso no es necesario. Debes tener planes, de seguro no has visto a tu novia y…

- Ella no esta en la ciudad. Esta trabajando en L.A.

- Oh ya veo - del modo que lo puso me hizo sentir como su entretenimiento mientras su novia no estaba, pero no me importaba. Adoraba su compañía.

- Bueno, aquí va.

El se arrimo mas la silla y me urgió a continuar.

- Sabes Edward, es la segunda vez que el estúpido alcohol me pone en peligro.

- ¿Habías tenido otro accidente? - menciono con cara de preocupación.

- No, pero necesitas oír esta historia. Acerca del padre de Hally. Alex Walker.

- Ok.

- Veras en la preparatoria conocí a Alex. Ambos estábamos tan enamorados y con muchos sueños. El iba a ser ingeniero y era un genio para las computadoras, en cambio yo solo tenia el sueño de tener a mi familia, de atender a mis hijos lo mejor que pudiera y no tenia ambición por estudiar algo en la universidad, cosa que a mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia.

- Antes de que termináramos la preparatoria decidimos que viviríamos juntos. El había conseguido una beca muy generosa y yo trabajaría para empezar a ahorrar para nuestra futura casa. Todo fue excelente durante el primer año de la universidad, en verdad éramos muy felices.

Pause por un momento agachando mi cabeza, Edward tomo mi mano y menciono

- No tienes que contármelo. Debe ser difícil.

- Tengo que hacerlo - suspire y continúe.

- Casi al final de su primer año en la universidad me entere que estaba embarazada. Por supuesto la noticia nos cayo de sorpresa pero estábamos encantados con la idea de tener un bebe. Como empezaban las vacaciones de verano, Alex se puso a trabajar como loco para ahorrar y dar lo mejor al bebe. Teníamos el apoyo de nuestros padres pero no queríamos depender de ellos. Yo tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo y me puse a vender cosméticos por catalogo y me iba bastante bien.

- Un día, teníamos que ir a visitar a sus padres, pero yo me sentía un poco mal, así que le dije que me disculpara con ellos y que fuera a verlos.

Se escurrió una lagrima por mis ojos por el río de recuerdos que llegaron a mi, pero decidí continuar.

- Alex paso todo el día con sus padres e incluso fue de compras con ellos. Adquirió una cobija amarilla con un caballito para Hally, la cual aun conservo en su cuarto. En fin, cuando Alex quería regresar al departamento, su auto no arranco así que su padre lo traía de regreso y ... choco contra ellos una mujer totalmente ebria. Alex y su padre murieron instantáneamente.

- Ohh Bella, no puedo creer que te halla pasado eso - menciono Edward levantándose de la silla y sentándose en la cama para abrazarme.

- So...solo tenia 5 meses de emba...barazo - no podía dejar de llorar en su hombro - y casi pierdo a mi bebe por todo el estrés de la noticia. Me tuvieron que internar y ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral Edward.

- No pude despedirme de el, su madre vino a verme al hospital días después, me dio la cobija que Alex había comprado y dijo que no quería verme mas. Que ver a su nieta le traería solo malos recuerdos y que no me molestara en buscarla - Edward acariciaba mi espalda y fue cuando dijo

- Que mujer tan insensible, como pudo pensar eso de su propia familia.

- No lo se. Ella murió un año después, al parecer la depresión la hundió y ya no pudo hacer nada mas - el dejo de abrazarme y me miro a los ojos.

- Bella, lamento mucho todo eso. Pero mírate ahora, se que estas pasando por otro trago amargo pero tienes a tus padres que son muy amorosos contigo, a tus amigos como yo que se preocupan por ti y sobre todo tu hija. Una pequeña que necesita de ti y has hecho todo por ella.

- Lo se Edward y por eso doy gracias a dios por lo que tengo. Mis padres me apoyaron mucho después del accidente, me mude con ellos y me apoyaron financieramente mientras lo necesite. Una vez que pude ponerme en pie anímicamente comencé a trabajar en la librería y es lo que he hecho hasta entonces.

- Bella, muchas gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo. Significa que confías en mi y se que puedo hacer lo mismo contigo.

- Claro que si.

- Bueno pues para poner de lado tus penas me gustaría hacer mi primera confesión.

- ¿Y cual es? - dije ya limpiando lagrimas en mi rostro.

- Que le di a Hally helado antes de la cena - el se hecho a reír con su flamante sonrisa y no sabia que responderle. Por fin ordene mis ideas y le dije

- Oh eso traerá grandes consecuencias, pero no muchas, no estaba conciente de lo que pasaba y mi pobrecilla de seguro se animo un poco con eso.

- Si la verdad es que si un poco. Estos días tuve oportunidad de estar mucho con ella. Inclusive el día del accidente me abrazo y me dijo que me quería.

Eso me helo por completo. Edward seria el padre perfecto, era tan atento con mi hija y yo me moría por el. Sus acciones habían demostrado una vez mas lo magnifico que era.

_Pero imposible de alcanzarlo, recuerda eso Bella. _

- Si ella es muy cariñosa con todos.

- Deberías descansar Bella. Si no lo haces, tu medico me regañara por mantenerte despierta - dijo con su sonrisa.

- Jaja pero si debes ser su consentido por ser doctor.

- Aunque no lo creas, no siempre. Si hubieras visto como me tuvo que poner en mi lugar el día que te atendimos. Estaba totalmente histérico y solo podía pensar en ti...ahh emm y en Hally por supuesto - dijo un poco nervioso al ultimo.

Si claro el nunca podría pensar en mi de otra manera. Lo mejor seria que me durmiera.

- Sabes me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que si dormiré - el bajo de la cama y me deseo buenas noches dándole un ligero apretón a mi mano.

Esa noche en todo lo que pude pensar fue en Edward Cullen.

**BELLA DESPERTO! Y YA SUPIMOS MAS DEL PAPA DE HALLY. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS! LAS QUIERO! :)**


	9. ¿Acaso fue un error?

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO! DISFRUTENLO!**

**9. ¿Acaso fue un error?**

BPOV

Todo iba de maravilla. Habían pasado dos días desde que había recobrado el conocimiento y mañana temprano me darían de alta.

Edward paso el resto de las noches aquí conmigo. A veces nos quedábamos platicando hasta tarde acerca de su familia, experiencias que habíamos atravesado o un poco de todo.

Pero por mucho que disfrutaba mi tiempo con el, extrañaba mi casa y a Hally. Sabia que no podía regresar a mi departamento, pues hasta que no me quitaran el yeso de mi pierna viviría con mis padres, aun requería atención y subir 5 pisos en muletas en mi edificio no era lo ideal.

Ángela vino a visitarme y me obsequio un pequeño osito que decía "Recupérate, T.Q.M.". Pero lo mejor que traía con ella era que la noticia de que por suerte mi jefe entendió muy bien mi situación y dijo que mi puesto me estaría esperando y eso me dio mucha tranquilidad. Buscar trabajo seria lo ultimo que quería hacer.

- Hey Bella - dijo alegremente Edward entrando a mi habitación sacándome de todo pensamiento.

- Hola - dije totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Ya se fueron. Mi padre tenia que irse y mi madre no tenia en que transportarse así que les dije que se fueran. Pero mi princesa no colaboro mucho.

- ¿Por que?

- No se quería ir y se fue llorando. Por mas que le aseguraba que mañana ya estaría con ella, no cooperaba. A veces siento que mi pequeña bebe sigue allí adentro cuando se comporta así.

- Todavía es una bebe Bella. Además tu siempre la veras como tu pequeña. Así la estés viendo cuando se case, así la seguirás viendo.

- Hey eso no ayuda mucho. Siento que eso ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ambos nos echamos a reír y Edward me enseño una bolsa negra que venia cargando.

- ¿Adivina que tengo aquí? - dijo abriendo la bolsa.

- Mmm no lo se.

- ¡Muffins de chocolate! - dijo sacando dos empaques

- Ahhh que rico, ¡recordaste lo que te conté! - la noche anterior estuvimos hablando la mayor parte del tiempo de comida y le mencione que los muffins eran mi postre favorito.

- Claro que me acorde. Además esto debe compensar la horrible comida del hospital.

- Ya lo creo. Anda dámelo.

- Alguien esta ansiosa por comida de verdad - sonrío, abrió un empaque y me dio el muffin. Lo acerque a mi nariz y olía exquisito. Le di una pequeña mordida y sabia tan bien como olía.

- Mmm esta delicioso.

El abrió el suyo y comenzamos a comerlos. Seguimos platicando acerca de comida y me dijo que su madre también cocinaba bastante y que su mejor platillo era la lasagna.

- Tal vez debería compartir recetas con ella. A mi me encanta cocinar.

- Estoy seguro, aun recuerdo tu pastel. Sabes, la noche en que despertaste ella vino a verme para dejar un poco de comida y menciono que eras muy bonita.

_Acaso este hombre trataba de matarme. _

- Dale las gracias.

El termino de comer su muffin y menciono

- Me hizo falta traer café. Aguarda un momento - salio de la habitación y disfrute el resto de mi muffin.

Cuando regreso traía dos vasos pequeños humeantes.

- Solo es café de la maquinita, pero nos ayudara. Además la noche esta un poco fría ¿no crees?

Tome un sorbo de café pero estaba muy caliente y lo coloque aun lado para que se enfriara un poco. El si tomo de su vaso y lo retiro en seguida

- Parece que esta un poco caliente - menciono colocándolo a un lado.

- Si algo - no entendía veces por que se sentía ese nerviosismo cuando estábamos solos.

- Oye estas llena de moronas - menciono apuntando hacia mi estomago.

- Upss, pásame una servilleta.

- Permíteme - dijo incorporándose y tomando la servilleta. El comenzó a quitar las moronas lentamente y cuando quito todas volteo a mi cara y me dijo

- Y tienes bigotes de chocolate - dijo con una gran carcajada.

- Hey no te burles. Anda dame una servilleta.

Me limpie muy bien y seguimos platicando de películas y series que nos gustaban. En algunos gustos coincidíamos pero en otros era totalmente opuestos. Mientras discutíamos sobre comedias tomamos nuestro café y cuando terminamos ahora Edward tenia bigotes. Después de todo eran capuchinos y a veces pasa.

- Mira quien tiene bigotes ahora - tome una servilleta y le dije - ven aquí - yo estaba

sentada en la cama y el se acerco para que lo limpiara. Tenia su rostro muy cerca del mío y pude observar de cerca sus líneas que eran tan suaves y definían su rostro tan perfecto. Su nariz era hermosa y su frente en combinación con sus cabellos cobrizos lucia excelente. Termine de pasar la servilleta por debajo de su nariz y aparte la servilleta colocándola a un lado sin apartar mi vista de su rostro.

Mire sus ojos mientra el veía mis labios, el subió su mirada y ahora yo veía sus labios. Cerré mis ojos con anticipación, cada vez sentía mas cerca su respiración y en un segundo sus labios tocaron los míos en el mas tierno de los besos. Sin resistirlo posee una de mis manos sobre su mejilla y la acaricie lentamente con mis dedos. Una de sus manos se introdujo en mi cabello para tomar mi cuello y simplemente era irresistible separarse de el. El beso estaba lleno de ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería separarse por la urgencia que presentábamos, pero... estaba mal.

El tenia novia, el estaba con alguien mas y yo no podría estropear eso.

Parece que el también pensó lo mismo pues despego sus labios y se quedo viéndome fijamente y murmuro

- Lo siento, no se que paso ... yo...

- No tienes que decir nada Edward - dije sin aliento - será mejor que te vallas - voltee mi rostro por que ahora ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si es lo mejor - esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de escuchar como caminaba y el sonido cuando se cerro la puerta tras de el.

Pero por que tenia que pasar eso. Ahora ni siquiera podríamos ser capaces de hablar. Todo estaba arruinado, ahora ni siquiera una posibilidad de amistad salía a la luz.

Me eché a llorar pensando en lo tonta que había sido y las consecuencias que esto me traería. Hally amaba a Edward y ahora ya lo había quitado de su vida.

Como pueden cambiar las cosas en unos minutos. Por pensar puras cosas horribles, esa noche no dormí nada bien.

Mi compañero nocturno se había ido.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

- Bella... Bella... - decía una voz distante.

- Mmm que - conteste adormilada.

- Hija despierta.

Comencé a abrir los ojos y vi a mi madre sentada en la cama conmigo.

- Mama, ¿Que hora es?

- Son las 8. ¿En donde esta Edward?- perfecto ahora que le diría.

- El tuvo cosas que hacer y… no se pudo quedar ayer - se noto que le extraño esto pero no comento nada.

- Bueno hoy vendrán a darte de alta. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ducharte aquí o cuando lleguemos a casa?

- En casa. Estoy harta de estar aquí.

- Te entiendo hija.

Mi mama me ayudo a vestirme y a acomodar los pequeños presentes que me habían traído. Después llego mi papa con Hally y ella no podía parar de sonreír. Realmente estaba feliz de que regresaría con ella.

Una media hora después apareció el Dr. Cullen.

- Bueno Isabella, por fin podrá irse a su casa. Pero deberá tener mucho cuidado. Sus costillas están aun resentidas y cualquier esfuerzo puede afectarle. Y en cuanto a su pierna yo creo que tendrá que pasar un mes para poder retirarle el yeso.

- Gracias doctor. Lo veré en un mes.

- Cuídate mucho. Supongo que veras a Edward antes de irte.

- Ohh ehh, el tiene cosas que hacer. No creo que pueda verlo.

Su rostro se noto sorprendido pero parecía que no lo inundaría mas la curiosidad.

- Esta bien. Adiós Isabella.

El doctor salio de la habitación y yo pude respirar normalmente otra vez. La tensión de ver a su padre no era buena para mi.

Mientras mi padre ordenaban el resto de mis cosas, mi madre me daba esas miradas extrañas. Ella presentía algo raro y sabia que mas tarde me lo preguntaría. Decidí ignorarla y enfocarme en mi pequeña. No dejaba de dar saltitos por la habitación pues estaba feliz de que regresaría con ella y me dijo que cuidaría muy bien de mi. Mi princesa era la mejor. Pero como era lo de esperarse justo cuando ya me ayudaban a subir en una silla de ruedas ya para salir del hospital Hally dijo

- Mami ¿Y Edward, donde esta?

- Princesa el esta trabajando. Después lo veras - su rostro se entristeció. Pero era mejor que ya no la volviera a ver.

La salida del hospital se convirtió en una sesión de autógrafos por tantos papeles que había que firmar. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a casa. Mi madre ya había traído todo lo necesario a la casa pues al menos estaríamos mes y medio con ellos.

Cuando llegamos a casa me prepararon una habitación en la planta baja para no esforzarme mucho y Hally tenia una cama también para que se quedara conmigo. Mi princesa no paraba de decirme que me quería y juro que estaba muy emocional pues siempre se me escapa una pequeña lagrima.

Mi madre me ayudo a bañarme pues mis costillas no sanaban totalmente y fue muy incomodo pero bastante refrescante poder bañarme fuera del hospital.

Mi padre se fue al trabajo por la tarde después de cenar y Hally se acostó muy temprano. Tanta emoción la devastó por hoy. Yo me quede con mi madre en la sala y era inevitable su pregunta

- ¿Bella que paso con Edward? Estuviste muy rara todo el día.

_Así o mas directa madre._

- Si paso algo con el - ella me incito a continuar y fui directo al grano - ayer por la noche nos besamos.

- ¡Eso es genial! - dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa. Pero ella no sabia la realidad.

- No mama, no es genial. Edward tiene novia y esta a punto de comprometerse.

- Oh, no sabia nada de eso. ¿Por que nunca me habías contado?

- No quería hacer un alborto. El me gusta mucho pero es algo que no puede ser y ... ambos reaccionamos y estuvo mal lo que hicimos. Después de eso el salio como rayo de la habitación y no volví a verlo.

- Hija, el no es el único hombre allá afuera, lo superaras y algún día encontraras a alguien mas.

- Pero se que será difícil. Mama, ese beso despertó en mi cosas inexplicables. Tu sabes lo mucho que ame a Alex pero comparado con Edward creo que el nunca fue capaz de hacerme sentir esas emociones - para este tiempo mi rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas.

- Valla, en verdad es complicado. Lo siento mucho hija. Tal vez ya deberíamos dormir, es tarde. Y ya no llores, tal vez no ha llegado tu tiempo - me acerco un pañuelo y seco mis lagrimas. La abrace por un largo rato, tal como lo hacia cuando era niña.

- Ya estoy muy cansada. Ayúdame a pararme - me ayudo a incorporarme y después me acerco las muletas para ir hacia mi cuarto. Cuando llegue Hally estaba profundamente dormida, mi madre me ayudo a ponerme mi pijama y me recosté. Incluso había traído un viejo monitor de bebe para llamarla si necesitaba algo.

- Mama me haces sentir como bebe - dije riendo.

- Eres mi bebe, y siempre lo serás. Descasa amor - me dio un beso y salio de la habitación.

Tal vez desahogarme esa noche me hizo bien, ya que no tuve sueños tan horribles como la noche anterior. Pero el mismo pensamiento me embargaba. Edward.

EPOV

_¿Pero que demonios había ocurrido?_

_¿Por que lo hice?_

_¿Por que lo permití?_

_¡Diablos!_

_Te dejaste llevar Edward es solo eso. Extrañas a Tanya. No sientes nada por Bella. Solo fue un impulso. Piensa en Bella... si... NO... NO en Tanya ¡ella es tu novia!_

Esos pensamientos me acecharon toda la noche.

Después de que salí corriendo de la habitación de Bella, me dirigí inmediatamente a mi auto y salí de allí manejando como loco hacia mi departamento.

No podía estar en el hospital otro momento.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación solo me eché en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Todo estaba tan bien, platicando sonriendo y luego... eso. Sabia que no debería contarle nada a Tanya ella era súper celosa y era capaz de cualquier cosa con respecto a eso.

Pero aunque pensara de ese modo y que estaba mal lo que había hecho, no podía quitarme la sensación de ese beso. Fue simplemente genial. No había mas palabras que lo describieran.

Casi toda la noche la pase en vela y dormí cerca de hora y media. El día en el hospital seria terrible, pero tenia que trabajar.

Cuando dieron las 7:30 me prepare un café bastante cargado. Me metí a bañar y me vestí con un pants y tenis. Lo menos que necesitaba era estar incomodo todo el día y soportar los zapatos no era lo mejor.

Me fui al hospital alrededor de las 9 y sabia que tendría que explicar mi retraso pero ya repondría esas horas mas tarde. Supuse que Bella seria dada de alta como a las 10 así que me fui hacia una parte de urgencias donde sabia que no la vería.

Extrañaría mucho a la pequeña Hally, pero era lo mejor. No podía mantener comunicación con ella si su madre estaba de por medio.

Alrededor de las 11 tenia que entregar unos historiales, pase por afuera de la oficina de mi padre y coincidió que el iba saliendo y me llamo

- Edward, llegaste tarde.

- Si, lo se. Me quedare mas tarde hoy, no hay problema - el se quedo mirándome fijamente y seguro lucia muy mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, luces cansado.

- Casi no dormí. Pero estoy bien.

- Si tu lo dices. Y dime ¿viste a Isabella?

- No - conteste a secas.

- ¿Por que?

- No pude, que quieres que te diga - dije irritado.

- Ey cálmate. Ella estaba muy rara esta mañana ¿que paso?

Suspire y sabia que si podía confiar el alguien ese era mi padre.

- Podemos entrar a tu oficina.

- Claro, pasa - tan pronto entramos me deje caer en su silla y el tomo asiento en su lugar del otro lado.

- Veras lo que paso es que ayer por la noche estaba con ella en su habitación y estábamos platicando y cenando. De hecho le lleve un muffin de chocolate, todo estaba perfecto. Pero... - no sabia si podía continuar y agache la mirada. Mi padre se paro y se sentó en su escritorio frente a mi.

- Dímelo, hijo - dijo posando una mano en mi hombro. Lo voltee a ver a los ojos y continúe

- De pronto las cosas se pusieron algo, no se como describirlo, pero como tenso o con cierto nerviosismo y en un momento yo estaba muy cerca de ella y... nos besamos.

El rostro de mi padre se notaba totalmente sorprendido.

- Hijo, yo se que sientes algo por ella pero eso no significa que no ames a Tanya. A veces el amor ... - allí lo tuve que interrumpir

- Yo no amo a Bella.

- Pero Edward..

-No padre. Es mas ya tengo mis planes y me comprometeré este viernes - el se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y después dijo

- Esta bien, lleva a cabo tus planes y espero que seas muy feliz hijo. Pero si no sientes nada, no deberías estar tan afectado. No dejes que esto interfiera mas - dijo muy serio. Me levante de la silla y le dije

- ¡Sabes padre, a veces me gustaría que me apoyaran mas! No se porque ninguno de ustedes quiere a Tanya. Ella nunca les ha hecho nada - me di la vuelta y salí de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Perfecto ahora hasta peleaba con mi familia pero ya se compondrían las cosas.

Hoy llegaba Tanya y tan pronto como llegara le diría acerca de la cena de mañana. Su vuelo llegaba a las 10 y era perfecto ya que debía quedarme a reponer las horas por mi retraso de la mañana.

Después del incidente con mi padre me las arregle para no verlo en el día, pero al momento en que vi que ya podía retirarme me dirigí a mi auto y allí estaba el, recargado en la puerta del conductor. Yo iba a decirle algo pero me lo impidió alzando su mano

- Hijo antes que nada te ofrezco una disculpa. Se que no hemos sido muy calidos con Tanya pero hablare con la familia y haremos un mejor esfuerzo. Y te prometo que ya no te haré sentir mas incomodo con la... situación que me contaste en la mañana.

Suspire y le dije - No hay nada que perdonar. Yo reaccione de la peor manera y ya no dejare que me afecte mas ese asunto. De hecho ahora mismo voy al aeropuerto a recoger a Tanya.

- Que bueno que ya regresa hijo. ¿Los veremos en el almuerzo este domingo?

- Allí estaremos. Gracias papa - nos dimos un abrazo, tome mi carro y me fui.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto eran las 9:30 así que compre un ramo de flores de rosas y me dirigí a la sala por la que iba a salir. Observe las pantallas y decía que el vuelo venia a tiempo.

Vi que eran las 10:15 y la gente que venia en ese vuelo empezó a salir. Yo me paraba de puntitas para ver si la veía y allí estaba. Mi hermosa Tanya. Hice señas con mi mano y ella vino corriendo hacia mi

- ¡Tanya! - ella se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo desesperada.

- ¡Edward te extrañe mucho! - me beso tiernamente y no me soltaba.

- Por favor dime que no te vas a ir por tanto tiempo otra vez.

- No puedo prometer nada, pero animo estoy de vacaciones - me volvió a besar y cuando nos separamos vi que había votado su equipaje a unos metros de nosotros. En verdad tenia ganas de verme.

- Anda recojamos tu equipaje.

Ella me llevaba abrazado por la cintura y recordé lo de la cena.

- Oye espero que no tengas planes para mañana.

- Claro que no. ¿Que tienes en mente?

- Es que hice una reservación para ir a cenar mañana.

- Muy bien, amor. ¿Se puede saber a donde?

- Ah ah es sorpresa.

Durante el camino me platico acerca de los lugares que visito y lo difícil que eran las juntas de trabajo. Al parecer su jefe era muy amigo de ella ya que platicaba mucho de el. Eso no me agradaba mucho pero sabia que ella me amaba y no debía preocuparme de nada.

De pronto ella recordó lo que le había contado días atrás

- ¿Y como esta tu amiga? - sabia que era inevitable pero oh no, porque tenia que acordarse de eso.

- Ohh ella esta mejor. Hoy la dieron de alta.

- Me alegro. Agg no puedo esperar a llegar a mi depa amor.

- Yo tampoco. Te extrañe demasiado.

- Hey no estés triste tengo una semana entera para ti y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido - me guiño un ojo pues sabia que se refería. En ese momento metí fondo al acelerador pues yo también quería recuperar el tiempo.

Incluso si eso borraba los recuerdos de mi encuentro con Bella.

**¿QUE HARA EDWARD Y BELLA CON ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS? NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! :)**


	10. Resignacion

**UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISOTRIA QUE SIN SU APOYO NO HUNIERA SIDO POSIBLE REALIZARLA! GRACIAS!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**10. Resignación**

BPOV

Tres semanas, han pasado de mi recuperación. Ya estoy que muero por estar afuera, ir a mi casa y regresar a trabajar. Mis padres y Hally me han mimado demasiado y prácticamente no me dejan hacer nada. Estoy segura que hasta he aumentado 1 o 2 kilos por estar de inútil. Además de que este yeso me vuelve loca, ya no aguanto tanta comezón. La parte buena es que solo estaría así una semana mas. De mis costillas me sentía totalmente recuperada y mis moretones y raspones casi se habían desvanecido en su totalidad.

En estas semanas han venido verme muchas veces Rosalie y Emmett, Angela, mi jefe Greg e incluso vino Jacob diciendo que nos extrañaba mucho, y por supuesto que no resistió el traerle dulces a Hally. Ella estaba feliz ya que quería a Jacob como si fuera un abuelo mas para ella y como el nunca tuvo hijos nos tenia mucho cariño. En especial después de que su esposa Leah murió hace un año.

Hoy era sábado y mi padre se fue a trabajar temprano por un asunto de unos pillos que agarraron anoche y mi madre llevo a Hally al parque. Insistieron en que fuera con ellas pero hacia un poco de frío y eso no le beneficiaba nada a mi pierna.

Un rato después de que estaba sola viendo la televisión en la sala sonó el teléfono y era Rosalie diciéndome que si podía venir a verme y no me opuse para nada. Algún tiempo de chicas me haría bien.

De pronto sonó el timbre y sabia que ya había llegado. Solo grite que pasaran y la puerta se abrió.

- Hey Bella - dijo muy alegre.

- Hola Rose - justo cuando mire por detrás de ella vi que no venia sola.

- Disculpa que no te halla avisado pero traje a mi hermana Alice - y entonces la otra hermana de Edward hizo su aparición. Ella era muy bonita pero era muy chiquita y su estilo de corte me encantaba.

- Hola Bella - menciono alegremente acercándose a darme un abrazo. Parecía que hacia amistad rápidamente.

- Hola Alice es un placer conocerte. Pero siéntense. Iré a poner un poco de café a la cocina.

- Nada de eso. Yo lo haré, mientras puedes conocer a Alice - menciono Rosalie ya casi en la puerta de la cocina.

- Bueno es bueno conocerte al fin. Casi toda mi familia habla de ti y me sentía rezagada.

- Lo siento. Pero aun no conozco a tu madre.

- Pero ella si y créeme que no dejaba de decir lo bonita que eres. Además de que mi padre se preocupaba mucho por ti y ni mencionar los días que no vi a mi hermano por que se quedaba contigo en el hospital.

Sabia que al entablar una relación de amistad con sus hermanas era imposible que no mencionaran a su hermano.

- Si ... ehh Edward fue muy bueno conmigo.

- Si Bella pero aghh solo pensar que ya se comprometió con esa bruja que tiene por novia me hace querer pegarle.

Rosalie ya me había comentando que Edward se comprometió al viernes siguiente que yo salí del hospital, pero trate de contener mi tristeza enfrente de ella. De esa noche recuerdo el río de lagrimas que solté en silencio. No quería que mi princesa me viera así.

- Que mal que no les agrade mucho su novia Alice.

- Si pero bueno el sabe lo que hace. Al rato que no venga llorando - de verdad Alice era especial y me caía muy bien.

Después de esos comentarios Rosalie entro con café y platicamos de mil cosas. Rosalie contaba lo maravilloso que le iba con Emmett y no paraba de decir que el era el hombre de sus sueños. Luego pasamos al tema de la tienda de ropa que planeaban abrir y me comentaban que ya tenían muchas cosas listas, como el local, diseños que crearían y algunos clientes que prometieron estar allí en cuanto abrieran. Incluso me dijeron que tendría un gran descuento cuando fuera.

Pero además de la tienda, Alice también estaba muy estresada con su próxima boda, me enseño fotos de Jasper y me contó la historia de como se conocieron, lo bien que encajaba en la familia y como recientemente encontró un trabajo mejor como maestro en una escuela privada.

De pronto el tema inevitable volvió a la conversación y Rosalie dijo

- ¿Alice crees que la "bruja" nos deje organizar algo de la boda? - la bruja era Tanya.

- No se. La verdad no creo, de seguro tiene sus propias amigas que le ayudaran y si no las tiene puede arreglárselas sola. Su padre tiene dinero y no creo que tenga problemas.

- Ashh Bella de verdad que quiero a mi hermano, pero no quiero que se case - dijo Rosalie desesperada - incluso el otro día escuche a mi padre charlar con mi madre diciendo que Edward le había gritado a el. Al parecer había pasado un incidente o algo así y mi padre puso en duda los sentimientos de Edward hacia Tanya. Solo que no puede escuchar que había pasado.

- Hey porque no me habías dicho eso Rosalie - comento molesta Alice.

En se momento deje de escuchar, ¿acaso el padre de Edward sabia lo que paso entre nosotros?, ¿acaso el incidente puso en duda sus planes?. Mi mente recreo aquel beso tan maravilloso y fue cuando empecé a llorar.

- ¿Que pasa Bella? ¿Te sientes bien, te duele algo? - pregunto Alice alarmada.

- Nnn... no - dije echa un mar de lagrimas. Rosalie se acerco y me abrazo.

- Cuéntanos ¿que tienes?

- Ed... Edward - con mi vista borrosa por las lagrimas pude observar a las hermanas con caras de confusión.

- ¿Que pasa con el?

- Yo... yo se de que hablan.

- Anda dinos - pregunto Alice ansiosa.

- Edward me... me beso.

- ¡Que! - exclamaron ambas. Trate de calmarme para explicarles todo. Aunque apenas halla conocido a Alice ella me inspiraba confianza para contarle y sabia que Rosalie me mataría por no haberle dicho nada.

- Sucedió la ultima noche que pase en el hospital ... - y así continúe mi relato y ellas estaban realmente sorprendidas.

- Con razón Edward ha estado algo raro. Cada que te mencionaba se notaba como incomodo e incluso me pregunto una vez por ti y por Hally, pero no le di importancia a la manera en que me lo pregunto - comento Rosalie.

- Pero ¿tu que sientes Bella? - pregunto Alice.

- Pues que me destroza que el me guste y el este con alguien mas. Ese beso fue maravilloso y yo se que también lo fue para el. Aunque halla huido despavorido yo lo se - comencé a llorar de nuevo y ambas se acercaron a abrazarme.

- Oh Bella lo que yo daría por que mi hermano se quedara contigo - menciono Rosalie.

- Pero no es nuestra opción, es de el. Además ustedes como su familia deben darle mas apoyo.

No quería hacerme la mártir en esta situación, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ambas pensaron en mi comentario y parece que me entendieron un poco.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento. Ojala que pasara algo que le abriera los ojos a mi hermano - menciono Alice.

- Créeme que yo también lo deseo, pero no sucederá - las tres nos quedamos en silencio con nuestros propios pensamientos. Después de un rato llego mi mama con Hally.

Ella entro llena de energía a la sala y en cuanto vio a Rosalie grito

- ¡Rose!

- Hola güerita - dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibirla.

Hally la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en meses. Se soltó de ella y se dirigió hacia a mi.

- Mami te extrañe.

- Yo también princesa, pero estas helada - su carita se sentía muy fría y me preocupaba que se enfermara - ¿te divertiste?

- Si, pero abuelita se cansa.

- Me trae corriendo por todo el parque, como no me voy a cansar - menciono mi madre quitándose su chamarra y acercándose a la sala. Ella poso sus ojos sobre Alice y vi duda en sus ojos.

- Ohh mama ella es Alice, hermana de Rosalie - Alice se paro y saludo a mi madre cordialmente.

- Eres chiquita - menciono Hally en su dirección. Mi hija y sus comentarios.

- Hally, no seas mal educada.

- Lo siento, mami - dijo hundiendo su cabeza en mi cabello.

- Esta bien pequeña - dijo Alice ahora dirigiéndose a nosotras - es mas como sabia que aquí estaba una niña muy especial, te traje algo.

Hally saco su cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella. Alice saco una caja con una pequeña muñeca de cabello rubio. Le dio la muñeca y ella no paraba de sonreír y decir que la muñeca y ella tenían su cabello igual. Le dije a Alice que no era necesario el regalo, pero ella insistió en que amaba a los niños y no se pudo resistir.

Mi madre invito a Rosalie y a Alice a cenar y aceptaron gustosamente. Era genial que éramos solo mujeres. No creo que mi padre hubiera estado muy a gusto rodeado de mujeres y sus platicas.

Cuando estábamos cenando Hally le pregunto a Rose

- ¿Edward va a venir? - todas las miradas se posaron en mi para saber que responder pero yo le tenia que decir

- Princesa el tiene mucho trabajo. No creo que puedas verlo en un tiempo - odiaba mentirle pero era mejor que se olvidara de el.

Ella puso su carita triste y mi madre introdujo otro tema de conversación, distrayendo hábilmente a mi hija. Realmente le agradecía eso.

Afortunadamente no se volvió a tocar el tema de Edward por el resto de la noche. Hally se durmió temprano y el resto nos quedamos en la sala platicando. Rosalie y Alice le platicaban a mi madre acerca de su tienda y ambas sonaban muy emocionadas. Yo de vez en cuando sonreía pero no me podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza.

Afortunadamente como a las 10 llego mi padre y las hermanas Cullen decidieron irse. Prometieron que vendrían a verme en unos días y les agradecí la visita. Mi madre salio a despedirlas al auto y tardo un poco en entrar de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo me pregunto si quería irme a dormir y asentí. Me ayudo a llegar a mi cama y me pregunto

- Bella, Rosalie me dijo lo que comentaron esta tarde.

- Estoy bien mama, creo que me hizo bien desahogarme.

- Ay hija, ya veas que encontraras a tu media naranja pronto. Por ahora enfócate en cuidar a tu pequeña.

- Si mama. Buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana.

En cuanto mi madre cerro la puerta, me cubrí la cabeza con la cobija y comencé a llorar. Estaba realmente frustrada, pero supuse que mañana seria otro día. Una oportunidad mas de encontrar la felicidad. Incluso si la encontraba ahora solo en mi pequeña familia.

EPOV

- ¿Dr. Cullen... Dr. Cullen?

- ¿Si?

- Dr. deje de soñar despierto, ¿escucho lo que dije del accidente? - menciono Kate.

- Mmm lo siento. Es un tiroteo, ¿no es así?

- No doctor, un accidente entre dos carros. Esta muy distraído, ¿prefiere que llame a alguien mas?

- Si, me harías un gran favor. Disculpa - me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento y me senté en el cofre de mi auto.

Estaba muy distraído, pero estaba realmente feliz. Ahora estaba comprometido con una hermosa mujer y podía ver nuestro futuro. Pero a veces este se veía nublado por mis acciones.

Muy en el fondo sabia que le estaba ocultando lo ocurrido con Bella a mi prometida, ya que en las relaciones debía haber confianza, pero el pensar en su posible reacción me hacia sentir incomodo y me aterraba que ella me armara una escena.

_Vamos Edward no seas gallina._

Decidí que esta noche le contaría lo sucedido. Yo estaba seguro de mis sentimientos y ella no debía preocuparse por nada.

Sus padres estaba muy emocionados por el compromiso e instantáneamente su madre hablo de que ellos pagarían por todo, que contratarían a una planeadora, etc. En fin ellos querían una mega fiesta.

El comenzar a pensar en mis invitados, me llevo a pensar en Bella. Tal vez si no la hubiera besado ella podría venir a mi boda. De seguro luciría increíble en un vestido de gala y Hally luciría hermosa con un pequeño vestido.

Sin notarlo una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro solo en pensar en ellas.

_Que demonios me pasa._

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tome y vi en el identificador que era Tanya.

- Hola amor - dijo animada.

- Hola, ¿que haces?

- Todavía en el trabajo pero te tengo preparada una sorpresa. Saldré temprano y te esperare en mi departamento a las 8.

- Si claro. ¿Cenaremos?

- No precisamente comida - agrego inocentemente. A veces esta mujer me mataba - pero ya veras.

- Esta bien, te veré mas tarde.

- A las 8 en punto, recuérdalo.

- Ok, ok. Te amo.

- Yo también. Bye.

Esta mujer y sus sorpresas. Tal vez si esta preparando algo especial, no debería arruinar la velada con mis confesiones.

El resto de la tarde la sala de emergencias estuvo tranquila y me desocupe a las 6:30. Estaba ansioso por estar con ella y me subí a mi coche para ir a comprar un ramo de flores para Tanya.

A ella le encantaba que le diera arreglos así que fui a la florería y ordene un ramo de girasoles, orquídeas y un anturio en el centro.

Tan pronto me lo dieron decidí a sorprender a Tanya llegando mas temprano. Realmente no tenia la paciencia para esperar por su sorpresa. Eran las 7:00 y ya estaba un poco oscuro. Cuando me estacione debajo de su edificio note que la luz de la sala estaba prendida y la de su recamara emitía un ligero resplandor y supuse que tenia prendida la lámpara de buró.

Subí al elevador con una gran sonrisa y cuando llegue a su departamento saque la llave debajo de su tapete para abrir silenciosamente. Me desplace por la sala y no había nadie, solo había algunos platos y velas con la intención de colocar una cena romántica en el comedor.

_Seguramente esta en su habitación._

Recorrí lentamente el pasillo y escuche

- Oh no, eso no - ¿acaso hablaba por teléfono?

Me acerque a su cuarto y la puerta estaba entreabierta. La empuje en su totalidad y gran sorpresa para mi, lo que descubrí en su habitación.

**¿QUE HABRA DESCUBIERTO EDWARD? LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! :)**


	11. Sentimientos

**CAPITULO NUEVO DE DESCUBRIMIENTOS PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO EDWARD. ESTA HISTORIA TIENE UNA BETA INCREIBLE! MILLARAY ERES MI SALVACION! GRACIAS!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**11. Sentimientos**

_2 semanas después…_

BPOV

Que bien se sentía estar de vuelta en casa. Hace una semana me quitaron el yeso y hace dos días habíamos regresado al departamento. Mis padres dijeron que nos extrañarían mucho, pero comprendieron que quisiéramos regresar a nuestro hogar.

El regreso al trabajo fue tranquilo. Me tenían consideración y no me ponían a hacer actividades que requerían mucho esfuerzo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo he estado atendiendo la caja.

A Emmett le dio mucho gusto que estuviéramos de vuelta y nos recibió con un gran abrazo. Me contactaba con Rosalie y Alice por teléfono, pero desde hace más de un día que no sabía de ellas y me parecía extraño.

Le marqué a Rosalie, pero me mandó al buzón. Decidí intentar nuevamente mañana, a lo mejor estaba ocupada con Alice por la tienda o por la boda.

Hally estaba en la mesita de la sala jugando con hojas y pinturas. No entendía como no se aburría si hacia lo mismo en la guardería. Mientras ella jugaba empecé a preparar la cena y justo cuando ya casi todo estaba cocido sonó mi celular.

- Hola Bella - dijo Rosalie un poco extraña.

- Hola, ¿te pasa algo?, te oyes rara y no hemos hablado.

- Lo siento Bella pero... lo que pasa es que hemos estado un poco ocupados. De hecho casi no he visto a Emmett - eso si que me extrañaba.

- Si tienes algún problema te puedo ayudar. Dime que pasa.

- Mira Bella yo se que no querrás oírlo pero, no nos podemos comunicar con Edward y estamos preocupados.

_¿Edward, desaparecido, pero que pasaba?_

- Le envió un mensaje a mi madre y dice que esta bien, pero no le creemos. Mis padres fueron hoy al departamento para ver si esta allí.

Dios mío. Mil escenarios pasaban por mi cabeza. Que tal si se alejaba de su familia para siempre. ¿Habrá tenido algún accidente, una pelea o que le pasa?

Recordé que estaba en el teléfono y dije

- Espero que todo se resuelva y ... avísame cuando todo este mejor. Por favor.

- Claro Bella, se que te preocupas por el y lo aprecio. Hablaremos mañana. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Que extraña situación. Me inquiete mucho y fui a abrazar a mi Hally y ella solo me dijo.

- ¿Que mami?

- Nada princesa, te quiero mucho - le di un beso y le hice cosquillas en su pancita - anda la cena esta lista.

Como cada noche el lugar de Hally era un desastre. Cada vez comía mejor sola pero aun dejaba un pequeño desorden.

Después de cenar vimos un rato las caricaturas y la lleve a su cuarto para ponerle su pijama. Cuando ya estaba acostada me pregunto

- Mami, estás tiste.

- No mi amor, solo estoy cansada. ¿Quieres que te lea?

- Siiii - fui y seleccioné uno de sus libros favoritos y solo le leí unas paginas antes de que se quedara dormida. Le acomodé su cabello y le di un beso.

Cuando regrese a la sala, comencé a pensar en Edward y solo esperaba que se encontrara bien. Aunque ya no nos habláramos era incapaz de desearle mal.

_Basta Bella piensa en otra cosa. Distráete._

Apagué la tele y me fui a la cocina. Estaba limpiando unos entrepaños, cuando tres golpes suaves tocaron a mi puerta.

EPOV

No podía creer lo que veía.

Ella estaba en la cama acompañada. Y no solo la compañía de un hombre, si no que había dos tipos desnudos en su cama. Uno por lo que describía en ocasiones, lo identifique como su jefe y el otro era un hombre que no conocía.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TANYA!

- ¡Edward! - gritó tratando de bajar de la cama.

- ¡Eres una zorra, COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO! - no pude evitar ver a los hombres que ni siquiera se movieron un centímetro. Al parecer no les importaba la situación. Ellos sabían que era mi prometida.

- No Edward, espera por favor - dijo logrando incorporarse, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo desnudo.

- no quiero volver a verte - le azoté el ramo de flores a sus pies y grite una vez mas - ¡PÚDRETE con tus flores!

Salí de allí corriendo, azoté la puerta lo más fuerte que pude y observé de reojo a los vecinos que se habían asomado. El elevador se abrió y sentía que no se movía lo suficientemente rápido, tenía que salir de allí, me sentía sofocado. Estaba triste, enojado y decepcionado.

Cuando llegué a mi carro sentía que el acelerador no me era suficiente. Quería volar como un cohete pero sabía que no debía actuar de manera tan impulsiva. Que tal si ocasionaba un accidente. No supe en que momento me desvíe tanto de mi departamento y empecé a buscar el camino para regresar.

Cuando me estacioné abajo de mi edificio, fui al mini súper a comprar una botella de Vodka y no me importó dejarle el resto del cambio al cajero. Solo quería olvidarme de todo, aunque fuese por un momento.

Tan pronto llegué a mi departamento abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe. Contemplé mi mesita de centro y la ira me atacó una vez más. Alcé la mesa y la boté hacia un lado rompiendo uno de los cristales.

- ¡Aghhhhh maldición! - exclame al oír el estruendo del vidrio colapsándose.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, tomé un vaso para servirme el vodka, me senté en el piso con la botella a un lado y no deje de empinarla en toda la noche.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Maldito sonido…

Ya deja de sonar….

¡Aghh mi cabeza me estaba matando y el piso estaba helado!

Comencé a abrir los ojos y noté que era mi celular. Alcance a ver el identificador, era mi padre, rechacé la llamada. Boté el celular lo más lejos que pude y con dificultad me paré el piso. Me tambalee algunas veces y sentí unas nauseas terribles. Fui al baño y volví el estómago. Recargue mi cabeza sobre el escusado y me quede dormido.

_Mas tarde ese día..._

Desperté con el cuello adolorido por la posición en la que me había quedado, mi boca estaba seca y mi cabeza palpitaba, me costó levantarme debido a que mis piernas se demoraron en responder, caminé hacia la sala de estar, sentía mí cuerpo resentido por la noche de ayer y todo el alcohol que tomé. Observé el desastre que había hecho ayer, la botella vacía, la mesita y los cristales rotos. Me senté en el sofá, tomé mi cabeza con las manos, cerré los ojos, ahora tenía que pensar, mi mente se llenó con los recuerdos de todos los momentos maravillosos que había pasado con Tanya, toda la confianza que había depositado en ella.

Me preguntaba desde cuando estaba jugando conmigo.

¿Acaso no la hacia feliz?

¿En qué fallé?, nunca la decepcione como pareja. La apoyé en todo y así es como me pago.

De pronto sonó el teléfono fijo y dejé que respondiera la contestadora. El mensaje era de mi madre.

_¿Edward donde estás?, estamos preocupados por ti. Hemos intentado localizar a Tanya y no sabemos nada de ella. Tu no respondes tu celular. ¿Están bien?, llámame en cuanto puedas. _

Suspiré y recapacité con respecto a mis acciones. Al menos le avisaría que estaba bien. Me puse a buscar mi teléfono y le envíe un mensaje de texto que decía:

_Estoy bien. Solo quiero estar solo._

Al menos eso les daría tranquilidad a mis padres. Fui hasta la cocina, estaba muriendo de hambre, me prepare un sándwich lleno de todo lo que encontré y lo comí.

Fui a mi habitación y me recosté pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Recordé que tenia muchas cosas de Tanya aquí en mi habitación. Me levanté y me puse a buscar en el closet sus pertenencias. Encontré un disco que indicaba que almacenaba fotos de un viaje que hicimos a Canadá.

Saqué el disco de la caja, lo rayé y lo doble cuanto pude. No quería saber absolutamente nada y así procedí con todo lo demás. Rompí cartas, regalos y ropa.

Ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad de regresarle sus cosas.

Y así transcurrió toda la noche.

_Al día siguiente por la tarde..._

Casi toda la noche la pase botando cosas a la basura y estuve durmiendo todo el día. Otro día sin ir a trabajar me iba a costar muy caro, pero en verdad necesitaba este tiempo.

Me desperté alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, y me dediqué a juntar toda la basura cuando tocaron el timbre.

No atendí. Supuse que se iría quien quiera que fuera. Tal vez seria Tanya, pero aun así no atendería.

Después de unos minutos volvieron a tocar.

No respondí.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y ahora eran mas constantes los golpes asi que escuche

-Edward se que estas allí, abre - dijo mi padre con su compasión y calma característica.

No conteste.

- Hijo, ¿que te pasa? - dijo mi madre consternada del otro lado de la puerta.

No conteste otra vez, paso un tiempo y entonces

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN ABRE ESTA PUERTA! - genial ahora mi padre estaba enojado.

Sabia que no se irían hasta que les respondiera así que decidí pararme con la poca voluntad que tenía y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Hijo que te pasa, por que te has desaparecido? - dijo mi madre consternada.

Yo agache la cabeza, no sabía si podía decirles. Solo les indiqué que pasaran y observaron todo el desastre de la noche anterior.

Como pudieron se sentaron en la sala y empezó el dialogo.

-¿Y bien, que es lo que te aleja de tus obligaciones? - mencionó mi padre muy serio.

Me tumbe en el sillón de enfrente y simplemente lo dije

- Tanya me fue infiel.

No tenia que voltear a verlos para saber que estaban en shock. De pronto sentí una de las manos de mi madre sobre mi hombro. Con la otra alzo mi rostro y me dijo

- Edward siento mucho escuchar eso, pero tu eres un hombre fuerte. Se que no será fácil superar esto, pero nos tienes a nosotros, recuerda que tu familia esta contigo. No vuelvas a aislarte de esta manera.

No pude contenerme y abrace a mi madre por la cintura. Ella paso sus manos sobre mi cabello y me sentía como un niño pequeño otra vez. Mi madre siempre me confortaba de esta manera cuando estaba triste.

Mi padre por fin se levanto del sillón y poso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sabia que no tenia que decirme nada para sentir su cariño.

Mis padres siempre me han apoyado y los quiero mucho. Ambos se ofrecieron a quedarse conmigo esta noche y me alentaron a que me diera un baño y que ordenarían algo para que cenáramos. El baño sonaba muy bien, estos dos días habían sido un desastre e incluso una afeitada me hacía falta.

Cuando salí del baño me sentí aliviado, observe la sala y mi padre estaba terminando de recoger los vidrios de mi mesa. Además me preguntó acerca de la botella casi vacía de vodka y solo me pudo decir que esa no era la solución. Insistí en que eso pareció mi primer atajo en cuanto a mi desesperación.

Mi madre estaba colocando la mesa y cuando termine fuimos a la sala a platicar de lo sucedido, mientras llegaba la comida.

Ellos realmente estaban sorprendidos y no podían creer que ella fuera capaz de eso. Confesaron que sentían que algún día haría algo malo pero nunca nada de esta magnitud.

La comida llego pronto y me cayo muy bien. Después que terminamos seguimos con la conversación.

- ¿Ya te sientes mas tranquilo hijo?

- Si papa, gracias por venir.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Y ¿que vas a hacer ahora? - pregunto mi madre.

- Enfocarme en cosas que de verdad importen. Siento que ella solo me succionó la vida, por así decirlo. Solo me utilizó y ¿es que acaso nunca me quiso?

- No te mortifiques mas.

- Lo se mama, pero es inevitable. Solo me hizo desperdiciar el tiempo.

Y en ese momento reaccione, no era lo que Tanya hizo lo que me enfadaba. Era que me hizo perder el tiempo cuando lo pude aprovechar con la persona correcta. La imagen de una persona ocupó mis pensamientos. Mi corazón lo sabía desde el principio y yo me negué a escucharlo.

Bella.

_En verdad eres estúpido Edward. _

- ¿En que piensas hijo? - dijo mi padre.

- En que ya se que es lo que en verdad me mortifica.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que ahora soy libre de estar con alguien que realmente aprecio.

Mi madre no sabia que decir y solo me pregunto

- ¿Quien?

- Bella - dije suspirando.

Mis padres voltearon a verse entre si sorprendidos y sonrieron. Yo me pare como loco a buscar las llaves de mi auto y mi madre me dijo

- ¿Que buscas?

- Las llaves de mi coche, tengo que irme.

- ¿Pero a donde vas?

- Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento.

Mi padre suspiro y me dijo

- Prepárate Edward, no será fácil.

Por supuesto que no seria sencillo, pero algo en el tono de mi padre me hizo dudar en como sabia eso.

- ¿Acaso tu sabes algo? - mis padres se voltearon a ver sospechosamente.

- Bella le comento a tus hermanas acerca de lo que paso y ellas nos dijeron que estaba destrozada.

Maldición, ahora todos sabían acerca de esto. Será mejor que me apresure. Por fin encontré mis llaves y ni siquiera les dirigí una palabra a mis padres. Solo me desearon suerte y esperaba que con eso me bastara.

Cuando me subí al carro me sentí lleno de inseguridad por lo que me podía estar esperando, pero a la vez no podía estar mas seguro de enfrentar mis sentimientos y revelarlos.

Cuando iba en el camino comenzó a llover muy fuerte y tuve que reducir un poco la velocidad ya que casi no veía y justo cuando estaba a unas calles de su casa mi carro se paro. Observe el medidor de la gasolina y este indicaba que estaba vacío.

- ¡Maldito auto!... ¡Perfecto caminare en la lluvia! - grite golpeando el volante.

Salí de mi auto y azoté la puerta. Parecía que la suerte no estaba de mi lado este día.

Comencé a caminar debajo de la lluvia y solo parecía arreciar mas. Era inútil querer refugiarme cuando ya estaba todo mojado.

Cuando llegue al edificio tuve suerte por que una señora iba entrando y grite para que me dejara entrar. Su departamento estaba en el segundo piso, así que no tuve que soportar su mirada asesina mientras subía.

Cuando llegue a su puerta note que eran casi las 9:30 y supuse que Hally ya estaría durmiendo, así que no toque el timbre y di 3 golpes en la puerta, note por debajo de la puerta la sombra de Bella y abrió

- ¡¿Edward? - dijo sorprendida.

- Bella.

-Pero estas totalmente empapado, ¿que te paso?

- Pu... puedo pasar - dije tiritando de frío.

- Pasa.

Me quede de pie en a sala y ella me dijo que me traería una toalla. Ella lucia radiante a pesar de que estaba vestida con su pijama.

- Gracias - le dije mientras tomaba la toalla de sus manos.

- Y bien que paso, que quieres - su tono era a la defensiva y sabia que estaría molesta conmigo.

- Se que estas molesta, solo quiero aclarar las cosas - dije un poco alto.

- Habla despacio, Hally esta durmiendo y si te oye vendrá corriendo - porque habla con tanto resentimiento, ¿acaso no quería que su hija se acercara mas a mi?

Me seque rápidamente la cara y mi cabello y deje la toalla sobre mi espalda. Suspire y era la hora de la verdad.

- Primero debo aclararte que lo que paso en el hospital... bueno... no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - ella se quedo observándome y dijo

- Edward, yo no puedo interferir en tu vida, tal vez sientes algo por mi pero, tu te vas a casar.

Agache la mirada y sabia que era inevitable explicarle lo ocurrido.

- Terminé con Tanya.

- ¿Que?

- Me fue infiel Bella - su rostro se noto triste y de seguro se sentía muy mal por mi, pero yo no le quería acarrear tristeza, deseaba que fuera feliz si me daba la oportunidad.

- No te preocupes, ya lo he superado en parte pero mi revelación ha sido lo mas importante.

- ¿Revelación? - dijo curiosamente.

- Tu eres la mujer que mi corazón ha querido desde el primer momento. Me lo negué muchas veces, pero ahora mis ojos han sido removidos de una venda y me han permitido ver mi destino. El tiempo que pase con ella después de conocerte a ti a tu hija, lo veo como un tiempo que no podré recuperar. Ella en realidad estaba robando mi felicidad cuando yo creía que le entregaba todo mi corazón. Yo se que nunca podrás dañarme. Te quiero a ti y a Hally a mi lado.

Ella se quedo contemplando mi rostro y sin palabras que pudieran salir de su boca, me atreví a preguntarle

- ¿Me permitirías formar parte de tu vida?

Ella se quedo mirándome a los ojos. Yo observaba los suyos con lagrimas apunto de salir, pero me dijo

- Edward es complicado…

- ¿Porqué? - pregunte angustiado.

- No puedo negar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, son demasiado fuertes… pero tu acabas de terminar con Tanya y todo esto es demasiado, no había sentido algo así desde el padre de Hally y me asusta, además no solo están nuestros sentimientos involucrados, sino también los de Hally, debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma - dijo Bella mordiéndose su labio inferior.

- Pero yo no quiero esperar más - ella negó la cabeza y aclaro

- Lo tienes que hacer. Edward si estamos destinados a estar el uno con el otro, las cosas resultaran. Solo no quiero apresurar las cosas - tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me vio con sus dulces ojos y dijo - intentémoslo poco a poco.

Tal vez Bella tenia razón. Un tiempo me haría reflexionar sobre mi situación, además de que tendría la oportunidad de mimar madre e hija con tal de ganarme un lugar en su pequeña familia. Suspire y le dije

- Esta bien. Iremos despacio y te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias

Tal vez rompía las reglas pero no dude ni un segundo y tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

El beso estaba lleno de ternura. Pronto reviví aquel beso en el hospital. Ambos necesitábamos a alguien especial y nos habíamos encontrado. Solté su rostro y llevo mis manos a su cintura para atraerla mas a mi pero note que temblaba y de pronto se alejo de mi aclarando

- Perdón es que estas helado - dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Lo siento, yo me estoy congelando - dije temblando otra vez, pero no sabia si era debido al frío o la emoción de todo lo acontecido.

- Ohh permíteme ir con Emmett para que me preste algo de ropa.

- Gracias - sus mejillas se sonrojaron - Anda ve. Me congelo - se alejo riéndose y sentí que no tardo nada cuando subió con una playera un pants y una sudadera.

- Ten y dice Emmett que utilices tu ropa interior - se hecho a reír y no podía parar de asombrarme lo bella que se veía cuando sonreía.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que clase de cuñado tendré?

- Vamos, el es muy bueno. Anda cámbiate.

Me cambie muy rápido pues quería sostenerla de nuevo en mis brazos, pero fui a la sala y no estaba allí. Fui a la habitación de Hally y ella estaba allí junto a su pequeña.

La arropo bien y giró su cabeza hacía la puerta, sonriéndome.

Una vez instalados en la sala me comento que Hally preguntaba mucho por mi y le dije que yo también la extrañaba.

Al estar con Bella sabia que también formaría parte de mi vida ese personita rubia que me alegraba el día. En verdad era un hombre afortunado, solo quería que ellas formaran parte de mi vida.

En nuestra conversación le comente todas las tonterías que hice y como paso todo el asunto con Tanya.

Ella realmente me conforto y escucho toda la historia. Bella era increíble y haría todo lo posible por estar con ella.

Nuestra platica se alargó mucho y cuando dieron las 12 de la noche le dije que me tenia que ir. Marque para pedir un taxi, mañana me las arreglaría con lo de mi auto, me dio toda mi ropa en una bolsa y me acompañó hacia la puerta.

- Te llamare mañana, tal vez podamos salir el fin de semana.

- Claro Edward. Cuídate mucho.

Me incline hacia ella pero ahora solo le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace.

- Gracias por darme una oportunidad Bella. Y no le digas nada a Hally, que sea una sorpresa.

- Edward sobre eso… sé que lo intentaremos, pero preferiría que Hally aún no se entere de lo nuestro, o sea me gustaría que te viera ella te quiere mucho y te ha extrañado, pero no exponerla tan rápido a su mama y su novio Edward, ella ya ha tuvo bastante cuando te alejaste y no quiero confundirla más.

Las palabras de Bella me dolieron, cuando decidí alejarme no pensé que podía estar dañando a Hally, la pequeña se había encariñado mucho conmigo, al igual que yo con ella y lo menos que quería era que sufriera, así que entendía lo que Bella me estaba explicando y aunque doliera, era cierto. Mi tristeza duró solo unos segundos pues cuando ella mencionó que éramos novios mi corazón se agrandó llenando mi pecho por completo, la idea de ser su novio se escuchaba tan bien.

- ¿Somos novios?- pregunté expectante.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- No… bueno… es que… - dijo nerviosa.

- Tranquila Bella, entiendo… vamos con calma, adiós - deposité un beso en su frente, al fin mi corazón estaba en paz… estaba en buen camino.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! ;) BYE!**


	12. Primera cita

**SE QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO! ES UN PEQUEÑO AVANCE EN LA RELACION DE NUESTRA QUERIDA PAREJA!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**12. Primera cita **

_1 mes y medio después… _

EPOV

Ha pasado mas de un mes desde el incidente con Tanya. Muchos podían pensar que estoy hecho un desastre, pero el apoyo de mi familia y la mera presencia de Bella y Hally me han hecho salir adelante.

Después de todo, Bella tuvo razón en que tomáramos las cosas con calma, pues aunque sabia que la quería mucho, el recuerdo de Tanya no me abandonaba por completo. Era mucho el dolor que me había causado y en dos ocasiones ha tenido el descaro de buscarme y ambas veces fue en mi departamento.

En la primera ocasión ella fue y tocó a mi puerta, pero ni siquiera me molesté en decirle que se fuera. Solo escuché como lloró por 3 largas horas, hasta que se fue.

En la segunda ocasión ella estaba afuera cuando yo llegaba del hospital. Desde que salí del elevador hasta el momento en que introduje las llaves de la puerta, no paraba de decir: "cuanto lo siento", "No era lo que parecía", "Te amo". Por supuesto ni siquiera voltee a verla y no me importó azotarle la puerta en la cara. Ella se quedo llorando otra vez y desde entonces no se ha aparecido en mi vida.

Aparentemente mi madre se encontró a la suya en una tienda y la pobre no sabia donde meter la cabeza de vergüenza. Definitivamente sus padres sabían lo que su hijita había hecho.

Por otra parte mis hermanas estaban felices de que ahora estaba con Bella, pero simplemente no entendían porque no formalizábamos nuestra relación. Estaban impacientes ya que las quieren mucho y ahora hasta los padres de Bella estaban invitados a la boda de Alice.

Además estaba muy feliz por que la niña más hermosa de este mundo me recibió con los brazos abiertos y no podía parar de consentirla cada vez que la veía. La primera vez que fue el reencuentro, fui a cenar a su departamento y le llevé de regalo un osito de peluche, el cual de acuerdo con Bella, lo abrazaba todas las noches.

Debo admitirlo esta pequeña seria mi perdición, pero la verdadera dueña de mi corazón era Bella. Solamente al estar con ella me hacia sentir completo y feliz. Como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Aunque oficialmente no éramos pareja y llevábamos las cosas con calma como lo habíamos acordad, pasábamos cada oportunidad que podíamos juntos. Platicando sobre nuestras vidas, aprendiendo de nuestras experiencias, riendo de las tonterías del pasado, en fin, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Eso era genial pero, sentía que ya no era suficiente, por eso es que le he pedido que vayamos a cenar esta vez solo nosotros dos, nuestra primera cita oficial.

Ella aceptó gustosa y yo no podía ser más feliz. Además de que a Hally le encantaba la idea, pues sus niñeras serían Rosalie y Emmett.

Por todo lo anterior iba manejando rumbo a su edificio. Le había comprado un ramo de rosas y rogaba por que le gustaran. Por increíble que sonara creía que sabia todo de ella pero no sabia cuales eran sus flores favoritas.

Me sentía nervioso, como un chiquillo en su primera cita. Tal vez se vestiría espectacular, pero en realidad eso no importaba. La había visto antes en pants y la mujer lucia radiante.

Estaba a solo dos calles del departamento cuando sonó mi celular. Era Bella.

BPOV

No podía creerlo, ha pasado más de un mes y Edward pasaba cada oportunidad que tenia con nosotras.

La reacción de mi pequeña cuando lo volvió a ver fue indescriptible. Parecía que no iba a soltarlo, pues se aferro a su cuello y no podía parar de decir: ¡Edward, Edward!. El respondió de la misma manera y le repitió muchas veces que la quería. A veces pensaba que Hally tenia un lazo mas fuerte que el mío hacia el, pero la verdad es que son diferentes tipos de cariño.

Tal vez la manera en que se han dado las cosas no es la mejor, ya que el sufrió bastante por la traición de su ahora ex prometida y simplemente no podía creer como alguien podía lastimar a Edward de esa manera.

El es un hombre excepcional y sabia perfectamente que yo podría ser lo mejor para el.

Pero aun no era tiempo.

Se que le aclare un poco mis miedos acerca de mi hija y como podría salir lastimada, pero simplemente el hecho de tener a otro hombre en mi vida y perderlo era insoportable.

Por eso quería que todo fuera despacio. Podría ocurrir que no funcionara la relación y que mi hija y yo saliéramos heridas. Pero la posibilidad de que todo saliera bien era algo muy hermoso; podríamos ser una familia. Nuestra relación iba lento pero bien encaminada, nos estábamos conociendo y además de unos castos besos en la mejilla no pasaba más, lo que a veces llevaba mi autocontrol al límite, sabía que la idea de llevar las cosas con calma había sido mía, pero es que este hombre era irresistible.

Cuando platicaba con Edward me sentía tan bien o mejor que como me sentía con Alex y eso me traía sentimientos encontrados por un lado me asustaba y por el otro lado me daba esperanza. Es por eso que acepte salir con él, pues quizás ya me sentía más preparada para poder intentarlo con alguien más. Alex hubiera querido que rehiciera mi vida y que le diera lo mejor a nuestra pequeña.

Dentro de mi sabia que Edward era perfectamente lo que necesitamos y para obtenerlo tenía que abrirme más con él y arriesgarme. Necesitábamos estar solos y por eso hoy vamos a cenar, era nuestra primera cita oficial. Aparentemente reservó en un restaurant francés, insistí en que era demasiado, pero me convenció cuando puso sus ojitos de cachorro. Esos ojos verdes irresistibles.

Ya tenía elegido mi vestido para esta noche y solo esperaba que le gustara. Tendría el tiempo medido pues tenia que recoger a Hally de la guardería y al llegar a casa tendría que bañarme inmediatamente para arreglarme.

Rosalie y Emmett se quedarían a cuidar a Hally, ella estaba encantada pues se la pasaría jugando con ellos.

Esta mañana cuando la desperté estaba muy dormilona y note que se veía cansada. Toque su frente y se encontraba bien así que supuse que solo no había dormido bien, además cuando le dije los planes para más tarde se animó un poco.

Logré salir a tiempo de la librería y cuando llegue a la guardería note que salían los demás niños, pero mi pequeña no. Eso era raro ya que siempre era la primera en salir corriendo hacia mis brazos. Después de que salieron los pequeños se acerco una de las chicas que cuidaban los niños y me dijo

- ¿Srta. Swan?

- ¿Y mi hija? – pregunte angustiada. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

- Esta dormida. De hecho no se ha sentido bien. Parece que tiene un poco de gripe.

- Ohh, pero si esta mañana se sentía bien – o eso creía.

-Si pero ya no se sabe con estos virus. Iré a despertarla para que se pueda retirar.

- No. Déjeme pasar, la llevare cargando.

Cuando entre note a mi pequeña sobre un colchón, profundamente dormida. La señorita me paso su mochila de Kitty y me agache a recogerla. Ella trato de despertar pero solo susurro

- Mami…

- Shhh peque, ya estoy aquí, ya nos vamos - ella solo acomodo su cabecita en mi cuello y se durmió de nuevo.

La llevé hasta el auto y la recosté en el asiento. Mi pobrecilla Hally estaría así por unos días y ahora era imposible salir con Edward, no tenia corazón para dejarla con alguien mas estando enferma. Debía llamarlo antes de que pasara a recogerme. Sabia que se pondría triste, pero ya tendríamos otra oportunidad de salir.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Emmett y a Rosalie para explicarles la situación. Tal vez podrían hacer planes ahora que ya no tendrían que cuidar de Hally. Ambos me respondieron que no había problema en que se las dejara, pero yo insistí en quedarme con ella y me dijeron que le diera un gran abrazo de mi parte.

Arranqué el auto hacia mi departamento y quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegamos subí cargando a Hally e inmediatamente le puse su pijama y la llevé hacia su cuarto. Le lleve un poco de jugo y se recostó.

- ¿Cómo estás princesa?

- Me duele – dijo señalando su cabeza.

- Te daré un poco de medicina. Es de la que sabe a uva.

Ella asintió y fui hacia la cocina por la medicina. Regrese rápido y se la di. Me quede con ella en su cama acariciando sus cabellos y admirándola por largo rato, le acerqué su osito por si despertaba mas tarde para que lo abrazara. La arrope bien y salí de su cuarto dejando su lamparita prendida.

Cuando llegue a la sala vi la hora y olvide por completo que debía hablarle a Edward.

_Diablos ya debe estar en camino. _

Tomé mi celular y contesto al segundo timbrazo.

- Hola hermosura, ya estoy a dos calles de tu edificio. ¿Ya estás lista? – oh no ya casi estaba aquí.

- De hecho, por eso hablaba, no podremos salir a cenar. Lo siento.

- ¿Pasa algo, te arrepentiste?

- NO – dije casi gritando – es solo que Hally esta enferma y no me gustaría dejarla con Rose así.

- Ouh y ¿cómo está?– pude oír la decepción en su tono.

- Solo es gripe, no creo que sea nada grave. Tal vez podamos salir la próxima semana – el se quedo en silencio y dijo

- Que tal si paso por algo de comer y voy a tu departamento – la idea era tentadora, así que acepte. No tenia caso ocultar las ganas que tenia de verlo.

- Esta bien, te esperare. Por favor no toques el timbre o se despertara la niña.

- Claro que no. No te preocupes, su doctor esta en camino – dijo riendo.

- Gracias Edward y lo siento.

- Hey no te disculpes estas cosas pasan.

- Lo se. Te espero.

- Te veo en un rato.

- Adiós.

Bueno al menos cenaremos aquí. Puse la mesa para dos y cuando terminé fui a guardar mi vestido al closet. Cuando lo guarde una caja capto mi atención y la abrí. Había fotos de Hally desde que era bebe y en la mayoría de ellas solo estábamos ella y yo o ella con sus abuelos.

En su vida siempre harían falta los recuerdos de su padre pero siempre me he asegurado de enseñarle fotos de Alex. A veces se emociona mucho cuando ve que su color de cabello es igual que el de su padre pero siempre abunda la pregunta. ¿mami, que le paso?

Siempre trato de explicarle porque el no puede estar aquí, pero no es nada fácil. Además el hecho de que ni siquiera su abuela quiso conocerla me partía el corazón. Alex no tuvo hermanos, así que ni siquiera con tíos podía contar. Éramos una familia pequeña.

Afortunadamente si las cosas funcionaban con Edward, Hally ganaría mas personas a su alrededor que la rodearían de cariño. Yo aprecio mucho a toda la familia de Edward y formar parte de ella seria un gran honor. De pronto recordé que llegaría el susodicho, guarde la caja en el closet y me fui a la sala a esperarlo.

Unos 10 minutos después sonaron dos golpes en la puerta.

- Hola Bella – dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

- Hola – se inclino y me beso en la mejilla. Olía divinamente a colonia y venia vestido con un traje negro que lo hacia verse espectacular.

- Luces bien doctor.

- No tanto como tu – voltee a verme y aun llevaba puesta mi uniforme de la librería. Por supuesto me sonroje.

- Hey anímate. Te… te traje flores espero que te gusten – el hombre lucia nervioso. Parecíamos unos adolescentes.

- Oh muchas gracias son muy bonitas – las tome y agache la cabeza por mi cara que de seguro parecía un jitomate y con su mano puso algo frente a mi rostro.

- ¿Hamburguesas? – dijo alzando una bolsa de Burger King.

- Justo lo que ordenaría en la cena – dije mas animadamente y dándole la cara.

- Si claro, el chef de un restaurante francés muere de ganas de cocinar todas las noches hamburguesas – solo sonreí y lo hice pasar.

- Si no te molesta me gustaría ponerme cómodo.

- Claro, adelante – le respondí. No sabia a que se refería pero haría cualquier cosa por el.

Fui a la cocina para sacar el contenido de la bolsa y cuando voltee Edward se había quitado el saco, su corbata y se había arremangado la camisa.

Por dios, se veía súper sexy de esa manera.

- ¿Y donde esta la princesa? – pregunto una vez que me vio admirándolo.

- Esta durmiendo. ¿Quieres revisarla?

- No déjala que duerma. Si despierta lo hare. Le traje unos nuggets por si le da hambre.

- Gracias. Ven comamos antes de que se enfrié.

Cenamos muy a gusto realmente disfrutando la hamburguesa. Supongo que ambos estábamos hambrientos y anhelábamos la compañía del otro por la cercanía en la que estábamos.

Cuando terminamos me disculpe para tirar todas las envolturas al bote de basura y sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mi.

Me voltee y Edward tomo una de mis manos y me dijo

- Ven conmigo – me guio hasta el sillón y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Coloque mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Su aroma era embriagante y me invitaba a acercarme más, deposité un dulce beso en su cuello y note que su reacción fue que se le puso la carne de gallina, me encantó provocar esa reacción en él y continúe besando su cuello.

- Mmm – dijo separándose de mi – esos besitos me matan Bella – yo solo pude reír y me acerque a darle otro – si no quieres que esto termine mal, para – no me importó y deposite otro beso – ahora si, te lo ganaste.

No supe ni como lo hizo pero de repente ya estaba acostada sobre el sillón y el me hacia cosquillas en mi estomago, yo no paraba de reír y de decir entre risas: para… ya... ya no puedo. Solo veía que el tenia una gran sonrisa y de pronto se puso serio.

- Que, ¿ahora serás un niño bueno? – dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Me encanta verte reír. Luces hermosa – acomodo un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja y no podía ahora despegar mi mirada de la suya.

Poco a poco se fue acercando y planto un beso en mi mejilla tocando ligeramente la punta de mis labios. El se separo y observo mis ojos una vez mas. Yo solo asentí y parecía que me había entendido a la perfección pues ahora besaba mis labios muy suavemente. Me sentía como si estuviera flotando y comencé a acariciar su espalda. El beso fue cobrando intensidad y no sabia si seria capaz de seguir haciéndolo. Tal vez seguirlo besando sin ninguna duda, la última vez que me había besado así fue la vez que vino a confesarme sus sentimientos, pero avanzar mas allá era aun muy pronto.

Me separe de sus labios, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y al abrir los ojos encontré a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – dije acariciando su barbilla.

- Por que me encantas. Nunca imagine que pudiera ser mas feliz con mi vida.

- Vamos dime la verdad, desearías estar en ese restaurante en vez de cuidar a una pequeña.

- Por supuesto que no, sabes que adoro a Hally y ella es nuestra prioridad. Además el restaurante no tendría este sofá que de momento resulta muy cómodo y conveniente – agrego guiñando un ojo. Por supuesto no podía pasar desapercibido el hecho que se refería a mi niña como "nuestra prioridad"

- Si me parece que si.

De pronto escuchamos un ruido desde el cuarto de Hally. Ella estaba tosiendo. Edward se paro inmediatamente y me ayudó a incorporarme para ir a su cuarto.

Cuando abrí la puerta ella seguía acostada pero tosiendo.

- Shhh pequeña – dije incorporándola. Le pegue un poco en su espalda – tranquila, Edward por favor trae un vaso con agua – el desapareció de inmediato y seguí tranquilizándola.

- Ma …. – cof, cof – mi.

- Shhh – Edward entro con un pequeño vaso e hice que tomara un poco de agua. No me había dado cuenta que Edward traía un pequeño portafolio y supuse que traía algunos instrumentos médicos. Después de unos minutos se calmo y se recargo sobre mi pecho, su respiración era agitada.

- ¿Todo bien princesa? –le preguntó Edward hincándose para verla mas de cerca.

- Si - contesto casi dormida otra vez. Edward toco su frente y después tomo su pequeña muñeca para tomar su pulso. Abrió su portafolio, saco un palito de madera, su estetoscopio y dijo

- Hally te voy a examinar, ¿puedes abrir tu boquita? – ella asintió y la abrió muy despacio. Edward la checo y ahora dijo

- Pondré esto en tu espala, tomarás aire y lo dejarás salir - dijo refiriéndose a su estetoscopio - Tienes que descansar princesa, mañana te sentirás mejor – se acerco a darle un beso en la frente – ¿tienes hambre?

- No – dijo muy somnolienta.

- Esta bien.

- Mami… abazo – dijo un poco dormida. La abrace con todo mi ser y después dijo que quería a Edward.

La pase a sus brazos y se quedo abrazándolo hasta que empezó a bostezar y se quedo dormida sobre su hombro. El hombre lucia tan tierno.

- Vamos acostémosla – le susurre. La deposito en su cama, acomode las cobijas sobre ella y su osito sobre su brazo. Le di un beso y salimos hacia la sala.

Ya en el pasillo me dijo que Hally estaría bien. Su garganta no estaba muy irritada y sus pulmones estaban limpios, solo necesitaba descanso y líquidos.

Apenas nos sentamos en la sala, voltee sin dudarlo y comencé a besarlo. Me pareció que lo agarre desprevenido pero pronto respondió al beso. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y susurro en mi oído

- No es que me queje pero ¿a que se debió eso?

- Por que eres muy bueno y te prometo que con el tiempo esto funcionara.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Si. Estoy segura.

El me abrazo fuertemente y dijo

- Gracias.

Se acerco de nuevo a besarme y sentía que no quería despegarme de el. Por un rato nos quedamos viendo la televisión y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el tenia su brazo sobre mis hombros. Al hacerse mas tarde el noto que tenia frio. Estiro un brazo para tomar su saco y me tapo con el.

Cuando dieron las 11, sabia que era inevitable su partida pero el mismo menciono

- Tengo turno mañana temprano en el hospital. Debo irme.

- No te vayas.

- Yo tampoco quisiera irme, además odio la idea de que Hally este enferma. Si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme.

- Claro. ¿Cuando te veré? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Que te parece si van a mi casa el domingo. Almorzaremos con mi familia y puedes traer a tus padres.

- Me encantaría, pero mi padre trabaja este domingo, te parece si lo dejamos para el próximo.

- Ok. Pero ¿puedo venir en la semana?

- Por supuesto, es mas podríamos ir al cine.

- Es tentadora la idea. Pero debemos escoger una película aburrida, porque no creo prestarle atención estando a tu lado – dijo riendo.

- Checaré las criticas – dije pícaramente.

Poco a poco se acerco para darme mi beso de buenas noches y después no se podía despegar de mi. Ya estaba recargada totalmente sobre al puerta y mis manos ahora no paraban de recorrer sus brazos.

_Calma Bella, no apresures las cosas._

Me separe de él y dije

- Me parece que alguien tiene que trabajar mañana.

- Renunciaré. Quiero quedarme aquí – dijo acercándose nuevamente, pero lo detuve

- Que descanses Edward. Hablaremos mañana.

- Bella, antes de irme te quería preguntar algo- dijo Edward un poco nervioso.

- Dime - dije curiosa.

- Quería conversar esto contigo en la cena, pero bueno creo que ahora también es un buen momento. Las fiestas de fin de año ya se acercan, conversé con mi familia y nos encantaría que pasaran Navidad con nosotros, sé que tu querrás pasarla con tus padres, pero ellos están invitados también, ¿Qué opinas?

- La idea suena fantástica, pero debo consultarlo con mis padres.

- Me encantaría tener a mis chicas en navidad - dijo Edward, haciendo que mí corazón latiera como loco.

- Te confirmó en la semana.

- Esta bien, ya me voy. Descansa y consiente mucho a mi niña – no me dejaba de sorprender el cariño que nos tenia.

- Lo hare. Adiós.

- Adiós.

**GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SU VALIOSA OPINION Y CORRECCIONES ;)**

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y COMENTARIOS ;)**


	13. Juntos

**UNA BONITO CAPITULO EL QUE ESTA A CONTINUACION! GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SUS CORRECCIONES! **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**13. Juntos**

_2 semanas después…_

EPOV

- Hola mama, papa. Pasen por favor.

- Hola hijo, gracias por invitarnos. ¿No ha llegado nadie mas? – dijeron ambos quitando sus abrigos. El frio afuera era brutal.

- No aun no. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice ya no deben tardar, vienen juntos. Y Bella esta en camino.

Hoy había invitado a toda mi familia a cenar porque hoy tenia planeado formalizar mi relación con Bella. Incluso había invitado a los padres de Bella pero su madre se enfermo a causa del clima.

Afortunadamente todos estaríamos reunidos para navidad en casa de mis familia, gracias a la labor de convencimiento de mis hermanas y Bella con sus padres. Mi relación con los padres de ella era buena y me gustaba que fuera así. Su madre estaba encantada que estuviera con su hija pero su padre era un poco mas reservado y entendía totalmente su actitud. Si tuviera una hija creo que reaccionaria de la misma manera en cuanto a los hombres que se le acerquen.

Para cenar había ordenando toda la comida de un restaurant italiano, ya que yo y la cocina no hacíamos buena química. Bella había prometido ayudarme a hacer la cena, pero de último minuto tuvo que trabajar.

Ya estaba ansioso por que llegaran todos pero en especial Bella y Hally. Estaba sirviendo un poco de Brandy para mi padre cuando sonó el timbre y corrí con la esperanza de que ya habrían llegado, pero eran mis hermanas con sus parejas.

Mis padres saludaron a las parejas y todos conversaban en la sala. Después de un rato Alice fue a la cocina conmigo para llevar unas bebidas y me pregunto

- Y bien, por fin lo vas a hacer, ¿se lo pedirás? – mi hermana la impaciente.

- Parecía que no podías aguantar verdad, pero si, le pediré que sea mi novia.

- Ahhhhhh que alegría – en ese momento corte su grito pues nadie mas lo sabia.

- Shhhh, quiero que sea sorpresa.

- No te preocupes mi boca esta cerrada – cerro su boca como si fuera un cierre pero yo le di una mirada dudosa.

- Vamos Edward confía en mi, no diré nada. Me alegra que todo este saliendo bien. Te lo mereces hermanito.

- Gracias Alice – se acerco, me dio un abrazo y luego me ayudo a llevar las bebidas.

Justo cuando estábamos repartiendo las bebidas sonó el timbre y supe que allí estaba mis chicas.

Cuando abrí la puerta Bella venia tomando a Hally de la mano y en el otro brazo traía colgada la mochila de Kitty, su bolso y además una caja.

- Bella me hubieras hablado, vienes muy cargada – dije quitándole la caja de su mano.

- Siento la tardanza, salí temprano pero para variar ya que salíamos de casa, mi auto no arranco y tuvimos que venir en taxi. Además tu tenias casa llena aquí.

Le di un pequeño beso en su frente y quite a Hally de su brazo para poder cargarla.

Bella se quito su abrigo revelando un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa blanca y traía unos aretes dorados que le daban un toque elegante. Sin duda quería causar una gran impresión. Hally debajo de su gran chamarra venia toda vestida de rosa con sus caricaturas preferidas.

Cuando terminaron de destaparse comente para todos

- Oigan Bella trajo pastel.

- Ahh que rico. Bella nos fascina tus pastel. ¿Dime es de chocolate? – dijo Alice impaciente.

- Si Alice es de chocolate.

- Hermana si sigues comiendo así no te va a quedar tu vestido de novia. ¿Estas embarazada o que? – comente y todos comenzaron a reír.

- Ashh cállate hermano, ese pastel provoca a cualquiera. Además me la paso comiendo verdura toda la semana, merezco un premio los viernes.

Bella y Hally saludaron a mis hermanas, sus novios y a mi padre. Hally no conocía a Jasper, pero Bella si ya que hace una semana salimos los 6 a jugar boliche y parecía que se habían entendido muy bien.

Lleve a la pequeña con Jasper y los presente.

- Hally el es Jasper.

- Me gusta tu pelo – dijo apenas lo vio. En verdad que esta pequeña estaba orgullosa de su color de cabello. Jasper sonrió y le dijo

- Y a mi me encanta el tuyo. ¡Combinamos! – dijo tocando su carita.

No tarde muchos con ellos pues debía presentar a Bella y Hally con mi madre. Bella había estaba nerviosa por conocerla, pero sabia que la adoraría. Mi madre es una gran persona y sabia que no tendría problemas en aceptarla.

Fui por Bella y con Hally en mis brazos nos dirigimos hacia ella y las presente.

- Mi madre ya te conocía Bella, pero tu no habías tenido el placer. Mi madre Esme.

- Hola Sra. Cullen por fin tengo el gusto – dijeron estrechando su mano.

- El gusto es mío Bella. Y nada de Sra. Cullen, dime Esme.

- Como guste – mi madre la jalo hacia ella, la estrecho en un abrazo y le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar. Debió de ser algún cumplido pues Bella se puso roja como tomate. Se separaron y continúe la presentación

- Y Mama ella es Hally. Hally ella es mi mama.

- Oh pero si eres hermosa pequeña. Te pareces mucho a tu mami – dijo mi mama amorosamente. Ella adoraba los niños, razón por la que nos apuraba a tener nietos.

- Gracias – dijo Hally tímidamente.

Después de eso Hally se quedo en la sala con la familia y lleve a Bella a la cocina.

- Gracias por venir.

- Hey no tienes porque – se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios – ¿a que hora llega la cena?

- Ya no debe tardar mucho. Pondré el pastel en el refrigerador – lo guarde y definitivamente tenia que reconocer lo hermosa que se veía.

- Luces muy bonita.

- Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia si era lo apropiado y me cambie como tres veces, quería causar una buena impre… – estaba divagando así que decidí callarla con un beso. Nunca la besaba cuando Hally estaba presente para no confundirla pues aun no habíamos formalizado nada, pero todo cambiaria esta noche. Pronto estaba totalmente adherida a mí y en ese momento…

- Mmm parece que no se quitan las manos de encima – era Emmett. Nos separamos y Bella lo reprendió.

- Hey nadie te dice nada cuando parece que te vas a comer a Rosalie – dijo riendo.

- Oye eso no ayuda, es mi hermana de quien hablas. No necesito saber esos detalles – dije algo incomodo.

- Upss lo olvide por un momento – dijo ella viendo hacia a mi.

- Estas perdonada – dije tomando su barbilla.

- Hey hey no necesito otra demostración de afecto, solo vine por tu botella de Brandy.

La busque con mi mano detrás de Bella, le estire la botella sin despegar mi vista de ella, sentí que Emmett la tomo y cuando salió comencé a besarla nuevamente.

Y ahora la intervención fue el timbre.

- Debe ser la cena – dijo Bella separándose de mi algo agitada por el beso.

- Mmm que regresen después – y me acerque a besarla de nuevo pero me detuvo con un dedo en mis labios.

- Ah ah, no señor, muero de hambre. Vamos por la comida.

Muy en contra de mi voluntad fuimos a la puerta a recibir todo. Eran como 3 bolsas repletas de platillos. Por supuesto la cuenta se fue por los cielos, pero lo valía.

Mi madre y Bella fueron a la cocina para ayudarme a distribuir todo y llevarlo al comedor. Pronto ya todos estábamos sentados disfrutando de los platillos.

Yo estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y Bella a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento. Traje un cojín para que sentara Hally junto a su mami y pudiera alcanzar la mesa muy bien.

Para la pequeña ordene una mini pizza y una ración pequeña de espagueti que se comió muy bien. Bella le preparo su pequeña pizza con cátsup y la empezó a comer. Su carita estaba llena de cátsup y se veía adorable. Me volteaba a ver y me daba una sonrisa.

Yo solo me eché a reír, Bella lo noto y prosiguió a limpiar su carita y todos reímos.

Pero la alegría se vio interrumpida cuando sonó el timbre. Me pare limpiando mis labios, me asome y note que era un mensajero

- Disculpe ¿el Sr. Edward Cullen? – pregunto una vez que abrí la puerta.

- Si soy yo.

- Un paquete para usted. Firme aquí – firme de recibido en su terminal y me entrego una caja pequeña.

Observe el paquete y no tenia remitente.

- Disculpe quien lo envía, no esperaba nada.

- Lo siento es un envío confidencial. Que tenga buena noche señor.

Cerré la puerta y al ir viendo el paquete todos en la mesa lo notaron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Rosalie.

- No tengo idea

Tome asiento otra vez, rompí el empaque y note que era una caja mas pequeña. La abrí y allí estaba. El anillo de compromiso de Tanya. Lo removí porque debajo había un pequeño papelito, lo desdoble y decía.

_Lo siento. _

_Se feliz._

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Bella poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

Se feliz. Esos eran sus deseos y así los cumpliría. Mi felicidad estaba a mi lado.

- Si Bella, gracias.

Tome el empaque y lo metí en mi bolsillo. No le daría mas importancia.

- ¿Qué, no nos vas a decir que es?

- ¡Alice! – dijeron mis padres en reprimenda.

- Ay papa, yo solo tengo curiosidad.

- Nada importante, Alice. Sigamos cenando.

Continuamos cenando ahora escuchando las bromas de Emmett y me puse a pensar en que al menos Tanya había hecho lo correcto. Había reconocido su error y ahora me regresaba algo que ya no le pertenecía. Al menos le agradecía su deseo hacia a mi.

Y lo cumpliría.

Cuando todos terminaron fui a la cocina y puse agua para café para acompañar el pastel y sabia que se acercaba la hora. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y era mi madre

- ¿Que ocurre, necesitas algo?

- No hijo, solo vine a decirte que luces radiante. No te había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

- Bueno creo que esas dos personitas allá afuera tienen algo que ver.

- Me alegra que las hallas encontrado. Además si te quedas con Bella, ya tendríamos nuestra primera nieta – dijo muy sonriente.

- Mama no empi…

- Anda, anda te ayudo a llevar el café.

Llevamos las tazas y los platos para el pastel. Bella partió el pastel y nos sirvió una porción muy generosa a todos.

- Esta riquísimo el pastel – dijo mi padre tomando su ultimo bocado.

- Que bueno que le gusta doctor.

- Bella…

- Perdón, Carlisle.

- Así esta mejor – dijo mi padre sonriéndole.

Ya casi todos terminaban su ración y sabia que era el momento. Ya no podía prolongar mas el hecho.

Toque en mi taza con la cuchara para llamar la atención de todos.

- Familia, muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación a cenar. Los padres de Bella deberían estar aquí también pero su madre esta enferma y bueno hay un motivo por el que los cite. Primero quiero agradecerles su apoyo estos meses, el cual ha sido incondicional y me ha ayudado mucho. Gracias – todos asintieron y me regalaron una sonrisa. Voltee mi mirada hacia Bella, tome su mano y proseguí

- Bella, estos meses que hemos estado juntos han sido maravillosos, pero se que lo mejor esta por venir si accedes a que forme parte de tu vida y de la tu hija. Eres una mujer excepcional e invaluable para mi. Bella ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Ella se quedo contemplando mis ojos, volteo brevemente a ver a Hally, sonrió y dijo

- Por supuesto.

No resistí mas y me pare de mi lugar para levantarla de la silla y besarla. Mientras la besaba pude oír a toda mi familia decir

- ¡Al fin!

Cuando nos separamos todos nos dedicaron una gran sonrisa. Mi padre bajo a Hally de su silla y ella corrió a abrazarnos.

Me acerque a Bella y le susurre en el oído

- Gracias amor – ella volteo a verme y me dijo – te quiero.

La bese nuevamente y un pequeño jaloncito me hizo reaccionar. Subí a Hally y le deposite un gran beso en su mejilla.

El resto de la cena se llevo en felicitaciones para ambos. Rosalie y Alice no paraban de abrazar a Bella y Jasper se acerco a decirme en voz baja

- Ella es la indicada Edward. No la dejes ir.

Y sabia que tenia razón.

Alrededor de las 9 mis padres decidieron irse, ya que mi padre estaba muy cansado debido al día tan ajetreado en el hospital y no mucho después se fueron mis hermanas y sus novios argumentando que tenían planes.

Bella se quedo a ayudarme a levantar todo, se hizo un poco tarde y como era de esperarse Hally se quedo dormida en el sillón. Tantas emociones habían acabado con ella.

Cuando terminamos de lavar todo fui consiente de que tenia que llevarlas a su casa pero me asome por la ventana y estaba una ligera nevada.

- Mmm Bella, está nevando.

- Oh no – dijo mirando por la ventana.

- Hace mucho frio. Porque no se quedan a dormir.

- No Edward, no sería ehh… - ouh, ella pensaba que me quería acostar con ella.

- Oh no Bella, no pienses que te pido que te quedes para… tu sabes… no de ninguna manera, ante todo soy un caballero – de seguro el sonrojado ahora era yo - Pueden dormir en la otra habitación, si lo deseas – me encantaría que durmiera conmigo pero no me atrevía a pedírselo. Ella pareció considerarlo y dijo

- Tal vez tengas razón, ya esta nevando mas. Si creo que nos quedaremos.

- Perfecto – agregue con una gran sonrisa - ven vamos a acostarla.

Bella la tomo del sillón y la llevo cargando a la habitación que se encontraba frente a la mía. La deposito en la cama, comenzó a quitarle sus tenis y un poco de su ropa.

Afortunadamente traía su osito entre sus juguetes de su mochilita y eso no lo extrañaría. Baje dos cobijas del closet para arroparla y comenzamos a abrigarla.

Nos quedamos en el marco de la puerta observando que no despertara y pensé que a lo mejor no era suficiente

-Quieres que saque otra cobija, tengo mas si…

- Edward tranquilo, así esta bien. Alguien se esta volviendo sobreprotector.

- Oye no es justo. Tu las has tenido desde el primer día de su vida y yo nunca he tenido que cuidar de pequeños, así que no se como cuidarlos correctamente – dije ya caminando hacia la sala.

Ella se empezó a reír como nunca, se acerco a abrazarme y menciono

- Eres tan tierno. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también y mucho mas que tu, pero no te burles de mi. Mejor bésame – agregue viéndola directo a los ojos y sentándome en el sillón.

- Si tu lo dices – y así nos besamos por un largo rato.

Mas tarde estábamos en el sofá aun abrazados cuando decidí hablar sobre el paquete que había llegado.

- Quieres saber que es lo que me trajo el mensajero.

- Solo si quieres que lo sepa. No quiero entrometerme – la acomode para ver la de frente y le dije

- Ahora eres mi pareja. Debo compartir esto contigo – suspire y continúe – Tanya me regreso el anillo de compromiso.

- Ouh – su cara se lleno de sorpresa, parecía que no sabia que decir y entonces - ¿y que harás con el?

- Supongo que venderlo, no tiene caso que lo conserve – se quedo callada por unos minutos y me sorprendió su pregunta

- ¿La extrañas Edward?

- Por supuesto que no, me sigue doliendo lo que me hizo pero de ninguna manera regresaría con ella. Ahora te tengo a mi lado y todo será mejor.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro – se acurruco una vez mas y de pronto me dijo

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- Wow me sorprendes. Yo quería pedírtelo pero me daba un poco de pena y…

- Tranquilo, solo dormiremos.

- Claro. Mmm te prestare algo para que duermas, pero temo que todo te quedara gigante. Eres muy chiquita – dije tocando su nariz.

- Hey no hagas burla de mi estatura.

- No es burla, me gusta que seas chiquita. Eres mi muñequita.

- Bueno, la muñequita tiene sueño – dijo sonriendo.

- Ven vamos a dormir.

Llegamos a mi habitación y parecía que todo le daba curiosidad. Observaba todo a detalle mientras yo sacaba un pantalón de dormir y una playera para que la usara.

Le di la ropa y ella fue a cambiarse al baño.

Aproveche la oportunidad para ponerme mi pantalón de franela, quite las cobijas para introducirnos en ellas y solo deje prendida la luz de un buro.

Cuando salió del baño, se veía lindísima con mi gran playera. El pantalón lo había subido un poco y no lucia tan grande.

- ¿Y tan ridícula luzco que ni siquiera me dices nada?

- Te ves hermosa. Ven aquí.

Nos acostamos en mi cama y ella se acurruco entre mis brazos y mi pecho. No podía creer que la tendría así toda la noche.

- Al fin eres mi novia Bella – dije besando su cabello.

- No puede ser que sea tan afortunada de tenerte. Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.

- Cuando quieras – se acerco mas a mi y dijo

- Que descanses Edward.

- Buenas noches amor. Te quiero.

Y con esas palabras pase una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

BPOV

Todo parecía un sueño. La noche anterior había sido mágica. Mi relación con Edward estaba formalizada.

Y ahora despertaba por primera vez en sus brazos.

Mire su reloj e indicaba que eran las 7. Mi niña no tardaría en despertar. Trate de moverme de sus brazos pero solo obtuve

- Mmm a donde crees que vas – me voltee hacia el y acaricie su rostro.

- Hally debe estar por despertar. No quiero que se espante por despertar en un lugar desconocido.

- Mira quien es la sobreprotectora ahora.

- Es mi bebe, la tengo que proteger. Anda vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la otra habitación, Hally estaba sentada en la cama viendo todo el cuarto

- Hola preciosa ¿como estas? – dije sentándome en la cama para abrazarla.

- Bien mami - volteo atrás de mi y vio a Edward. Sin decir nada ella levanto sus brazos para que la cargara.

- Buenos días princesa – dijo dándole un gran beso.

El lazo que compartían era increíble y me encantaba.

Después de un rato de platicar le pedí a Edward la oportunidad de darme un baño. Ya lidiaría con el baño de mi pequeña cuando llegáramos a casa pues no quería complicarme mucho aquí.

Mientras Edward se baño le pedí a Hally a que me ayudara a preparar el desayuno. Cuando el termino de arreglarse se sorprendió por el desayuno ya preparado.

El resto del día la pasamos viendo películas en el canal Disney y Hally no podía ser mas feliz. Después de que cenamos, alrededor de las 6, Hally estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward cuando preguntó:

- Mami ¿nos quedamos? – el volteo a verme un poco preocupado.

- No hija, tenemos que ir a casa.

- Pero… Edward… - y comenzó a llorar aferrándose a el. El simplemente la abrazo y trato de consolarla. Volteo a verme con una mirada suplicante para que parara de llorar. Sin duda no sabia lidiar con Hally en el plan de berrinche.

Me pare junto a ellos y trate de voltear a Hally para que me viera

- Hija tenemos que ir a casa. No podemos quedarnos otro día.

- Pe…pe...ro… - ¿y ahora como resuelvo esto?

- Tengo una solución pero debes preguntarle a el – por la expresión de su rostro sabia que no tenia idea de lo que iba a decir.

- Pregúntale si te invita a quedarte otra día – el rostro de Edward se ilumino por completo y sabia que le encantaba la idea.

- ¿Edward pu… puedo? – dijo ya mas tranquila pero con su rostro aun muy rojo de tanto llorar.

- Por supuesto pequeña, pero asegúrate que tu mami venga también. ¿No queremos estar tan solitos, o si? – dijo picando su pancita.

- Nop, mi mami siempre estará aquí – dijo llena de jubilo mi pequeña.

- Es mas tengo una idea, claro si mami accede, por que no se quedan aquí una vez a la semana.

- Siiiiiiiii, mami… ¿sí? – lo considere por un momento y sonaba genial la oferta. No veía ningún inconveniente y eso me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa.

En verdad estaba lista para esta relación. Estaba lista para darme la oportunidad de ser feliz sin remordimientos por los sentimientos que siempre tendría por Alex o preocupación por los sentimientos de Edward hacia su ex novia. El me quería tanto como yo lo quería a el.

Estamos listos. Por eso sin titubear respondí

- Si, nos podemos quedar aquí.

Me acerque a darle un beso en los labios a Edward y Hally comenzó a reírse.

- Y usted de que se ríe señorita – dije haciéndole cosquillas.

Seguramente la escena que recreábamos lucia muy linda.

Ahora quería quedarme así. Para siempre.

_2 días después… _

BPOV

- Anda Bella ¿que paso? – pregunto ansiosamente Emmett.

- Ya te dije Em, solo nos quedamos a dormir.

- Vamos se que de seguro ustedes dos hicieron algo mejor ehh – dijo alzando su cejas traviesamente.

- Lamento decepcionarte pero no. Edward es un caballero y solo dormí con el.

- Ashh ustedes sí que son aburridos – hasta allí quedo mi paciencia y le avente uno de los cojines de mi sala.

- Hey nada de agresividad, solo soy un amigo curioso.

- Para amiguito que eres Em.

- Yo se que me quieres Bells. Bueno te dejo, Rose me hablara en un rato.

- De verdad la quieres. ¿No es así?

- Estoy completamente enamorado de ella – wow.

- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- De hecho se lo diré esta semana. La llevare a un lugar especial.

- Mucha suerte Em. Te lo mereces – su matrimonio fallido pudo haberle quitado algo de fe en el amor pero ahora si que lo estaba recuperando.

- Si, Te dejo Bella. Me despides de tu enana. Adiós.

Fui a abrirle y se retiro.

Ambos éramos afortunados. De jóvenes solteros y tristes, pasamos a ser jóvenes enamorados y felices.

¿Enamorados? ¿acaso yo amaba a Edward?

EPOV

- Vamos Edward no seas así ¿qué paso?

- Nada paso Alice, no seas insistente – conteste realmente cansado.

- Ay Edward con lo enamorado que estas, no me extrañara que ya hubieran hecho... tu sabes cosas.

- Solo durmió en mis brazos fue todo lo que paso. Fue genial. Además cada semana se quedaran un día conmigo – dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Ay Edward estas perdido por esa mujer y me alegra. Ella realmente me gusta para ti. Oye si algún día necesitas niñera no dudes en pedirlo, tal vez algún día la necesites ehhh – dijo dándome un codazo.

- Si Alice gracias por la oferta, pero aun vamos despacio. Además no me siento cómodo hablado de esto con mi hermana.

- No seas mojigato, yo no tengo ninguna pena al hablarte de lo maravilloso que es mi Jazzy… - y allí tenia que intervenir.

- Ok ok, no quiero oír mas.

- Esta bien. No te hare sufrir mas. Pero recuerda mi oferta.

- Si gracias.

- Lo digo en serio hermano, me alegra verte tan enamorado.

¿Acaso ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer?

**¿UDS QUE CREEN ESTAN ENAMORADOS? ESTEN PENDIENTES DE LOS SIUIENTES CAPITULOS ;)**


	14. Celebrando en familia

**CHICAS CAPITULO NUEVO QUE EMOCION! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ES DE NAVIDAD! GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSAS REVIEWS! SIGAN COMENTANDO POR FA! HASTA AHORA 80 PERSONAS TIENEN AGREGADA ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITAS, NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRA ESO!**

**DISFRUTENLO!  
**

BPOV

- PAPA, SE HACE TARDE, YA VÁMONOS – grité desde abajo.

- Ya voy hija, no desesperes – se escuchó del segundo piso de la casa.

Mi padre y su calma tan característica, deberíamos estar en camino a casa de los padres de Edward, pero a mi padre le surgió algo de último momento en la oficina y tardó mucho en llegar.

Había hecho milagros para no ir trabajar, con el fin de poder disfrutar del día de hoy. Navidad era una época muy buena para la librería y me quedé una semana cubriendo más horas para poder descansar hoy.

Mientras esperábamos, Hally estaba jugando en la otra habitación y mi madre charlaba conmigo en la sala.

- ¿Y bien como va todo con Edward?

- Increíble mama, me siento tan feliz. No se como explicarlo.

- Se nota hija y me alegra por ustedes. El es un buen hombre.

- Si lo es, pero parece que mi padre no esta muy contento, ¿no es así?

- Oh no es eso, es que bueno con todo lo que te paso con Alex, el tiene miedo que vayas a pasar por algo igual y no te quiere ver herida. No creas que es algo en contra de Edward.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, el mismo me lo dijo. Y hablando del tema, ¿Iremos a visitar a Alex? – cada fin de año en la fecha de su fallecimiento vamos a visitar su tumba y a depositar flores. Era una costumbre que no quería perder. El siempre sería el padre de Hally y nunca lo olvidaría.

- Si, si iremos. De hecho tengo pensado decirle a Edward, quiero que lo conozca.

- Así será hija.

- Bueno ya estoy listo. Vámonos – dijo mi padre bajando por las escaleras.

- Ya era hora papá.

Caminamos hacia el auto bien abrigados. Llevaba todo lo necesario para quedarnos en el departamento de Edward, esta sería la tercera ocasión en que nos quedamos con él. Como mañana es navidad, los juguetes que Santa le traería a Hally aparecerían en su árbol. Edward me había ayudado a ir a comprarlos y los tenia escondidos en un closet.

El camino fue un poco lento pues los caminos estaban un poco resbalosos por la nieve pero al momento de llegar a la entrada de los Cullen realmente empecé a sentir nervios. Esta era la primera vez que nuestras familias convivirían. No creía que hubiera problemas pero aun así era un paso más en nuestra relación.

Mi padre traía una bolsa llena con los regalos que daríamos, mi madre se había encargado de hacer un postre y yo solo venia acompañada de mi niña, una bolsa y su pequeña mochila. Afortunadamente se venia comportando muy bien y se veía hermosa con un vestido azul cielo que le había comprado. Ahora si que parecía una princesa.

Mis padres llegaron primero a la puerta ya que mi pequeña me traía brincando por cada piedra del adoquinado de la casa y pude ver a lo lejos como Edward abría la puerta.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y sweater negros. Parecía que se veía más alto y más guapo. No podía creer que ese hombre era mío.

Cuando entramos a la casa Edward saludó a mis padres primero recibiéndolos con un gran abrazo. Gesto al que ambos respondieron felizmente. Los hizo pasar y luego se dedicó a nosotras.

- Bella estás preciosa – me dio un pequeño beso y quitó de mis manos la bolsa que cargaba. Luego dirigió su mirada a Hally y mencionó:

- ¿Y quien es esta niña con ese hermoso vestido?

- ¡HALLY! – dijo gritando.

- ¿Quién es Hally? – pregunto haciéndose el confundido.

- Soy yo – dijo dando saltitos y apuntándose con su dedito.

- No, yo no conozco a nadie llamada así – Hally dejo de saltar, puso su carita triste y entendí que Edward había llevado su broma un poquito lejos. Hally fue hacia mis piernas y me dijo:

- No me conoce mami – y empezó a llorar. Oh oh. Edward vio sus lagrimas e inmediatamente se agacho a decirle

- Estoy bromeando pequeña, por supuesto que se quien eres.

- No, no sabes – dijo casi audiblemente pegada a mis piernas.

- Estaba bromeando, perdóname – dijo el derrotado, me agaché y le dije a ella – es cierto princesa, voltéalo a ver - poco a poco volteo a verlo.

- Ed…Edward.

- ¿Me perdonas Hally? – ella se fue directo a sus brazos y el la siguió consolando. Sin duda este par no podía estar enojado por mucho tiempo.

Fuimos entrando a la sala y comencé a saludar a todos. Edward seguía cargando a Hally y cuando fueron con Rosalie ella pregunto.

- ¿Pero por que traes tus ojitos llorosos?

- Yo la hice llorar – admitió Edward realmente arrepentido.

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN, ¿qué le hiciste?

- Rose solo fue una broma, no te preocupes. Mi pequeña es muy inocente – dije interviniendo. No quería que pelearan por nuestra culpa. El rostro de Rose se tranquilizo y siguieron los saludos.

Fui a presentar a mi madre con Esme, ella le entregó el postre que traía y empezaron a platicar animadamente.

En la sala, el resto de la tarde pasó entre pláticas y mera alegría de la época. La casa estaba adornada por todos lados con motivos navideños, además de que todo combinaba a la perfección. Sin duda la madre de Edward tenia el don de la decoración.

Esme y mi mamá fueron a la cocina a calentar lo que habría de cena pues ya todos estábamos hambrientos. Más tarde cuando estaba todo listo parecía que el comedor no era lo suficientemente grande para todos. La mesa se lleno de recipientes de comida, pasados de mano en mano. La alegría que se percibía era increíble, todos reían y disfrutaban de la comida.

Pero lo que más me llenaba de alegría era ver como Edward trataba a Hally, solo estaban riendo y casi ninguno de los dos comía. Se veían muy lindos. Edward volteo a verme cuando me les quede viendo y solo me dedicó una sonrisa y me dijo abriendo sus labios pero sin producir ningún sonido "Te quiero". Yo le respondí el gesto y seguí cenando.

Cuando termine de comer estaba muy satisfecha y debía felicitar a la chef.

- La cena estuvo deliciosa Esme.

- Gracias Bella. Renée, Charlie, Carlisle y yo queremos agradecerles que hallan venido. Nos agrada que nuestra familia sea cada vez mas grande y sepan que les tenemos mucho cariño. Sean bienvenidos cuando gusten.

- Gracias Esme, Carlisle – contesto algo rojo mi padre.

- Esme ya que tu nos abres la puerta de tu casa, nos gustaría ofrecer la cena de año nuevo en la nuestra, claro si los demás no tienen inconveniente.

En ese momento Emmett y Jasper dijeron que ellos pasarían esa fiesta con sus familias en Colorado y Texas respectivamente, pero los demás acordaron en ir sin ningún problema.

Después de cenar todos estaba impacientes por intercambiar regalos así que dejamos el postre para mas tarde. Nos dirigimos todos hacia la sala y empezó la repartición.

Alice era la mas ansiosa y empezó a repartir regalos para todos y era exclusivamente ropa. Incluso a mi padre le había regalado un suéter sin saber su talla y le quedo a la perfección.

Después de un rato la sala estaba llena de moños, bolsas navideñas y papel para envolver roto por doquier.

Pronto llego el turno de Edward y el se dirigió hacia mi para darme una cajita. Me sonrió y empecé a abrirla.

Dentro había un juego de aretes y collar de oro. Eran hermosos y sabía que me los daba con mucho cariño.

- Que preciosos aretes y tienen forma de cisne. Muchas gracias.

- De nada. Lucirán perfectos en ti.

Ahora era mi turno de darle su regalo, le compré un suéter que pareció gustarle mucho el otro día. Sabia que no era mucho pero se lo daba con todo mi corazón. Con mi aguinaldo me las había arreglado para los regalos que había dado y para saldar unas deudas.

- Es hermoso Bella, lo estrenaré en este instante – le quito las etiquetas, se quito el suéter que traía encima y se lo puso. Realmente se veía bien y combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Se acerco a darme un beso y se sentó nuevamente.

De parte mía y de mis padres hacia los Cullen, Emmett y Jasper, les regalaron cajas de chocolates. Todos los comenzaron a abrir y parecía que no podían parar de lo ricos que estaban.

- Me alegra que les hallan gustado. Bella me ayudó a hacerlos – mencionó mi madre muy satisfecha.

- Parece que el talento culinario viene de familia – menciono Jasper.

- Entonces será su culpa si no entro en mi vestido para el día de mi boda – dijo en broma Alice.

Ambas nos sonrojamos y ellos siguieron comiendo algunas piezas más. Por ultimo todos empezaron a darles regalos a Hally. Parecía que todos le habían comprado algo a ella y no sabia donde iba a poner tantos juguetes y ropa que había recibido.

Le dije a Hally que les fuera a dar un abrazo a todos y que les diera las gracias por todo. A mi casi se me salen las lagrimas de ver lo querida que era mi hija.

Cuando se termino el intercambio y todos estaban distraídos con los presentes, Edward me susurro en el oído

- Ven conmigo – me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un pasillo lejos del resto de los demás. Noté que su mano temblaba un poco y sudaba. Sin duda estaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte una vez que nos detuvimos. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios, tomó aire, suspiro y dijo

- Quizás esto lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en verdad te aprecio mucho Bella. No tengo idea como pude ser tan tonto por no estar contigo desde antes. Ahora eres como el aire que respiro y no creo poder vivir mas sin ti. Nuestra relación no sigue estándares ni tiempos, por eso estoy listo para hacerte saber mis sentimientos – poso ambos manos en mis mejillas y dijo

- Te amo Isabella.

No podía creerlo, lo había hecho. Yo tenia miedo por sentir algo tan fuerte hacia el en tan poco tiempo pero el lo había planteado bien. No seguíamos estándares ni tiempos como otras parejas. De pronto reaccioné y vi que me miraba profundamente en espera de una respuesta. Le sonreí y le correspondí con todo mi corazón

- Te amo Edward.

Se acerco y nos besamos con mucha pasión. Él tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi cuello. En un momento pensé que se había cansado de agacharse para alcanzar mis labios y me levanto del piso para besarme de manera más profunda. No quería despegarme de el pero un sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta nos hizo separarnos. Era Carlisle.

- Siento interrumpirlos, pero tu madre va a servir el postre. ¿Nos acompañan?

- Si papá, vamos en un momento – dijo bajándome al piso sin despegar su vista de la mía. Cuando nos quedamos solos agrego

- Parece que nunca nos podemos besar por mas de 2 minutos sin alguna interrupción – dijo Edward algo triste.

- Bueno yo no diría eso. En un rato mas estaremos solos en tu departamento – el sonrió ante la idea sin duda.

- No es que me alegre estar sin la alegría de la princesa, pero espero que se duerma pronto.

- Creo que eso no será ningún problema, todos la consienten mucho aquí. Eso la agota.

- Bien – contestó él.

- Vamos regresemos con todos.

Cuando regresamos con todos Emmett nos lanzo una de sus miradas insinuantes y yo solo evite su mirada. Tomamos asiento de nuevo y Esme trajo el postre que era pastel de crema de ron y café. Parecía que no fue suficiente pues casi todos pidieron una doble ración debido a lo sabroso que sabia.

Si yo era buena para la cocina, mi madre era 10 veces mejor que yo. Todos la felicitaron y seguimos platicando por otro rato.

Después de unas horas, mis padres decidieron retirarse y todos se despidieron de ellos con la promesa de verse en la reunión de año nuevo.

Cuando me despedí de ellos le dije que se cuidaran mucho y les daba las gracias por haber aceptado venir y mi padre me dijo

- Bella, al parecer ahora ellos serán de la familia. Te veo tan feliz hija que… me siento muy bien. En verdad me agradan los Cullen.

- Gracias papa – dije dándole un gran abrazo.

- De nada, hija. Váyanse con cuidado.

- Si papa. Adiós.

Después de ayudar un poco a Esme a recoger, Edward y nosotras nos despedimos de los demás agradeciendo todas las atenciones. Carlisle y Esme estaba un poco mas encariñados con Hally pues parecía que no podían soltarla y dejar de abrazarla al despedirse. Aparentemente ya se había ganado a otro par de abuelos.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Edward, Hally comenzó a correr por la sala. El departamento es muy espacioso y me agradaba mucho estar aquí pues el nuestro era muy pequeño y ella no tenia tanta oportunidad de moverse como lo hace aquí.

Ya que termino de dar saltitos por la sala me dirigí hacia ella, mientras Edward acomodaba nuestra maleta.

- Ven pequeña vamos a ponerte tu pijama.

- No tengo sueño.

- Tienes que dormir, ya es tarde.

- No.

- Hally.

- No – dijo cruzando sus bracitos.

- Esta bien solo 15 minutos mas, pero primero la pijama.

- Yeih! – grito de repente muy alegre. Esa era mi treta pues se que en 5 minutos ya estaría bostezando. Una vez que la cambie fue hacia la sala.

Edward prendió la televisión y estaba una película navideña. El sentó a la niña en sus piernas y comenzó a acurrucarse en su pecho. Después de unos minutos Hally pregunto

- Mami, ¿Santa sabrá que estoy aquí?

- Claro que si. El tiene un radar para ver en donde están los pequeños.

- Ok – dijo muy linda.

Cuando Hally empezó a bostezar en su regazo ya con sus ojitos medio cerrados, Edward comento

- ¿Te importa si yo la acuesto?

- No adelante. Solo déjame darle un beso de buenas noches.

Me acerqué a darle un beso ya con sus ojitos más cerrados y le deseé buenas noches. Edward se paro del sillón y la llevo hacia el cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos y no pude resistirme, así que fui hacia la habitación y me quedé afuera para ver que le decía a Hally. Me asomé un poco por la puerta y el estaba sentado en la cama acariciando sus cabellos rubios y susurro:

- Siento mucho lo de esta tarde. Nunca te hare llorar de nuevo – la besó en la frente y se paro para decir

- Te quiero mucho Hally – dio la vuelta para salir, yo me fui corriendo hacia la sala y cuando llego a la sala pregunté como si no hubiera visto nada

- ¿Te dio problemas?

- No, es un angelito. Como su mamá – me sonroje y me acordé de los presentes navideños.

- ¿Tienes escondidos los juguetes?

- Están en la otra recamara. Los iré a sacar.

Le ayudé a llevarlos hacia la sala y ya que pusimos todo abajo del árbol, empezamos a charlar en el sillón

- ¿Crees que tus padres estuvieron a gusto? – comento acariciando mi cabello.

- Si, definitivamente si. Bueno nuestros padres ya se conocían, además creo que Renée y Esme se entendieron a la perfección. No pararon de hablar toda la noche.

- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Bueno ahora es nuestro tiempo a solas, creo que nos quedo pendiente un beso.

- Así es.

Tan pronto dije eso, el comenzó a besarme y sabía que este era mi verdadero regalo de navidad. Su compañía.

Sin duda este era el tipo de beso que ambos esperábamos por declararnos por primera vez nuestro amor. Estaba lleno de pasión y deseo.

Cuando teníamos que respirar Edward viajaba hacia mi cuello y en ocasiones hacia una de mis orejas para morderla sensualmente. Me moví de su lado para sentarme sobre él, con cada una de mis piernas al lado de las suyas ayudando a profundizar más nuestros incontrolables besos.

Después de un rato el se incorporó aun cargándome dirigiéndonos hacia su habitación, sin romper el beso. Claro esto ocasionó que chocara algunas veces pero solo reía nerviosamente contra mis labios.

No habíamos discutido el hecho de tener sexo, pero eso nos detenía para divertirnos un poco. Nuestra primera vez seria especial y planearíamos algo muy romántico.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto inmediatamente me depositó sobre su cama y ya recostada sobre el, pasaba sus manos incontrolables sobre mi espalda y yo no despegaba mis dedos de su sedoso cabello.

Nos rodamos sobre la cama y ahora el quedo sobre mi. Empecé a abrir su camisa y pasé mis manos acariciando su pecho, las bajé hasta llegar a sus costillas y él comenzó a reírse.

- Lo siento – dijo algo avergonzado.

- Bueno Dr. Cullen, creo que he encontrado su punto débil.

- No te atrevas muñequita – y comencé a hacerle cosquillas y comenzó a reír tan fuerte que pensé que despertaría a Hally.

- Ok, ok ya entendí no más cosquillas, eres muy ruidoso.

- Y no me has visto haciendo otras cosas – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Yo por supuesto con los colores por el cielo.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte – comento al ver mi vergüenza.

- No para nada. De hecho, creo que estoy lista.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Bueno entonces debemos preparar algo. Que te parece si nos vamos por un fin de semana, conozco un lugar que te encantara.

- Me agradaría, veré que puedo arreglar en mi trabajo.

- No hay prisa Bella. Todo llega a su tiempo y si no tenemos el tiempo podemos planearlo aquí.

- Claro. Te amo Edward, gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti – dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Continuamos nuestra sesión de besos por largo rato hasta que quedamos en ropa interior y decidimos parar. Ambos nos vestimos con pijama, pues Hally vendría a despertarnos muy temprano con el ansia de los regalos de Santa.

Cuando regresamos a la cama me quede dormida casi inmediatamente en el confort de sus brazos.

_Al día siguiente _

- ¡Mami, mami! – decía una vocecita a mi lado.

- Mm prince… - dije tratando de despertar.

- Santa mami, Navidad!

- Mmm – dijo Edward todavía medio dormido. Se empezó a mover y dijo – es muy temprano.

- ¡Edward, Edward… vamos, santa! – decía ahora Hally del otro lado de la cama jalándolo del brazo.

- Esta bien, ya voy Hally – dijo un poco más despierto – pero debemos despertar a tu mami….A COSQUILLAS!

Pronto sentí a los dos haciéndome cosquillas y no podía parar de reír. Sentí que en cualquier momento podría perder el control y tener un accidente en la cama.

- Paren, paren…. Tengo que …. ir al baño – Hally y Edward me dejaron el camino libre y corrí hacia el baño.

Cuando termine regrese a la habitación y dije

- Ahora si vamos a ver que te trajo Santa, mi amor.

- Yeih! – dijo la niña bajando de la cama.

Hally corría delante de nosotros hacia la sala y cuando llego al arbolito gritó.

- Ahhhhh! – sin duda estaba emocionada.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Hally estaba hincada bajo el árbol, ya con una caja en sus manos.

- ¡MI MUÑECA, DULCES, UN PERRITO, UN OSO!

- Parece que fuiste una niña muy buena – dijo Edward con una sonrisa increíble.

- ¡Mami me trajo todo! – mi niña estaba muy emocionada y sabia que se lo merecía.

Mientras Hally veía el resto de sus juguetes Edward me tomó por la cintura y susurró suavemente:

- Feliz navidad Bella.

- Feliz navidad – nos dimos un beso y no parábamos de sonreír.

Mientras Hally no se despegaba del piso debajo del árbol y de sus juguetes, Edward y yo procedimos a desayunar. Solo quería un plato de cereal y Edward preparó huevos con tocino, café, jugo y pan para el.

Cuando estábamos sentados en la barra de la cocina, decidí comentar mis planes.

- Edward quería comentarte que iremos a visitar a Alex y me gustaría saber si quieres ir con nosotros.

- ¿En serio? – asentí – si claro que me gustaría. Tengo que agradecerle en persona por ese angelito que esta en la sala.

- Yo también – volví a ver mi plato de cereal jugando con la cuchara y Edward tomó mi mano.

- Bella, se libre de expresarte de él como gustes. Siempre será parte de tu vida y se que nunca lo olvidarás. Lo entiendo – se me soltaron unas lagrimas y Edward se paro para ir a abrazarme. Yo aún sentada, me aferré a su cintura desconsolada.

- Lo extraño mucho Edward – dije bajito. Lo escuché suspirar y dijo:

- Quisiera que no te doliera tanto. Pero anímate, es navidad, hazlo por tu hija. ¿No quieres que te vea llorando, o si?

- No.

- Anda, vamos a limpiarte esas lágrimas. Tenemos muchos juguetes – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- Es cierto. Gracias – volteé a verlo hacia arriba y le entregue mi mejor sonrisa.

- No tienes porque, te amo y estaré allí siempre que lo necesites. El siempre será su padre y nunca seré capaz de llenar al cien por ciento ese lugar, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para darles lo mejor a ti y a tu hija. En especial amor.

Ahora si lo perdí. Dirigí mi cara hacia su estomago, lo abrace con fuerza y comencé a llorar mas fuerte. Esas me hicieron dar cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tenerlo como pareja. Por supuesto mi llanto ahora no pasó desapercibido y Hally me escuchó.

- ¿Mami? – oh no, no quería que Hally me viera así.

- Si princesa – dije despegando mi rostro de Edward. De seguro lucia horrible pues su expresión lucia triste y dejo caer una muñeca que traía y corrió a abrazarme.

Volteé a ver su rostro y ya corrían unas lágrimas por sus pequeñas mejillas. Eso era lo último que le quería ocasionar. Afortunadamente Edward intervino.

- Pequeña no llores, es que tu mami se pego y le dolió un poquito por eso llora – ella pareció entender un poco y se calmo.

- Ven aquí pequeña – dije ya más tranquila. La abracé y nos quedamos de esa manera los tres por largo rato, consolándonos, actuando como familia.

- Vamos chicas, limpiemos esos rostros, no queremos más lágrimas – dijo Edward después de un rato – hay muchos juguetes que probar.

Limpié mi rostro y el de Hally. Le indiqué que fuera por sus demás juguetes y la pobrecilla apenas podía, pero apenas los acercó nos dispusimos a estar con ella por un rato compartiendo sus presentes. Como debía ser la mañana de navidad, llena de alegría, no de recuerdos tristes.

Esta navidad había sido muy especial, era increíble como mi vida había cambiado en estos meses, no creía lo afortunada que era al tener a Edward. Me había renovado, con él a mi lado sentía que podía darle la familia que mi hija se merecía, algo que por más que intentara no lograría sola, él llegó para completar nuestra pequeña familia, con todo el amor que nos entregaba.

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YO CREO QUE ESTARA EN LOS PRIMEROS DIAS DE ENERO! LA TARDANZA ES POR QUE TENGO QUE DECIDIR EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA PARA LO QUE VIENE! SI ME LLEGA MAS LA INSPIRACION ESPERO QUE ESTE ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO... LES DESEO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS Y LES MANDO UN ABRAZOTE!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y POR SU APOYO! Y SI QUIEREN SABER QUE ME HARIA FELIZ PARA ESTA NAVIDAD SERIA UN BONCHE DE REVIEWS!**

**ADIOS!  
**


	15. Cambios

**BIEN LO DICE EL TITULO DE ESTE CAPITULO... CAMBIOS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**15. Cambios**

_1 mes después…_

EPOV

Que maravillosa es mi vida. No podía pedir por momentos más maravillosos como los que he pasado al lado de Bella y su hija estos últimos meses, pero a veces la vida no solo nos da momentos de alegría, pues también las he visto llorar; tanto en situaciones alegres como fueron las fiestas decembrinas, así como las situaciones que nos recuerdan aquellos que ya se fueron.

El día que fuimos a visitar a Alex fue muy duro para Bella, no solo por el hecho de que lo extrañaba, sino que Hally estaba más grande y entendía un poquito más que su papi no podía estar con ella. La pequeña soltó varias lágrimas para él y a mi me partía el corazón verla así.

Por mi parte mantuve una plática apartada hacia el y le prometí que cuidaría muy bien de Bella y Hally. Por siempre.

Por otro lado la cena de año nuevo fue increíble. Bella y Renée realmente se lucieron con la comida. Tuve mi oportunidad de besarla a media noche y comenzar el año de una manera estupenda.

Estos últimos días ya no había nevado en la ciudad y la vista que ofrecía era genial. Además esto era favorable ya que con tanta nieve habíamos tenido muchos accidentes y por lo tanto perdidas que lamentar en el hospital. Pero el hecho de que no nevara no quitaba que hiciera tanto frio. Por eso les había comprado un par de chamarras a mis chicas pues no me gustaría que se enfermen.

Últimamente la mayoría de las noches iba a cenar a su departamento y en ocasiones me quedaba a dormir allí. Aun no tenía intimidad con Bella, pues no habíamos tenido el tiempo de preparar algo como lo queríamos, pero mi deseo por esa mujer se incrementaba cada día más. La amo con toda mi alma y nada me gustaría mas que probarlo haciéndole el amor. Por eso tenía pensado reservar una cabaña en los bosques de afuera de Seattle para pasar un fin de semana romántico.

Ahora iba saliendo del hospital después de un largo día y vaya que fue complicado. Tuve muchas consultas por casos de gripe, además de que había un pequeño brote de varicela en un grupo de 2do grado y toda la clase estaba allí.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de mi auto, en el estacionamiento me encontré a mi padre.

- Hola hijo, no te vi en todo el día – dijo dándome un abrazo.

- Estuve muy ocupado.

- Lo entiendo ¿y por que tan sonriente?

- Es que voy a cenar a casa de Bella.

- Ahora entiendo. Dale un gran abrazo a Hally de mi parte.

- Claro. Sabes eres como una persona nueva para mi cuando estas con ella. Realmente pareces abuelo – dije riendo.

- Ja ja búrlate lo que quieras, pero la amamos. Y sabes que sentimos lo mismo por Bella.

- Gracias papá, me alegra que la acepten.

- Edward lamento mucho que no hayamos recibido de la misma manera a Tanya cuando tú estabas con ella, pero es que parece algo natural con Bella.

- Lo entiendo, simplemente ella no estaba destinada para mi.

- ¿Y no la has vuelto a ver?

- No, ya no. Y créeme que es mejor así, no necesito estarla viendo para recordar lo que me hizo.

- Esta bien hijo, ya no hablemos de ella. Ve con tus chicas, deben estar esperando.

- Adiós – le di un abrazo y me subí a mi auto.

No podía evitar llevarle algo a mis chicas cada que las veía pero hoy no tuve tiempo de adquirir algo apropiado, así que solo compre en el camino un conejito que abrazaba unos chocolates. El conejo es para Hally y el resto para Bella.

Justo cuando me estaba acercando al edificio noté una columna de humo y a mi lado comenzaron a circular patrullas que iban a toda velocidad.

_Seguramente me desviarán – _pensé algo molesto.

Me fui acercando más hacia la calle de Bella y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Su edificio se estaba incendiando. Había carros de bomberos, ambulancias, policías por todos lados y gente que estaba siendo atendida.

Avancé unos metros mas y salí corriendo hacia el inmueble. Ya había una cinta acordonando la zona y bomberos con mangueras en mano apuntando hacia el edificio. Llegue a la cinta que no me permitía el paso y un policía me detuvo.

- Tiene que dejarme pasar.

- Lo siento joven, no puede pasar.

- ¡Pero mi novia y su hija están allí!

- Los bomberos están sacando a todos. Ya vendrán con ellas – el policía volteo hacia otro lado donde una persona también trataba de pasar y aproveché la oportunidad. Salté la cinta improvisada con la que habían acordonado la zona y allí lo vi.

- ¡EMMETT! – el estaba todo sucio de su cara debido a todo el humo y su ropa lucia igual.

- ¡Edward! – grito dirigiéndose a mi.

- ¿Qué… que paso, donde esta Bella?

- No se. A mi me sacaron los bomberos… no… no se – dijo realmente confundido.

A el se acerco una paramédico para darle oxigeno pero comento que estaba bien y me siguió para ver si veíamos algo.

Los dos nos posamos lo mas cerca que se podía y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Yo solo observaba como salía mas gente acompañada de bomberos y policías del edificio pero no veía a mis chicas. Vi como sacaba a un hombre mayor, el cual supuse que era Jacob por la descripción que Bella me había dado de él. También vi a su amiga Jessica con su pequeño en los alrededores. Ellos lucían bien y supuse que eran los primeros que habían salido ya que vivían en la planta baja.

Minutos después, que a mi me parecieron horas, salieron dos bomberos. Uno de ellos iba dándole soporte a Bella y el otro iba cargando a Hally.

La imagen de ellas saliendo me dio un alivio impresionante e inmediatamente grite

- ¡BELLA!

Justo cuando grite, ella se desplomo y el bombero alcanzo a tomarla antes de que chocara contra el piso. El llamo a un compañero pidiendo por algo y yo fui corriendo hacia ellos, me agache a ver el rostro de Bella y el bombero me dijo

- Señor apártese.

- ¡Ella es mi novia!

- Y nosotros somos los profesionales.

- ¡Soy Doctor!

De reojo vi que Emmett tomo a Hally del otro bombero. Un paramédico traía un tanque e inmediatamente empezaron a administrarle oxigeno. En cuanto le dieron dicha sustancia, ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y un bombero dijo

- Estoy seguro que solo es efecto del humo, estuvieron mucho tiempo adentro, pero la pequeña al menos tenia un paño húmedo en su nariz.

Yo le quité al paramédico su estetoscopio y comencé a revisarla personalmente. Su respiración era un poco agitada, pero se notaba mejor. Una vez que la encontré más estable le retiré el oxígeno la recargué sobre mí y le pregunté

- ¿Cómo estás, te sientes bien?

- Si, un poco mareada.

- Estarás bien.

- So… solo pude alcanzar a mojar el trapo que traía Hally y… no sabia que … hacer y luego…

- Tranquila, están a salvo es lo que importa.

Ella volteo hacia el edificio y note que ya casi estaba controlado el incendio. Bella se acerco hacia mi y pensé que en cualquier momento lloraría, pero resistió. La seguí abrazando y Emmett comento

- Mmm Edward podrías prestarme tu teléfono, necesito hablar con Rose.

- Claro. Ven Hally – Emmett la paso a mis brazos y yo le di el teléfono, para alejarse un poco y hablar con mi hermana. Ya con Hally en mis brazos le pregunté

- ¿Como estas pequeña, te sientes bien?

- Sí – dijo apenas audiblemente. La abracé y ella se aferró a mi cuello sin soltarme. En verdad seguía asustada.

Después de un rato Emmett me regreso mi teléfono y dijo que mi hermana estaría muy pronto aquí. Apenas tuve el teléfono en mis manos comenzó a sonar y note que era Renée.

La pobre estaba completamente histérica pues un compañero policía sabia que Bella vivía allí y se comunicó con Charlie inmediatamente. Me comentó que venían en camino y yo le aseguré que su hija y nieta se encontraban bien. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y llegaron sus padres.

- Mamá, papá – dijo inmediatamente que los vio. Ellos la abrazaron fuertemente y comenzaron a llorar. Sin duda era un regalo de la vida que estuvieras las chicas a salvo.

Casi detrás de los padres de Bella llegaron los míos junto con Rosalie.

- ¡Emmett! – escuché ese grito histérico de parte de mi hermana. El corrió hacia ella y se quedaron allí abrazados sin soltarse.

Mis padres vinieron con nosotros y Charlie tuvo que pasar a Hally a los brazos de mi padre ya que estiraba sus bracitos hacia el. Mi madre fue a abrazar a Bella y yo fui con mi hermana y Emmett.

Cuando se separaron le pregunté a mi hermana por Alice y me comento que no estaba en la ciudad. Había ido con Jasper a Vancouver.

Después de la reunión de ambas familias se acordó que Emmett se quedaría con mi hermana en casa de mis padres, pero antes de irnos Charlie nos aseguró que mañana temprano recibiríamos noticias acerca del estado del edificio. Nos despedimos y nos retiramos del lugar.

Renée se llevo el carro de Bella, Charlie su patrulla y yo llevaba a Bella y Hally en la parte trasera de mi auto.

Llegamos a la casa de Renee y Charlie y su nieta ya venia completamente dormida en el regazo de su madre. Me baje para abrirle la puerta y tome a la pequeña para que Bella pudiera salir. La recargue sobre mi hombro y no despertó. Su madre nos siguió en silencio hacia la casa y cuando llegamos a la sala me pidió a la niña para ir a acostarla. Renée la siguió y su padre comentó

- Iré a preparar café.

- Yo lo ayudo – me paré y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

- ¿Qué noche eh? – comenté para romper un poco la tensión, mientras ponía el agua para calentar.

- Si, aún no lo puedo creer. Mi pobre Bells.

- ¿Jefe, le molestaría si me quedo aquí esta noche? No me gustaría dejarlas ahora.

- Claro Edward, no hay problema.

Seguimos preparando las tazas y los platos en silencio y ya que nos disponíamos a llevar todo, Charlie llamo mi atención diciendo

- Edward… tal vez no lo he dicho por que… bueno, tu sabes que no soy muy afecto a expresar mis emociones pero… eres bueno para mi hija.

- ¿En serio piensa eso de mi?

- Si y mas te vale que conserve esa confianza en ti, porque si lastimas a una de mis pequeñas… estarás en problemas.

- Nunca haría algo para lastimarlas. Gracias Jefe, significa mucho para mi su aprobación.

- Has demostrado entereza y se que pasaste por un trago amargo y mi hija te ha apoyado. Por favor, no la abandones ahora – apoye mi mano sobre su hombro y prometí

- Créame que allí estaré. Vamos, deben estar esperando el café.

Llevamos todo a la mesa y cuando regresaron Bella y su madre comenzamos a platicar acerca de lo ocurrido. Sus padres le comentaron que se podía quedar el tiempo que quisiera y su hija agradeció el gesto pero les aclaro que en cuanto pudiera buscaría su propio hogar.

Charlie comento que por lo que pudo ver y platicar con los bomberos, nadie podría habitar el edificio por un tiempo. Además de que aseguraba que mañana nos dejarían pasar para recoger las pertenencias que puedan ser recuperadas. Esa parte seria difícil pero yo estaría allí para apoyar a Bella.

Platicamos hasta las 2 de la mañana y todos comenzábamos a tener sueño. Sin duda la adrenalina de la situación nos estaba abandonando. Sus padres se despidieron y Bella me condujo a la habitación en la que nos quedaríamos. Hally estaba profundamente dormida y nosotros nos acostamos en la otra cama que se encontraba en esa habitación.

- Mañana estaré contigo para lo que necesites – dije abrazándola.

- Tu tienes que ir a trabajar, yo me las arreglare – dijo acariciando mi barbilla.

- Muñequita no seas necia. Además creo que es una ventaja que el jefe sea mi padre. El mismo me dijo que si necesitaba el día, lo tomara.

- Esta bien.

- Anda tratemos de dormir. Te amo Bella.

- Te amo Edward. Gracias y… prometo reponerte la cena – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- De todas las cosas por que preocuparte, te acuerdas de mi – dije tocando su nariz con mi dedo.

- Siempre.

- Buenas noches amor – dije dándole un breve beso.

- Buenas noches.

_Al día siguiente… _

Pero que noche pasamos, apenas si pude dormir pues Bella estuvo muy inquieta. Y si lograba dormir unos minutos, despertaba al poco rato. En verdad estaba muy alterada.

Desde que nos paramos, Bella ha estado en el teléfono toda la mañana, primero con el dueño del edificio, con los bomberos y ahora estaba hablando con su jefe.

- Por favor solo necesito el día de hoy. Greg, entiende mi situación, necesito ver si puedo rescatar algo que no se halla quemado.

Ella dejo de hablar y Bella tenia la cabeza agachada.

- Muchas gracias, te prometo que estaré allí mañana temprano. Adiós.

- ¿Que te dijo? – pregunte al instante de que colgara.

- Bueno primero me mencionó que deje de ser un imán para las tragedias y me dio permiso por el día de hoy, pero me lo va descontar – que gente tan insensible, debía de ser más comprensivo.

- Pudo habértelo dado a cuenta de vacaciones, no tenia que ser tan rudo.

- No importa Edward, está bien – mencionó resignada.

Hally estaba en la cocina con su abuela y pronto nos ofrecieron un desayuno muy rico. Considerando la noche que pasamos todos comimos muy bien. Yo por mi parte me ofrecí a darle de comer a la pequeña sus hot cakes y creo que nunca lo volvería a hacer, ya que no la pasamos riendo y tardó mucho en comerlos.

Como una niña pequeña parecía como si no recordara lo que había pasado, pero sin duda no tendría otra vez todas sus cosas y eso la entristecería.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, sonó el timbre y no me sorprendí al ver a mi madre entrar a la casa pues parecía que ella y Renée eran amigas de toda la vida.

La saludamos y procedimos a retirarnos. Primero fuimos a conseguir cajas para transportar lo que rescataríamos y después nos dirigimos hacia el edificio.

El camino fue silencioso. Bella solo miraba hacia la ventanilla recargando su cabeza sobre el asiento, trataba de hablar con ella pero solo contestaba con monosílabos y entendí que era mejor darle su espacio.

Cuando llegamos el panorama del edificio era desolador. No hubo muchos daños estructurales pero no era posible habitarlo. Todo parecía quemado o manchado por el incendio. Fuimos subiendo las escaleras con cuidado y cuando llegamos al departamento prácticamente todo lo de la sala estaba chamuscado.

Bella observó esto y sabia que no podía recuperar nada de allí, así que se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Primero entramos a la de Hally y había algunos juguetes y su cama quemados

Observe en el piso el osito que yo le había regalado totalmente destruido. Bella fue a abrir el pequeño closet y era un milagro que no hubiera entrado el fuego allí, pues toda su ropa estaba intacta.

- Edward puedes meter todo esto en las cajas, iré a mi habitación.

- Claro ve.

Comencé a poner las pequeñas prendas en la caja y pude rescatar también algunos libros de colorear y algunos de historias, así como algunos juguetes.

Cuando termine fui con Bella y la encontré sentada llorando en el piso. Sin duda había perdido su fuerza al ver todo destrozado. Estaba sosteniendo una foto y frente a ella una caja llena de estas. Me agache y la sostuve muy fuerte en mis brazos

- Calma Bella, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Porque nos pasó esto?

- Son cosas que pasan, no es tu culpa. Además ustedes están a salvo, lo material va y viene – ella volteo a verme y me dedico una débil sonrisa.

- Anda empaquemos tus cosas.

Sin duda esta habitación había sido más afectada pues casi toda su ropa se había quemado. Al menos estaba aliviada que una caja donde tenia documentos estaba a salvo.

Una vez que terminamos, comenzamos a bajar todo y Bella se encontró con algunos de sus vecinos. Platicaron acerca de la posible causa del incendio y parecía que se debió a un corto circuito.

Ya que teníamos todo en el auto, antes de arrancar el auto le pregunte

- ¿Aun quieres quedarte con tus padres?

- Es lo mejor mientras encuentro otro departamento. No quiero darles muchas molestias.

Sinceramente yo no quería que estuviera lejos de mi. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y honestamente quisiera que estuviera conmigo 24/7, pero era imposible. Aunque aun existía una solución y por eso me atreví a pedirle

- ¿Por qué no viven conmigo?

- ¿Que?

- Seria genial, sabes que yo tengo mucho espacio, no tendrías que pagar renta y…

- Edward no…

- Vamos, solo imagina lo maravilloso que seria. Despertaría todos los días con tu bello rostro a mi lado – dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Pero, es que una cosa es que nos quedemos de vez en cuando contigo y aparte con la niña, mis mañanas son un desastre para alistarme y…

- Bella hablo en serio, vengan conmigo. Sabes que a tu pequeña también le gusta estar allí. Yo me siento muy solo después de que las veo o cuando van a mi casa. Por favor, considéralo.

Estuvo pensativa por unos minutos, suspiro y me dijo

- Aun tengo que consultarlo con alguien más, sabes que no solo soy yo. Vamos por mi niña.

- Vamos – dije con mi voz llena de esperanza.

El camino de regreso estuvo tranquilo y Bella venia igual de pensativa. Juro que ya no soporté mas y le pregunté que sentía en cuanto nos estacionamos afuera de la casa de sus padres.

- Lo siento si te he ignorado, pero tengo mucho en la cabeza.

- No me siento ignorado, es solo que me preocupas, ahora todo será mejor y obtendrás de mi todo el apoyo que requieras.

- Lo se. Ven aquí – me acerqué más a ella y me beso profundamente con sus manos en mi cuello aferrándome a ella.

- Me dejaste sin aliento mujer – dije tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Lo siento – dijo sonrojada – pero te lo debía. Pero creo que tenemos que hacer una pregunta más allá adentro.

- Me leíste el pensamiento – me baje del coche y la ayude a bajar para dirigirnos adentro.

Apenas entramos, Bella anunció nuestra llegada.

- Ya venimos.

- Hola chicos – dijeron mi madre y Renée al mismo tiempo. Luego mi madre pregunto

- Y bien Bella, ¿pudiste recuperar algo?

- No mucho, trajimos toda la ropa de Hally y algunos juguetes, pero de mis pertenencias se quemó casi todo.

- Oh querida, lo siento mucho. Rosalie ira con Emmett más tarde por sus cosas y de hecho ya consiguió con quien quedarse.

- Que bien – dijo Bella - ¿dónde esta Hally?

- En la cocina con tu padre.

Fuimos a la cocina y aparentemente interrumpimos una guerra de cosquillas, pero pronto Bella intervino.

- Papa nos disculpas un momento.

- Claro, ¿todo esta bien?

- Si, en seguida salimos – el salió y Bella coloco a Hally sobre la barra de la cocina.

- Princesa hay algo que debemos hablar. Por lo que paso ayer ya no podemos vivir en donde lo hacíamos.

- ¿Quedamos con abuela?

- De hecho hay otra opción, ¿te gustaría vivir con Edward? – juro que en ese momento voltee a ver a la pequeña con una mirada suplicante, pero parecía que no tenía de que preocuparme, pues apenas escucho la idea se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siiiiiii – dijo lanzándose hacia mi. Apenas la alcance a agarrar y la abrace.

- Bueno parece que he obtenido mi respuesta – dije ahora observando a mi novia.

- Si, ella tomo la decisión correcta.

- ¿Me leerás cuento? – me pregunto Hally.

- Claro que si – y le di un gran beso en su mejilla.

Cuando salimos de la cocina llevaba de la mano a Bella y apenas entramos a la sala Hally grito

- ¡Abuelita, vamos con Edward! – Renée se noto confundida y volteo a ver a Bella.

- Nos mudaremos con él, mama.

- ¿Van a vivir juntos? – preguntaron mi madre y Renée al mismo tiempo. Asentimos y las dos lanzaron un grito de alegría.

- Hey tranquilas – dije ya abrazando a mi madre.

- Lo siento Edward no podemos contener la emoción. Además tenemos que quitarnos la pena por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- Son imposibles – dije riendo. Detrás de ellas estaba Charlie y solo asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

_Unos días después…_

Los pasados días han sido algo estresantes para mí. En el día estaba en el hospital y apenas llegaba por la noche me ponía a ordenar el departamento. Hice espacio en mi closet para que mis cosas ocuparan la mitad del espacio, la recamara que seria de Hally la libre de objetos sin usar y los pase a la habitación restante.

Incluso hice milagros por las noches para pintar la habitación que seria de Hally de color Rosa, su preferido. Estos días no las he visto mucho pues quería que todo estuviera perfecto para su llegada. Además de que Bella estaba atendiendo el asunto del seguro del departamento y eso no le permitía pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, su jefe estuvo un poco mas estricto con ella, pero me comentaba que no era nada que no pudiera resolverse.

Estos días Bella ha seguido con sus padres, pero era sábado y ambos teníamos nuestro descanso y por eso hoy vendrían a instalarse definitivamente.

Hoy era temprano y me sacó de mis recuerdos el sonido del timbre. Me asomé y eran mis chicas.

- Hey bienvenidas.

- ¡Edward! – dijo Hally inmediatamente abrazando mis piernas.

- Hola princesa - dije acariciando su cabecita que venia cubierta por un gorro.

- Hola guapo – dijo Bella acercándose a abrazarme. Yo las recibí con todo mi amor y las hice pasar inmediatamente.

Bella me comentó que ya traía todas sus cajas en el carro y le comenté que ya tenía todo el espacio necesario para acomodar sus pertenencias. Antes de empezar a acarrear las cajas les dije que quería que vieran la habitación de la pequeña. Fuimos y antes de abrir la puerta le dije a Hally

- Bueno pequeña esta será tu habitación – abrí la puerta y grito

- ¡Siiiiii es rosa!

- ¿Pintaste el cuarto? – preguntó Bella un poco apenada.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer.

- Gracias – dijo soltando unas lagrimas. Hally estaba brincando dentro de la habitación y abracé a Bella inmediatamente.

- No llores yo las amo mucho. Anda sécate esas lagrimas. Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

Pronto pusimos manos a la obra y primero subimos las cajas e inmediatamente comenzamos a distribuir la ropa en los closets. Cuando regreso Alice y se entero de lo ocurrido inmediatamente le ofreció a Bella casi un closet completo de lo que venderían en su tienda por las perdidas que había sufrido y realmente estaba sorprendida, pero solo acepto unas cosas ya que no podía pagar todo, pero mi hermana y Rosalie hicieron la aparición de sus "maravillosos descuentos".

Por lo pronto en un librero que tenia acomodamos los juguetes y libros de Hally, después Bella acomodó todas sus pertenencias en el closet y debo admitir que tardo mucho. Colocó algunos productos en el baño y parece que tardó más aun. Mientras ella hacia eso yo jugaba con Hally con una memoria que le regalo Rosalie en navidad.

Cuando Bella termino les dije que iríamos a comprar algunas cosas. Argumente que íbamos a comprar comida pero tenia preparada una sorpresa mas.

Estábamos en una tienda departamental y primero las guie para que viéramos las lámparas y le enseñe a Hally una rosa donde se veían todas las princesas de Disney y le encanto de inmediato por lo que se la compre.

Pasamos con Bella por el sector de cocina y ella se detuvo un momento para observar una especie de batidora metálica.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras?

- La nueva batidora, mezcladora y amasadora.

- ¿Hace todo eso? – pregunte curioso.

- Si es genial, estaba ahorrando para comprarme algo así, pero bueno creo que mis ahorros estarán destinados para otras cosas ahora.

A Bella le encantaba la repostería, tenia pensado comprarle algo y no me pude resistir de comprarle el aparato. Ella obviamente no quiso y puso mil trabas. Finalmente mi poder de convencimiento y un trato que involucraba un pastel semanal logró que aceptara.

Después de esas compras fuimos a abastecernos para tener despensa y al momento de pagar tuve una pequeña pelea con Bella por quien iba a pagar pero la gane rápidamente con un beso y mi carita triste. Claro que no me salvaría más tarde de esa plática.

Nos dirigimos a casa, acomodamos todo, cenamos y vimos un poco de televisión. Mas tarde ya que nos sentíamos cansados, acostamos a la niña, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación.

-Estoy muerto Bella, no se como rendiré mañana. Han sido días muy pesados.

- Te preparé un gran desayuno, eso te animara.

- Con un litro de café por favor. Además será la primera vez que cuidare de la niña yo solo, necesito estar despierto – Bella trabajaba mañana y seria la primera vez que me quedaría solo con Hally.

- Como tu prefieras pero lo harás bien, los extrañare mucho.

- No tanto como nosotros – dije sonriendo.

- Mmm… ya que estábamos hablando de comida regresemos al tema, ¿como nos dividiremos los gastos?

- Bella…

- Vamos Edward, es lo justo.

- Hablaremos de eso mañana porque lo único que quiero ahora es un beso tuyo y que te acurruques conmigo.

- Como negarme a eso – respondió antes de tocar mis labios de una manera muy sensual.

Hoy empezaba nuestra vida juntos y si somos afortunados permaneceríamos juntos por mucho tiempo.

_Al día siguiente…_

BPOV

Que grato era despertar al lado de un hombre maravilloso como Edward. Sin duda era agradable estar así después de la tragedia que nos acecho. Ya me encontraba mas tranquila pero aun estaba algo nerviosa y me sentía algo insegura cada vez que veía fuego, pero no podía vivir así para siempre, así que he enfrentado mis miedos.

Por lo que sabia ya varios de mis vecinos habían conseguido con quien quedarse. Emmett ahora estaba con un amigo pero ya había estado viendo otros departamentos. Jacob había ido con su hermano Paul y por lo que me dijo parece que ya se quedaría con el pues ambos estaban solos. Jessica y su pequeño fueron a vivir con su madre, pero de igual manera buscarían su propio lugar.

Apague la alarma de mi celular y solo escuche a Edward decir – mmm 5 minutos mas – se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormir. El pobre estaba exhausto y decidí andar de puntitas para no despertar a nadie. Me bañe y arregle tranquilamente pues aun era temprano para irme. Vi que tenia bastante tiempo y prepare café, serví jugo y prepare unos sándwiches.

Voltee a ver mi celular, vi que eran las 7:45 y fui a despertar a Hally. Entre a su cuarto y estaba dormida sobre su pancita, agarrando en su pequeño puñito una de las mantas que la arropaban. Fui, me senté en su cama y observe que cada día se parecía mas a mi, acaricie sus rubios cabellos y pase mi otra mano sobre su espalda y murmure su nombre para que despertara. Empezó a moverse y abrió sus ojitos para mi.

- Hola mi niña, ¿como estas?

- Bien – dijo aun adormilada.

- Ven pequeña – la cargue y se recargo en mi hombro.

- Ahmm… pipi mami – susurro en mi oído.

- Ven, vamos al baño.

Pronto la lleve al baño y después le puse la tele para que viera caricaturas mientras yo iba a despertar al dormilón. Entre a la habitación y seguía profundamente dormido. Me senté en la cama, le di un beso en la mejilla y dije

- Edward… Edward.

- Mmmhh… 5 minutos mas – solo reí ante eso. Con que esa siempre seria su frase para despertar temprano.

- Vamos dormilón, ya es hora de irme.

- No – dijo algo triste pero aun sin abrir los ojos.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar. Les prepare el desayuno, anda ve antes de que se enfrié. Hally ya despertó – eso lo alerto y por fin se incorporo. Se puso frente a mi, me dio un tierno beso y nos guio hacia la sala. El fue hacia el sillón y cargo a la niña para despedirme en la puerta.

- ¿A que hora sales?

- A las 5.

- Iremos por ti y después por algo para cenar.

- Ok los espero. Solo viste a Hally, la bañare en la noche. Espero que no te de muchos problemas.

- Tranquila no pasara nada.

- Cuídense, los veré mas tarde – le di un beso a mi niña y otro a Edward.

- Te amo Bella – dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Te amo.

EPOV

Una vez que Bella cerro la puerta me dirigí a Hally.

- Bueno princesa solo somos tu y yo y la pasaremos genial – dije tratando de animarla por que su mami se iba.

Desayunamos enteramente riéndonos de las caricaturas que pasaban y sinceramente tardamos como hora y media en terminar. Después la lleve hasta su cuarto para que jugara mientras yo me bañaba y vestía. Trate de no tardar mucho pues me daba pendiente que se quedara sola.

Cuando termine fui por ella a su cuarto y comencé a sacar la ropa que se pondría hoy. Ella insistió en que se vestiría sola, así que la deje y le dije que me llamara si necesitaba ayuda.

Por supuesto después de 5 minutos, grito

- ¡Edward! – entre a la habitación y tenia desabrochado su pantalón y estaba atorada con su playerita.

- Te dije que necesitabas ayuda princesa, mira en que embrollo estas – dije riendo. Lucia tan tierna.

- Ayúdame – dijo desesperada y tratándose de zafar. La ayude a desenredarse y la termine de vestir.

- Gracias – dijo algo apenada.

- No tienes por que. ¿Y que quieres que hagamos?

- ¡Vamos con Esme!

- ¿Quieres ir con mi mama?

- Siiiiii.

- Vamos con ella – comencé a arreglar su mochilita con juguetes y un cambio de ropa por si ocurría algún incidente.

- Bueno pequeña vámonos – dije ya que estábamos listos.

- ¡Yeih!

Me lleve a la niña cargando y nos subimos a mi auto. En el camino Hally fue cantando desde la parte trasera unas canciones que le habían enseñado en la guardería. Y aun cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres ya rumbo a la puerta seguía cantando. Toque el timbre y en seguida se abrió la puerta.

- Hola mama.

- ¡Edward, Hally!

- ¡Esme! – dijo Hally estirando sus brazos para abrazar a mi madre.

- Perdón por venir sin avisar – le dije ya cuando ella cargaba a la niña.

- Ah nada de eso. Pasen solo estamos tu padre y yo.

- ¿Y mis hermanas?

- Afuera con los novios. Le avisare a tu padre que están aquí.

Mi madre subió con Hally a anunciar nuestra llegada y aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Bella avisándole donde estábamos. Pronto bajo mi padre ahora cargando la niña. Me sorprendía como todos querían a Hally de una manera tan natural y parecía como una adición a la familia que nos unió aun mas.

Después de la emoción de Hally por ver a mis padres, mi madre propuso que almorzaríamos en una hora en el jardín y mi padre se llevo a Hally para que fuera su ayudante en la cocina, pues a el no le gustaba que mi madre trabajara en domingo y mientras yo me quede con mi madre en el jardín.

- Que bueno que vinieron.

- Fue idea de la pequeña.

- ¿Y como te sientes ahora que las tienes contigo?

- Excelente mama. Tal vez parece precipitado, pero es lo correcto. Además que las circunstancias que nos llevaron a hacerlo no fueron las adecuadas.

- Si, pobre Bella. Pero te tiene a ti y a nosotros, siempre recuérdaselo. Las amamos a las dos.

- Lo se. Además pronto tendrás la oportunidad de ir como niñera de Hally junto con Renée.

- ¿La razón? – pregunto curiosa.

- Lo que pasa es que reservare una cabaña en Mysty Mountain un fin de semana, para los dos.

- Ah que romántico hijo. A ella le encantara.

- Eso espero. Estoy nervioso.

- ¿Por que?

Oh oh ¿por que abrí la boca?, no podía confesarle a mi madre acerca de la intimidad con mi pareja; era embarazoso. Mi madre se quedo mirándome como si leyera la respuesta en mi frente y me sonroje.

- Ouh ya veo hijo. Todo saldrá bien, esa mujer esta destinada para ti.

- Gracias mama – dije apretando su mano.

Pronto entro el chef del día junto con su pequeña ayudante hacia el jardín y comenzamos a almorzar.

Después de que terminamos de comer, Hally insistió en que la persiguiera por el jardín. En verdad le gustaba correr por el pasto y los adoquines que lo rodeaban. Mas tarde a mi me toco que me persiguiera y parecía que ya se cansaba así que pare de lleno y al ver mi reacción se distrajo y tropezó con una manguera cayendo de frente e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

Fui corriendo hacia a ella y la levante del piso inmediatamente, revelando un gran raspón en su mejilla derecha. Mis padres fueron inmediatamente hacia nosotros y la lleve hacia una silla para revisarla. Ella no paraba de llorar y mi padre fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, en cuanto regreso me dio la caja y estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía abrirla. Mi padre lo noto y me aparto hacia un lado tranquilamente y comenzó a revisarla.

Mi madre me aparto y trato de tranquilizarme

- Hijo es solo un raspón, cálmate.

- Mama, Bella me va a matar.

- Estoy segura de que ella entenderá. Tranquilo.

Solo veía como Hally seguía arrojando unas cuantas lagrimas y su herida estaba mas limpia pero el raspón era casi del tamaño de su mejilla. Cuando termino de revisarla mi padre, me acerque y la tome en mis brazos.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Poquito - dijo casi audiblemente.

- Ay princesa lo siento mucho. ¿Que te parece si voy por helado? – ella solo asintió y la deje con mis padres para ir a comprar dicho postre.

Cuando regrese con el helado lucia mas tranquila y no quería recordar de mas el accidente para no mortificarla. Bastante tendría yo con su madre para que me golpeara por descuidarla.

Después vimos una película y pronto dio la hora para ir por Bella. Creo que por única vez no tenia tantas ganas de verla, pero era imposible esconderme. Nos despedimos de mis padres y ambos me aseguraron que todo estaría bien. Hally venia muy callada y eso me indicaba que no se sentía bien.

Pronto llegamos a la librería y yo me baje del carro para esperarla. Cuando ella salió venia muy sonriente pero al ver mi semblante se torno seria y camino hacia mi.

- ¿Por que tan serio Edward? No me recibes con un beso.

- No creo que quieras hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, donde esta mi hija? – pregunto preocupada al no verla conmigo.

- En el auto, pero sufrió un pequeño accidente – ella corrió hacia el auto y abrió la puerta trasera y vio a su hija.

- ¿Pequeña que te paso? – pregunto inmediatamente tratando de acariciar su raspón.

- Me caí – dijo escondiendo su carita con su chamarra.

- Ay princesa – le desabrocho el cinturón y la cargo para que se posara sobre su hombro.

- Bella lo siento mucho, fue un descuido, estábamos corriendo y se tropezó y…

- Edward.

- En verdad estaba con ella, solo fue un descuido, no te enojes por favor, yo …

- ¡Edward! – dijo mas fuerte esta vez.

- ¿Si? – dije esperando que me golpeara o gritara.

- Cállate – y se hecho a reír - los niños se caen todo el tiempo, tranquilo. Es solo un raspón.

- ¡Solo un raspón!, a mi casi me da un infarto. Ni siquiera podía abrir el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Edward.

- Esta bien me calmare. ¿Hally? – ella volteo a verme - ¿Me perdonas?

- Si – la tome en mis brazos le di un beso en su otra mejilla y nos dirigimos a casa.

Tan pronto llegamos a casa, Bella metió bañar a la niña y mientras yo ordene la cena. Solo pedí comida china y cuando estábamos cenando Hally ya estaba un poco mas alegre pero si masticaba le dolía un poco su herida. Le traje paracetamol para niños y la relajo, por lo que se quedo dormida en la mesa.

Bella la fue a acostar y cuando regreso se sentó conmigo en el sillón. Yo la abrace y le di una débil sonrisa.

- Vamos Edward, anímate. Mañana amanecerá mejor. Además pudo pasarle lo mismo estando yo con ella. ¿Recuerdas el día que se fracturo? Yo la llevaba de la mano y mira lo que paso.

Ella tenia razón estaba siendo muy duro conmigo mismo. Me sobrepuse, le dije que tenia razón y mejor cambie el tema para comentarle los planes que tenia para nosotros.

- Bella, le decía hoy a mi madre que podríamos planear algo para el próximo fin de semana y dejar a la niña con tus padres.

- ¿Que tienes en mente, acaso es nuestro fin de semana romántico? – pregunto expectante.

- Me leíste el pensamiento. Se que solo descansas un día pero creo que seria suficiente si nos vamos el viernes por la tarde y regresamos el sábado por la noche.

- Me parece bien. Le avisare a mi madre – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Y yo hare la… reservación mañana.

- ¿Por que estamos tan nerviosos Edward?

- Tal vez queremos que salga todo perfecto y tenemos miedo de fallar.

- Tu eres perfecto.

- Ummm solo un poquito – ella solo rio y menciono antes de besarme

- Presumido.

- Pero me amas.

- Con todo mi corazón.

**GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO PASADO! LAS QUIERO!**


	16. Dias a solas

**LLEGO EL MOMENTO ESPERADO POR TODAS! SU FIN DE SEMANA ROMANTICO! GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SUS CORRECIONES!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**16. Días a solas**

_Al fin de semana siguiente…_

BPOV

Esta mañana fue un caos. Despertar temprano, preparar maletas, desayuno, arreglarnos, atender a Hally, llevarla a la guardería, despedirnos de ella e ir al trabajo.

Ahora estaba en la librería, todo estaba muy tranquilo por lo que me puse a acomodar a algunos libros y a organizar un estante. Tenía suerte de que mi jefe no estaba los viernes para vigilarnos como general y gracias a eso, Ángela me cubriría para salir más temprano. Nuestro fin de semana a solas había llegado.

Hally se quedaría con mis padres y la iríamos a recoger el domingo en la noche, los dos teníamos que trabajar ese día. Mi pequeña estaba triste de no vernos en algunos días y fue un poco difícil despedirnos de ella por la mañana. Cuando entramos a la guardería ella iba arrojando algunas lágrimas.

Incluso Edward estaba muy triste de dejarla y antes de que me dejara en la librería me pregunto si estaría bien. Le asegure que no había problema y que una vez que estuviera con sus abuelos se le olvidaría que existíamos. El me dio una breve sonrisa y se despidió con un tierno beso con la promesa de vernos mas tarde para irnos. El estuvo trabajando bastante tarde estos días para compensar que hoy saldría temprano e insistía que me durmiera pero sinceramente me quedaba a esperarlo hasta la madrugada. Me he vuelto dependiente de él y ya no podía dormir sin estar a su lado.

Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, habíamos tomado precauciones y platicado mucho al respecto. Al día siguiente que Edward comentó los planes para el fin de semana, concerté una cita para ir al ginecólogo y que me diera una prescripción de pastillas anticonceptivas. Sabia que no surtirían efecto en cuestión de días por lo que además nos protegeríamos con condón. Un embarazo en este momento no era lo ideal para nuestra relación.

En nuestras conversaciones, Edward me comento que en cuanto supo lo que le había hecho Tanya el se practico exámenes para corroborar que no tuviera ninguna enfermedad y afortunadamente estaba limpio. Por mi parte me encontraba bien, iba frecuentemente al ginecólogo y no había estado con otro hombre desde mi relación con Alex.

Estaba acomodando el ultimo par de libros cuando Ángela se acerco a mi.

- Mujer ya vete.

- Ya voy, Edward pasará por mí en unos minutos – parecía que ella estaba mas emocionada que yo. Terminé de acomodar, fui a recoger mi bolso y regrese para despedirme.

- Bueno Ángela no puedo empezar a agradecerte por cubrirme.

- Vamos, se que tu también lo harías por mi. Ve y diviértete.

- Gracias.

- Oh no, nada de gracias. ¡Quiero detalles el domingo! – solo sonreí y le dije

- Tenlo por hecho. Adiós – ella se despidió de mi y salí por la puerta delantera, avance algunos metros y allí estaba el, recargado sobre su auto. Desde donde me encontraba le dije

- Hola guapo.

- Muñequita – dijo abriendo sus brazos para ir a abrazarlo. Sin mas invitación corrí hacia el y me rodeo con sus protectores brazos por al cintura. Me separe un poco de el y voltee a ver su rostro para entregarle una sonrisa y el se inclino para besarme. Pronto el beso se volvió no apto para menores y me separe de él

- Edward estamos en medio de la calle – dije totalmente sonrojada.

- Es que eres irresistible y esta noche te tendré solo para mí.

- Que más podría pedir.

- ¿Lista?

- ¡Por supuesto! – dije muy emocionada.

El como siempre abrió la puerta para mi, subió y antes de que el arrancara el auto se inclino para darme otro beso.

- Lo siento tenia que besarte, pasare los próximos 40 minutos manejando sin parar. No puedo esperar a que lleguemos.

- Entonces ¡arranca! – mencione alegremente. El se hecho a reír y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

Después de media hora manejando cada vez se veían mas cerca las montañas y nos veíamos mas rodeados de grandes arboles. La vista sin duda será increíble. Yo no conocía el lugar al que íbamos pero de acuerdo con Edward era muy hermoso y me decía que con su familia vinieron algunas veces fueron para disfrutar algunos días cuando Carlisle tenia vacaciones. Caso que era muy raro debido a su trabajo, de acuerdo con mi novio.

Después de unos minutos mas llegamos a Mysty Mountain y la vista del lugar era increíble. Nos bajamos del auto y Edward pregunto

- ¿Y bien, que te parece?

- Es muy bonito.

- Y espera a que veamos nuestra cabaña. Vamos a registrarnos.

Caminamos hacia la recepción e inmediatamente fuimos atendidos por una chica muy alegre. Edward dio su nombre y nos dieron la llave de la cabaña. Observe la llave y vi que esta tenia el nombre de Rising Sun Retreat.

Fuimos al auto y sacamos las pequeñas maletas que preparamos y caminamos tomados de la mano sobre un camino empedrado hasta llegar a nuestra cabaña. Edward saco la llave y antes de abrir me dijo

- Bienvenida amor.

El abrió la puerta y parada desde afuera podía ver que era bastante amplia. Estaba tan distraída parada allí que no vi cuando Edward tomo mis piernas y me cargo para que entráramos como si fuéramos recién casados.

- ¿Acaso es nuestra luna de miel? – dije riendo y dejándome consentir por el.

- No, cuando sea la verdadera será mucho mejor que esto – así que pensaba en boda. Eso me hizo sonreír aun mas.

El me cargó hasta que llegamos a la sala y me bajó para que el fuera por las maletas que permanecían afuera. En dicha habitación había 2 sillones grandes y 2 sillas que daban vista perfecta para mirar una pantalla instalada. Había muchos ventanales y entraba mucha luz a toda la cabaña. Me dirigí a la cocina que tenía una barra, un pequeño desayunador y un refrigerador enorme.

Al lado de la sala se encontraba un área grande con mas sillas y una chimenea con una gran pila de troncos listos para ser utilizados. Un par de brazos me tomo por detrás y me dijo

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que si. Lástima que nos podamos quedar por poco tiempo.

- Entonces hagamos valer nuestra estancia. Ven vamos arriba.

Subimos las maletas y entramos a nuestra habitación. Era enorme. Teníamos una vista increíble hacia el lago desde el balcón ubicado justo afuera. Fui a checar el baño y vi la gran tina que en verdad teníamos que probar.

Cheque mi reloj y note que eran casi las siete y tenía un poco de hambre así que pregunté

- ¿Que cenaremos?

- Hay varios restaurantes por aquí, podríamos ir a alguno o leí que pueden traernos pizza de uno de ellos. ¿Qué prefieres?

Sonaba bien recorrer los alrededores pero prefería disfrutar de mi estadía aquí con Edward.

- Creo que será pizza. No quiero despegarme de tu lado.

- Me alegra. Hablaré para que la traigan.

Bajamos a la cocina para buscar los números y direcciones de los restaurantes. Edward tomo el teléfono y ordeno una grande de peperoni.

- Bueno dijeron que en 20 minutos llegaran. Hace frio, prenderé la chimenea – menciono una vez que colgó.

Comenzó a colocar la leña en la chimenea y la forma en que se flexionaba para acomodarla me hacían perder la razón. Este hombre no podía ser mas sexy. Parece que perdí noción del tiempo pues minutos después el fuego ya estaba prendido y el llamó mi atención diciendo

- Hey, ves algo que te agrade.

- Y mucho – dije sonrojándome.

Mientras esperábamos, nos acomodamos en el sillón, él me tenía abrazada tiernamente. Yo lleve una de mis manos hacia su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo desde su nuca. Parecía que realmente lo disfrutaba pues ronroneaba como si fuera un gatito.

- Sabes Bella, recuerdo cuando estabas en el hospital y desperté por la sensación de tus dedos sobre mi cabello y… me sentí muy bien. ¿Te puedo preguntar por que lo hiciste?

- Bueno tu cabello es irresistible… desperté y creo que pensé que teniéndolo tan cerca debería aprovechar la oportunidad. Por supuesto no conté con que despertaras tan pronto – el rio levemente y continuo.

- No tienes idea de lo angustiado que estuve cuando te paso eso. ¿Ya no te molesta tu pierna?

- Solo un poco por el frio, pero ya no recuerdes eso. Además ese accidente nos llevo a conocernos mejor y… además nos trajo nuestro primer beso.

- Si, es cierto. Estaba tan confundido que por eso salí huyendo – dijo riendo otra vez.

- Yo me quede llorando – confesé.

- ¿En serio?, nunca me dijiste eso.

- Me sentí muy tonta y pensé que lo había arruinado. En verdad te valoraba como amigo.

- Amor, yo siempre estaré contigo, como tu amigo, como tu confidente, como tu alma gemela si estamos destinados a ello. No traigas recuerdos tristes a tu mente. Ahora estamos juntos – me quito de su lado y me recostó sobre el sillón para comenzar a besarme apasionadamente. Claro como regla general en menos de dos minutos llamaron a la puerta. El se levanto algo molesto hacia la puerta y antes de que abriera le dije

- No seas gruñón, tenemos toda la noche – eso pareció animarlo un poco. No quería que tratara mal al repartidor por su mal genio.

No mucho tiempo después entro con una caja y dos latas de refresco y dijo

- Hagamos que valga la interrupción, tengo hambre.

- ¿Entonces porque te pusiste gruñón? - dejo todo en la barra de la cocina y se acerco a susurrarme en el oído – no me gusta que me alejen de mi sexy novia cuando estoy con ella.

- Esta bien, no armes un drama. Cenemos.

Cenamos con calma nuevamente en el sillón y debo decir que era la pizza mas deliciosa del mundo, así que le dije a Edward que antes de irnos debíamos de ir para llevar una a casa. Recogimos todo y después de una pausa en el baño y lavarnos los dientes nos dirigimos a la sala donde solo dejamos que nos alumbrara la luz del fuego.

Edward estaba recargado sobre una de las grandes sillas y yo recargada sobre el, nos acurrucamos en el suelo junto a la chimenea y allí comenzó nuestra noche. Primero comenzó Edward a darme pequeños besos en mi cuello, acomodando mis cabellos hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso a el. Pronto desvié mi rostro pues quería que sus labios hicieran contacto con los míos. El llevo sus manos para tomar las mías y posar ambos pares sobre mi estomago sin interrumpir el beso.

El beso cobraba intensidad y sin duda demostraba la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro, por eso después un rato comento

- Creo que hay una habitación arriba.

- Sera mejor no desperdiciarla – dije agitada por el beso. Nos paramos y el me agarro desprevenida una vez mas pues me subió cargando por las escaleras.

Llegamos a la habitación y me recostó sobre la cama mientras solo dejaba encendida una de las lámparas de buro. El se acerco a la cama y yo me hinque para recibirlo.

Ahora estábamos hincados frente a frente sobre la cama, el comenzó a quitar mi ligero suéter por encima de mi cabeza para comenzar a acariciar mis brazos con ambas manos; eso me puso la piel chinita y comencé a quitar la prenda que le había regalado en navidad. Cuando lo logré, el me regalo una sonrisa y parecía que no teníamos que hablar, todo lo decían nuestras acciones. El deseo nos inundaba a ambos.

Me incline hacia el y comencé a abrir su camisa lentamente, el bajo sus brazos para poder quitarla y aventarla hacia el piso.

Lo empuje para que quedara recostado y me dirigí hacia abajo para besarlo desde su ombligo, su pecho, viajando hacia su hombro, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ya que estábamos en esta posición y el comenzaba a abrir mi blusa de pronto recordé lo que traía en mi bolso. Era algo muy especial que quería lucir para el. Me aleje de sus labios y el viajo hacia mi cuello

- Edward… espera hay algo que quiero mostrarte – se retiro de mi mientras yo lo alejaba con mis manos

- ¿Ahora? – dijo algo decepcionado.

- Si, ahora.

- Aghh Bella, lo veremos en la mañana – dijo acercándose de nuevo hacia mis labios pero lo detuve a tiempo.

- No, te gustara, ahora vengo – fui hacia mi bolso, saque el empaque sin que el notara que era y me dirigí al baño.

Ya que estuve allí, me desvestí rápidamente y saque un Babydoll con encaje en el pecho. Había comprado el de color negro ya que resaltaba mi tono de piel y esperaba que le gustara a Edward pues sin duda merecía una novia sensual. Por ultimo solté mi cabello y me aplique un poco de brillo en los labios.

Cuando salí del baño el seguía recostado pero ahora ya no tenia ni zapatos ni calcetines. El capto mi atención, sus ojos hicieron un escaneo minucioso de mi cuerpo y parecía que no podía cerrar la boca. Me dirigí hacia el, me arrodille en la cama y cerré su boca con uno de mis dedos empujando su barbilla hacia arriba y le sonreí.

- Justo cuando pienso que no te podías ver más hermosa, me sorprendes. No es justo, un día me dará un ataque cardiaco.

- No exageres. Solo soy una chica normal.

- Eres una mujer hermosa y cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerte. Por eso te tengo que cuidar.

- ¿Así que te pondrás sobreprotector?

- Solo un poquito - dijo sonriéndome - ¿Cuándo compraste esto?

- Tenia que ser una sorpresa y lo conseguí. Lo compre ayer.

- Luces hermosísima. Ven aquí – dijo acostándonos nuevamente para besarme.

Comencé a desabrochar su cinturón y después el botón y cierre de su pantalón. El rio nerviosamente al levantar sus caderas para quitar la prenda y al final terminó en algún lugar del piso.

Sin duda este hombre me estaba matando, me estaba seduciendo de una manera criminal, sentía que no lo podía soportar. Recorría mis muslos, mis caderas, llevaba sus manos hacia mi estomago y viajaban hacia mis pechos para acariciarlos.

Entre nuestras caricias mutuas no dejábamos de mencionar nuestros nombres, y la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío era increíble, su piel suave, sus músculos del pecho torneados, los delicados trazos que dejaba sobre mi piel.

Después de un rato nos retirábamos mutuamente lo que quedaba de nuestras ropas y cuando por fin estuvimos unidos como uno solo, las olas de placer que me inundaron eran increíbles. El no paraba de decir que me amaba y yo me sentía completamente satisfecha. Ambos alcanzamos el clímax de una manera excepcional y sinceramente quería conservar a Edward para siempre.

El se retiro de mi, se dirigió hacia el baño y cuando regreso a la cama nos cubrió bajo las cobijas pero no sin antes decirme que me amaba. Le correspondí de la misma manera y nos quedamos disfrutando un momento de paz.

Realmente podía sentir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a ser feliz.

_Al día siguiente…_

EPOV

Que noche tan genial. La manera en la que nos entregamos fue maravillosa y sabia que esta era la mujer indicada para mi. Con ella realmente sentía lo que era el amor. A Tanya le había confesado muchas veces mi amor, pero ahora me daba cuenta que era algo en realidad no lo sentía y no lo había experimentado hasta ahora.

Desperté desde temprano y solo podía observar a la mujer más hermosa junto a mí. Ella estaba con cabeza recargada en mi pecho, yo acariciaba sus cabellos y le daba unos ligeros besos a su cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron y sentí que mi hermosa novia comenzó a moverse y dije

- Buenos días amor.

- Mmm no quiero despertar – solo reí y la acomode para verla directo al rostro.

- Bella durmiente te ves hermosa en la mañana. Además parece que tienes un brillo especial el día de hoy.

- Bueno, tengo buenos motivos para tenerlo. Estuvo genial nuestra velada.

- Bella, en resumen a eso, creo que no podre quitarte las manos de encima de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Y crees que yo te dejare ir? – dijo besando mi cuello. Parecía que estaba mas despierta ahora y por eso proseguí

- Sinceramente espero que no – acomode la cobija cubriéndonos totalmente e hicimos el amor nuevamente.

Después de una hora nos desprendimos de la cama y estaba realmente hambriento, pero parecía que tenía que esperar, Bella quería tomar un baño en la tina que teníamos. Fue una gran idea y definitivamente si algún día compraba una casa, tenia que instalar una tina para disfrutarla con Bella. Una vez que nos arreglamos fuimos a un lugar llamado Spresso Chalet donde disfrutamos de un rico desayuno.

Después regresamos a la cabaña nos enfrascamos en una sesión de besos candentes y decidimos dar una caminata a lo largo de todo el rio. El paisaje de las montañas nevadas era espectacular y no parábamos de tomar fotos. Incluso encontramos a otra pareja para que ellos nos tomaran una foto y nosotros también devolvimos el favor. Seguimos caminando por una hora mas en el bosque y me sentía muy relajado. Cuando llegamos a un riachuelo y había que cruzarlo dando pequeños brincos, Bella se mostro un poco insegura.

- Vamos amor - dije ya desde el otro lado - anímate, aquí estaré para recibirte.

- Me voy a caer – dijo preocupada.

- No te pasara nada, mira, pisa esas piedras que están secas.

- No.

- Entonces tendrás otro medio de transporte – dije ya regresando a su lado. La cargue y pasamos rápidamente la rocas ya cruzando al otro lado. Ya que estábamos allí, ella no había soltado el cuello de mi suéter y estaba acurrucada en mi hombro con sus ojos cerrados. Pobrecilla la tome desprevenida.

- Amor ya cruzamos. Me ahorcas – dije haciendo un poco de burla.

Ella me soltó poco a poco y la baje para darle un beso.

- Perdón es que me da miedo cruzar el agua de esa manera. Cuando era niña me caí en uno y termine con un moretón horrible en mi brazo.

- Hay muñequita lo siento.

- No es tu culpa, no lo sabias – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- Por eso me encanta que afrontemos situaciones nuevas, cada día aprendo algo nuevo de ti. Y me encanta.

- A mi también. Anda sigamos caminando.

Caminamos por una media hora mas y regresamos considerando que aun nos esperaba el regreso. Regresamos a refrescarnos a la cabaña y nuevamente tuvimos hambre así que fuimos a almorzar a un restaurant de comida Mexicana llamado La Hacienda.

Cuando tomamos nuestra mesa para almorzar, estábamos cerca de una familia que tenia unos gemelitos de aproximadamente 5 años. Bella capto que los estaba viendo y me dijo

- Que preciosos niños.

- Si son muy hermosos. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Tu, quieres tener mas hijos Bella?

- Si, me encantaría. Yo fui hija única y no me gustaría que Hally creciera así. ¿Y tu?

- Si, siempre he soñado con tener a mi muchacho.

- Seria un niño muy guapo, como su padre – menciono tiernamente.

- Pero me gustaría que heredara los ojos de su madre – dije acariciando su mejilla y viéndola directo a los ojos. Y ella solo se sonrojo.

No dijimos mas por el momento, seguimos viendo a los niños y disfrutando nuestro almuerzo.

Fuimos a conocer mas de los alrededores y el tiempo paso volando. Regresamos a la cabaña alrededor de las 6 para empacar todo. Bella termino primero y se fue hacia el balcón para disfrutar del atardecer.

Una vez que termine, fui hacia ella para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en su cuello.

BPOV

- Lista para irnos – suspiré cuando él se acercó a abrazarme.

- No quisiera irme. ¿Podríamos venir otra vez, pero con mi pequeña?

- ¿Tu pequeña? – pregunto algo confundido. ¿Acaso tenia algún problema con traer a Hally? Me voltee abruptamente hacia el y dije algo enojada

- ¿No quieres que venga, acaso no la quieres?, sabes que ella es…

- Bella por supuesto que me encantaría que viniera, lo que pasa es que, no se como vallas a tomar esto pero… ¿podríamos llamarla "nuestra pequeña"? – juro que en ese momento me sentí mal, yo recriminándole algo inexistente y el insinuaba que veía a Hally como si fuera suya.

- ¿En serio, tu la vez de esa forma?

- Claro que si, pero no sabia como reaccionarias – sin previo aviso regrese a sus brazos y solo murmure – no se que hice para merecerte. Eres tan bueno y por supuesto que ahora es tu pequeña.

- Gracias Bella. No quiero perderlas nunca.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, a mi me parece que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

- Así será amor. Anda vámonos ya es tarde.

- Te amo Edward.

- Yo también muñequita.

Fuimos a la recepción a entregar la llave y pagar la cuenta y le recordé a Edward que teníamos que ir por la pizza. Después de esa escala nos dirigimos hacia la carretera. A casa.

Cada vez que nos volteábamos a ver, ambos parecíamos mas enamorados y nos entregábamos sonrisas. Sin duda habíamos pasado un buen día a solas.

- ¿Como crees que este Hally? – pregunto Edward.

- Yo digo que bien, siempre la pasa genial. Cuando lleguemos a casa la llamare.

Y luego sonó mi teléfono. Era Emmett.

- Hola Em – dije alegre de saludar a mi amigo.

- Hey Bells. ¿Cómo estas? – bandido, sabia que me hablaba para saber como había estado mi velada con Edward.

- Muy bien. Ya vamos a casa.

- ¿Y bien que tal estuvo Edward? – dijo con su tono insinuante.

- ¡EMMETT!

- Vamos Bells, no te enojes es solo curiosidad. Eres mi amiga y necesito checar que seas feliz.

- Te pondré en el altavoz, para ver si no te da pena decirme eso.

- Hazlo – me retire el celular, puse el altavoz y en cuanto lo hice Em dijo

- Y bien Edward, no le fallaste a mi amiga – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra fallaste.

- Por supuesto que no Emmett. Y por favor ya no le digas nada. La avergüenzas.

- Nahhh es broma Bells. Ohh aquí viene Rose.

Rose hablo un poco con nosotros y después de unos minutos colgamos.

En el resto del camino ya no resistí mas, extrañaba mucho a mi pequeña y tenia que hablar con ella así que saque de nuevo mi celular y marque a casa de mis padres

- ¿Diga?

- Hola mama.

- ¡Bella!, ¿como estas, como les fue? – se oía ruido de trastes y supuse que estaba en la cocina.

- Increíble mama, de hecho estamos por llegar a la ciudad. ¿Y Hally?

- Auhmm - ¿qué significaba eso?

- Mama, ¿esta todo bien? – de reojo pude ver como Edward se tenso al decir esto.

- Esta bien, lo que pasa es que ha estado un poco triste. Hemos jugado mucho con ella, la hemos distraído pero realmente los extraña.

- Ahh mi princesa, ¿esta despierta?

- Claro, de hecho Carlisle y Esme vinieron a cenar, aun están aquí, ¿por qué no vienen para acá?

- Ok, espera.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunto Edward preocupado.

- Es Hally, dice mi mama que ha estado algo triste. Tus padres también están allí, ¿podemos ir?

- Por supuesto, dile que llegaremos en 15 minutos – me coloque el auricular nuevamente y llame

- ¿Mama?

- Si.

- Vamos para allá. Que sea una sorpresa para Hally, no le digas nada.

- Esta bien, los veo en un rato.

Después de 20 minutos llegamos a la casa. Tocamos y nos recibió mi padre.

- Bella, Edward, pasen. Que bueno que regresaron – yo lo abrace y se dio un gran apretón de manos con Edward. Entramos y Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala tomando café. Ambos nos saludaron alegremente y pregunte por mi niña

- Tu mama le esta poniendo su pijama – contesto mi padre. Todos empezaron a preguntar que tal la habíamos pasado y sinceramente no paraba de describir los hermosos paisajes que habíamos visto. Por supuesto esto llevo al siguiente comentario

- ¿Qué acaso solo estuvieron viendo el paisaje hijo?

- ¡Carlisle! – dijo Esme reprendiéndolo mientras los demás reían.

- Es una broma Esme, ¿no es así hijo?

- Papa díselo a Bella, ella esta roja como tomate – Carlisle se dirigió hacia mi y dijo

- Perdón Bella, sabes que es una broma.

- No se preocupe – mientras decía eso se escucho como cerraban una puerta arriba y una risa.

- Hally hay una sorpresa en la sala – grito mi padre desde abajo.

Mi pequeña bajo con su pijama morada y en cuanto nos vio grito

- ¡MAMI, EDWARD! – inmediatamente fui y me agache para abrazarla. Me pareció que no la había visto en días. Le di un beso en su mejilla izquierda ya que en la otra aun tenia costra de su gran raspón de la semana pasada. Con sus bracitos rodeo mi cuello y no me quería soltar. Trate de alejarme un poco y decirle

- ¿No saludas a Edward?

- Si mami – la pase hacia Edward y apenas la tuvo en sus brazos la lleno de besos y le hizo avioncito por toda la sala. En ese momento recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido, el en verdad veía a la pequeña como si fuera su hija. Tal vez debería estar asustada por lo rápido que se han dado las cosas, pero no era así. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a nuestro lado. Y con suerte, en un futuro, nuestra familia crecería con otro pequeño integrante.

Nos sentamos en la sala a charlar y Hally estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo después de su agitado viaje por toda la sala. Cuando pasaban de las 10, la niña ya no aguanto mas y se quedo dormida.

Carlisle y Esme se retiraban y también nosotros pues debíamos pararnos temprano al otro día. Me pare con mi pequeña y fui con Edward para acostarla. La arrope muy bien pues la noche estaba muy fría, me incline a besarla y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Salimos abrazados de la habitación y Edward me dio un beso para animarme. Nos despedimos de mis padres y nos despedimos de los de Edward afuera de los autos.

Nos dirigimos al departamento y en cuanto llegamos fui directo a dejarme caer sobre el sillón. Edward me acompaño abrazándome y comente

- Me entristece dejarla.

- Créeme que te entiendo – el pauso un momento y agrego - sabes que no es necesario que trabajes Bella, así podrías pasar mas tiempo con ella y…

- Edward, escúchame, he cedido en muchas cosas pero no esta vez. No puedo dejar mi empleo, por mas que extrañe a mi hija tengo que seguirle dando lo mejor que pueda – se que sonaba un poco duro pero el tenia que entenderlo. Su expresión denotaba dolor y por eso continúe – lo siento si te agredí pero en verdad es lo que pienso.

- No tienes nada que explicar, yo no debí haberlo comentado, ¿me perdonas?

- Tu eres el que me tiene que perdonar. Mejor ya no hablemos de eso. Yo debo agradecerte por el fin de semana.

- Me alegra que la pasaras bien. Bella eres la mujer de mi vida y después de lo de ayer, no se como sobrevire el día de mañana sin ti.

- Yo tampoco, mas vale que aprovechemos esta noche – mas tarde en decir eso en lo que el me tomo del brazo y levantándome para seguirlo a la habitación.

Sin duda aun nos esperaba otra parte que disfrutar de nuestro romántico fin de semana.

_Al día siguiente…_

- Aggg no quiero ir a trabajar – menciono Edward realmente gruñón cuando sonó la alarma.

- Vamos tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

- Creo que ya desperté con esa propuesta – yo solo reí. Ambos nos paramos y nos metimos a bañar. Salimos, nos vestimos y fuimos a la mesa a desayunar.

- ¿Prefieres que te deje muy temprano o te llevas tu auto?

- Mmm no se. ¿A que hora sales?

- A las 5.

- Yo hasta las 8. Me llevare mi auto, ¿podrías ir por Hally?

- Claro.

Estaba tomando mi café cuando fuimos interrumpidos por mi celular. Era un mensaje de Alice.

_Ya tengo los vestidos perfectos para ustedes._

_Te los paso a dejar mañana._

- ¿Quien es? – pregunto curioso.

- La madrugadora de Alice. Me va a traer los… ehhh unas cosas.

_Ya lo arruine se supone que era una sorpresa –_ pensé.

- ¿Unas cosas?

- Era sorpresa, Alice me dará mañana los vestidos para la boda.

- Oh y ¿podre espiar?

- Claro que no – e inmediatamente puso su cara triste.

- Y no creas que te va a salvar esa mirada.

- Esta bien. No puedo creer que se casen en 2 semanas.

- Todo ira bien con ellos. Tengo poco tiempo de conocerlos pero créeme que funcionara.

- Si lo se, Jasper siempre ha sido un gran tipo, pero aun así es mi hermanita. Creo que me desmayare cuando la anuncien como Alice Whitlock.

- Si eso ocurre estaré allí para atraparte – el rio – además te veras extremadamente sexy en tu smoking.

- Y yo no puedo esperar a verte con tu vestido de noche – voltee a ver el reloj y note que se le hacia tarde.

- Edward ya es tarde, apúrate.

- Es cierto – tomo su taza de café y la termino de un solo sorbo. Fue a buscar su chamarra a la habitación y ya lo esperaba en la puerta con sus llaves y su cartera. Las tomo de mis manos, me dio un beso y dijo

- Vete con mucho cuidado. Avísame cuando llegues – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Tu también. Que tengas un buen día.

- Gracias amor. Te amo.

- Te amo Edward – salió hacia el elevador y cerré la puerta hasta que el desapareció tras la puerta enviándome un beso mas.

Fui hacia la mesa y recogí todo. Me puse a pensar en lo afortunada que era al vivir aquí y en la alocada forma en que ha cambiado mi vida estos meses. Nunca imaginaria que pudiera ser tan feliz y eso me atemorizaba un poco. A veces la vida te pone pruebas cuando estas en tu mejor momento, pero con Edward a mi lado podría afrontar lo que fuera.

**QUE TIERNO! JAJAJA GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y COMENTARIOS! NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE! ;)**


	17. San Valentin

**CAPITULO NUEVO SIIII! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI! GRACIAS DE NUEVO A MILLARAY POR SUS CORRECIONES Y APORTACIONES! Y SIN MAS**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**17. San Valentín **

_Unos días después…_

BPOV

No es posible. Nuestro primer día de san Valentín juntos y los dos teníamos que trabajar, además la guardería de Hally cerraría temprano por la fecha y tendría que recogerla a las 3 y traerla a la librería conmigo. Le traje un libro para colorear y dos muñecas para que no se aburriera pues mi turno terminaba a las 6:30.

Si que era difícil la situación y aparte no podía encargarla con mis padres o la familia de Edward ya que todos tenían pareja y no era justo arruinarles sus planes para este día.

Después de nuestro fin de semana romántico, Edward y yo no nos podemos alejar mucho del otro; ahora casi todos los días estábamos juntos íntimamente. Hoy nuevamente había preparado algo especial para vestir esta noche y sabia que se volvería loco. Esa seria nuestra celebración a solas pues haríamos un pequeño intercambio y nuestra cena con Hally.

Vi mi reloj y vi que eran diez para las tres, así que me escapé para ir por mi niña. La guardería no estaba lejos así que me fui caminando.

En cuanto llegué, salió corriendo hacia mis brazos y llevaba 2 hojas en sus manitas.

- ¿Que tienes allí? – pregunte señalándolas.

- Es sorpresa mami – las escondió atrás de ella cuando intenté espiar que era. Sospechaba que era algo para nosotros pero no dije nada.

- Esta bien. Vámonos tenemos que regresar.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Esta trabajando.

- Quiero ir.

- No podemos Hally, tengo que regresar a trabajar, pero lo veremos más tarde – ella agacho su cabecita, la agarré y la cargue hasta la librería.

Ya que estuvimos allí, se alegró un poco más al ver a Ángela. Llevé a la niña al cuarto que teníamos los empleados, le saque sus juguetes, su libro y le dije que se quedara allí, que vendría a verla en un rato.

La tarde estuvo un poco agitada y parecía que no éramos los suficientes empleados para atender a la gente. Estaba cerca del cuarto de empleados sacando un libro que me pidieron, cuando Hally salió corriendo de el lanzando un grito y tropezando con una pequeña pila de libros. Inmediatamente por instinto lance el libro que tenía en las manos y corrí hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó Hally?

- Araña mami.

- Ay pequeña ven vamos adentro. No te va hacer nada – entre y vi que en la mesa que coloreaba había una araña diminuta. La mate con un papelito y le asegure que no le pasaría nada. Salí de nuevo y comencé a acomodar los libros que había tirado. Estaba acomodando el último cuando alguien aclarando su garganta llamo mi atención.

- Isabella – dijo con un tono muy serio mi jefe Greg.

- Perdón Greg, es que…

- ¿Porque esta tu hija allá adentro?

- Lo siento es que la guardería cerraba temprano y no tengo con quien dejarla.

- Y desatendiste un pedido por estarla cuidando. Las personas que atendías se fueron – oh no.

- Has desatendido tus obligaciones y ni mencionar las veces que has faltado o estar tratando de acomodar tu horario cada cinco minutos. Además no creas que no se que saliste mas temprano el viernes pasado– oh no me había descubierto – recuerda que no solo tu y Ángela trabajan en este lugar.

- Me han pasado muchas cosas. Sabes que trabajo bien. Perdón…

- Ya han sido muchas. Isabella lo siento mucho pero… estas despedida – no, no puede ser, no hoy.

- Greg no, por favor, no puedo quedarme sin trabajo – dije desesperada.

- Es mi última palabra. Recoge tus cosas – se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Ángela estaba del otro lado presenciando toda la escena y yo solo me metí para ir por mi niña y mis cosas. Saldría de aquí entera no les daría el honor de salir hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Hally ya nos vamos princesa.

- Si mami.

Ya que estaba sacando las cosas de mi locker, Ángela entro y me dijo en voz baja

- Bella lo siento mucho, no pensé que le fueran a decir…

- No es tu culpa Ang. Yo no debí habértelo pedido y por mi culpa podrías ser despedida también – dije suspirando mientras metía en una bolsa algunas fotos que tenia pegadas, un suéter y un paraguas.

- Primero renuncio antes de que me corra. Sabes que Greg se ha puesto muy difícil últimamente.

- Te extrañaré mucho Ángela – dije volteando para abrazarla.

- Ay Bella, no se que mas decirte… pero será mejor que me vaya a atender a los clientes, no quiero causar más problemas. ¿Hablamos mañana?

- Si, anda ve – termine de guardar todo y le dije a Hally que nos íbamos.

Salimos por la puerta delantera y mi jefe se me quedo viendo mientras lo hacía. No voltee a verlo mas y salimos. Íbamos hacia el carro y mientras metía a Hally a la parte trasera dijo

- ¿Estas tiste?

- Un poquito pequeña – dije entregándole una débil sonrisa. Ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cerré la puerta pero antes de entrar tenia que hablar con la persona que mas necesitaba en este momento.

EPOV

Por fin el día de san Valentín había llegado. Le había comprado un hermoso regalo a Bella y uno a Hally y esperaba que les gustara. A mi madre y hermanas les mande unos pequeños arreglos florales como un detalle y a mi padre le envié una botella de su whisky favorito. Realmente no esperaba nada a cambio solo me agradaba mostrarle mi cariño a mi familia.

Ya eran las 5 y quería irme, pero un me faltaba unas horas mas para ir con mis chicas.

Estaba terminando de revisar a una mujer con un oído inflamado y cuando salí para dejar su historial sonó mi celular, parecía que se me alegraba el día.

- Hola mi amor – dije con todo mi entusiasmo.

- ¿Ed…Edward? – dijo muy misteriosa. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- Bella, ¿que pasa, que tienes? – pregunte muy angustiado.

- Me… me despidieron – no podía creerlo. Sinceramente su jefe no era el mejor y ahora en verdad lo había demostrado. Bella debía estar destrozada.

- Amor lo siento tanto, ¿en donde estas?

- Afuera de la librería en mi auto – al decirme eso podría ver su imagen destrozada.

- Ven al hospital, hablaremos.

- No, solo quiero irme a casa.

- Esta bien. Avísame cuando lleguen y te prometo que estaré allí en cuanto pueda.

- Si. Por favor no le digas a nadie – a Bella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y supuse que no quería la lastima de nadie, pero solo le daríamos apoyo y eso ella no lo veía.

- Ok, recuerda que te amo mucho y no estas sola.

- Lo se, te veo después. Adiós – y así se despidió de una manera muy simple y triste. Guarde el teléfono y me recargue sobre la pared tratando de digerir lo que me había dicho.

Sin duda cubrir los gastos no seria problema, de hecho he estado haciendo trampa y el dinero que me ha dado Bella lo he estado guardando como un ahorro ya que yo seguía costeando todo.

Realmente me sentía mal, hace unos días le había propuesto que dejara de trabajar y ahora tenía que hacerlo forzosamente. Sabía que se pondría a buscar otro empleo inmediatamente pero haría hasta lo imposible para que no lo hiciera.

Ella ha estado lejos de su hija por su necesidad, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. No quería comportarme como macho y decirle que su lugar estaba solo en casa pero de alguna manera quería compensar el tiempo perdido.

El resto de la tarde se me hizo eterna y solo tenia que hacer el papeleo de los casos que había atendido hoy. En cuanto vi que era mi hora de salida, me fui lo más rápido posible.

En el camino pase a recoger un arreglo de flores que había encargado días antes y fui directo a casa.

Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente vi a Hally jugando en la alfombra con unos ositos. Ella se paró y vino a abrazarme. Dejé las flores en la mesita, levante a la niña y le di un gran beso como hacia todos los días.

- ¡Flores!

- Shhh son una sorpresa.

- Upss – dijo poniendo sus manitas sobre su boca. Esta pequeña se volvía más adorable cada día.

- ¿Y mami? – le pregunté al no ver a Bella con ella.

- La cocina. Edward esta tiste.

- Lo se princesa. Sigue jugando – la deposité en el piso y siguió jugando con sus muñecos.

Fui hacia la cocina, abrí la puerta y allí estaba moviendo algo en un tazón pero con su mirada hacia la pared.

- Bella.

- Edward, llegaste – dijo volteando desde el otro lado. Corrí hacia ella para abrazarla y en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos comenzó a llorar inconsolable.

- Tranquila muñequita – dije pasando mis manos por su cabello.

- Por que, porque mi trabajo – decía entre lagrimas.

- Bella tal vez te espera algo mejor allá afuera. Uno nunca sabe que pasara.

- Pero que sigue Edward, primero mi departamento, ahora mi trabajo, ¿acaso ahora te perderé a ti? – la despegué de mi y la mire directo a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien, a mi no me vas a perder. No me alejaría de tu lado a menos de que tu me lo pidieras – ella regreso hacia a mi y siguió llorando.

- Como le voy a hacer con los gastos, e….e…el viernes tengo que pagar la guardería y…

- Sabes que el dinero no es problema – ella siguió abrazándome sin decir nada. Un poco más tranquilo le pregunte

- Hally no sabe ¿verdad?

- No. Ella estaba adentro cuando ocurrió todo.

- Pero sabe que estás triste. Deberíamos decirle, si quieres mañana para no afligirla hoy.

- Si – dijo suspirando – también mañana le diré a mis padres, no es justo preocuparlos hoy.

- Tampoco es justo para ti, anímate. Te traje algo que espero te guste, esta en la mesa de la sala – se despego de mi y observo mi rostro.

- Gracias. Feliz día de san Valentín – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- Feliz día de san Valentín – me incline y la besé tiernamente en los labios – anda vamos.

- Espera mi cara debe ser un desastre, iré a refrescarme un poco.

- Esta bien te espero en la sala – ella salió de la cocina y yo me quede recargado sobre la barra. Pensando.

La sola idea de que algo me apartara de Bella en estos momentos era insoportable. Ahora mas que nunca estaría allí en cada momento. Me asome para ver que contenía el tazón que revolvía Bella y vi que era masa para hacer galletas. La pobre al menos trataba de distraerse con sus aptitudes culinarias.

Salí hacia la sala y Hally seguía jugando con sus ositos ignorando la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Ella fue a sentarse conmigo y pronto tenia su cabeza recargada sobre una de mis piernas y comencé a acariciar su cabello entregándonos sonrisas.

Después de unos minutos así, apareció Bella con 2 bolsas con corazones. Ahora lucia un poco mejor y traía una sonrisa mas autentica como las que siempre entregaba.

- Oh que hermosas flores - fue lo primero que dijo al entrar. Quité a Hally de mi regazo para cargarla y decirle a mi novia

- Son para ti hermosa. ¿Te gustan?

- Claro que si.

- Hay una tarjeta.

Ella se acerco y tomo la tarjeta. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla.

BPOV

La carta que venia con las flores era pequeña pero no importando la cantidad sabia que serian unas hermosas palabras.

_BELLA:_

_UNA TARJETA COMO ESTA NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA AGRADECER EL MONTÓN DE ALEGRÍA QUE HAS TRAÍDO A MI VIDA. HAS DESCUBIERTO EN MI A UN HOMBRE QUE PROMETE ENTREGARTE SU AMOR POR SIEMPRE. _

_TU COMPAÑÍA ME HA HECHO EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DE ESTE PLANETA Y ESPERO QUE PODAMOS COMPARTIR FESTIVIDADES COMO ESTA POR MUCHO TIEMPO._

_TE AMO, NUNCA OLVIDES QUE SIEMPRE ESTAS EN MI MENTE Y EN MI CORAZÓN._

_CON AMOR, EDWARD. _

Si de algo podía estar segura en esta vida, era mi amor por Edward. Las palabras que me dedicaba y ese arreglo de rosas que abarcaba la mitad de la mesa me indicaban sus sentimientos. Termine de leer la tarjeta y se acerco a besarme. Hally empezó a reírse como siempre lo hacia cuando nos veía a besarnos y por eso nos tuvimos que separar.

- Es hermoso lo que me dices.

- Es solo la verdad – sus palabras me daban aliento por mi situación actual y era mejor que dejara de lado los pensamientos tristes.

- Bueno y ahora es tiempo del regalo de Hally – dijo dirigiéndose a la güerita que estaba en sus brazos. La bajo al sillón y fue hacia la habitación que estaba desocupada.

Unos minutos después apareció por el pasillo una osa de color rosita que media alrededor de un metro. Hally inmediatamente grito y se acerco

- ¡Ahh osita! – mi novio era muy generoso y debió de haberle costado caro. El se lo dio a Hally y apenas si podía la niña cargarla.

Edward fue a sentarse a mi lado y comente

- Debió costarte muy caro.

- Ella se merece más Bella – dijo dándome una sonrisa – y aprovechando que esta tan emocionada con su peluche, aquí esta la otra parte de tu regalo – dijo poniendo una caja pequeña en mi pierna. La tome y simplemente la abrí ya que no venia envuelta, solo venia con un pequeño moño pegado.

La pulsera que venia dentro armaba el juego con los aretes que me había regalado en navidad.

- Veo que usas mucho tus aretes así que supuse que era buena idea que tuvieras la pulsera.

- Es hermosa, pero… no debiste gastar mucho y mucho menos ahora que bueno… tu sabes…

- Tu también lo mereces y es el fin de la discusión – y me dio un beso para terminar su argumento.

- Mami, mami, yo sigo con regalo.

- Ok princesa, ¿qué nos vas a dar? – ella se acerco a su mochilita y saco las hojas con las que había salido de la guardería. Ella se dirigió hacia nosotros y nos dio una a cada uno.

En cada hoja había dibujado un corazón y debajo de el, estábamos dibujados los tres tomados de las manos. En realidad era muy tierno el gesto.

- Muchas gracias hija.

- Si Hally es muy bonito. Ven aquí – la acostamos sobre nuestras piernas y la llenamos de besos.

Ahora procedí a entregar mis regalos, no sentía que eran tan especiales o costosos como los de Edward pero llevaban todo mi cariño.

Primero le di a Hally su bolsa y en ella encontró un frasco en forma de borreguito lleno de gomitas. A ella le encantaban esos dulces y por eso me pareció buena idea.

Después saque la bolsa que era para Edward y se la di solo con una instrucción.

EPOV

- Primero lee la tarjeta – me indico Bella. Metí la mano a la bolsa y saque el sobre con la tarjeta y decía:

_EDWARD:_

_DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE ME HAS PERMITIDO ESTAR CONTIGO, CRÉEME QUE HAN SIDO LOS DÍAS MAS FELICES QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA. AGRADEZCO TU COMPAÑÍA EN LOS MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES, TU ALEGRÍA, TUS ABRAZOS QUE ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE Y TUS BESOS QUE SON UNA MOTIVACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR EL DÍA DE MAÑANA._

_SABES QUE TE AMO MUCHÍSIMO Y SEGUIRÉ HACIÉNDOLO HASTA QUE EL DESTINO NOS LO PERMITA._

_SINCERAMENTE… BELLA. _

_PD: ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN LAS IMÁGENES._

Sus palabras eran hermosas pero no entendía a que se refería con la ultima línea. Saque de la bolsa algo envuelto en papel china y al quitarlo se revelo un portarretrato con 3 fotos.

En cada una de las fotos estábamos los 3, en una estábamos sentados en una banca del parque, en otra salíamos junto al árbol de navidad y en la ultima estábamos sentados en el sillón el que nos encontrábamos ahora. Recuerdo que para esa foto batallamos mucho para una posición idónea pero fue divertido. No resistí mas y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

- Ohh Edward – dijo abrazándome.

- Bella este es le mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo. Gracias.

- Revisa la bolsa. Aun hay mas.

Metí la mano a la bolsa y había un portarretratos mas, solo que en el se encontraba una foto de mi viaje con Bella a Mysty Mountain. Era una de las fotos que nos tomo la otra pareja que encontramos. Detrás de nosotros se veían las montañas nevadas y Bella y yo solo nos estábamos mirando.

En esa foto ambos sonreíamos y lucíamos tan enamorados.

Ya no tenia dudas.

Algún día me casaría con Bella.

- Muchas gracias. Vengan chicas – ambas se acercaron a abrazarme y por un oído Bella me susurro te amo. Me separe un poco de ella y le devolví el gesto.

- Mami tengo hambre – dijo Hally sacándonos de nuestro momento.

- Yo también pequeña – dije para hacerle segunda.

- Bueno ayúdale a Edward a poner la mesa mientras yo caliento todo – afortunadamente Bella había cocinado la cena desde ayer. Con todo lo que le ocurrió hoy sabia que no tendría la energía de cocinar toda una cena. A pesar de que la había encontrado haciendo la masa para galletas ella no lucia con la misma energía de siempre.

Hally me ayudo a colocar los manteles y los cubiertos, además de que se saque unas velas para colocarlas en la mesa del comedor. Recordé que tenia que traer una almohada para que se sentara Hally y fui por ella a nuestra habitación.

Llegue a la cama y vi que la caja de Bella que contenía fotos estaba semi abierta y vi que las fotos de encima eran de nosotros, las agarre y vi rápidamente pero cuando las iba a regresar note que el montón que quedaba por debajo eran de Bella con el padre de Hally. Yo solo había visto una o dos fotos de el, pero en estas estaba con Bella en la escuela, en el bosque, con algunos amigos y otras en la universidad. Por ultimo había algunas donde Bella estaba embarazada y el tenia su mano sobre su vientre. Bella lucia hermosa con su pancita y esperaba que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de gozar esa experiencia con ella.

- Edward, la cena esta… - entro Bella diciendo a la habitación cuando me vio con las fotos en las mano.

- Perdón Bella… es que estaba abierta la caja… había fotos de nosotros pero me llamo la atención las demás y… lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte. ¿Cuáles veías?

- Unas fotos donde estas con Alex – ella se acerco a verlas y me señalo una donde estaba embarazada y me dijo

- Esa fue la ultima foto, un día antes de que muriera. Sabes esas fotos las tengo aparte pero, el me tomaba una foto diaria para que viera como crecía mi vientre. Después de que murió deje de tomarlas pues era muy… de el.

- Lo entiendo Bella, y estaba pensando que me gustaría mucho compartir esa experiencia contigo.

- A mí también amor, pero todo a su tiempo – me dio un beso rápido - anda se enfría la cena.

Tomé la almohada, deposite las fotos de nuevo en la caja y fuimos al comedor a disfrutar de nuestra cena.

Al terminar de cenar le dije a Bella que yo lavaría los trastes para que fuera a sentarse un rato con Hally en el sillón. Me tarde alrededor de media hora lavando todo y cuando salí a la sala solo estaba prendida una lámpara y mis chicas profundamente dormidas en el sillón. Ambas estaban acostadas a lo largo del sillón y decidí que lo mejor era taparlas y que descansaran un poco; aun no quería despertarlas para que fueran a la cama.

Mientras me fui a la habitación a acomodar algunas cosas y una hora después entro Bella.

- Hola dormilona.

- Hola, ¿qué haces?

- Solo acomodando unas cosas aquí en el closet. ¿Ya te quieres dormir?

- Si me siento muy cansada, todo lo que paso hoy me agotó.

- Lo entiendo, acuéstate yo iré por la niña.

- Gracias. Mmm Edward se que planeábamos algo especial pero… - por supuesto que no le rogaría que tuviéramos sexo.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Descansa – le di un beso y ella se fue a buscar su pijama y yo me dirigí a la sala.

Hally seguía dormida así que la cargue con todo y frazada. Cuando llegue a su cuarto y le quitaba sus tenis, despertó un poco y susurro hacia mi dirección algo que me dejo helado

- Papi… - y luego se escucharon balbuceos. Terminé de quitárselos, la cubrí con las cobijas de su cama. Me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y volvió a susurrar – papi…

Tantas emociones pasaron sobre mi en ese momento y no había con quien compartirlas. Llegue a mi habitación y Bella ya estaba dormida.

¿Estaba mal sentirme tan feliz con el gesto de Hally?

¿Estaba preparado para desempeñar el verdadero papel como padre?

La verdad es que me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de hacerme cargo de Hally pero no me había planteado la idea de ser su padre, no es que no me gustara la idea de hecho me encantaba, pero no quería opacar a Alex, él era muy importante en la vida de mis chicas.

¿Cómo lo tomaría Bella?

¿Debería decírselo?

No quería forzarla a nada, pero las cosas entre Hally y yo se estaban dando, mi lado paternal afloraba cada día y el escuchar que ella me llamaba papá fue definitivamente uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

_Al día siguiente…_

BPOV

Apenas iba despertando, busque mi celular para ver la hora y vi que eran las 9. Que alegría que Edward no tenia que pararse temprano hoy, pero claro no podía olvidar el motivo por el que yo aun seguía dormida: no tenia empleo. Suspire aun afectada por el hecho, pero sabia que me las arreglaría. Voltee al otro lado de la cama y Edward seguía dormido. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje de la cama para ir con Hally.

Llegue a su habitación y ella no estaba, me alarme un poco y fui hacia la sala y allí la encontré viendo las caricaturas con el volumen muy bajito.

- Hija, ya despertaste – dije agachándome para darle un beso.

- Si mami. Tengo hambre – esta pequeña siempre tenia hambre.

- Te preparare algo delicioso. Ven.

Cuando estábamos en la cocina, decidí picar un poco de fruta pero Hally quería picar el melón, le di un cuchillo mas inofensivo de plástico y comenzó a partir pedazos muy desiguales para su platito. Cuando termino de hacerlo supuse que era hora de hablar con ella.

- ¿Hally? – ella volteo a verme y le señale mis piernas para que viniera conmigo.

- Pequeña hay algo que debes saber, por un tiempo no voy a trabajar.

- ¿Por qué mami?

- Es que ya no me necesitan en la librería, pero aun seguirás yendo a la guardería pero saldrás mas temprano. Y estaremos toda la tarde juntas – supuse que aun que sea conseguiría un trabajo de medio tiempo y el hecho de que me quedara solo en casa durante los próximos días, no significaba que alejaría a mi hija de sus amiguitos – hoy fue una excepción por que no fuiste, pero mañana regresaras.

- Siiiiiii.

- Shhh Edward esta dormido.

- No, no es cierto – dijo el mencionado entrando por la cocina.

- Hey buenos días – me devolvió el gesto y nos beso a ambas. Ya casi estaba todo listo y fuimos a la mesa a desayunar. Hally insistió que comería en la sala y la deje ir.

Mientras yo comía mi fruta observe que Edward no había tocado la suya y en cambio solo tenia la vista posada en la niña y eso me hizo preguntarle

- No quieres la fruta.

- Oh si – dijo devolviendo la vista hacia la mesa. Tomo unos bocados y de nuevo poso su vista en mi hija. Observe su rostro y en el se dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Edward que pasa?

-¿Ahh? – dijo algo confundido.

- Porque ves a Hally así.

- Ven hablemos en la cocina – lo seguí a dicha habitación y se recargo sobre la barra.

- Te preguntaras por que sonrió como bobo, pero es que ayer paso algo que… fue muy emocionante para mi – en realidad no veía a donde iba esto.

- Continua…

- Ayer cuando acosté a Hally y le quitaba sus tenis ella despertó un poco y me… me… Bella ella me dijo papa.

Creo que no esperaba de ninguna manera que me dijera eso pero era algo serio. Me quede pasmada un momento absorbiendo todo y... encajaba. Ellos se querían mucho y Hally al no tener una figura paterna… bueno… parece que se acomodo la situación.

Edward siguió hablando tomando mi atención

- Bueno mas bien me dijo papi… y no se que pienses de eso – dijo con un poco de preocupación en su rostro. Por supuesto esto trajo a mi mente el pasado cumpleaños de la niña.

- Edward tu eres su deseo – dije con lagrimas en el rostro. El se mostro confundido y le aclare - en su cumpleaños ella pidió, y cito textualmente, "Que mami encuentre un papi para mi" … ese fue su deseo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Mira mi amor, si ella te quiere decir así y tu estas feliz por ello, yo no tengo ningún problema. El verlos felices a ambos me encanta.

- Gracias Bella. Gracias – dijo abrazándome.

- Anda regresemos con ella.

Parecía que salía el sol en mi mundo opacando todo lo malo que me había sucedido y no podía pedir una mejor compañía.

**NOS VEMOS EN LA BODA! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS... SABEN QUE SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS! ADIOS!**


	18. El gran evento

**CAPITULO NUEVO! SI SE QUE ME VAN A MATAR POR TARDAR TANTO, PERO YA SABEN LA ESCUELA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI... ESPERO QUE PODAMOS LLEGAR A LAS 250 REVIEWS! ANIMENSE NO FALTA MUCHO! GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SU COLABORACION Y APOYO...Y SIN MAS...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**18. El gran evento**

_Unos días después…_

BPOV

No puedo creer como me deje convencer por Alice de llevar este vestido, se que me lo presto y heriría sus sentimientos si le decía que no, pero era algo atrevido para mi gusto. Y por supuesto sabia que con esto Edward no se despegaría de mí en ningún momento.

Además estaba nerviosa, pues hoy conocería a toda su familia. Él me dijo que quería presentarme con todos, pero tenia miedo de que no me aceptaran.

En cuanto a la situación entre mi hija y Edward, estas ultimas noches siempre que acostábamos a la niña le decía papi. Debo admitir que la primera vez que la escuche decirle así fue una sensación muy bonita. Pero era curioso que solo lo hacia por las noches.

Por esa situación decidimos hablar con ella al respecto…

_- Hija – ella fue y se sentó en mis piernas - ¿tu quieres a Edward?_

_- Si – contesto asintiendo._

_- ¿Tu lo ves como tu papi? – ella volteo a verlo. _

_- Si mami, yo lo quielo. _

_- Princesa recuerdas que eso pediste en tu cumpleaños – ella se torno confundida y de repente dijo_

_- ¡Siii se cumplió mi deseo!_

_- Y me alegra pequeña, ahora escucha a Edward le gusta que le digas así o no hay problema si lo llamas por su nombre – la niña se quedo pensativa por un momento. _

_- Mmm es papi – dijo entregándonos una gran sonrisa. Voltee a ver a Edward y realmente estaba emocionado. Edward la tomo en sus brazos llenándola de besos y diciéndole gracias. _

Esa conversación fue tan tierna y parecía que todo iba bien. Pero no todo era felicidad, mi situación aún era complicada. Cuando les dije a mis padres lo que paso en la librería inmediatamente me ofrecieron su apoyo y dinero. Edward no lo sabía pero había aceptado dinero de ellos, no era justo que Edward cargara con todos los gastos, les prometí que se los regresaría en cuanto pudiese.

He estado en casa checando el periódico para ver las vacantes y no había muchas oportunidades. Había vacantes en ocupaciones que no tenia conocimientos y eso me hizo recapacitar en cuanto a la decisión que tome de no ir a la universidad. Pensé que estaría con Alex para siempre, pero las cosas pueden cambiar en tan solo un segundo, eso me había enseñado una lección y ahora tenía que estar preparada debía tomar una buena decisión y pensar en algo que me remunerara para tener un buen futuro. Tal vez me quedaría con Edward pero si le pasaba algo a él ,quedaría en la misma situación. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones importantes.

Pero por ahora me enfocaría en tratar de no matarme en estas zapatillas que me dio Alice. Ya solo me faltaba cerrar el cierre del vestido cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre desde la sala.

EPOV

La fecha había llegado. Mi hermana Alice se casaba hoy. Me sentía muy feliz por ella, hoy daba un paso más en su vida y eso me traía a la mente todos los recuerdos de nuestra niñez. Recuerdo como jugábamos en el jardín de la casa, como llegue a defenderla en la escuela de niños que la molestaban, nuestras platicas ya como adolescentes confesando cuando nos gustaba alguien, en fin grandes momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

La ceremonia era a las 6 de la tarde, yo estaba vestido con mi smoking y Hally ya había sido vestida por su madre.

Voltee hacia el reloj, ya eran 4:30 y aun teníamos que pasar a casa de mis padres para irnos todos juntos. Por eso me impaciente un poco y llame

- ¡BELLA!

- Ya voy, no me presiones – escuche la voz estresada de mi novia.

- ¡Se nos hace tarde, Alice nos matara!

- Ya casi termino – grito.

Mientras esperábamos, Hally me estaba presumiendo su hermoso vestido, era azul cielo y de muy buen gusto para una niña pequeña. También me presumía su peinado pues Bella le hizo una trenza francesa. La niña participaría llevando la cola del vestido de mi hermana junto con otra pequeña llamada Michelle que era hija de mi prima Vicky.

Por mi parte yo seria uno de los padrinos de Jasper y Rosalie y otra amiga de Alice serian sus madrinas. Mi hermana trato de acomodar a Bella para que ella también fuera su madrina pero ella alego que le complicaría mas las cosas y que no le molestaba participar. Después de eso Alice le pidió que dejara participar a Hally y acepto gustosa.

Cuando Hally termino de dar vueltas por la sala se paro frente a mi.

- Hally estas hermosa pequeña, ¿podre bailar contigo?

- Siiiiiiii – dijo lanzándose a mis brazos – te ves bonito – susurro en mi oído y solo me hizo reír.

- Te veras muy linda llevando el vestido. ¿Ya quieres ver a Michelle?

- Si, es mi amiga – ambas niñas se habían conocido anteayer en el ensayo y al parecer se llevaron bien, ahora tendría a una amiguita con quien jugar en la fiesta.

-Bueno ¿y que opinan? – dijo una voz entrando hacia la sala captando nuestra atención.

Bella llevaba un vestido azul y parecía una modelo. Una de sus piernas sobresalía sobre el corte inferior del vestido revelando unas zapatillas muy altas. En la espalda tenia un escote con unas tiras cruzadas revelando su piel blanca. Su maquillaje era ligero y le daba un brillo increíble. Con sus cabellos se hizo un chongo muy alto dejando cabellos curveados que caían desde su nuca y viajaban a su espalda. Definitivamente no me despegaría de ella esta noche.

Sentí una pequeña mano que cerraba mi boca y voltee a ver a Hally que estaba burlándose de mi.

- Bella te ves… mmm… WOW.

- Si pero estas zapatillas son la muerte - me quede admirándola unos segundos mas y dijo - me parecía que llevamos prisa, ¿no es así?

- Ohh si, si vámonos – de seguro parecía un tonto babeando por una mujer pero yo nunca la había visto de esta manera.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos, nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres y cuando llegamos allí parecía que había histeria por todos lados.

Mi madre iba saliendo de la cocina con un ramo de flores, Rosalie llevaba una funda subiendo hacia las escaleras, mi padre cargaba unos moños que supuse serian para la limusina y Emmett lo acompañaba cargando algunos.

Parecía que nadie tenia tiempo ni de saludarnos. Bella me dijo que iría con Esme y yo le dije que quería ir a ver a mi hermana. Subí a la habitación donde supuse que se estaría alistando. Toque la puerta y me dijo que pasara. Alice me vio en el reflejo del espejo y comento

- Llegaron, por fin.

- Lo siento, pero cuando veas a Bella sabrás por que tardamos. Por cierto gracias por ese vestido.

- Sabias que te gustaría. Y bien ¿que opinas? – dijo volteando hacia a mi revelando su gran vestido.

Alice lucia hermosa, con su vestido de novia, parecía un ángel. No podía creer que mi hermana pequeña se estuviese casando, ante mis ojos siempre sería mi compañera de juegos y travesuras.

- Te ves increíble – dije mientras ella frotaba sus dedos contra sus palmas.

- Estoy nerviosa, que tal si Jazz se arrepiente, que tal si sale algo mal y…

- Alice cálmate, todo saldrá bien. Además si se atreve a dejarte lo perseguiré hasta el ultimo rincón y le…

- Hey hey no exageres. Solo son inquietudes normales. Estoy emocionada hermanito.

- Hermana te deseo lo mejor, se que triunfaras con Jasper como pareja y les deseo mucha felicidad –me acerque a abrazarla y así nos quedamos hasta que alguien entro por la puerta.

- Acaso hay reunión de hermanos – dijo Rosalie con su vestido de madrina.

- Creo que si – dijo Alice con la voz un poco entrecortada. Rosalie se acerco a nosotros y nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que hubo otra interrupción. Era mi madre y cuando nos capto como estábamos abrazados se le salieron unas lagrimas, corrió a abrazarnos y a decirnos: "Ohh mis bebes"

Me separe de ellas y les comente que seria mejor que nos bajáramos pues se nos haría tarde. Ya dejaríamos las muestras de cariño para mas tarde.

En la limusina se fueron Rosalie, Emmett, mi madre, Alice, Bella y Hally, mientras mi padre y yo nos iríamos en nuestros respectivos autos.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia note que solo Alice se quedo en la limusina y los demás salieron para ir a la entrada del recinto.

Me despedí de Bella con un beso que me dejo sin aire y ella entro a la iglesia no sin antes de darle un beso a su pequeña y desearle suerte.

Pasaron unos minutos mas donde solo observaba como llegaban los parientes de ambas familias. De la familia de Jasper solo conocía a sus padres, el resto eran desconocidos para mi.

De un minuto a otro llego la hora y así comenzó la boda.

Caminé por la iglesia llevando a Rosalie del brazo y detrás de nosotros iba un amigo de Jasper con la amiga de Alice. Llegamos hasta el altar y observe que Bella estaba sentada con Emmett, mi madre, y Renée y Charlie atrás de ellos.

Cuando ya estaba al lado de Jasper vi que el pobre estaba temblando de nervios, generalmente era muy tranquilo pero sin duda la ocasión ameritaba un poco su actitud. Me acerque a el y le susurre: "Vamos Jazz si mi hermana te ve así, va a pensar que algo anda mal. Tranquilízate" El volteo a verme y asintió.

Y entonces notas melodiosas inundaron el recinto. Comenzó la marcha nupcial anunciando la entrada de Alice que iba del brazo de mi padre. Cada vez que se acercaba mas podía ver a las niñas que llevaban la cola del vestido con grandes sonrisas. Todos llegaron hasta el altar y mi prima Vicky les hablo a las niñas para que se sentaran, mientras mi padre entregaba la mano de Alice en la de Jasper, les dedico una sonrisa y susurro buena suerte.

El ministro comenzó la ceremonia y ahora que Jazz y mi hermana estaba juntos parecía que estaban libres de duda y nervios. En verdad pertenecían el uno al otro.

Cuando los novios decían sus votos y se colocaban mutuamente los anillos yo voltee a ver a Bella e hice la mueca con mis labios diciéndole te amo, ella me devolvió el gesto y me voló un beso. Emmett vio esto y en seguida hizo su cara de disgusto. Sabia que era chiste, en verdad que mi futuro cuñado le encantaba hacer bromas.

Finalmente los declararon marido y mujer y cuando se besaron parecía que no se despegarían un rato. Yo comencé a reírme y eso pareció sacarlos un poco del trance.

_Como desearía estar con Bella de la misma manera_ – pensé.

Salí de nuevo del brazo de Rosalie hacia fuera de la iglesia y todos arrojaron pétalos blancos hacia la feliz pareja. Pronto se organizo una sesión de fotos fuera de la iglesia y todo el mundo parecía muy contento.

Cuando llegamos al salón este parecía un lugar de ensueño, había grandes candelabros en el techo y todas las mesas tenían decorados florales muy hermosos.

Al centro del salón se encontraba una mesa muy larga para los padres de Jasper y los míos, lugar para nosotros y para los padrinos y madrinas. Todos tomaron asiento en el salón y minutos mas tarde se hizo la gran presentación de los ahora esposos. Ellos bailaron por primera vez y dedicaron un mensaje a todos los familiares y amigos que estábamos presentes.

Llego el turno de la cena y el salmón y el postre que fue un pastel de trufa estuvieron deliciosos. Después que cenamos lleve a Bella y a Hally por un tour por todo el salón para presentarlas con mis tíos, primos y amigos de la familia. Me sentía muy orgulloso de tenerlas y en realidad quería presumirlas toda la noche.

BPOV

Todo había salido perfecto, la ceremonia había sido hermosa y mi Hally lucio tan tierna llevando el vestido de Alice.

Al conocer a la familia de Edward me encontré con un cálido recibimiento y eso me hacia sentir aceptada. Francamente tenia miedo de su opinión por el hecho de que yo tenia una hija pero parecía no importarles. Todos decían que era una niña adorable.

Ahora Hally andaba corriendo con Michelle, parecía que la había presentado con otros niños y ahora jugaban a las escondidas. Por supuesto Hally fue a ocultarse bajo nuestra mesa. Edward y yo estábamos en la mesa encubriéndola viendo a los demás bailar. Mas tarde fui invitada a la pista.

- Bella me concedes esta pieza - me pregunto Carlisle.

- Claro – tome su mano y nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la pista. No era una gran bailarina pero al menos me defendía mejor que mi padre. La pobre Renée siempre tenia que buscar a alguien mas para poder bailar. Me daba risa como mis padres eran tan diferentes.

- Es hermosa la fiesta – dije ahora que ya bailábamos tranquilamente.

- Tiene que serlo, nos costo mucho dinero- dijo sonriendo. Seguimos bailando en silencio y después pregunto

- ¿Y cuando será la de ustedes?

- Oh Carlisle como me pregunta eso.

- Vamos, acaso nunca lo has pensado.

- Mmm sí, pero no depende de mi, tal vez el se aburra de mi y...

- Bella voltea hacia la mesa – hice lo que me indico y Hally estaba fuera de su escondite jugando con Edward alegremente. Parecían un par de bebes – Yo nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y se que se quedaran juntos.

- Espero que si, pero a veces es un poco aterrador la velocidad con que se han dado las cosas.

- Eso no importa Bella, ¿sabes un poco de mi historia con Esme?

- Mmm no mucho.

- Nosotros nos casamos después de dos meses de conocernos.

- ¿En serio?

- Si y nunca me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Seguimos tan enamorados como desde el primer día y eso es lo que vale. Por supuesto no todo es miel sobre hojuelas pero vale la pena luchar por tu pareja. Ya son 29 años juntos y todo lo que he vivido con ella no lo cambiaria por nada.

- Tienes razón dejare de preocuparme por eso y solo disfrutare.

- Esa es la actitud Bella – Edward volteo hacia nosotros y me sonrió. Dejo a la niña con Rosalie y Emmett y se dirigió hacia acá.

- Me permites bailar con mi novia – dijo dirigiéndose a su padre y el solo rio.

- Es toda tuya hijo, gracias por el baile Bella – y así se despidió dirigiéndose a la mesa.

En cuanto estuve en los brazos de Edward me comento

- Se divierte la chica mas sexy de la fiesta.

- Si y mucho.

- Me encanta este vestido, ¿pero te digo algo?

- Dime – se acerco a mi oído y susurro

- No puedo esperar a quitártelo cuando lleguemos a casa esta noche.

- Edward, me avergüenzas – dijo totalmente roja.

- Sabes que el ruborizarte solo me atrae mas.

- Eres imposible Edward Cullen. Te amo tanto.

- Yo mas muñequita – me dio un breve eso y pregunto - ¿y que te preguntaba mi papa?

- Mmm me pregunto que cuando seguimos nosotros… mmm tu sabes casarnos.

- No puedo creer que ese par este confabulado, mi madre me pregunto lo mismo – dijo riendo - pero sabes Bella, yo no necesito la presión de nadie, estoy seguro de lo que deseo, solo que quiero llevar las cosas a su tiempo.

- Gracias.

- Te amo Bella. Amo a tu hija y quiero estar con ustedes siempre – me acerque a besarlo por unos minutos y solo nos veíamos con grandes sonrisas.

EPOV

Después de bailar un buen rato con Bella me dijo que ya estaba cansada, así que fui a bailar con algunas de mis tías y primas. Esas zapatillas de verdad que la estaban haciendo sufrir.

Ahora mientras bailaba con Rosalie voltee hacia nuestra mesa y vi a un hombre hablando con Bella. Parecía animada la conversación y no me agrado nada. Mi hermana noto lo que veía y comento

- Edward solo esta platicando.

- No me gusta como la mira.

- ¿Acaso no confías en ella?

- Claro que si. A ese ni siquiera lo conozco – Rose trato de ver quien era y dijo

- Ahh ya sé quién es. Es Riley, de la preparatoria.

- ¿Es el? Nunca me agrado ese tipo.

- Tranquilo estoy seguro que ha cambiado, si no Alice no lo hubiera invitado.

Ese tal Riley era un hombre problemático, en el era un año menor que yo y siempre estuvo en problemas en la escuela. Nunca entendí como hizo migas con mi hermana pero se llevaban bien.

- De todos modos.

- Ay hermano que inseguro eres. Te imaginas cuanta bilis tendría yo por todas las chicas que se le acercan a Emmett. Además eso lo aprendí con Bella.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues cuando conocí a Emmett el siempre hablaba de su famosa vecina Bella y no comprendía como se podía expresar también de alguien si yo le interesaba. Pero cuando la conocí todos mis miedos se borraron y entendí que solo son amigos.

- Esta bien tratare de calmarme. Pero hermana la amo tanto que me aterra perderla. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, sigamos bailando.

Cuando termine de bailar me fui de nuevo a la mesa para acompañar a Bella. Apenas unos minutos atrás se había retirado Riley y juro que no resistí y le pregunte

- Parecía que hablabas con alguien – pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

- Oh es un amigo de Alice. Riley. Vino a presentarse y me pareció agradable.

- Mhj.

- ¿Estas celoso?

- Claro que no. Es solo que… nunca me agrado. Ten cuidado.

- Edward puede ser que no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo se.

- Anda deja de pensar en cosas que no son. Solo se presento por que Alice le platico de mi, es todo. ¿Estamos bien? – le asentí y le di un pequeño beso.

Minutos después el animador del salón anuncio que era la hora de arrojar el ramo y la liga.

Todas las mujeres se empezaron a reunir en el centro de la pista, Bella no tenia ni la menor intención de ir con el resto y solo se recargo sobre mi tomándome del brazo.

- ¿No vas a ir Bella?

- No – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Anda anímate, acaso no quieres casarte? – le dije en tono juguetón y ella solo se sonrojo. Rosalie se dio cuenta que ella no se paraba y vino por ella

- Vamos Bella, quizás sea la afortunada – dijo mi hermana muy animada tomándola de la mano. Ella se paro y mientras se dirigía hacia la pista me dio una mirada desesperada pero yo solo sonreí. Sin duda no la rescataría del ramo.

Rosalie condujo a Bella hasta el frente de todas las chicas y Alice hizo muchas veces la finta de aventarlo pero siempre se fijaba después de hacerlo, sin duda tramaba algo.

Después del 4 intento por fin lo lanzo y claramente mi hermana la muy bribona arrojo el ramo directo a las manos de Bella y ella estaba sorprendida y se puso muy colorada cuando la enfocaron con la luz para dar a conocer a la afortunada.

Hally solo reía en mi regazo al ver a su madre y Renée y Charlie me voltearon a ver con una gran sonrisa.

Por mi parte en verdad quería ganar esa liga, entonces cuando Jasper la aventó hice todo lo posible por agarrarla y me resulto. Sin duda mi estatura fue mi aliada.

Nuevamente el animador hizo su presencia y nos presento a Bella y a mi; era inevitable y todos comenzaron a pedir un beso. Yo no lo dude ni un segundo y la tome en mis brazos para besarla muy lentamente.

La fiesta continuo de manera muy amena y todos estábamos muy felices pero la hora para que se despidiera mi hermana y Jasper se acercaba.

Salimos a despedirlos a la limusina y abrace primero a mi hermana

- Alice cuídate mucho.

- Si hermanito. Te extrañare.

- Yo también – ellos se irían por dos semanas a España y Grecia.

Mis padres, Rosalie, Bella y Emmett se acercaron a despedirse y me dirigí hacia a Jasper.

- Mas te vale que cuides a mi hermana.

- Tranquilo Edward, parece que no me conocieras. Además ya me tocara decirte lo mismo, Bella es como una hermana para mi.

- No presiones Jazz. Anda, diviértanse.

Se despidieron de los demás, subieron a su transporte y ya que estaba lejos la limusina voltee a ver a mi madre que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas

- Mama tranquila, ellos estarán bien.

- Lo… lo se hijo, pero mis pequeños se empiezan a ir y… - se dirigió hacia mi pecho y siguió llorando.

- Mama tienes que dejarnos ir, sino como vas a tener a tus nietos – ella rio un poco pero siguió abrazándome.

Bella volteo a verme cuando dije eso y solo se quedo pensativa; todos regresamos al salón para recoger nuestras pertenencias.

Alrededor de la una de la mañana ya casi todo el salón estaba despejado y decidimos retirarnos. Charlie tenia a Hally profundamente dormida. La pobrecilla estuvo jugando con los niños hasta las 12.

Nos despedimos de la familia y nos pusimos en camino. Hally venia acostada en el asiento trasero y Bella venia despierta pero muy callada así que le pregunte

- ¿Por qué te pusiste seria cuando se fue mi hermana? – ella pareció dudar un momento y antes de continuar suspiro.

- Es solo que me quede pensando en lo que le dijiste a tu madre.

- Acerca de los nietos – dije recordando todo.

- Si es solo que, bueno Edward nosotros tenemos una relación bastante seria y bueno parece que nos quedaremos juntos…

- Así es, ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

- Pues yo no se si Carlisle y Esme verán a mi hija como parte de su familia – ahora si estaba molesto.

- Isabella – dije bastante serio y ella volteo a verme en lugar de solo ver hacia el frente – tu has visto como quiere mi familia a Hally, como se te ocurre pensar que la vean como una extraña, ella es parte de ti y ella siempre seria tratada como una Cullen. Lo siento si soy duro al decírtelo pero no me gusta verte insegura.

- Tienes razón yo exagere y entiende que todo esto es nuevo para mi. Pase de una familia pequeña a ganarme mas integrantes y amigos… que la verdad nunca pensé en volver a tener.

- Te entiendo.

Este tipo de pláticas eran siempre intensas pero eran necesarias para fortalecer nuestra relación y conocer nuestros miedos. En el siguiente semáforo que nos toco la bese, le pregunte si estábamos bien y ella asintió.

Pronto llegamos a casa y cuando estábamos en el elevador de repente vi que Bella se agacho para quitarse sus zapatillas yo solo le sonreí y me dijo

- No tienes idea de cuanto me duelen los pies – se los quito y recupero su estatura normal. Volvía a ser mi muñequita.

- Mi hermana es un peligro en la moda. Pero luciste hermosa esta noche.

Entramos al departamento e inmediatamente llevamos a Hally a su cuarto. Bella la despertó un poco y comenzó a llorar levemente

- Pequeña tengo que quitarte el vestido.

- Noooowww – dijo haciendo un poco de berrinche – ¡papiiii! – genial ahora Bella era la mala y yo tenia que ir al rescate.

- Princesa nada mas es tu pijama – Bella mientras le quitaba el vestido y no paraba de llorar.

Pronto ya estaba en su pijama y pareció calmarse e inmediatamente se acomodo sobre su almohada evitando ver a su madre.

- Vamos Hally despídete de tu mami – dije algo serio.

- No.

- No importa Edward, adiós princesa – se acerco a darle un beso en su frente y se dirigió a la puerta. La niña se incorporo y grito

- ¡Mami! – Bella volteo inmediatamente y fue a abrazar a su pequeña.

- Lo siento… - se consolaron mutuamente y yo me quería morir de risa por el pequeño drama que había hecho. Amaba a mis chicas.

Me despedí de ambas pues Bella se quedo con ella en su cama para asegurarse de que se durmiera.

- Adiós papi – fueron las ultimas palabras de Hally esta noche.

Me fui a la habitación a quitarme el smoking y después entro Bella diciendo

- Ya se durmió.

- Que bien ¿cómo te sientes?

- Odio que me haga esos berrinches. Esta muy consentida Edward – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y quitaba los broches que mantenían su chongo.

- Es una niña buena, todos los niños se portan así en algún momento. No te imaginas los casos que he visto en el hospital.

- Me imagino.

- Lo que ahora espero es que tanto cansancio la haga despertarse tarde mañana, estoy exhausto.

- Vamos Edward pareces viejito.

- Hey este año cumplo 29… oh por dios Bella, tendré 30 el año entrante – dije algo asustado.

- Pero tu siempre serás el mismo. Además aun no te puedes dormir.

- Ahh si y ¿por qué?

- Creo que habías dicho algo acerca de quitarme este vestido – dijo señalando su cuerpo.

- Me alegra que aun seas joven y no hayas olvidado eso – me dirigí hacia ella, desocupando sus manos de los broches y recostándola en la cama.

Aun nos esperaba una larga noche.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! UN ABRAZO!**


	19. Nuevos caminos

**UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO SE IMAGINAN COMO HE DISFRUTADO ESCRIBIRLA! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y A TODOS LOS Q SIGUEN AGREGANDO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITAS! ES UN CAPITULO CORTITO PERO IMPORTANTE PARA LO QUE VIENE MAS ADELANTE... GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CORRECCIONES! Y YA NO LAS ABURRO MAS ASI QUE...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**19. Nuevos caminos **

_Una semana después…_

BPOV

Parecía que había estado en el teléfono y en la computadora todo el día. Primero estuve hablando con Ángela y me dijo que las cosas en la librería seguían tensas y ya estaba buscando otro lugar en donde trabajar pues Greg se ponía cada vez mas difícil. La animé mucho y estuvimos platicando que su madre se sentía un poco mejor de su artritis y además de que había conocido a un chico que de acuerdo con ella era muy divertido. El afortunado se llamaba Eric y no podía esperar a conocerlo.

También hablé con Jacob al parecer le iba bien vivir con hermano y me platico algunas de las actividades que hacían juntos. Le gustaba tener compañía. Le mandó un gran saludo a Hally y prometió que vendría a visitarnos.

Luego hable con mi madre pero con ella era solo la platica rutinaria de todos los días.

Después de eso me puse a limpiar un poco el departamento y cuando vi la hora ya era tiempo de recoger a Hally. Cuando regresé, ella se recostó en el sillón y tomó una siesta. Como estaba tranquila tomé la laptop de Edward y comencé a buscar empleos, encontré algunos interesantes y mandé mi curriculum.

Más tarde desperté a Hally y estaba llena de energía porque quería practicar las letras que le habían enseñado hoy. Estuvimos practicando la vocales y algunas consonantes pero aun le costaba trabajo.

- Mami, no queda – decía totalmente frustrada

- Tranquila con calma, otra vez – practicamos una y otra vez la f pero siempre la escribía al revés.

- A ver pequeña, ya se te voy a trazar unos puntitos y al unirlos te saldrá la letra – así lo hice y después de algunos intentos le salió.

- ¡Mami F, f, f! – decía muy contenta.

- Ya ves como si puedes, pero ya es hora de cenar. Seguiremos mañana.

- Sip, le enseñaré a Edward.

- Estará muy orgulloso princesa. Anda ayúdame en la cocina mi pequeña chef.

Cenamos tranquilas, pero realmente nos hacia falta Edward. Me aviso que llegaría mas tarde y eso me daba la oportunidad perfecta de seguir leyendo mi libro.

Alrededor de las 9 Hally se quedó dormida y en su manita se quedo agarrando la hoja donde había escrito las letras. Ya tendría oportunidad de enseñársela a Edward por la mañana.

Recogí un poco la sala y fui hacia mi habitación. Me tape con la cobija y solo tenia la lámpara del buro encendida. Empareje la puerta y ahora si tenia el entorno perfecto para mi libro.

Ahora leía El resplandor de Stephen King. Las noches anteriores despertaba a Edward porque tenia pesadillas con el libro, pero era uno de mis favoritos. Estaba muy enfrascada en la lectura, cuando escuché un crujido en el piso del pasillo. No era Hally pues la lleve al baño antes de dormirse. Tampoco Edward pues siempre me avisa cuando viene para acá. Se escucho de nuevo el crujido y se abrió la puerta de golpe revelando una figura oscura, y avente el libro lanzando un grito casi ahogado.

- Hey, hey soy yo Bella – dijo Edward.

- Ahh Edward me espantaste – dije con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

- Lo siento – recogió el libro del suelo y dijo – otra vez este libro Bella.

- Ehh si, sabes que es uno de mis favoritos – dije inocente.

- Si pero el que paga que no duermas o que me despiertes cuando tienes miedo soy yo – dijo con su gran sonrisa.

- Lo siento… te prometo que ya no me dará miedo – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

- Esta bien – se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer hacia atrás suspirando. En verdad venia cansado.

- ¿Te caliento algo de cenar?

- Tengo algo de hambre, pero yo me caliento sigue leyendo.

- No. Vamos a la cocina.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y mientras yo calentaba Edward se sentó y dijo

- De hecho que bueno que estamos solos, tengo malas noticias.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tengo que ir el fin de semana a Nueva York.

- ¿Tan lejos? – dije ante la idea de estar tan alejada de el.

- Si, le mandaron una invitación a mi padre para una conferencia médica.

- ¿Y por que no va el?

- Está inundado de trabajo, de hecho me preocupa un poco, ha estado muy estresado.

- ¿No has hablado con él? – dije sirviéndole un poco de pastel de carne del que cenamos.

- Solo me dice que esta bien, pero no le creo. Y no le quiero decir nada a mi mama pues se armaría un drama y no quiero que peleen.

- Esta bien y… ¿cuando te vas?

- El viernes en la tarde y regreso el domingo en la noche – casi 3 días. Esto seria tortura.

- Te extrañaremos mucho – dije tomando asiento en el pequeño desayunador.

- Yo más. Pero te traeré una playera que diga "I Love NY".

- Ok. Te iremos a despedir al aeropuerto.

- Me encantara verlas allí. ¿Y que hiciste hoy? – mencionó mientras tomaba un bocado.

- Estuve viendo en internet los empleos y mande mi curriculum a algunos lugares.

- ¿En serio, algo interesante?

- No mucho, tu sabes que la situación esta un poco difícil.

- Si. Sabes deberías de emprender tu pequeño negocio.

- ¿Negocio? – dije con tono de burla.

- Por que no ¿y sabes que deberías vender? – me encogí de hombros para esperar su idea.

- Tus postres Bella.

- Por favor, habla en serio.

- Hablo en serio, deberías de ver a todos en el hospital tratando de robarme una de las galletas que haces. En especial las enfermeras.

- ¿Enfermeras?

- Oh mi amor créeme que siguen a las galletas, no a mi.

- ¿Y como puedo estar segura de eso? No me gusta que mi sexy novio este rodeado de mujeres.

- Ven un día al hospital y trae galletas. Podrías vender bolsitas de ellas.

- No lo se Edward…yo…

- Hagamos una prueba, podrías hornear un día a la semana e ir al otro día a venderlas.

- Suena interesante la propuesta… pero déjame pensarlo.

- Como tu gustes muñequita. ¿Y la princesa?

- Hoy regreso feliz de la guardería, ya casi puede escribir.

- Ahh mi pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Por ahora solo son algunos garabatos pero pronto podrá hacerlo bien. Pasamos la tarde practicando.

- Se debieron ver lindísimas.

- Solo un poco. ¿Quieres que te caliente mas? – dije al notar que ya casi terminaba la ración que le había servido.

- Por favor, estoy muy hambriento – le serví otra vez y seguimos platicando ahora de lo que haría en Nueva York.

Cuando terminó fuimos a la sala y me senté en el sillón mientras el se recostó y puso su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

- Acaricia mi cabello Bella – pidió en voz baja con sus ojos cerrados.

- Sabes que nunca tienes que pedirlo, me encanta hacerlo.

- ¿Y que harás cuando este viejo y calvo? – dijo riéndose.

- No seas tonto, tu nunca estarás calvo, tu padre tiene su cabello bastante abundante. Casi no se le notan sus entradas.

- Así que ves a mi padre ehhh, estoy celoso.

- Ingenuo. Nunca me fijaría en nadie mas. Te amo.

- Te amo muñequita. Mejor vamos a la habitación, no me quiero quedar dormido aquí – nos fuimos hacia el pasillo y Edward fue al cuarto de Hally a darle un beso; me adelante para lavarme los dientes y refrescarme un poco pero cuando regrese a la habitación el no estaba allí. Fui a buscarlo a la habitación de mi hija y lo encontré acostado al lado de ella profundamente dormido. Sonreí y saque despacio una cobija extra para taparlo. Deje entreabierta la puerta y fui a dormir con una sonrisa.

Mi hija dormiría al lado de su padre.

_Al día siguiente…_

Pequeños besos en mis mejillas me despertaron y cuando por fin abrí los ojos Hally estaba del lado derecho y Edward del lado izquierdo.

- Hola mami – dijo Hally muy alegre. Me incorpore para verla y note que ya estaba vestida.

- Hola dormilona – dijo Edward que también ya estaba arreglado.

- ¿Que hora es? – pregunte algo desorientada.

- Son las 7:30, te quedaste dormida.

- Oh no se les hace tarde, ¿ya desayunaron?

- Si no te preocupes, llevare a esta princesa a la guardería – dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

- Ok, que les vaya bien – les di un beso a cada uno y solo escuché como ambos iban riendo hacia la puerta. Se escuchó la puerta que se cerro y me talle los ojos para terminar de despertar.

Me metí a bañar, desayune y estaba limpiando el desastre que Edward había dejado al preparar el desayuno, cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Disculpe, Bella Swan?

- Mmm si ¿quién habla?

- Hola Bella soy Riley - ¿Riley? El debió notar el silencio y continuo – de la boda, el amigo de Alice – ahora si lo recordaba.

- Oh si, que tal, ehh ¿cómo conseguiste el numero?

- Lo siento es que Alice me lo dio – acaso ella quería arreglarme una cita o que – mira lo que pasa es que ella me comento que no tenías trabajo y quizás yo tengo algo para ti – vaya parecía mi día de suerte – me causaste una buena impresión y ¿te interesaría trabajar conmigo?

- ¿Qué vacante ofreces?

- Seria como secretaria, pero preferiría darte los detalles en persona, digamos ¿el viernes a las 10 de la mañana?

- Si claro, ¿en donde te veo? – el me indico la dirección de una cafetería y le comente que conocía el lugar y que lo vería dicho día.

- Gracias por la oportunidad Riley.

- No tienes por que, Alice me hablo muy bien de ti y… se me ocurrió. Estoy un poco ocupado te veré después.

- Si claro. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Valla parecía una oferta caída del cielo. Pero ahora tenia un gran problema, Edward no quería ver ni en pintura a Riley, el dejo bastante clara su postura el día de la boda.

Ahora tenia que armarme de valor y contarle sobre la propuesta. Diablos, creo que desde que lo conozco nunca había deseado que llegara muy tarde a casa.

El resto de mi día fue la rutina diaria. Edward llego a las 7 y cenamos todos juntos. A las 9 acosté a Hally y Edward y yo nos sentamos a ver la tele. Yo estaba recargada sobre su hombro y lo agarraba del brazo, fue tiempo de un comercial y sabia que era hora.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?

- Hoy recibí una llamada – dije temerosa.

- Por que tan misteriosa, ¿quién era? – pregunto sonriente.

- Me ofrecieron trabajo.

- Wow, que bien. ¿En donde, con quien? – es ahora o nunca Bella.

- RileyelamigodeAlice – dije de corrido casi inentendible.

- No te entendí nada muñequita, ¿quien?

_Vamos Bella no seas gallina._

- El amigo de Alice… Riley – él se quedo muy serio procesando lo que le había dicho. Sin duda estaba enojado. Se soltó de mi brazo para verme frente a frente.

- ¿Riley?

- Si.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Me ofreció trabajo como secretaria, Alice le platicó mi situación y me dijo que tenia esa vacante – dio un largo suspiro evaluando mi expresión.

- ¿Ya lo aceptaste verdad?

- No, pero al menos podrías mostrar algo de entusiasmo por mi – dije seria.

- Como hacerlo, si conozco como es Bella.

- Sabes que, me molesta que lo juzgues de esa manera, si Alice me recomendó es porque confía en él. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

- No es sencillo – dijo con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas.

- Explícame por que.

- Por que siempre ha sido un Don Juan, y lastimó a muchas amigas. Molestaba a chicos mas pequeños y sus actitud siempre fue arrogante. ¿Sabias que cuando Alice era su amiga, mi hermana estuvo a punto de meterse en problemas?

- No, no lo sabía.

- Por eso me da temor que socialices con el.

- Edward tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para mi. Sabes que te amo y no haría nada para herirte. Mira, el me dio una cita para verlo el viernes, si lo noto algo raro o me da mala espina rechazo la oferta, pero al menos déjame intentarlo – tomo mi rostro en sus manos mirándome profundamente en los ojos.

- Esta bien, le daré una oportunidad.

- Gracias – me dio una débil sonrisa – Te amo.

- Te amo Bella, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado y… te deseo suerte – esa ultima parte fue muy difícil que saliera de sus labios pero lo hizo. Por mi.

_Unos días después… el viernes…_

- Bella – dijo Riley en cuanto me vio acercándome hacia su mesa.

- Hola Riley.

- Toma asiento, por favor.

- Gracias- una mesera se acerco a preguntar si deseaba algo y solo pedí un café.

- Bueno supongo que vamos al grano - dijo el.

- Adelante.

- Mira lo que pasa es que hace unos años otros dos amigos y yo comenzamos nuestra pequeña empresa. Y el año pasado nos fue muy bien y eso nos permitirá poner más en forma nuestro negocio.

- ¿Y que es lo que hacen?

- Programamos paginas de internet.

- ¡Wow!

- Si es interesante y bueno como ahora tenemos mas trabajo, necesitamos a alguien que conteste el teléfono y atienda a los clientes.

- Ya veo.

- Alice me comento acerca de tu hija y bueno el horario que mejor te acomodaría seria que entraras a las 8:30 y salir a las 3:00 - parecía mi día de suerte. Trabajo con horario de lujo.

- Me encanta la idea.

- No soy un hombre de muchos formalismos, si te interesa, tienes el trabajo.

- ¿Así como así? ¿No quieres ver mi curriculum?

- No nada de eso, confió en Alice.

- Pues entonces, creo que serás mi jefe.

- Oh no nada de jefe, llámame Riley

Seguimos comentando de los detalles y en verdad parecía una buena persona. Sabía que con el tiempo Edward lo aceptaría y todo estaría bien.

Nos despedimos después de una media hora pues el regresaría a ver los detalles de la oficina nueva pues aun estaba remodelando. Prometió que estaría en contacto por cualquier cosa y nos despedimos.

Cuando llegue a casa lo hice con una gran sonrisa, entre a la sala y Edward y Hally estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión y el me pregunto

- ¿Y bien?

- Tengo el trabajo.

- Me da gusto mi amor. Ven aquí – me senté con el y puse a mi pequeña en mis piernas explicándole que trabajaría de nuevo pero que pasaría las tardes con ella. No cambiaria mucho nuestra rutina. Además de que aun faltaba una semana para que empezara pues Riley dijo que seguirían arreglando la oficina que seria mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Un par de horas después era tiempo de irnos al aeropuerto y la despedida fue algo difícil.

- Te extrañare mucho.

- Yo también – dijo Edward ya solo sosteniendo un portafolio y su pase de abordar.

- Avísame cuando llegues.

- En cuanto ponga un pie en tierra lo prometo – nos abrazamos fuertemente y al soltarlo continuo

- Ven aquí princesa – dijo tomando a la niña del suelo.

- No vayas – dijo Hally muy bajito.

- Tengo que ir.

- Paaaa… pi – y comenzó a llorar. Edward la abrazo muy fuerte y la paso conmigo.

- Ya me voy, antes de que sea más difícil – le asentí y se acerco a darme un beso, sinceramente yo lo profundice y al final ambos quedamos sin aire. Él se separó y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. A él le dolía tanto como nos dolía a nosotras.

El desapareció por la terminal y Hally no paraba de llorar.

- Pequeña, el regresará pronto.

- Nooooo – dijo contra mi hombro.

- Claro que si, además mañana iremos con tus abuelos y el domingo iremos con Carlisle y Esme. También veras a osito Em.

- ¿Rose? – dijo ya mas tranquila.

- También a ella. Anda vamos a casa y en el camino iremos por un gran bote de helado – ella asintió levemente y nos fuimos del aeropuerto.

Horas mas tarde en casa recibí un mensaje de texto

_Ya aterrice. Las extraño demasiado. Te amo._

Contesté el mensaje lo mas rápido que pude y escribí

_Gracias por avisarme. Cuídate mucho. Te amo._

En seguida llego su respuesta

_Cuídense. Hablamos x la mañana. Que descansen._

_Unos días después… Domingo…_

El almuerzo en casa de los Cullen los domingos era prácticamente una tradición a la que mis padres se habían unido. Era un buen día.

Cuando llegue con Hally, tuve el mejor de los recibimientos por parte de Esme y Rose, además de que raptaban a mi pequeña apenas la veían.

Me fui a saludar a Emmett y mientras lo hacia Carlisle estaba en el teléfono y solo me hizo un ademan de saludo.

Mis padres llegaron mas tarde y todos nos fuimos hacia la mesa. Esme comentaba que Alice y Jasper hablaron ayer y que estaba disfrutando de sus últimos día en Grecia y que hasta el momento todo había salido de maravilla, por lo que comento prometían montañas de fotos y videos cuando regresaran.

Después les comenté a todos acerca del trabajo nuevo y ellos parecieron tomar la noticia mucho mejor que Edward. Con él hable ayer por la noche y aparentemente la pasaba bien pero decía que no podía esperar a regresar.

A medio almuerzo sonó el teléfono. Carlisle se paro inmediatamente y dijo

- De seguro es del hospital tengo que atender la llamada.

Aproveche la intervención y me disculpé para ir al sanitario.

- Si me disculpan vengo enseguida.

Pase al lado de Carlisle hablando por teléfono y escuche

- ¡Pero si ya mande el informe, que más quiere la junta!

Le sonreí débilmente y subí las escaleras.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, en el suelo note unos pies, baje rápidamente y Carlisle estaba desplomado sobre el piso.

- ¿Carlisle? – lo sacudí otra vez. No respondía. -¡Carlisle! – por Dios, no respondía y luego grite totalmente desesperada.

-¡ESME, CHARLIE!


	20. Renaciendo

**CAPITULO NUEVO! JAJA YO SOLITA ME EMOCIONO.. PERDON POR HACERLAS ESPERAR, PERO A PARTE DE DIVERSAS OCUPACIONES, TENIA QUE PENSAR Y DISCUTIR EL RUMBO DE ESTA HISTORIA, EL CUAL PARA SU TRANQUILIDAD YA ESTA DEFINIDO! MUCHAS GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SU INCREIBLE COLABORACION EN ESTE CAPI Y DE PASO LES RECOMIENDO SU NUEVA HISTORIA.. SE LLAMA ¿SOÑARIAS CONMIGO?... Y ESTA GENIAL! LA ENCUENTRAN EN MIS FAVORITAS POR SI LA BUSCAN! Y SIN MAS...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**20. Renaciendo**

EPOV

Fue una tortura asistir a la conferencia médica, extrañaba mucho a mis chicas. Sin duda los temas de la conferencia eran de mi interés, pero Bella y Hally ocupaban mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como había prometido les traje algunos regalos que sabía que Bella desaprobaría, pero me hacia feliz poder regalarles cosas. En especial después de que en el incendio perdieron casi todo.

El avión iba descendiendo y juro que ya estaba listo para desabrochar mi cinturón y reencontrarme con Bella. Al llegar al aeropuerto JFK registre mi maleta hasta el ultimo minuto para que fuera de las primeras en salir. No quería perder un minuto más.

Como lo predije mi maleta fue la segunda en salir. La tome rápidamente y me dirigí a la terminal. En cuanto salí, vi inmediatamente a Bella y corrí hacia ella.

- Mi amor – dije en cuanto la abracé, me retire y la tome para besarla apasionadamente. El tacto de sus suaves labios y sus dedos que se introdujeron en mi cabello los sentí como caídos del cielo. Después de unos minutos me separé de ella para observar su bello rostro. La admiré por unos segundos pero su mirada estaba triste. Y comenzó a llorar.

- Ya muñequita, ya estoy aquí.

- Ed… Edward.

- Tranquila, deja de llorar.

- Pa…paso algo – dijo entre sollozos. Inmediatamente pensé en Hally al no verla con ella.

- ¿A la niña, en donde esta? – ella negó y dijo - Carlisle…

- ¿Mi padre? – ella asintió – ¿Bella que paso? – dije muy asustado.

- Esta en el hospital – dijo agachando la cabeza. No era posible, se supone que esto era una reunión feliz.

- ¡Que le paso, Bella, mi papa, que le paso! – pregunte histérico tomándola de los brazos tratándola de sacarla de su estado de shock.

- Le dio un infarto – en ese momento sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba. Mi padre, mi apoyo, mi ejemplo, mi amigo, mi confidente… enfermo.

- Tu madre, Rosalie y mis padres están allá.

- Vámonos, tengo que verlo.

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta el auto, yo me fui hacia el lado del conductor y Bella se me quedo viendo.

- Dame las llaves Bella.

- Estas muy alterado, yo manejo.

- ¡NO! – dije gritándole. Su rostro se notó dolido. Tomé aire y comenté:

- Me calmaré, pero dame las llaves, tengo que ir con mi familia – me aventó las llaves y nos metimos rápidamente al carro solo aventando la maleta y portafolio en la parte trasera.

Cuando ya íbamos en el camino no resistí preguntarle cuando nos tocó un alto.

- ¡Por que no me hablaste Bella, por que no me avisó nadie!

- Tu madre no quería preocuparte, además ya tenias tu vuelo planeado y no tenia caso que te estresáramos y…

- Eso no interesa, debiste hablarme – de pronto recordé su expresión cuando le marque y le dije que ya estaba en el aeropuerto - es por eso que me contestaste tan distante cuando te hable que ya estaba abordando.

- ¡Si es por eso! – dijo ella gritando – diablos Edward, tu no sabes lo que sentí al encontrarlo desplomado en el piso …

- Sabes que, ya no hablemos – dije pegando en el volante.

No voltee a ver a Bella y solo me enfoque en el camino.

Llegamos por fin al hospital, me bajé lo más rápido que pude y observé a Bella, no le dije nada pero me acerque a tomarla de la mano y así ella me dirigió en silencio hacia donde se encontraba mi padre.

Estábamos cerca del área de espera en el tercer piso cuando vi a mi madre caminando impaciente.

- Mamá – grite desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Hijo – dijo llorando dirigiendo se a mi. Solté a Bella y recibí a mi madre en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué le pasó mama?

- El estrés hijo, yo…

- ¿Quién lo esta tratando, necesito verlo?

- El Dr. Barnet. Ahora esta revisándolo.

- ¿Le avisaron a Alice?

- Si, yo le hable hace un rato y dijeron que vendrían en el primer vuelo que encontraran – mencionó Rosalie acercándose a mí.

Me retire de la sala de espera y cuando entre a la habitación vi a mi padre conectado a todas esas maquinas sentí tanta impotencia que se me soltaron algunas lagrimas. El Dr. Barnet se dirigió hacia a mi.

- Edward.

- Tom, ¿como esta?

- Estable, llegó a mi turno así que lo atendí de inmediato, le hice una coronariografía que mostró una oclusión severa de la descendente anterior. Le hice una angioplastia, desobstruí la coronaria quedó con un TIMI 3 y un blush 3. Las otras coronarias tenían lesiones mínimas.

- Gracias de verdad.

- De nada, tienes que cuidarlo, ahora está descansando, la angioplastia lo agotó.

Me acerqué a su cama, estaba totalmente invadido para la monitorización pero a pesar de todo se veía tranquilo durmiendo.

- Dejaré que duerma ahora, lo veré más tarde ahora e iré a hablar con mi familia, de nuevo muchas gracias.

El doctor se despidió y salí a hablar con mi madre y explicarle de que a pesar de que había sido algo grave, se había hecho un buen manejo y ahora solo quedaba esperar que estuviese bien para llevarlo a casa.

Después de hablar con Esme decidí hablar con Bella. Había sido muy duro, me había portado como un imbécil.

Ella estaba sola sentada en la sala de espera en una silla con sus brazos cruzados.

- Mi amor – dije cuando estuve frente a ella.

- Edward.

- Bella lo siento mucho, no debí gritarte. ¿Me perdonas?

- Entiendo lo que debiste sentir y no estoy enojada, no hay nada que perdonar.

- Lo siento si te ofendí, obviamente no se manejar de la mejor manera situaciones criticas que involucran a mi familia.

- Tendrás que aprender mi amor, no puedes actuar así siempre.

- Lo se, ¿me das un abrazo?

- No te lo podría negar nunca. Ven aquí – dijo parándose para rodearme con sus brazos.

- ¿Y Hally?

- La llevaron a comer algo mis padres y Emmett. En cuanto regresen, ellos se tienen que ir.

- Si quieres vete a la casa con ella cuando regresen.

- No, estaremos un rato mas – escuchamos un par de tacones acercándose y era Rosalie y mi madre venia detrás de ella.

- Edward voy con mama por algo de comer, la hora de visita en la UCI se acabó. ¿Pero tú puedes entrar más tarde, verdad?, cuando despierte.

- Si no te preocupes.

Me quedé un rato con Bella en la sala de espera, la gente del personal que iba pasando se acercaba a darnos palabras de apoyo, mi padre era muy querido en el hospital. Decidí entrar nuevamente a la UCI para ver si había despertado.

Mi padre seguía durmiendo la enfermera me dijo que se mantenía estable, revisé su historia clínica y los monitores. Me senté junto a la cama a esperar que despertara luego de un rato se comenzó a mover.

- ¿Edward? – dijo con los ojos medio abiertos.

- Papá.

- Hijo… lo… siento…

- No digas nada, no fue tu culpa.

- Yo…

- Tranquilo todo va a estar bien – tome su mano y sentí que en cualquier momento se me saldrían las lagrimas.

Hablé con la enfermera para que le avisara a mi madre de que había despertado y usé parte de mis encantos para lograr que la dejara pasar un instante, eran muy estrictos en la entrada de gente a la UCI.

- Papá nos diste un susto enorme. ¿Como te sientes?

- Parece que… me paso un tráiler… encima – eso me hizo sonreir, era la misma frase que utilizo Bella después de su accidente.

- Sabia que algo andaba mal, yo dándome la gran vida en la conferencia y tu…

- Hijo, no tienes la culpa, me excedí y… -

- Shhh tranquilo no pasa nada – Volví a ver los monitores, todo seguía en orden. Seguí haciéndole algunas preguntas de rutina y minutos mas tarde mi madre entro.

- Carlisle.

- Esme… - dijo agotado mi padre.

Ella se acerco y se quedo abrazándolo por un momento llorando. Se separó de él y dijo muy seria:

- Carlisle Cullen no te atrevas a espantarme de nuevo de esa forma.

- Lo siento… querida.

- Vamos mamá, ya tendrás tiempo de regañarlo. Ahora nos toca mimarlo – dije más animado.

- Gracias hijo – dijo mi padre con una débil sonrisa.

Tom vino a revisarlo y encontró que estaba evolucionando de manera favorable, además de que me las arreglé para que también entraran Rose y Bella.

Paso el tiempo y era tarde por lo que comenzamos a despedirnos de todos.

Sinceramente quería quedarme en el hospital ya que podría pasar la noche en la residencia pero mi madre no me dejó, insistió en quedarse ella, no quería que se quedara sola en la sala de espera, pues no dejaban que los familiares pasaran la noche con los pacientes en la UCI, pero Rose y Emmett se ofrecieron para acompañar a mi madre.

- Yo me quedare con el hijo por favor ahora vete a descansar, debes estar agotado por el viaje – dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo.

Ella como siempre pensaba en todos menos en ella, yo estaba agotado pero no se comparaba a cómo debía estar ella. Finalmente me convenció cuando me dijo que si fuera Bella la que pasaría una noche en UCI, yo no aceptaría irme a casa para dormir. No pude debatir eso.

- Mañana vendremos temprano a verlo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - Pregunté.

- No hijo, vayan a descansar.

- Te traeré ropa mañana mama – dije pensando en pasar temprano por la casa.

- Gracias hijo, por favor hablen con Alice díganle como están las cosas.

- Claro mama.

- Bella gracias por acompañarnos y también a tus padres.

- No hay por que Esme, cuídalo mucho.

Y así salimos del hospital.

Cuando llegamos a casa cenamos algo y acostamos a la niña. Nos fuimos a la sala y Bella me comentó acerca de la situación.

- Lo encontré desmayado en el piso cuando bajaba por la escalera y comencé a gritarle a mi padre y a Esme. Rosalie fue corriendo también pero se quedó en shock, no se podía mover. Emmett hablo al 911 y mi madre trataba de calmar a Hally y todo parecía que giraba en cámara lenta.

- Es el estrés mi amor.

- Uno no espera ver a un médico enfermo Edward, luego comencé a pensar en ti… y…

- También somos humanos Bella.

- Hally se espanto mucho.

- Mi pequeña, me imagino como se puso.

- No paraba de llorar y…

- Mejor ya no recuerdes, te hará mas daño. Lo importante es que estará bien.

Seguí abrazando a Bella por los hombros en el sillón, pero sentí que ya no pude mas y me acerque mas a ella con mis ojos un poco llorosos.

- Ohh Edward, ven aquí – ella me abrió sus brazos y no dude en refugiarme en ella.

- Él va a estar bien mi amor.

- Te imaginas si lo hubiera perdido…

- Hey no pienses eso. Tu padre estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Tu mismo lo dijiste hace un momento: "lo importante es que estará bien"

- Espero que así sea. Como no tuve hermanos, el siempre jugó conmigo y me enseño todos los deportes y… el fue mi inspiración para ser doctor.

- Lo entiendo, yo no sabría que hacer sin mi madre.

Seguimos en silencio por unos minutos y Bella me pregunto

- ¿Por eso quieres tener un hijo, para darle el mismo ejemplo que te dio tu padre?

- Si creo que esa es la razón – dije ante la imagen de un pequeño Cullen.

- Llegara algún día mi amor, ¿pero que harías si fuera una niña?

- Estaría muy feliz, tendría una replica de su madre en mis manos.

- ¿Otra?, no tenemos bastante con la princesa que esta adentro.

- No, me encantaría otra pequeña Bella – dije acariciando su rostro y ella solo sonrió.

- Debes estar cansado, vamos a dormir, mañana iremos temprano al hospital. Vamos a la cama.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para ir a ver mi padre. Nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que ya le habían sacado gran parte de la monitorización y que estaba lo suficientemente estable para trasladarlo a sala.

Nos quedamos esperando que lo llevaran a su nueva habitación. Cuando estuvo todo listo dejamos a Hally con Emmett y Rose en la sala de espera y entramos a verlo.

Mi padre lucía un poco más animado. Lo primero que nos pregunto fue:

- ¿Y la niña, Hally? – Bella le sonrió y le dijo:

- Esta afuera Carlisle, pero no sé si pueda entrar – dijo Bella.

- Claro que puede entrar, aún sigo teniendo algo de autoridad en este hospital, a pesar ser un paciente en esta oportunidad.

Bella salió y en menos de dos minutos mis chicas estaban entrando a la habitación.

- Hally allí esta Carlisle – dijo apuntando hacia la cama.

- ¿Esta enfermito?

- Un poquito pequeña, trata de no hacer mucho ruido, te quedas con Edward – dijo depositándola en mis piernas.

- Regreso en un rato – le asentí y nos quedamos solos con la niña.

- ¿Me das un abrazo Hally? – dijo mi padre aun algo débil. La pequeña asintió en mis brazos y la acerque con cuidado. Ella le dio un besito y eso deposito una gran sonrisa en mi padre.

Simplemente mi padre disfrutaba la presencia de la niña y le pusimos las caricaturas para que se distrajera un poco, pero después de un rato se puso inquieta y me dijo

- Papi quiero agua – sin duda estar en un cuarto de hospital no era lo mejor para ella. Me preguntaba como aguanto los días que Bella estuvo inconsciente, pero supongo que el lazo madre-hija era algo muy poderoso.

- Si princesa ahorita vamos por tu agua – en ese momento entro Rosalie y le pedí que se llevara a la niña.

Cuando me quede solo con mi padre el murmuro

- ¿Papi? – por supuesto se refería a como me había llamado Hally.

- Creo que no te lo había contado. Si, ya tiene algún tiempo llamándome así – dije con mi sonrisa de bobo.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- No se – dije alzando los hombros – como siempre lo ha hecho cuando estamos solos, no se me ocurrió contarlo. Soy un tonto – dije riendo.

- ¿Entonces ya tenemos a una nueva Cullen?

- Si papa, estoy seguro de eso. Tu primera nieta – dije riendo.

- Ya soy abuelo – dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa. El estaba feliz y eso me daba la certeza de que tanto mi familia como yo teníamos un buen futuro por delante.

_Una semana después…_

BPOV

Estaba muy nerviosa era mi primer día de trabajo y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Carlisle y ahora Edward estaba asumiendo un poco las responsabilidades que tenia su padre como jefe de urgencias, por lo que ha estado regresando muy tarde del hospital, a veces por quedarse a ver a su padre que apenas ayer fue dado de alta o por papeles e informes que debía entregar.

Estos días todos los Cullen estaban consintiendo a Carlisle y dejaría de trabajar por unos meses.

Cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron venían muy afectados, sin duda el cansancio por el viaje y el estrés de la situación los tenían así. Inmediatamente Alice fue a ver a su padre y fue otro mar de lágrimas, además de que Carlisle les pedía disculpas por alterar su luna de miel. Jasper le decía que eso no era ningún problema y que estaban encantados de volver pues extrañaban a todos.

Como medio para animar a Alice, Edward empezó a bromear con ella acerca de su aspecto ya que siempre bromeaban que ella era adoptada pues no entendían por que Alice era tan chiquita y tenia su cabello obscuro. Simplemente ella se defendía diciéndole – Hay hermano si a adoptados vamos, tu pareces mas con ese cabello todo alborotado que ningún otro Cullen tiene - y Edward solo le respondía – al menos yo saque mi tono de color como el de mi madre - y así seguían las discusiones entre ellos. Era bueno ver a todos reunidos, incluso si las circunstancias no eran de lo mejor.

Ahora iba camino hacia la oficina, pero no sin antes recibir muchos abrazos y besos de Edward y Hally. Mi pequeña dijo que me extrañaría, pero le asegure que iría por ella a la misma hora, en tanto Edward me deseo mucha suerte pero cuando me abrazo por ultima vez me susurró en el oído – sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas – yo solo me aparte y tome su rostro en mis manos y le dije – es algo que debo hacer – el suspiro y me dijo – lo entiendo, cuídate mucho – nos dimos un beso y así nos separamos.

Al llegar a la dirección que me dio Riley note que era un edificio muy bonito y note que la oficina estaba en el 5 piso. Baje del elevador y fui a buscar la oficina.

Apenas llegue y vi en la entrada a Riley acompañada de otros dos hombres.

- Bella - dijo muy entusiasta al verme.

Se acerco y me recibió con un abrazo y le devolví el gesto. Sin duda era la emoción que lo embargaba. Se separo de mi y señalo a sus acompañantes

- Te presento a mis amigos, ellos son Alec y Dimitri.

- Hola mucho gusto – dije dándoles la mano a cada uno.

- Ven vamos – dijo Riley aún muy entusiasmado. Pude notar que sus amigos solo reían al ver a su amigo tan emocionado.

- Bueno Bella este será tu lugar – dijo señalando un escritorio con una laptop y algunos artículos de oficina y un par de teléfonos.

- Tienes tu impresora, ehh ya tienes aquí la lista de nuestras extensiones, nuestros correos, oh y te dejo una cuenta de correo que te abrimos solo para asuntos de trabajo.

- Claro.

- Oh y algunas tarjetas de negocio, por si acaso.

- Seguro.

Alec y Riley se disculparon diciendo que no dudara en pedirles algo y que debían regresar a atender unos pendientes pero Dimitri se quedo viéndome de forma extraña. Por eso se acerco a mi y dijo

- Disculpa Bella, me pareces familiar.

- Mmm no lo creo – dije sin tener idea de lo que me decía. Me observo un poco mas y dijo

- Oh si ya te recuerdo… eras la novia de Alex. Alex Walker.

- Eh si soy yo, ¿como lo conocías a el?

- El estaba en el club de desarrollo de software en la universidad, recuerdo que te vi algunas veces con él.

- Lamento no ubicarte, pero… que bueno que me reconoces – dije algo sorprendida.

- Si, lamento mucho lo que le pasó.

- No te preocupes - dije dándole una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Pero, tu estabas embarazada?

- Si, mi pequeña ya tiene cuatro años.

- Wow debe ser una niña hermosa, Alex era una persona genial.

- Si lo era – dije algo melancólica.

- Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de platicar, tengo algunos pendientes. Ojalá que estés a gusto con nosotros.

- Gracias Dimitri.

En cuanto me quedé sola, prendí la computadora y note que se inicio un programa donde indicaba las actividades de cada uno de los chicos y horarios destinados para juntas con clientes. Además de que había una pestañan donde se señalaban porcentajes de avance de los proyectos que tenían. De verdad que tenían todo muy resuelto.

Durante el transcurso del día entraron algunas llamadas, pero sin duda sabia que la primera del día seria Alice la cual mostro su felicidad y entusiasmo característicos y dijo que vendría a visitarme pronto. El resto de las llamadas solicitaron una cita y otros mas para registrar el avance de programación de sus paginas. Admito que fue un poco intimidante tratar con gente de ese modo por teléfono pero lo maneje con tranquilidad para mostrar profesionalismo.

En algunos momentos fui a conversar con los chicos para conocerlos mejor y preguntarles un poco mas acerca de lo que hacían.

Pasaron las horas y cuando vi el reloj note que ya casi eran las tres, comencé a ordenar mi bolso y Riley se acercó a decirme:

- ¿Y bien que tal tu primer día?

- Un poco nerviosa, pero bien.

- Que bien, así tu novio estará tranquilo.

- Eh si, a él le dará gusto – mencione algo dudosa.

- Mira Bella se que nunca lo hemos comentado, pero conozco a Edward y se que no le agrado mucho, pero he cambiado – en verdad me sorprendía que mencionara a Edward pues nunca había hablado de él.

- Te soy sincera Riley, estás en lo cierto, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y se que te la dará.

- Gracias Bella, te veré mañana y… salúdalo de mi parte.

- Lo hare, hasta mañana.

Salí de la oficina para ir por mi pequeña y cuando llegue me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos ella tomo una pequeña siesta. Como ahora ya no estaba aquí todo el día, necesitaba ponerme al di con el orden de la casa. Edward insistía en que contratara a una señorita para que hiciera el aseo pero me opuse rotundamente, nunca me ha agradado la presencia de gente extraña en la casa. Tal vez sonaba como que había visto muchas películas de terror pero no me gustaba para nada.

Estaba lavando trastes cuando mi pequeña entro a la cocina aun tallando sus ojitos y con una muñeca en sus manos.

- ¿Mami juegas?

- Lo siento princesa, tengo que hacer la cena – su rostro se noto triste pero ahora no tenia tiempo.

- Pero ve a tu cuarto con tus muñecas.

- Esta bien – dijo resignada. Dio medio vuelta y salió de nuevo.

Termine de lavar los trastes y dejé algo de agua calentándose para cocinar mas tarde y fui rápido con mi pequeña. Cuando llegue a su cuarto ya tenia armada una pequeña casita con una cobijita y su lámpara adentro. Cuando llegué me invito a entrar pero solo le fui a hacer cosquillas y un poco de compañía para que no resintiera mi ausencia.

Regresé a la cocina y más tarde ya estaba terminando de cocinar espagueti y sinceramente no podía esperar a que llegara Edward, quería platicarle acerca de mi día y tenerlo cerca de mí.

Minutos después escuche como introducían las llaves en la puerta y corrí hacia ella para recibir a mi novio.

- Hey Bella, ¿cómo…? – no tenia tiempo de escuchar preguntas, quería besarlo. Me pare de puntitas y lo bese tomándolo por sus mejillas, sentí que boto su portafolio hacia el piso y puso sus manos sobre mi espalda para acercarme mas.

Por fin nos separamos y termino de decir sin aliento

- ¿…te fue?

- Muy bien – dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Así parece – dijo tomándome seductoramente por la cintura - nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada – decía ahora acercándose a mi cuello y rozando su nariz - ¿Y Hally?

- En su cuarto – dije mientras besaba mi cuello - jugando.

- Mmm que bien - dijo subiendo su rostro hacia a mi y besándome apasionadamente. Pronto ya me tenia levantada del piso a su altura y comenzamos a escuchar unos pasitos por el pasillo y luego

- ¡Papi! – ambos suspiramos y Edward susurro muy rápido en mi oído - terminamos ese beso mas tarde - me soltó y la pequeña fue a sus brazos.

- ¿Como esta mi princesa favorita?

- ¡Súper! – dijo muy entusiasta mi pequeña.

- Me alegra Hally.

- Lávense las manos ya casi cenamos – ordene.

- Ven pequeña vamos a quitarnos todos esos bichos – dijo poniendo de cabeza a la niña y cargándola solo de los pies. Hally solo iba riéndose y yo solo le grite a Edward - ¡con cuidado!

De verdad que parecían un par de bebes, tenia que cuidar de ambos y regañarlos.

Después de cenar Edward y yo nos quedamos tomando café, platicando acerca de mi primer día. Le conté sobre los otros amigos de Riley y lo amables que habían sido conmigo todo el día.

- Además adivina que, Dimitri conoció a Alex.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, la verdad es que yo no lo recuerdo a el, pero el hasta recuerda que estaba embarazada.

- Eso es bueno Bella, pero ¿cómo te sientes? – sin duda se refería a recordar a Alex.

- Estoy bien, Alex tenia varios amigos en la universidad y me llevaba muy bien con ellos, pero en cuanto el murió se fueron alejando. Es bueno tener a alguien que lo recuerde.

- Tienes razón.

- Ahh por cierto te mando saludar Riley.

- Que bien – dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

- Y bueno hoy me dijo que… el sabe que no le agradas – esto atrajo su atención de su taza – pero quiere que sepas que ha cambiado – se quedo viéndome a los ojos y mencionó – es lo mismo que Alice me dijo y lo intentaré Bella, pero no te preocupes por mi, si tu estas bien yo lo estaré y pues… dale mis saludos también.

- Lo hare. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- Muy cansado, ahora entiendo por que mi padre esta tan apurado.

- Por favor lleva las cosas con calma, no quiero ir al hospital otra vez – dije en tono amenazante.

- Te prometo que no mi amor. Hoy hable con mi padre, ya se escucha mucho mejor.

- Que bueno mi amor. Además espero que no vengas muy cansado aun, recuerda que dijiste que terminaríamos ese beso mas tarde – dije poniendo cara de inocente.

- No tienes remedio mujer – dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy.

Al fin todo parecía entrar en balance en mi vida. Todos estábamos bien.

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO! EL CAPI PASADO TUVO MUCHAS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE SE REPITA PARA ESTE NUEVAMENTE! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**


	21. Saliendo de la rutina

**ME ALEGRA QUE AUN HAY GENTE QUE SIGUE AGREGANDO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITAS Y LAS ALERTAS ASI COMO SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS. TAMBIEN GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SUS APORTES PARA ESTE CAPITULO! YA NO LAS ABURRO MAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**21. Saliendo de la rutina**

_2 semanas después… _

BPOV

Esperaba que no me regañaran, había mucho tráfico en el camino hacia el trabajo y ya eran 9:20. En cuento llegue corrí hacia la oficina y entré a la pequeña sala de juntas donde estaban los chicos.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Lo siento Riley, chicos.

- No te apures, ¿problemas? – pregunto Dimitri.

- No solo mi pequeña y el trafico.

- Que bueno que llegas, apenas estamos empezando – tomé asiento y Riley continuo.

- Bueno como les iba diciendo, hay una compañía en Portland que esta interesada en nuestros servicios y desean una presentación. Solamente se quedara Alec para atender asuntos menores y vendrán dos chicos de la universidad que están practicando para ayudar a la programación – ¿escuché bien solo se quedaba Alec?

- Espera Riley, ¿Yo también voy? – era mucha información para absorber en poco tiempo.

- Si Bella vamos todos.

- Pero quien se va a encargar…

- Alec se quedara con los chicos que vendrán y el se hará cargo de todo.

- ¿Cuantos días serán?

- Nos vamos el miércoles y regresamos el domingo. Mira Bella tu serás nuestra imagen femenina y te agradecería tu ayuda con la presentación.

- ¿Yo? – dije algo aterrada. Las presentaciones nunca habían sido mi fuerte.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- Ehh no, pero…

- Tranquila, Dimitri y yo te ayudaremos.

- Esta bien – dije resignada. No me podía negar a nada tenia ganas de llegar lejos en mi trabajo y tal vez esta seria una oportunidad.

La junta siguió con detalles de algunos proyectos que ya estaba finalizados, así como las actividades que haríamos en Portland.

Ahora la parte difícil sería decirle a Edward y a Hally.

Cuando Edward llego, nos dispusimos a cenar de manera normal. Dejaría la noticia para cuando estuviéramos solos.

Acababa de ir a acostar a mi hija y regresé a la sala donde Edward estaba leyendo. Me senté junto a el y el levanto un brazo para acomodarme junto a el para después darme un beso en la frente.

- Hoy hubo junta en el trabajo – mencioné casualmente.

- ¿Que discutieron? – dijo sin quitar la atención de su libro.

- Buenas noticias, un grupo de empresarios esta interesado para el desarrollo de sus paginas.

- Que bien.

- Y los empresarios son de Portland.

- Les ira muy bien, no te preocupes – que acaso no prestaba atención. Así que solo solté

- Y tengo que salir con los chicos, iremos a portland. Por 5 días – no dijo nada, solo suspiro dejo su lectura y se paro del sillón para ir a la ventana. Estuvo allí unos minutos y de pronto menciono

- Pediré unos días para poder cuidar a la niña – dijo aun viendo hacia la ventana.

- Mira Edward se que no te hace nada de gracia esto, pero es mi trabajo.

- No me molesta Bella, te extrañare mucho, pero son tus obligaciones.

- Gracias por entenderlo y si no puedes tener esos días libres dejaré a la niña con mis padres.

- De ninguna manera – dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi – acaso me quieren dejar solito – dijo poniendo su mirada triste.

- Por supuesto que no. Solo no la malcríes mucho.

- Pero así no tiene chiste.

- Edward…

- Esta bien, esta bien, nos portaremos bien. ¿Cuándo te vas?

- El miércoles en la mañana.

- ¿Y por qué tanto días?

- De acuerdo con Riley, los horarios que prestaron para las presentaciones están muy desordenados durante nuestra estancia, pero regresamos el domingo al medio día.

- Te extrañaré mucho – dijo ya sentado a mi lado.

- No tienes idea de lo doloroso que será separarme de ustedes.

- Lo se – dijo simplemente antes de comenzar a besarme.

_Al día siguiente…_

EPOV

Definitivamente no me hacia nada de gracias que se fuera Bella con Riley, pero fingí bastante bien cuando me dio la noticia. Con Dimitri la situación era diferente pues el otro día no lo encontramos en el centro comercial y parecía un buen hombre. Podía confiar en el. Ahora por la ausencia de mi novia esos días, necesitaba estar con ella a solas y por eso le propondría que saliéramos.

- Como te vas algunos días pienso que necesitamos ponernos románticos.

- Y que sugieres.

- Una salida romántica este viernes, un paseo, cena, Hally con tus padres y tu con un hermoso negligé azul – dije abrazándola por la cintura.

- Vaya parece que tienes todo planeado.

- Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros.

- Ok, hablaré con mi madre.

Ella ya estaba hablando por teléfono de mil cosas con su madre, menos por el motivo de la llamada, pero casi al final escuche

- Oh no mama, no te preocupes, pásenla bien. Cuídense, nos vemos – colgó y se dirigió hacia mi.

- Parece que los abuelos se pondrán románticos también, ya tienen planes para el viernes.

- Ouh, mmm ¿y si contratamos una niñera solo por esa noche? – sugerí.

- No lo creo – dijo con un rostro de desconfianza.

- ¿Y si la dejamos con mis papas?

- No creo que sea conveniente, tu padre aun esta recuperándose.

- Hablemos con mi mama.

- Esta bien.

- Hola mamá – dije ya saludando por el speaker.

- Hola hijo.

- Hola Esme.

- Ah hola Bella.

- ¿Cómo sigue mi papa?

- Hay hijo, insoportable. Si por el fuera, ya se hubiera ido a trabajar.

- Tranquila mama, pero bueno si dices que se siente bien, ¿te podríamos pedir un favor?

- Claro.

- Queremos salir el viernes pero no tenemos con quien se quede Hally. ¿Podría pasar la noche con ustedes?

- Solo si no es inconveniente Esme – dijo Bella algo apenada.

- Por supuesto que se puede quedar, oh Edward siempre he querido que la pequeña pase un tiempo con nosotros. Bella la cuidaremos mucho y le ayudará a Carlisle para que ya no este tan gruñón.

- Gracias Esme, iremos por ella el sábado a medio día.

- Mmm tengo una idea, pasaremos el día con ella, vengan por ella hasta en la noche para que se quedan a cenar. Ustedes diviértanse.

- Muchas gracias mama, la llevaremos a las 6:30.

- Seguro hijo. Adiós Bella, cuídense mucho.

- Adiós – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

_Unos días después…_

- Adiós Hally, te queremos mucho – así nos despedimos de la pequeña cuando la dejamos en casa de mis padres y ellos estaban felices de dejarles a la niña.

Ahora íbamos rumbo a nuestra noche romántica. Tenia planeado algunas cosas y la primera era llevarla a cenar.

- ¿Donde cenaremos Edward?

- Es un restaurante llamado Metropolitan Grill.

- Edward conozco el lugar y es muy caro.

- Mi amor no empieces, es mi turno de consentirte, además casi nunca tenemos estas oportunidades. Aprovechemos la noche.

- Esta bien, ya no diré nada. ¿Crees que la niña este bien?

- No te preocupes.

- Es solo que no quiero que se despierte en medio de la noche y llore por estar en un lugar nuevo y…

- Bella, tranquila, no te angusties. Todo estará bien.

- Esta bien. ¿Y tienes algo mas planeado?

- Muchas cosas.

- Mejor te sigo la corriente y no preguntare mas.

Llegamos al restaurante y di inmediatamente mis datos para nuestra reservación. Siempre por algún contratiempo no podíamos ir a un restaurante pero esta noche todo eso cambiaria, además de que debería hacerlo mas seguido pues Bella se veía espectacular con el vestido negro que traía. Dicha prenda le hacia llevar al descubierto sus hombros y llegaba a la mitad de su pierna.

_Dios, era muy afortunado de tenerla. _

Durante la cena ambos ordenamos langosta y pedimos vino blanco para acompañar.

- Esta deliciosa.

- Sabia que te gustaría. Propongo un brindis – tomamos nuestras copas – por nosotros mi amor, que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo y por la felicidad que nos alberga en estos momentos.

- Por las razones que nos han traído a este hermoso momento. Te amo Edward.

- Te amo Bella – chocamos nuestras copas bebimos un poco y nos dimos un beso.

Terminamos de cenar e inmediatamente pregunto

- ¿Y ahora?

- Mmm ¿quieres ir por un helado y caminar por la costa?

- Claro, la noche es hermosa..

Llegamos a la costa después de manejar por unos 20 minutos y estaba muy animado el ambiente, fuimos por nuestro helado, y comenzamos a caminar. La noche era perfecta y todos los botes que estaban en la costa le daban mucha luz y alegría al puerto.

- La luna se ve hermosa – menciono mientras caminábamos ya alejados de la gente.

- Si, pero no tanto como tu – pare la marcha y me pare frente a ella.

- Que miras Edward – dijo algo apenada.

- Solo contemplo tu belleza – me incline a besarla sin darle tiempo de responder y pronto ya tenia sus dedos en mi cabello. Después de minutos de estar besándonos apasionadamente Bella dijo

- Tal vez sea tiempo de ir a casa – dijo sensualmente sin despegar sus manos de mi cabello.

- Aun no muñequita, hay algo mas para nuestros planes. Vamos a bailar Bella.

- ¿A donde? – dijo aun con dificultad para respirar.

- A un club, a donde mas.

- Esta bien, pero promete que no te separaras de mi, mi vestido es muy corto gracias a la elección de tu hermana y no quiero a algún pervertido que se aproveche.

- Por supuesto que no. Además tu tampoco deberías descuidarme, alguna chica puede raptarme.

- Presumido – dijo Bella bajando sus manos y alejándose de mi. Se alejo y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

- Hey no te enojes es un chiste – dije alcanzando su mano.

- Para mi no lo es. Edward a parte de toda la calidad humana que te caracteriza eres muy atractivo, crees que no pienso que algún día vendrás a casa y nos echarás diciendo que te conseguiste a una súper modelo – escuchar todo eso solo me hizo tener una reacción: comencé a reír tan fuerte que Bella solo se quedo viéndome y cuanto me empecé a calmar la acerque a mi de nuevo y comencé a besarla.

- Ay Bella tienes una imaginación tan activa para cosas que nunca sucederán. Anda regresemos, la pista nos espera.

Fuimos hasta el auto y vi que ya eran las 10:30. Era la hora perfecta para ir al Night club Venom. No estaba muy lejos de la costa y llegamos rápido pero al ver la fila que estaba afuera Bella me dijo

- ¿Y como piensas que vamos a entrar?

- Bueno esperaba que coquetearas con los de la entrada – dije inocentemente.

- Estas loco, yo no voy a hacer eso – menciono alarmada.

- Estoy bromeando, Rosalie conoce al dueño y estamos en la lista.

- No me espantes de esa manera.

- Ven vamos – dije ya al estacionarnos.

Me quite mi saco pues sabia que me estorbaría adentro, Bella arremango mi camisa y me dio un pequeño beso. Sabia que a ella le encantaba verme a si.

Bajamos tomados de la mano y fuimos hasta el frente de la fila, di mi nombre y nos dejaron pasar inmediatamente. Apenas entramos unos metros y se escuchaba fuertemente la música de un Dj y toda la gente bailando. Grupos de mujeres, amigos y parejas se veían por doquier. Bella paro y grito en mi oído

- Esto si que esta animado, no recuerdo la ultima vez que vine aun lugar como este.

- Hagamos que valga la pena – dije arrastrándola al centro de la pista.

BPOV

Edward prácticamente me arrastro hacia la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar. Descansábamos por algunos momentos pero realmente estaba sedienta.

- Vamos por algo de tomar – sugirió Edward. Me quede viéndolo atentamente, no me gustaría que tomara alcohol.

- Pediré algo sin alcohol, pero tu toma lo que quieras – dijo aclarando mis ideas.

Fuimos a la barra y pedí un tequila, el solo pidió una coca cola con hielo, terminamos el trago y regresamos a bailar. Hicimos otras pausas de esta manera y la estábamos pasando genial.

La música era muy buena y no parábamos de bailar. Sentía que los tragos ya me estaban haciendo efecto y en un momento estábamos bailando de frente pero me voltee para quedar recargada sobre el. El poso su manos en mis caderas y dirigió su cabeza hacia mi cuello para besarme, mientras seguíamos moviendo nuestras caderas al ritmo de la música. Era realmente excitante estar así. Subí una de mis manos para acariciar su cabello y alcance a escuchar cuando Edward dijo a mi oído.

- Te deseo tanto – voltee brevemente y solo dije

- Solo vámonos a casa Edward – el me sonrió y salimos del club. Vi la hora y ya era la 1:30. Realmente volaba el tiempo mientras te diviertes.

Estábamos ya en el auto y sentía que Edward iba demasiado rápido pero parecía que los tragos y el deseo me impedían pedirle que disminuyera la velocidad. Tan pronto llegamos al edificio y subimos al elevador comenzamos a besarnos y empecé a desfajar su camisa, incluso su saco lo había dejado en el carro. Llegamos a nuestra puerta e hizo una breve pausa separándose de mi para sacar las llaves, entramos rápidamente y me cargo sin preguntar para llevarnos a la habitación.

Sin duda aun nos esperaba una noche muy romántica. Ahora en la comodidad de nuestro hogar.

_Al día siguiente…_

EPOV

Pero que noche tan genial pase al lado de Bella. Desde la cena hasta nuestra parada en el club y los momentos íntimos que disfrutamos al llegar a casa, eran experiencias que nunca olvidaría. Sobre todo por que no pasaban con mucha frecuencia.

Me desperté con la sabana solo cubriéndome la mitad del cuerpo y tenia frio, voltee a ver a Bella y tenia casi enrollada todas las cobijas. Solo me acerque a acariciar sus cabellos y a recordar cada momento de nuestra noche. Sin duda la parte mala es que tendría algo de resaca por los tragos que tomo, así que mejor me pare a tratar de hacer algo decente de desayunar.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, fui hacia la cocina y saque una caja de huevos y jamón para prepararlos, jugo de naranja y agua para preparar café.

Justo cuando estaba listo el café, mi hermosa Bella apareció en la cocina vistiendo solo mi camisa del día anterior.

- Buenos días mi amor.

- Mmm hola, me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo ya abrazándome por la cintura.

- Te traeré una pastilla.

- No, no te vayas – dijo apretándome aun mas.

- Esta bien, hice el desayuno, espero te guste.

- Gracias – nos sentamos en la cocina en lados opuestos del pequeño desayunador pero pronto Bella tomo su plato y lo coloco cerca del mío para sentarse en mis piernas.

- Solo quiero estar cerca de ti – menciono ya en mi regazo.

- Yo también. ¿Te divertiste?

- Mucho, gracias por todo.

- Por nada. Ojala se pueda repetir otra vez.

- A mi también me gustaría, pero sabes ayer que vi… tu sabes todo lo que pude experimentar estos años sino tuviera a Hally, lo veo como algo casual, pues nunca cambiaria a mi hija por todas esas experiencias.

- La amas y por eso prefieres pasar tiempo con ella.

- Si, es algo que te nace Edward, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, mi mundo cambio.

- Bueno yo no puedo sentir la misma experiencia por que no es mía pero amo a tu hija y créeme que me gustaría estar con ella en estos momentos.

- Te tiene atrapado Edward – dijo con una sonrisa – y tu me tienes atrapada y por mucho que me guste, tengo que dejarte ir para que me traigas una pastilla para el dolor.

- No te preocupes, vengo enseguida.

Después de que le di una pastilla estuvimos desayunando dándonos bocados el uno al otro. A la niña la recogeríamos hasta en la noche así que pasamos algunas horas en cama después de desayunar y después nos arreglamos por que queríamos dar un paseo en Golden Gardens Park. Tuvimos una vista increíble de todas las montañas y dimos un pequeño paseo en bote en el rio del parque desde donde vimos el atardecer. Comimos solo algo ligero pues cenaríamos en casa de mis padres al recoger a Hally. Pronto dio la hora de irnos y parecía que no podíamos esperar a tener a la pequeña con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos por la niña mi padre abrió la puerta y noté que estaba vestido deportivamente y sospeché que habían salido. La niña corrió hacia la sala e inmediatamente salto a los brazos de su madre.

- Hola mi amor – dijo en cuanto la abrazaba.

- Mami, Edward, me llevaron al zoológico.

- En serio, ¿y que viste?

- Un chango, un león, un venado ahh y una jifara.

- Mi amor es jirafa – dijo Bella tocándole su nariz.

- No vimos todo para no caminar mucho por tu padre, pero vimos lo esencial – aclaro mi madre entrando a la sala.

- ¡Y me compraron un panda!

- Hally no lo pediste tu, ¿verdad? – la niña solo agachó su cabecita y no dijo nada.

- ¿Hally?

- Oh Bella no te preocupes, solo es un detallito – intervino mi madre.

- Muchas gracias Esme, ¿diste las gracias Hally?

- Si mami – por fin estábamos completos con la pequeña.

_A la semana siguiente…_

_Viernes… _

Bella se fue el miércoles en la mañana y no fue nada fácil para la pequeña y según su madre, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de su hija.

Tanto el miércoles como el jueves seguí trabajando por las mañanas e iba por Hally a la guardería. Practicábamos las letras y los números por la tarde y ambos días hablamos con Bella a través de Skype.

Pero hoy era viernes y no llevaría a la niña a la guardería, tenia planeado estar con ella todo el día.

Nos levantamos tarde y de desayuno trate preparar unos hot cakes pero sinceramente se me quemaron así que mejor salimos a desayunar. La niña no paro de hacerme burla con respecto a mi intento de desayuno pero era imposible enojarme con ella.

Después de eso fuimos al centro comercial para perder el tiempo en las tiendas, además para llevarla a los juegos para que hiciera ejercicio por un rato.

Luego pasamos por fuera de una tienda de mascotas y Hally me jaló para que entráramos a ver a los animales.

- ¡Mira Edward, pececitos! – dijo corriendo hacia las peceras. Con su dedito iba señalando como nadaban los peces y sinceramente me partió el corazón ver que admiraba a los animalitos y dije

- Hally, ¿compramos unos pececitos?

- Ahhhhh siii – dijo dando brinquitos.

Era un buena decisión comprar una mascota, la niña entendería la responsabilidad que con lleva y era un buen ejemplo. Llame a uno de los encargados de la tienda para que me indicara los precios el equipo y finalmente fuimos a escoger a los peces.

Levante a Hally para que los viera bien e inmediatamente dijo

- ¡Quiero a nemo! – dijo señalando a un pez payaso. No tenia mucho que habíamos visto la película de Buscando a nemo y estaba fascinada.

- Esta bien Hally, pero tenemos que comprar también otros amiguitos para que no este solo – escogimos otros peces y después note un pez que se parecía un poco al personaje de Dori en la película y también lo compre.

Cuando llegamos a casa, toda la tarde la pasamos instalando la pecera y fue realmente divertido, lucia hermosa y decoraba alegremente la sala.

Cenamos y vimos un poco la televisión cuando terminamos. Minutos mas tarde vi el reloj y ya eran las ocho en punto, ayer Bella se conecto sin tardanza así que supuse que no habría problema.

- Hally vamos a la computadora, ya no debe tardar en conectarse tu mami.

- Siiiii.

Paso el tiempo, dieron las 8:15 y Bella no se conectaba.

- ¿Y mami? – solo preguntaba Hally.

- Ya no debe tardar princesa.

A las 8:30 la niña comenzaba a bostezar y cada vez se acomodaba mas recargando su cabecita en mis piernas.

Decidí marcar a su celular pero no me contestaba.

Dieron las 9:30 y Hally ya estaba profundamente dormida en el sillón. Yo solo admiraba la computadora en espera de ver su nombre pero no paso.

Desperté un poco a la niña para que fuera al baño y ponerle su pijama. Termine de arroparla y regrese a mi laptop. Aun nada.

Seguí marcando su teléfono y no había respuesta. Me dieron las 12 de la noche esperando y no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido hasta que desperté al día siguiente por el sonido de mi celular.

- Bella.

- Mi amor buenos días.

- Por que no estuviste anoche – se que soné algo duro, pero quería una explicación.

- Lo siento mucho, llegamos a las 9 de una presentación, venia muy cansada y me quede dormida. No vi tus llamadas hasta hace un rato, por que tuve el teléfono en vibrador.

Solo suspire y dije - Hally se quedo esperándote, quería decirte algo.

- Lo siento mi amor, no volverá a pasar, los extraño mucho. ¿Esta despierta la niña?

- Iré a ver.

Me asome al cuarto e increíblemente la niña seguía dormida.

- Sigue dormida – Bella solo suspiro del otro lado – se que estas enojado, pero estaba trabajando, confías en mi, ¿no es así? – esas palabras me movían ¿de verdad podía confiar en ella?

- Confió en ti.

- Yo también Edward. ¿Y que quería decirme Hally?

- Le compré unos amiguitos. Ella te los presentara cuando vuelva.

- No le habrás comprado un perro o un gato, ¿verdad? – pregunto algo preocupada.

- No, ya veras que es. Te extraño tanto Bella.

- Yo más. Me tengo que ir, tenemos otra junta en media hora.

- Cuídate mucho.

- Dale un beso a mi pequeña y dile que hablare mas tarde.

- Yo le digo. Te amo.

- Te amo con todo mi corazón . Adiós.

Aghh que difícil era estar lejos de Bella. Colgué mi teléfono y me quede un momento sentado en el sillón. Mas tarde alcance a escuchar una vocecita que me llamaba.

- Princesa buenos días – dije entrando al cuarto.

- ¿Mami?

- Ay mi amor hablo hace un rato, hablara mas tarde contigo.

- Ma…mi – dijo ya llorando.

- Tranquila pequeña… - dije colocándola en mi regazo.

- Quiero a… mi… mami.

- Vamos Hally ya no llores, no quieres que Nemo y Dori te ven así. Tenemos que darles de comer – mencione tratando de distraerla.

La niña no dijo nada pero pareció calmarse. Nos levantamos de su cama fuimos a ver sus peces, desayunamos y nos alistamos. No tenia nada planeado y tenia que distraer a la niña. Por eso se me ocurrió llevarla con sus abuelos y le llame a Renée.

- Hola Renée.

- Edward, que sorpresa.

- Mmm llamaba para preguntarte si estarán en casa hoy, ¿podemos ir a verlos?

- Claro que si. Charlie tuvo que salir pero llegara en un par de horas.

- Te vemos en un rato. Adiós.

Arreglé su mochilita de Hally y nos pusimos en camino. Apenas llegamos Renée salió a recibirnos.

- Edward, Hally.

- Hola Renée.

- Pequeña, despacio – mencioné cuando la niña se hecho a correr hacia su abuela.

- Te pareces a Bella, todo el tiempo cuidándola – menciono Renée cuando ya cargaba a Hally acercándose a mi.

- No lo puedo evitar.

Fuimos al jardín trasero para que la niña corriera y mientras nos quedamos tomando una limonada.

- ¿Has hablado con Bella? – pregunto para empezar a conversar.

- Hoy en la mañana, muy brevemente.

- Muy ocupada, supongo.

- Si – dije suspirando.

- ¿Tienen problemas?

- Mmm no, no es eso, es que ayer no se conecto para platicar con ella. Dice que llego algo tarde y muy cansada.

- No le crees – dijo afirmando. No respondí - ¿confías en ella?– menciono ya que seguía sin contestar. Solo me quede pensando.

- Si no lo haces Edward, entonces no la amas.

- Por supuesto que si, es solo que…

- Estas celoso.

- Si – dije como niño regañado.

- Es normal, pero sabes perfectamente que no solo son ustedes dos en esa relación si no funciona.

- Lo se. No podría alejarme ahora de esa niña.

- Me da gusto que sean felices y esto son pruebas Edward, son difíciles pero debemos afrontarlas como familia. Te lo digo por experiencia, hace unos diez años cuando Charlie aun no era el jefe de policía, tenia asignada a una compañera y solo hablaba de ella todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y que hiciste?

- Lo hable con Charlie y discutimos muchas veces, incluso llego el momento que el considero que era mejor presentármela para que me diera cuenta que no pasaba nada y en verdad era una mujer muy buena. Incluso ahora somos amigas, ella ya no trabaja en la policía por que le dispararon y quedo incapacitada de una pierna pero aun la frecuentamos.

- Si hablare con Bella. Es difícil por que se parece a mi ultima relación, todo se deshizo cuando ella empezó a viajar, pero no hay comparación Renée, tu hija como ser humano es un ser magnifico, por eso la amo.

- Me alegra mucho y pues tu ya sacaste tu respuesta.

- Si ya lo creo.

Pasamos otro rato platicando y mas tarde llego Charlie. Pasamos la tarde jugando con la niña y nos quedamos a cenar. Después de cenar hablo Bella e inmediatamente la comunique con Hally. Platicaron por 10 minutos y le platico acerca de los peces, de lo mucho que la extrañaba y que mañana al medio día llegaría.

Yo tampoco podía esperar a que llegara.

BPOV

Por fin regresaba a casa. No podía esperar a tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos y sin duda necesitaba mucho a Edward en este momento.

Ya habíamos pasado a dejar a Dimitri a su casa pues quedaba primero en el camino. Estaba viendo hacia mi regazo sentada en el asiento del copiloto, cuando Riley anuncio que ya habíamos llegado a mi edificio.

- Gracias.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Si.

- Tienes que decirle a Edward, lo que paso.

- Lo se.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, muchas gracias – se acerco Riley a darme un abrazo y salimos para bajar mi maleta.

- Te veré mañana. Llámame si necesitas algo. Adiós.

- Adiós Riley.

Entre al elevador con mis pertenencias y era hora de pensar como no alterar mucho a Edward, era hora de contarle lo que paso en Portland.

**¿QUE HABRA PASADO?... ESTARA TODO BIEN?... LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPI! RECUERDEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	22. Perseguidos por el pasado

**CHICAS LO SE, LO SE... CUELGUENME DEL ARBOL MAS ALTO QUE ENCUENTREN! SE QUE TARDE MUCHO CON ESTE CAPI PERO FINALMENTE ESTA AQUI... ESTUVE OCUPADISIMA CON LA ESCUELA Y NO TENIA EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE! APARTE IBA A PUBLICARLO HOY MAS TEMPRANO Y SE VA LA LUZ! DEFINITIVAMENTE LA MAGIA DEL DESTINO NO ESTA CONMIGO HOY! JAJA**

**ADEMAS DE QUE QUEDE MUY SATISFECHA CON EL CAPITULO PASADO YA QUE HA SIDO EL QUE HA TENIDO MAS REVIEWS! Y GRACIAS A USTEDES YA ALCANZAMOS MAS DE 300! GRACIAS... ADEMAS ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICO A UNA DE NUESTRAS LECTORAS: jarochita1979 que tuvo unos problemillas y andaba medio triste, animo!**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO... DISFRUTENLO!**

**22. Perseguidos por el pasado**

BPOV

Metí mis llaves a la puerta y aun no terminaba de sacarlas de la última chapa, cuando esta fue abierta estrepitosamente por una pequeña figura, mi Hally.

- ¡MAMI! – grito, abrazándome por las piernas.

- Mi amor – dije aventando mi bolso al piso para cargarla y abrazarla. La había extrañado mucho.

La tenía abrazada con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando la reunión cuando escuche:

- Yo no recibo un abrazo – dijo la hermosa voz de Edward.

Bajé a la niña y corrí a los brazos de Edward agarrándolo del cuello y subiendo mis piernas a su cintura. El solo susurro con su voz tan varonil en mi oído

- Yo también te extrañe mucho – me separe de él y le di un beso en sus suaves labios.

- Bienvenida – mencionó ya separado de mí.

- Gracias – dije bajando mis piernas de su cintura pero jale una vez más su cabeza hacia mí y lo bese nuevamente, lo necesitaba. Mis lágrimas de felicidad por el reencuentro y aquellas que me recordaban el desagradable momento que pase en Portland ya rondaban mis mejillas, pero parecían desaparecer al escuchar la risa mi hija, causada por las muestras de cariño entre mi novio y yo.

Nos separamos sin voluntad pero nos quedamos abrazados mientras el quitaba con sus dedos el resto de mis lágrimas.

- Ven mami, ven a ver los pececitos – decía mi hija jalándome de una pierna.

- Ya voy mi amor, me tiras – dije sonriendo y vi que Edward estaba recogiendo mi maleta y mi bolso.

- ¡Mira mami, lo que compro papi! – me encantaba que le dijera papi. Estaba frente a la pecera, y realmente estaba muy bien decorada. Tenía muchas plantas artificiales y piedras decorativas muy hermosas, todo armoniosamente acompañado de entre 5 y 10 peces.

- Ah que bonitos peces.

- ¡Siiiiii y ellos dos – dijo señalando mi hija – son dori y nemo! – solo sonreí ante eso.

Edward se unió al espectáculo de la pecera y un rato después nos sentamos en la sala a platicar y pregunté

- ¿Dime como les fue, te portaste bien Hally? – le pregunte a la pequeña que tenía en mi regazo.

- Si mami.

- ¿Y cómo les fue con el trabajo Bella? – pregunto Edward realmente interesado.

- Oh no quiero aburrirlos con los detalles.

- Vamos cuenta.

- No, más tarde – mencione un poco dura. Edward me vio de manera extraña, lo tome de la mano, me acerque hacia él y solo le dije – Después. Por favor – el solo asintió y respeto mi deseo.

Seguimos platicando por un buen rato, pero notaba realmente inquieto a Edward por mi reacción, así que sugerí que saliéramos a comer algo para distraerlo.

Después de que comimos comida china, llevamos a la niña al parque para que jugara, pero me asegure de no quedarme a solas con Edward, aun no estaba lista.

Regresamos a casa para acomodar cosas del viaje, prendí la lavadora y solo veía que Edward estaba coloreando con Hally en la sala.

Después del día tan agitado mi hija ya estaba bostezando en la noche, así que la lleve para que durmiera. Estuve con ella hasta que se durmió y sabía que no podía aplazar más mi plática.

Me dirigí a la sala y parecía que Edward esperaba impaciente caminando de un lado a otro.

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar? – eso capto su atención y tomó asiento.

- Claro, ¿Bella me estoy volviendo loco, que paso? ¿No todo fue bien, verdad?

- No – dije con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

- Bella que pasa, has estado extraña todo el día – dije ya sentándome a su lado. El paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me recargue sobre el en busca de confort.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Qué paso, no obtuvieron los contratos?

- Eso no es lo importante.

- ¿Importante? – dijo con tono confundido.

- Paso algo en Portland.

- Bella me asustas, ¿que paso? – dijo preocupado.

- Paso lo siguiente, pero por favor permíteme contarte todo primero.

- Por supuesto dime.

Y así comencé mi relato, reviviendo todo lo que había pasado el sábado…

_Íbamos saliendo del auto de Riley en el que habíamos venido a Portland, solo que ahora nos encontrábamos afuera de un restaurante en donde íbamos a cenar con 3 de los empresarios con los que se firmó contrato para desarrollo de sus páginas. Los tres eran grandes hombres y dijeron que habían quedado muy impresionados con la presentación y proyectos que se han realizado. _

_Aparentemente esa impresión hizo que también a la cena vendría uno de sus amigos para que también le comentáramos acerca de nuestros servicios y con suerte concertar una cita a futuro. _

_En verdad el viaje estaba siendo realmente productivo. Lo triste era que extrañaba a mi pequeña y a Edward. _

_Pronto llegamos a la entrada y Riley se acercó con la señorita de la entrada_

_- Mmm que tal, venimos a reunirnos con el señor Mullins._

_- Por supuesto, pasen por aquí – dijo educadamente. En el camino nos comentó que aún no llegaba el resto y nos indicó una mesa donde había lugar para 8 personas. Nos ofrecieron una bebida y 10 minutos más tarde llegaron el Sr. Mullins acompañado de sus inversionistas. _

_En cuanto los vi les sonreí y ellos imitaron el gesto, pero al irse acercando develaron tras de sí a otras dos personas. _

_Un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, muy alto, de tez clara y tras de él una chica alta, rubia y ojos azules. _

_Una descripción que solo pertenecía a la persona que menos imaginaba encontrarme aquí._

_Tanya._

_Ella estaba sumamente impresionada de verme allí, pero pronto su rostro expresaba ira y envidia. _

_Todos se acercaron a saludarnos y por ultimo comenzaron a presentarnos con el señor Richardson y su hija que no despegaba su vista de la mía. Los presentaron con mis compañeros y el señor Mullins se dirigió hacia mí._

_- Oh y ella es Isabella Swan –primero me saludo su padre muy educadamente y luego ella tomo mi mano de manera desganada y continuo. _

_- Que tal Isabella. ¿Cómo esta Edward? – al escuchar esto el señor Mullins dijo_

_- Espera ¿Se conocen?_

_- Si, si nos conocemos, pero eso no importa, no estamos aquí para armar un show - soltó mi mano groseramente. Yo me quede muy quieta viendo cómo iba a tomar su asiento. Dimitri se acero a mí._

_- Bella ¿estás bien, como la conoces?_

_- Ehh ella es la ex novia de Edward –le susurre. _

_- Ouh ya veo. Tranquila, como dijo no creo que quiera hacer una escena, solo evítala. _

_Solo asentí y vi que cuando el padre de Tanya acomodaba la silla de su hija ella le susurro algo viendo a mi dirección y el rostro de su padre se tornó enojado._

_Esto no terminaría bien. _

_Tomamos asiento y vi de reojo que Dimitri le decía a Riley acerca de Tanya. Él se tornó sereno y no realizó ningún comentario. _

_Lo que no entendía era como sabía que yo estaba con Edward. ¿Acaso lo espió después de que terminaron?, ¿Nos habría visto juntos en Seattle? Habían pasado meses desde el incidente y lo último que supimos de ella fue cuando regreso su anillo de compromiso. _

_Fue el mesero a tomar nuestra orden y mientras esperábamos el señor Mullins presumía la pequeña empresa de Riley al papa de Tanya y ocasionalmente le hacía preguntas a los chicos. A mí me tenía totalmente ignorada. _

_La cena transcurrió en relativa calma puesto que yo estaba muy tensa. Ella estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa, solo sentía su mirada pero no decía nada, solo hablaba con el resto de los empresarios. _

_Dimitri se cercioraba de que me encontrara bien, pero le dije que no se preocupara por mí. _

_Conforme llegamos al postre, note que Tanya había estaba tomando mucho vino durante la velada y cuando ya casi todos terminábamos el postre ella se paró tambaleándose hacia mí y dijo_

_- Si yo los vi el sábado – oh no, de seguro nos vio en el club al que fuimos a bailar. _

_- Tú me lo robaste – dijo._

_- Yo… yo no hice nada – hablé muy nerviosa, nuestros acompañantes solo observaban. _

_- Tu maldita zorra. Éramos felices – siguió caminando y ya estaba a mi lado_

_Estaba petrificada, me estaba humillando y no sabía qué hacer. _

_- Solo me quito a mi novio para que… mantener a su mocosa... _

_- Señorita, cálmese por favor – dijo Riley parándose estrepitosamente tomándola del brazo para evitar que me diera una cachetada. _

_Su papa reacciono ante esto y aclaro - ¡Como se atreve a tocar a mi hija! – se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y con su puño golpeo a Riley en el ojo derecho noqueándolo y cayendo al piso. _

_Yo me acerque a Riley inmediatamente mientras Dimitri y el señor Mullins trataban de agarrar al Sr. Richardson. _

_- Suéltenme me largo de aquí – dijo zafándose de los brazos de ambos hombres _

_- Y por si no quedo claro, puede despedirse de un negocio. Vámonos Tanya – no me fije mucho como fue capaz de llevarse a su hija en ese estado. Yo solo seguía escuchando sus insultos sin sentido. Trate de recuperarme y me agache a preguntar_

_- ¿Riley estas bien?_

_- Hijo de... ahh me duele._

_- Lo lamentamos mucho Srta. Swan, nosotros no… – dijo uno de los inversionistas. _

_- No se preocupen. _

_- Sepan que nuestros negocios siguen en pie, sus problemas personales son aparte._

_- Gracias señor Mullins – atraje mi atención a Riley estaba sangrando su herida en la ceja. _

_- Dimitri está sangrando mucho, llevémoslo al hospital. _

_- Si tienes razón…_

- En fin, llevamos a Riley al hospital, le dieron varios puntos en su herida. Eso fue todo lo que paso - apenas dije eso, su cara mostraba una expresión de dolor y coraje. Pero no dijo nada.

- Edward di algo – dije ante su mirada llena de rabia.

- Que quieres que te diga – menciono parándose del sillón.

Definitivamente esta no es la reacción que esperaba.

EPOV

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Perfecto la situación no podía empeorar más, Riley se metía más y más en nuestras vidas. Y ahora él era el héroe de la historia.

Pero lo peor era la situación de mi ex novia. ¿Por qué Tanya no se enfrentó a nosotros en el club? ¿Por qué seguía afectando mi vida después de tantos meses sin saber de ella?

- Pero como tuvo el valor de decirte eso… y todavía su padre la defendió – dije bastante enojado frente a Bella que seguía sentada en el sillón.

- No lo sé… yo… - comenzó a decir ella.

- ¡Por qué no nos enfrentó el sábado!

- ¡No se Edward! Solo hubieras escuchado las cosas horribles que dijo de mí y…

- En este momento no puedo pensar – fui hacia la puerta y agarre las llaves de mi carro - … saldré a tomar aire.

- ¡Edward… Edward! Te necesito, no me puedes dejar así.

- Todo esto es mi culpa… mi culpa – cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no me molestaría en esperar el elevador.

Baje lo más rápido posible por la escalera reviviendo todo lo que me había dicho. Pero solo había un lugar al que podía ir y sacar todo el rencor que guardaba adentro.

Llegue al edificio de Tanya y tenía suerte de que la puerta del edificio estaba entre abierta. Nuevamente no tome el elevador necesitaba sacar todo ese coraje y lo hice corriendo por las escaleras.

Llegue a su puerta y toque el timbre unas 5 veces desesperadamente hasta que abrieron la puerta.

- Edward – Tanya solo vestía una ligera bata de dormir y estaba sorprendida de verme aquí - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Creo que no quedara duda de lo que vengo a hacer aquí. Soy un caballero, pero no mereces ser tratada como una dama – la arrincone hacia su puerta – ¡SI TE VEO CERCA DE BELLA O LA HUMILLAS DE LA MANERA QUE LO HICISTE TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO!

- Yo… no… - quería hacerse la inocente.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO HICISTE NADA!

- ¡Está bien lo hice, pero es porque aun te amo… y ella solo te atrapo para que mantengas a esa mocosa!

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A MI HIJA! – era la primera vez que decía eso en voz alta pero no había duda, esa pequeña era mi hija.

- ¿Tu hija? – y comenzó a reírse eso me hizo enfurecer más y la arrincone más y le dije - ¡COMO LO DIJE, TE VEO CERCA DE ELLAS DOS Y ACABARAS MAL! – eso pareció tener una mayor impresión en ella y ya no dijo nada. La solté y me aleje arrojándole la mirada más fría que pude. Cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras solo escuche un – ¡Te odio Edward! - seguido del sonido de una puerta azotándose.

Baje rápidamente y me fui de nuevo hacia mi auto. Aún seguía muy afectado y no podía regresar a casa, pero no era justo para Bella que desapareciera así como así. Vi mi celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de ella así que le envié un mensaje que decía

_Mi amor lo siento. Estoy bien. Te amo._

Después de eso solo había un lugar donde sabía que no sería molestado y me serviría de distracción.

Llegue al hospital y aun tenia llave de la oficina de mi padre así que me metí y me eche en el sillón que tenía. Revise mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Bella.

_Te extraño. Regresa por favor._

Au no podía regresar, no tenía la tranquilidad de hacerlo. No respondí el mensaje y solo me recosté. Apenas cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba a Riley defendiéndola, él había estado para ella. Debería de estar agradecido con el pero no podía evitar sentir celos. Me la estaba robando. Esto me traía un recuerdo doloroso de vuelta en la preparatoria, Riley me lastimo quitándome a alguien muy especial.

Seguí dándole vuelta a mis recuerdos y me quedé dormido en el sillón. Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana me despertó el sonido de gente moviéndose por el pasillo. Supuse que habría heridos de algún accidente o algo grave.

Me di un baño muy rápido y me dispuse a trabajar. Hubo un choque múltiple y tuvimos bastantes heridos.

Tenía que reconocerlo estaba cansado y estresado por la situación, extrañe darle los buenos días a mis chicas. De seguro lucia horrible, lo bueno era que mi padre apenas regresaría a trabajar en dos días y no estaba aquí para regañarme.

El día paso muy rápido. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y estaba viendo un historial cerca de la estación de las enfermeras cuando alguien toco mi hombro.

- Alice – dije sorprendido de ver a mi me hermana.

- Hola Edward – dijo seria.

- En que te puedo ayudar – mi hermana no respondió y en cambio solo me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Eres un tonto!

- ¿Por qué, que hice?

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Acaso Bella me habla llorando por nada!

- ¿Llorando? – dije alarmado.

- Si llorando y todo por tus malditos celos de macho, hermano – esto atrajo la atención del personal y tomé a mi hermana del brazo y dije – no aquí – la lleve al cuarto donde estaba mi locker y cerré la puerta. Di un respiro y me dirigí hacia mi hermana que me esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo lamento pero… ¡es que Alice me enfurece que tu amigo quede como el héroe cuando yo debí haber hecho algo!

- ¡Si pero entiende que no puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo y a Bella le está doliendo más tu alejamiento que lo que le hizo esa tipa!

- Lo que le hizo esa tipa ya está arreglado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ayer fui a su departamento y le deje bastante claro lo que le va a pasar si se acerca a Bella o a Hally.

- Ok, arreglaste eso, ¿pero qué hay de Bella? – solo me quede callado.

- Eres más tonto de lo que imaginaba Edward, primero arreglas lo de menor importancia, ella te necesitaba. Además date de santos de que vine yo, porque Rosalie estaba ocupada, ella sabe de esto y sabes que quiere mucho a Bella – en verdad daba gracias, Rosalie era más explosiva - ¡Así que en este momento vamos a ir a tu departamento, me llevare a Hally por un rato y vas a arreglar las cosas!

- Esta bien, salgo en media hora – dije resignado.

- Nada de media hora, nos vamos ahorita.

- Alice no puedo irme así como así, estoy trabajando.

- Esta bien, pero no te esperaré mas. Te veo en tu auto.

Después de arreglar mis últimos pendientes, salí a tiempo para evitar más regaños de mi hermana.

Llegamos pronto a casa y en cuanto entramos Hally corrió hacia Alice y luego hacia mí. Me pregunto dónde había estado y solo le dije que había tenido que trabajar.

- Hola Alice – dijo Bella apareciendo con su delantal.

- Hola Bella, ¿te molesta si me robo a tu hija por un rato?

- Mmm no, adelante, solo no le des muchas cosas.

- Vamos Hally te llevaré por un rico helado de chocolate – dijo mi hermana cargando a la niña.

En cuanto mi hermana salió ambos nos quedamos mirándonos y ella dijo

- Estoy haciendo la cena – dijo dando vuelta hacia la cocina.

- Bella espera – se paró en seco y volteo a verme.

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- No necesitas decir nada, tu actitud está bastante clara – dijo en tono serio dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Fui un estúpido, ¿ok?

- Si lo fuiste.

- Ven sentémonos – me senté en el sillón pero ella solo se quedó parada frente a mí.

- Bella, lo siento mucho ya tuve bastantes regaños y reflexiones, te pido perdón por mi actitud.

- Y me costara mucho hacerlo. Te necesitaba Edward y simplemente desapareciste. ¡Por dios Alice mostro un poco más de interés en la situación!

- Eso no es cierto. Además ya tomé medidas contra eso.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

- Fui con Tanya.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- La amenace y le dije que se acercaba a ti o a Hally se las iba a ver conmigo.

- No debiste hacer eso, que tal si toma venganza o algo así.

- No lo creo, en verdad la asuste.

- Pero aun así, te pedí que regresaras y tu hermana te tuvo que traer.

- Lo sé, créeme que me llamo la atención, bastante fuerte. Lo siento mucho. Pero es que me molesta tanto que mi pasado te haya afectado de esa manera… yo debí haberte defendido…

- SI pero entiende que no puedes estar a mi lado siempre… ¿o también te molestaría que mi padre me defendiera de alguien?

- Eso es diferente.

- Oh claro lo olvidaba, estas celoso de Riley – mencionó con tono irónico, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y dijo - Edward entiéndelo, él no me gusta, es solo mi amigo y actuó como tal ese día – solo me quede pensando y tenía sentido lo que decía.

- Iré a hablar con Riley para agradecerle lo que hizo por ti – dije derrotado por mis tontos pensamientos.

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

- Lo sé. ¿Y por ti, que puedo hacer para recuperarte?

- Tú mera presencia, eso es lo que me alienta a seguir. Por favor no te alejes así de nuevo. Te extrañamos mucho.

- Te prometo que no lo hare. Mañana iré a hablar con Riley.

- Gracias – nos acercamos y nos dimos nuestro beso de reconciliación.

Era bueno tenerla en mis brazos otra vez.

_Al día siguiente…_

Había salido del hospital a las 6 y sabía que Riley aun estaría en la oficina. De acuerdo con Bella él se quedaba siempre hasta muy tarde trabajando.

Llegue a la oficina e inmediatamente observe que en el escritorio de la entrada había algunas flores de papel y algunas fotos donde identifique a Hally y a mí. Un lugar de trabajo con el toque femenino de mi novia.

Me interne en la oficina, toque a la única puerta que estaba abierta y Riley volteo a verme.

- Edward – dijo sorprendido.

- Riley, ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro, adelante – lo observe bien y se veía muy claro el golpe en su ceja, de hecho aun se veía inflamado. Me senté en la silla y el hablo

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Vine aquí a agradecerte. Defendiste a Bella cuando yo no estuve allí y lamento que mi ex novia haya interferido con tus negocios – era mejor ir al grano.

- No podías tener control sobre eso y con respecto a Bella no fue nada, incluso Dimitri también estaba dispuesto a interponerse pero… le gané – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Aun así, muchas gracias y ve al hospital en unos días para quitarte los puntos, tu herida se ve mejor. Cortesía de la casa – dije con un poco de humor.

- Gracias Edward – estrechamos nuestras manos y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero había algo que me molestaba.

Simplemente no podía aguantarme y antes de irme tenía que decirle lo que en verdad sentía. Era hora de hablar claro.

- Riley ella es mi vida, ella no por favor – dije dando media vuelta yendo hacia su escritorio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido.

- Sé que la quieres alejar de mí. A Bella.

- Vamos Edward, yo nunca me atrevería a hacer eso.

- Pero lo has hecho en el pasado.

- Éramos unos niños, era inmaduro y no pensaba, pero somos adultos y ahora actuó como tal – en verdad quería creerle - Edward, tienes mi palabra de caballero. A ella la considero como una amiga y está totalmente enamorada de ti. Nunca dudes eso – estreche de nuevo su mano y decidí depositar mi confianza.

- No lo hare, ahora tengo tu palabra y de nuevo gracias por defenderla.

- No tienes por qué.

_Unos días después…_

Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Después de lo que paso en Portland, no habíamos sabido absolutamente nada de Tanya y seguía agradecido con Riley al cual si le quedo una cicatriz en su cara debido al golpe. Mis inseguridades se calmaron un poco y estaba más relajado.

Ahora Bella y yo estábamos en la cocina, la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la seguía a cualquier parte de la habitación.

- Edward me distraes - dijo riendo.

- Que bueno que aun puedo distraerte.

- Siempre lo harás, ya casi esta esto, avísale a la niña que ya cenaremos.

- Mmj – dije besando su cuello. Ella solo se quedó riéndose aun removiendo el contenido de una cacerola.

Fui al principio del pasillo y grite

- Hally ya está la cena - no obtuve respuesta, así que fui a su cuarto.

Esperaba encontrarla jugando en la alfombra con sus muñecas pero estaba acostada en su cama.

- Princesa ya está la cena – dije sentándome en su cama y acariciando su pelo. Estaba despierta pero lucia triste - ¿te sientes mal?

- Tengo sueño – dijo casi audiblemente.

- Mi amor tienes que comer, ¿no tienes hambre? – solo negó con su cabeza. Toque su frente y no tenía temperatura.

- Está bien. Ahora vengo – fui de inmediato a la cocina y llame a Bella

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo secando sus manos con una toalla.

- Hally no se siente bien, dice que tiene sueño y no tiene hambre – Bella voto la toalla y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de la niña. Yo fui por mis instrumentos para revisarla en mi habitación y cuando fui con ellas, encontré a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre.

Revisé a la niña de la garganta y lucia bien. Saque mi estetoscopio y respiraba normalmente.

- ¿Qué tiene Edward? – dijo con la niña nuevamente en sus brazos.

- No lo sé, se encuentra bien. Tal vez solo está cansada.

- Mi amor vamos a comer algo – le dijo a la pequeña.

- Noouu – dijo chillonamente abrazando más a su mami.

- Mejor acostémosla – cambiamos a la niña y la dejamos durmiendo.

_Al día siguiente…_

Bella y yo pasamos la noche inquietos por la niña pero estuvo durmiendo toda la noche.

Ya era hora de levantarnos y Bella fue a ver a Hally. Ya casi me metía a bañar cuando Bella grito

- ¡Edward! – me alarme y fui corriendo hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira su estómago – me acerque y examine a la pequeña. Esos pequeños granitos que había en su estómago indicaban una sola cosa.

- Oh oh… mmm… Bella, es varicela.

- Que, pero es muy pequeña aun.

- Bueno pronto cumplirá 5, está en edad.

- Edward me duele– dijo señalando su cabeza con su dedito.

- Mi pequeña, te traeré medicina. Hablare a la guardería para que estén al pendiente de los niños.

Sin duda esto venía a complicarnos la situación. La niña requería atención y ambos trabajamos.

- Yo le hablare a mi madre para ver si puede venir a cuidarla. Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina.

Pronto llame a la guardería y Bella me comento que también había hablado con su madre y que ya venia en camino para cuidarla. Yo por mi parte iría a la farmacia para traer lo necesario para que la pequeña estuviera lo mas cómoda posible. Sin duda serian días difíciles para ella, pero le ayudaríamos mucho dándole todo nuestro amor y cuidados.

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO! COMO SIEMPRE MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A MILLARAY POR LA REVISION DE ESTE CAPITULO! ADEMAS LES RECOMEINDO QUE ELLA EMPEZO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA QUE SE LLAMA NOVIOS POR CONVENIENCIA! CHEQUENLA!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... SEGUIREMOS CON NUESTRA ENFERMITA HALLY Y UNOS HECHOS INTERESANTES!**


	23. Tocando fondo

**CHICAS AHORA SI ME PUSE LAS PILAS PARA TRAERLES UN CAPITULO NUEVO! ESTUVO MUY DIVIDIDA LA OPINION SOBRE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO ME ENCANTA RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS... ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR... GRACIAS... TENEMOS ALGUNAS LECTORAS NUEVAS.. BIEVENIDAS DE NUEVO... GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR LAS CORRECIONES DE ESTE CAPITULO Y POR EL APOYO!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**23. Tocando fondo**

_Una semana después… _

BPOV

Que difícil es lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, Hally llevaba casi una semana enferma y por suerte mi madre había podido cuidarla, sin embargo no me podía concentrar en el trabajo pensando en mi pequeña.

- ¿Bella, Bella?

- ¿Ehh? – dije cuando me hablaba Alec.

- Mujer estas muy distraída, porque no te vas a casa.

- No, no es necesario ¿Que se te ofrece?

- Necesito que escanees estos documentos y los mandes a esta dirección.

- En seguida.

- ¿Y como sigue Hally? – preguntó ya que estaba colocando las hojas en el escáner.

- Un poco mejor pero es desesperante que tenga tanta comezón y no poder aliviarla.

- Si, a mi me toco cuidar a mi hermanita Jane cuando le dio y fue una pesadilla. Mi madre trabajaba y no había quien mas viera por ella.

- Debió de ser difícil.

- Solo un poco. Anda escanea eso y vete, yo le digo a Riley.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias.

Terminé de hacer lo necesario y me dirigí a casa. Entre y mi madre estaba acomodando unos juguetes en una canastilla.

- Bella, llegas temprano – dijo mi madre sorprendida.

- Si, prácticamente me corrieron porque no me concentro – dije sonriendo.

- Hay hija, todo esta bien. Hally esta en su cama con sus muñecas.

- Que bien – ni bien terminé de decir eso mi pequeña salió corriendo a abrazarme.

- Como esta mi princesa hermosa.

- Comezón mami – decía resignada.

- Pronto pasara, anda regresemos a tu cama – la llevé y se quedó dormida. Salí a la sala y mi madre ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- Ya se durmió.

- Que bueno, sabes hija, parece que estoy reviviendo cuando a ti te dio varicela.

- ¿En serio?

- Son idénticas.

- No tanto mama, igual se parece a su padre.

- Esta vez no, parece que estoy reviviendo tu niñez – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por venir a cuidarla.

- De nada hija. Ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

- Dale un abrazo a mi papa.

- Y tu uno a Edward.

Me despedí de ella y me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena. En verdad Edward disfrutaba todo lo que hacia y no entendía como sobrevivió tantos años con comida congelada.

Estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista cuando mi novio llego.

- Hola amor – dije a Edward.

- Hola, ¿como esta la pequeña? – pregunto colgando sus llaves.

- Esta durmiendo.

- Entonces es mi oportunidad – dijo lanzando su maletín al sillón de al lado.

- ¿Oportunidad de que? – se sentó a mi lado, señalo su regazo en gesto de que subiera a el y cuando tenia mis piernas al lado de las suyas y su rostro muy cerca, dijo – de esto – y comenzó a besarme de manera desesperada. Tenia su manos en mis caderas, para estar totalmente adherida a él y no podía despegar mis dedos de su cabello. Definitivamente no esperaba este tipo de saludo a su llegada. Como pude baje mis dedos hacia los botones de su camisa, comencé a acariciar su pecho, dirigió sus labios hacia mi cuello y no podía evitar gemir por la sensación, pero pronto fuimos interrumpidos por un - ¿mami?

Ambos nos separamos rápidamente y allí estaba mi Hally con su pijama, arrastrando un muñeco y medio escondida en el pasillo. Me paré y Edward abotonó su camisa.

- ¿Qué tienes pequeña?

- Comezón, mami – se comenzó a rascar sus brazos muy fuerte – ¡Hally no te rasques! – grite inmediatamente y comenzó a llorar.

- Ven pequeña vamos a ponerte tu medicina – dijo Edward para consolarla. La cargo y la llevo a su habitación.

Respire profundo y me fui a la habitación para unirme a ellos y en cuanto vi a mi Hally le dije – perdón pequeña, es que si te rascas te pueden quedar marquitas.

- Es cierto princesa, se que es muy incomodo, pero todos cuando éramos pequeños tuvimos esa enfermedad – le aclaro Edward.

- ¿Tu fuiste pequeño? – le pregunto inocentemente Hally.

- Claro princesa hermosa, es más cuando vayamos con mi mama, ella te enseñará fotos de cuando era pequeño.

- Siiii – dijo ya más alegre.

- Yo termino de ponerle la medicina, ve a cambiarte – el venía cansado y no era ajusto que todavía llegara a atender a la niña.

- Ok – me pasó la medicina y seguí aplicando el polvo al cuerpo de mi pequeña.

- ¿Cuando voy a la escuela mami? – preguntó de repente.

- Aun falta, ¿extrañas a tus amiguitos? – ella solo asintió.

- Te entiendo pequeña debes estar aburrida. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Poquita.

- Recuéstate y vengo por ti para cenar.

Fui a calentar lo que había preparado y cenamos tranquilamente. Al menos me relajaba que la niña cenó un poco mejor ya que había estado muy inapetente en los días pasados.

Yo estaba limpiando la mesa y Edward estaba con Hally en la sala. A la niña últimamente le encantaba agarrar el estetoscopio y los demás instrumentos que traía en su maletín.

- ¿Quieres oír tu corazón? – le pregunto Edward.

- Siii – siempre le encantaba escuchar ese sonido. Y así se dispuso a escuchar su corazón y después el de Edward.

- Mami quiero uno – dijo cuando termino de escuchar.

- ¿Vas a ser una pequeña doctora? – le pregunto mi novio.

- ¡Si quiero ser como tu, papi! – al decir eso a Edward se le ilumino el rostro.

- Algún día pequeña, un día serás doctora – dijo abrazándola.

Un rato después la llevamos a dormir y cuando nos disponíamos a descansar Edward debió haber visto la sonrisa que inundaba mi rostro y me pregunto la razón.

- Vi totalmente a Hally yendo a la universidad.

- Te imaginas mi reacción. Estoy dando el ejemplo Bella.

- Si, lo único que me preocupa ahora es que tengo que ahorrar mucho para su escuela.

- Aun tenemos 14 años mas para preocuparnos de eso – mencionó Edward apagando la luz y dejando solo una lámpara de buro encendida.

- Tienes algo en mente doctor – dije cuando se acercaba a la cama.

- Tengo que terminar ese beso de la sala – dijo con su sonrisa traviesa antes de cubrirnos bajo las cobijas.

_Unos días después…_

Hally ya estaba mejor y ya casi no tenia costras en su cuerpo, además de que la pobrecilla moría de ganas por salir a la calle. Estaba muy aburrida. Solo algunas veces la saque al pequeño balcón de nuestra alcoba pero salía con una sombrilla ya que no podía asolearse.

En el trabajo ya esta mas enfocada y estos días teníamos entrega de proyectos. Por eso ahora iba con Riley a su oficina.

- Me llamabas – dije en su puerta.

- Hola Bella, ¿me acompañarías a entregar un proyecto?

- Mmm claro.

- Perdón por la poca anticipación, pero a Alec le surgió un contratiempo.

- No hay problema, ¿es la pagina de la firma de abogados?

- Si, me citaron en un restaurante, así que necesitas algo formal.

- Creo que tengo algo perfecto – dije recordando un vestido elegante que tenia.

- No tardaremos mucho, entiendo que debes regresar con Hally.

- Esta bien, ella ya esta mejor. ¿Cuándo seria la entrega?

- El jueves por la noche – oh oh, ese era el día que Edward tenia una cena con sus hermanas. Riley noto que dude y comento

- ¿Segura que puedes?, si no puedo ir yo solo…

- No, no creo que haya problema, es que Edward tiene un compromiso en la noche, pero puedo dejar a la niña con alguien más.

- Ok, entonces esta arreglado.

_El jueves…_

Al final Edward si salió con sus hermanas a cenar y le pedimos a Esme si podía cuidar a Hally en el departamento y acepto gustosa. Edward como siempre me pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado y le asegure que estaría bien.

Ahora Riley y yo estábamos sentados esperando al par de abogados para presentarles su proyecto pero ya estaban retrasados por 20 minutos.

- Ya tardaron los abogados, ¿no crees?

- Si – en se momento el celular de Riley sonó y se disculpo para ir a contestar. Regreso unos minutos después comentando.

- Malas noticias, no van a poder venir.

- Oghh por que no avisaron antes – el solo alzo los hombros.

- Bueno pero eso no significa que podamos disfrutar de una cena, claro si tu quieres, no tardaremos mucho – la idea era tentadora además no tenia nada de malo. Asentí y pedimos que nos cambiaran a una mesa para dos para ordenar la cena.

- ¿Y como va todo con Edward? – pregunto casualmente.

- Bastante bien, completamente enamorados – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Se nota – dijo sonriendo – por eso me hizo jurarle que no te robaría.

- ¿Te dijo eso?

- Si y yo le di mi palabra de caballero, pero… el tiene razón de tener desconfianza.

- ¿Por que?

- Bueno quizás te dijo que… por mi culpa Alice estuvo a punto de meterse en grandes problemas y era porque andaba con gente que no me convenía y además… yo le arrebate a alguien a Edward.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunte curiosamente.

- No creo que me corresponda contar esa parte – dijo serio.

- Riley por favor, cuéntame que paso – se quedo observándome dudoso pero al final suspiro.

- Esta bien. Edward tenia una amiga en la preparatoria, Anne. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, incluso todo el mundo pensaba que eran novios. En fin en una ocasión yo me quede platicando con ella después de la escuela y comenzamos a hablarnos más. Ella seguía su amistad con el pero salía también conmigo y debo confesarte que me gustaba mucho. Algunas veces lloraba por que se enojaba con Edward por mi culpa y decía que le molestaba mucho su actitud por que no me conocía bien. Pronto ella se integro mas a mi circulo de "amigos" que como te dije, eran gente que andaba en malos pasos.

- Ella cada vez le hablaba menos a Edward y en algún momento estuve feliz, ya que el me había quitado la amistad de Alice. Un fin de semana un amigo tenía una fiesta, pero mi padre me castigó y no pude ir. Anne me habló y me pidió que me escapara de mi casa para que no estuviera sola en la fiesta, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensé de forma seria y sabía que me ganaría mas castigo si me escapaba.

- Uno de mis conocidos me habló, dijo que la fiesta estaba increíble y como te dije, había gente que no me convenía, ellos llevaban droga. Yo llegué a consumir con ellos en ocasiones anteriores y me preocupé un poco por Anne, pero sabía que ella era lista. Aun así estuve inquieto y no fue una llamada de Edward al día siguiente que me alertó. La estaban buscando. Ella nunca regresó a su casa. Hablé con los que habían ido a la fiesta y me dijeron que estuvo allí, pero que alrededor de la una ella se fue en su carro y no sabían nada.

- Dios mío – dije totalmente sorprendida – ¿y desde entonces te guardo rencor?

- Si, en la escuela llego a reclamarme que porque la había invitado, que era mi culpa. Además fue peor su resentimiento por que antes de eso Alice se juntaba mucho conmigo, ya sabes era la típica chica que conocía a todos y estuvo a punto de ser descubierta cuando hicimos algunas travesuras en la escuela.

- No puedo creer que este escuchando todo esto.

- Era un tonto Bella y como se lo dije a Edward era un inmaduro y no pensaba en lo que hacia. Y esa situación me hizo tocar fondo. Yo no volví a ver a Edward pues él estaba en el último año y pronto llegaron las vacaciones.

- Ahora veo el motivo de su inseguridad – mi pobre Edward, ahora entendía por que tenia miedo de que trabajara con Riley. La perdida de un amigo es terrible, pero aun no comprendía porque nunca me había comentado nada sobre esta chica. Supongo que le dolió tanto que nunca mas quiso hablar de esto.

- Créeme que lo entiendo, pero el no cree que he cambiado.

- ¿Y como es que después volviste a ser amigo de Alice?

- Con ella me reencontré hace un año y comenzamos a platicar acerca de las tonterías que hicimos y renació la amistad, después se comprometió y bueno el resto lo sabes.

- Gracias por contármelo Riley ahora entiendo más.

-De nada Bella. Pero basta de recuerdos tristes, tengo algo que contarte.

- Dime – era mejor platicar de algo mas alegre. Ya hablaría con Edward más tarde.

- Me trae loco una chica, Bella.

- ¿En serio, quién es?

- Se llama Maggie, me la presento una de mis primas y hemos estado saliendo y… ahh me vuelve loco.

- Que bien.

- Llevamos saliendo un mes, pero se que es la indicada para mí. Ahora tendremos que conseguirle novia a Dimitri y a Alec – dijo muy divertido.

- En verdad, les hace falta. Trabajan mucho – dije bromeando - Me da mucho gusto Riley – me acerque a tomar su mano en gesto de apoyo cuando escuche por detrás una voz que dijo

- Así que estas son tus cenas de negocios – voltee a ver aunque sabía de quién era esa voz. Edward.

- Edward. No, no es lo que crees… - dije viéndolo directo a sus ojos, los cuales lucían tristes.

- No puedo creer que me pase lo mismo – dijo con tono de decepción.

- Edward escúchala, no es lo que parece… - intervino Riley parándose

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer… maldito traidor tenia tu palabra…! – solo vi como el puño de Edward impacto en la cara de Riley, este volteo y le dio un puñetazo a Edward el cual cayó al piso.

- ¡Edward! – dije agachándome para ver como se encontraba. Debería estar enojada con Riley pero él solo se defendió por la actitud infantil de Edward.

- No me toques – dijo Edward hacia mi dirección. ¿Acaso creía que lo estaba engañando?

- ¡Riley! – decía la voz de Alice acercándose a el. Vi a Rosalie que se acercaba hacia Edward y a mi, pero el se paro para ir de nuevo hacia Riley. Yo me interpuse entre ellos y dije

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Edward?

- Le voy a partir… - trato de apartarme y se lanzo hacia el, pero pronto ya estaban dos meseros sujetando a ambos y arrastrándolos hacia fuera. Yo solo veía en cámara lenta los rostros de Alice y Rosalie y podía sentir las miradas de el resto de la gente en el restaurante.

Una vez afuera los meseros los soltaron y parecía que se iban a enfrentar de nuevo pero parecía que las chicas nos habíamos coordinado para detenerlos.

- ¡Edward Cullen como te atreves a llegar a repartir golpes sin saber que pasa! – dije frente a el con una de mis manos en su pecho.

- ¡Que inseguro eres Cullen – grito Riley al que Alice trataba de detener – ¡esa mujer te ama y ni siquiera confías en ella!

- ¡Se calma todo mundo, esto es un malentendido! – grito Rosalie – ¡Alice lleva a Riley al hospital mira como esta sangrando de la nariz, Bella y yo llevamos a Edward! Y todo mundo tranquilo, ¿esta claro? – todos asentimos.

Alice se llevo a Riley en el carro de este, Rosalie tomo el auto de su hermano y yo me fui en el asiento del copiloto, dejando a un silencioso Edward en el asiento trasero.

Nadie dijo nada durante el camino y cuando llegamos a la sala de urgencias reconocieron a Edward y los atendieron inmediatamente.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos sentadas en la sala de espera para aclarar lo ocurrido.

- Por que estaban allí, ¿no iban a cenar en Palomino? – dije alterada hacia las chicas.

- Si, pero no anotaron la reservación, así que quisimos intentarlo aquí, además Edward lo sugirió para que nos fuéramos todos juntos –aclaro Alice.

- Bella, si fue un malentendido, ¿no es así? – pregunto Rose.

- Por supuesto que si, de hecho Riley me estaba contando que esta saliendo con una chica. ¡Se los juro chicas, mataré a su hermano!

- Tienes mi permiso - dijo Alice.

Seguimos platicando y ellas decidieron avisar a los chicos, a Esme y Carlisle. Estuvimos esperando alrededor de una hora cuando escuchamos a una enfermera

- Familiares de Cullen y Biers.

- Vayan ustedes – dijo Rosalie.

- Yo voy con Riley, Bella – menciono Alice ya cuando íbamos sobre el pasillo. Asentí y a mi me dirigieron a un área diferente.

Fui hacia la camilla donde estaba Edward agarrando un paquete con hielo en su ojo y estaba con la cabeza agachada, el me escucho y alzo la cabeza revelando también su ojo que se estaba tornando rojo e hinchado, se quito el paquete revelando unas cuantas puntadas por arriba de su ojo. Quería consolarlo y abrazarlo pero estaba muy enojada y por eso dije

- Edward eres un maldito necio, solo estábamos platicando – él no contesto y agacho de nuevo la cabeza.

- Sabes Edward una cosa es que no confíes en el, pero me lastima que sientas lo mismo de mi. Y por mucho que te ame, esto no puede funcionar así – al decir esto, reacciono y dijo

- Bella no… espera…

- Para que, para seguirnos lastimando… - dije con el rostro totalmente lleno de lágrimas - Ahora entiendo por que te sientes así, de hecho esta noche, Riley me conto acerca de… Anne – apenas mencione el nombre su rostro estaba totalmente sorprendido.

- El… te contó.

- Si. Edward ahora entiendo tu rencor hacia el, pero entiende que él no supo nada, lo que le haya pasado a esa chica es incierto y no puedes dejar recaer la culpa en el por siempre. Seguramente me viste tomar su mano, pero estaba feliz porque me conto que esta saliendo con una chica. Y estábamos solos porque los abogados cancelaron la cita.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Claro que si. ¿Crees que seria capaz de engañarte?

- No – contesto inmediatamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo siento Bella – trate de limpiar mis lagrimas y me acerqué más e introduje una de mis manos en su cabello.

- Mi amor, siempre es "lo siento Bella", que pasó con tu actitud hace unas semanas,

prometiste no reaccionar así y…

- Lo sé, te fallé y creo que no hay disculpa por eso.

- Pero se la debes a Riley. Y hazlo pronto, no queremos una demanda por agresión – dije con mas humor. Edward me dio una sonrisa.

- Si lo haré. En cuanto salgamos me disculpare con él.

- Y trata de dejar todo claro. Por mi. Por Anne.

- Si – me acerque más a él y le di un breve beso en los labios.

- Te amo Bella. Ya no llores por favor – quito algunas lagrimas con sus pulgares.

- Yo también te amo Edward.

Minutos mas tarde salí de nuevo a la sala de espera y me encontré con Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper. Al parecer Rosalie los puso al tanto de la situación ya que solo hicieron preguntas de cómo se encontraban ambos.

Minutos mas tarde dejaron ir a los chicos y en cuanto se encontraron de nuevo ambos se lanzaron una mirada fría. Riley tenia una banda en su nariz y esta lucia hinchada, además de que seguramente mañana amanecería con un gran moretón bajo sus ojos. Quedaron de frente pero Edward fue el primero en hablar.

- Riley podemos hablar – el solo asintió, pidió que los dejáramos solos y se dirigieron hacia la salida de Urgencias.

- ¿Confiamos en que no se pelearan de nuevo? –pregunto Emmett.

- Tienen que resolver viejas rencillas. Ya es tiempo - dijo Carlisle. Y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Paso una media hora y ambos seguían afuera, yo me asome nerviosamente en algunas ocasiones y solo hablaban. Unos 10 minutos después ambos entraron de nuevo a la sala y dijeron que estaban listos para irse.

- Bella ya he aclarado las cosas con el y te juro que no va a volver a pasar nada – confeso Edward.

- Yo también he dado mi palabra, no esperamos llegar a ser grandes amigos pero todo esta aclarado – dijo Riley muy serio.

- Gracias a los dos – Ya eran casi las 12 de la noche y todos salimos del hospital. Jasper y Alice se ofrecieron a llevar a Riley a su casa, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a casa y Carlisle fue manejando tras de nosotros para pasar a recoger a Esme en nuestro departamento.

- ¿Como te sientes Edward? – pregunté mientras yo manejaba.

- Me duele mucho, ya me esta pasando el efecto del anestésico.

- Sacaré una bolsa de hielo en cuanto lleguemos.

- Pero me dolerá más todo lo que me dirá mi madre cuando lleguemos – dijo con una sonrisa – cuando era pequeño me pelee con otro niño en la escuela y terminé castigado por dos semanas.

- Pues puede que yo te castigue si ella no lo hace – seguimos unos minutos más en silencio.

- ¿Por qué nunca me platicaste acerca de Anne? – lo cuestioné.

- No se, supongo que enterré tanto mi tristeza que… no lo quería hablar con nadie mas. Me dolió por que era mi amiga y además sus padres quedaron destrozados.

- ¿Ya no siguieron buscándola?

- Por varios años. Sus padres se fueron de Seattle después de 4 años de su desaparición y no volví a saber nada de ellos.

- ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

- Si, si tengo. En cuanto lleguemos te la mostraré.

- Ok.

En cuanto llegamos a casa me sorprendió que la pequeña estaba despierta con Esme y corrió hacia nosotros.

- Lo siento Bella no se quería dormir hasta no verlos – dijo Esme apenada. Pero le aclaré que estaba bien.

Abracé a la niña pero volteo a ver a Edward y pregunto

- ¿Que paso papi? – dijo ante la imagen del ojo golpeado.

- Me caí pequeña, un accidente – la pase con el para que la abrazara, pero la niña se acercó a su ojo y le dio un suave beso. Edward sonrió y solo le dijo – Gracias mi amor, ya no me duele tanto con ese besito.

La niña le sonrió y puso sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Unos minutos después me llevé a la niña a su cama y nos quedamos en el comedor con los padres de Edward a tomar café.

Una hora después de que aclaramos todo, se fueron y Edward bajo a despedirlos.

- Ya se fueron – dijo entrando.

- Que bien.

- Te prometí una foto, vamos a la habitación – entramos allí y comenzó a buscar en su closet, saco un álbum pequeño y comenzó a buscar entre las paginas hasta que paro en una.

- Es ella – dijo señalando las fotos, las observe y en ambas, Edward la estaba abrazando. Era una chica de cabello negro chino muy largo, usaba anteojos y era casi de mi estatura. Su tez era clara y lucia muy simpática. Por supuesto no podía pasar desapercibido al Edward adolescente que estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban muy sonrientes.

- Lucia muy simpática – comente entregándole una sonrisa.

- Se lo que sientes al extrañar a Alex, mi amor. Tal vez ella no fue mi novia pero su perdida fue muy dura para mi.

- Gracias por compartirlo Edward y no dudes en decirme nada. Somos pareja.

- Si mi amor, no te esconderé nada mas. Lo prometo – dijo abrazándome.

- Vamos a descansar – el asintió y nos preparamos para dormir.

Ahora sin secretos.

EPOV

_Unos días después…_

- Señor que opina de este.

- Mmm no lo sé, es muy grande. ¿Tu que opinas?

- Tampoco me gusta mucho – dijo mi padre que amablemente me había acompañado a la joyería.

- ¿Que tal este? – pregunto el dependiente.

- Oh es muy bonito, ¿es diamante?

- Así es señor, con oro blanco de 18 de quilates – ya podía ver a Bella luciendo este anillo.

- Me lo llevo – dije con una gran sonrisa.

Por fin iba a pasar.

Le pediría a Bella que fuera mi esposa.

- ¿Quiere alguna inscripción en el interior?

- Si, ponga esto – le entregué un papel con la leyenda que quería y me comento que lo tendrían listo en dos días.

Salimos de la joyería y mi padre me abrazo.

- Mi muchacho se casa.

- Papá, no te pongas sentimental – dije en broma pero le devolví el abrazo.

- Tu madre estará tan feliz.

- Hey hey pero no puedes decir nada.

- Tienes mi palabra, pero hazlo pronto o no resistiré – dijo bromeando.

- Lo hare pronto, de eso no tengo duda.

Después del nuevo incidente con Riley había tocado fondo, ya no permitiría que mi inseguridad me abordara nuevamente, ahora le pediría a Bella que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Mi plática con Riley había sido… productiva, hablamos de nuestros sentimientos acerca de lo que paso con Anne y de la situación con Bella. Ambos dejamos en claro que no nos seguiríamos haciendo la vida imposible y establecimos una tregua, tanto por el bien de mi hermana que era su amiga, como de mi novia en la que había una relación de trabajo y amistad de por medio. Al final estrechamos nuestras manos y le comente que yo pagaría por sus gastos médicos. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ahora debía planear la ocasión perfecta para mi propuesta pues hasta ahora solo tenía la fecha exacta, ya que en dos semanas se cumple un año de que nos conocimos.

Ahora solo debía esperar la respuesta de mi amada Bella, pero claro no sin antes hablar con Charlie.

_Diablos eso si me da miedo._

**TENEMOS PROPUESTA EN PUERTA! NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	24. Desde lo profundo de mi corazon

**CHICAS CAPITULO NUEVO! Y ADEMAS HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! SIIIII! JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPI... SINCERAMENTE ES EL QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR! GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SUS CORRECCIONES Y APOYO! :D**

**Y SIN MAS! DISFRUTENLO!**

**24. Desde lo profundo de mi corazón **

_Unos días después…_

EPOV

Estaba afuera de la estación de policía. Había tomado una parte de mi tiempo de almorzar para hablar con Charlie, era tiempo de pedir la mano de su hija.

Ayer fui a la tumba de Alex y sentí que era correcto "hablar" con él, pues tenía derecho a saber con quien estaría su gran amor y su hija. Le prometí que nunca las decepcionaría y que nunca llegaría a opacar su lugar. El siempre sería el numero uno ante sus ojos. Dejé flores frescas en su tumba y prometí regresar pronto con Bella y Hally.

Regresé al presente, tomé aire y llegué a la recepción para preguntar por Charlie con una señorita.

- Disculpe ¿el jefe Swan?

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- Edward Cullen, es un asunto personal.

- Permítame – ella se paro de su lugar y fue hacia una oficina ubicada al fondo de la estación. Estaba muy nervioso y sentía que me sudaban mucho las manos.

- Puede pasar joven, es esa oficina – dijo regresando y señalando el lugar.

- Gracias.

Llegué a la oficina y toqué en la puerta.

- ¿Charlie?

- Edward, que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿todo bien? – dijo parándose de su escritorio y estrechando mi mano.

- Si, todo bien. Tienes tiempo, necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro, toma asiento. ¿Cómo va ese ojo?

- Un poco adolorido aun, pero ya estoy mejor.

- Que bien y me alegra que no se haya armado un alboroto mayor, no me hubiera gustado arrestarte.

- A mi tampoco – dije riendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Y que se te ofrece?

- Bueno estoy aquí, por que quiero… quiero pedirte la mano de Bella. Le pediré que se case conmigo.

- ¿En serio? - dijo sorprendido.

- Si – dije pasando saliva fuertemente – la amo con todo mi corazón y se que no podría vivir sin ella.

El se recargó hacia atrás en su silla y solo se quedo mirándome fijamente hasta que dijo

- Tienes mi bendición Edward, esto no es algo que tenga que pensar, no después de ver a mi hija pasar por tantas tristezas y que su rostro se ilumine cuando esta contigo.

- Muchas gracias – dije algo aliviado.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, te la mereces. Y también a mi nieta.

- Tienes mi palabra de que nunca les faltara nada.

- Lo se Edward. Pero relájate muchacho, no quiero que rompas mi silla – voltee a ver mis manos y vi que agarraban fuertemente los descansabrazos.

- Lo siento, estaba nervioso – dije soltándolos.

- Lo hiciste bien, además te fue mejor que a Alex – apenas término la frase se puso serio de nuevo.

- ¿Alex? Bella nunca me dijo que estuvieron comprometidos – Charlie se recargo sobre su silla y dijo

- Es por que no llegaron a estarlo. El vino a pedirme su mano una semana antes de que muriera. Deberías de haber visto al muchacho, el en verdad me temía.

- Y supongo que por tu expresión, Bella no lo sabe.

- No, nunca se lo dije. Edward, si hubieras visto a mi hija cuando el murió, hubieras tomado la misma decisión. Seguramente ella te conto que estuvo muy enferma.

- Si me comentó que por poco pierde a Hally.

- Eso no cubre totalmente lo que paso. Ella estuvo como… catatónica, Renée y yo esperábamos lo peor. Finalmente yo creo que se resignó y decidió luchar, por mi nieta.

- Además de que la madre de Alex, no quiso volver a verla – dije recordando la historia que me conto Bella hace meses.

- Si eso fue más duro aun, pero no quería herirla más… paso el tiempo y nunca encontré el momento o motivo para decírselo.

- Entiendo.

- Hubieras visto como sudaba Alex cuando nos dijeron que Bella estaba embarazada – dijo ahora sonriendo.

- Sin duda una de las mejores noticias que recibiste.

- Bueno al principio muy desconcertante, pero el hecho de tener a un bebe que consentir… eso cambio.

- Yo no puedo esperar a tener un bebe – dije con una sonrisa.

- Yo se que cuidaras muy bien de ella y de mis futuros nietos.

- De eso no hay duda. Bueno Charlie tengo que regresar al hospital, muchas gracias por todo – ambos nos paramos y nos dimos un abrazo.

- Bienvenido a la familia, Cullen – dijo cuando nos separamos.

- Bueno gracias, pero aun no me dice que si – dije otra vez nervioso.

- Como si dudaras de su respuesta. Además Renée tiene muchas ganas de planear una boda.

- Le daremos el placer. Un gusto Charlie, nos vemos.

- Oh ¿y Edward? – dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Espero que el primer bebe sea nieto.

- Créeme Charlie, no hay nada mas que desee en este mundo – dije riendo – Adiós.

Sin duda salí de allí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mentiría si dijera que no quería tener a un bebe en mis brazos. Sabia que me iba bien con Hally, pues también actuaba de manera correcta cuando se portaba mal. Tenia que ser firme en mis decisiones y si quería tener un muchacho con el debería de ser mas rudo. En especial si va a hacer rebelde como yo era en la adolescencia.

Subí a mi auto y deje de pensar en eso. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en bebes. Ahora mis pensamientos deberían trabajar en elaborar una propuesta de matrimonio muy romántica.

Me fui hacia el hospital y antes de entrar marque a la tienda de mis hermanas

- Diseños R & A – contestaron después de dos timbrazos.

- Hola Alice.

- Edward que sorpresa.

- ¿Vamos, que no puede hablar tu hermano para decirte que te quiere?

- No lo creo hermanito que se te ofrece – dijo bastante divertida.

- Esta bien. Te quiero pedir un favor, el domingo es una fecha especial para nosotros y quería saber si Hally puede quedarse con ustedes.

- Ah claro, sabes que llevo rogándote mucho tiempo para que la dejes con nosotros.

- Te confirmo en un rato, aun tengo que consultarlo con Bella.

- Si hermanito, te veo luego porque hay gente en la tienda.

- Si Alice. Bye – En verdad me daba gusto que a mis hermanas les vaya bien con su tienda. Tenían clientes asiduos y eso era bueno. Además de que los diseños que tenían eran bonitos. Y lucían mucho mejor si Bella era la que los lucia.

_Mas tarde ese día…_

La noche era tranquila y solo estaba con Bella en nuestra habitación. Era tiempo de hacerle saber mis planes.

- Se acerca una fecha especial – dije tomándola por la cintura mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el closet.

- Y crees que lo olvide, ya casi un año mi amor – dijo emocionada.

- Exacto. Tengo planes.

- ¿Ouh en serio? – dijo ella algo triste.

- Eh si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Es que ya tenía planeado algo.

- Oh mi amor y ¿ahora que hacemos?

- Bueno yo tenia planeado que hiciéramos un picnic con la niña – genial, eso no intervenía con mis planes.

- Es perfecto Bella, los planes que yo hice son para mas tarde. De hecho ya conseguí niñeras para Hally.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿te importa si se queda con Alice y Jasper?

- Mmm no claro que no, puedo preguntar por que ellos.

- Alice prácticamente me ha rogado que cuando les damos oportunidad a ellos, pero le dije que lo consultaría contigo.

- No hay problema, pero tendríamos que ir por ella muy temprano el lunes – dijo un poco desanimada.

- Es cierto, ¿Y si pasamos nuestro plan para el sábado?

- Perfecto, así no perderemos el almuerzo con la familia el domingo – como no lo había pensado antes. Además le diríamos a la familia la gran noticia.

Todo se estaba acomodando a la perfección.

_El sábado…_

Ahora íbamos con la pequeña a Golden Garden Parks para que hiciéramos nuestro picnic.

Apenas llegamos y Hally empezó a correr por todos lados delante de nosotros y yo llevaba cargando una canasta con comida que había preparado Bella.

Llegamos a una parte que estaba cerca del lago, y primero fuimos a darle de comer a los patos por cerca de una hora y Hally no se cansaba de admirarlos. Después de otro rato nos fuimos a sentar al pasto, pusimos una manta y Bella se recostó mientras yo jugaba con Hally a aventar la pelota.

Bella había tenido una semana muy pesada en el trabajo y entendí que quisiera descansar por un rato.

Al terminar de jugar, Bella nos pregunto si teníamos hambre y fuimos de inmediato hacia ella, donde comenzó a sacar sándwiches y jugos para nosotros. Al final comimos galletas que nos había obsequiado Renée, estaban deliciosas.

Luego como siempre ocurría nos dio sueño después de comer tanto y los tres nos recostamos viendo hacia el cielo.

Desperté mas tarde y no supe que me había quedado dormido, voltee a ver hacia Bella y vi que ella también estaba durmiendo con su cabeza recargada en mi estomago.

Voltee hacia mi derecha para ver a Hally pero me percate que no estaba acostada con nosotros. Voltee hacia la izquierda y tampoco estaba. Naturalmente me alarme y desperté a Bella.

- Mi amor despierta – dije sacudiéndola.

- No, no quiero – dijo pasando un brazo para abrazarme.

- Bella, no veo a Hally – apenas dije eso y pareció como si le hubieran aventado una cubeta de agua fría. Se levantó y comenzó a llamar a la niña sin respuesta.

Yo voltee a ver a una familia que estaba cerca y les pregunte si la habían visto, y solo dijeron que la vieron jugando pelota hace un rato.

- ¿Edward donde esta? – decía con tal preocupación que me dolía verla así.

- Ven vamos para acá – dije jalándola hacia una lomita que estaba a tras de nosotros.

Corrimos aun gritando su nombre y a la vuelta de la loma estaba Hally jugando con un pequeño, frente a una joven pareja.

- ¡HALLY! – grito Bella yendo hacia su dirección. En cuanto estuvo con ella la abrazo y luego le dijo

- Hally no te vayas así por favor. Sabes que no debes hablar con extraños – al tenerla con nosotros me sentía completo.

- Perdón, mami – me acerqué a abrazarlas y el hombre que estaba sobre el pasto se incorporo.

- Oh lo siento mucho, pensamos que sabían donde estaba su hija – dijo algo apenado.

- No se preocupe. Gracias.

- Por nada, este es mi hijo Seth. Mi esposa Sue – dijo señalando a su esposa que ya se incorporaba – Yo soy Harry.

- Hola soy Edward, mi novia Bella.

- Mucho gusto – dijo más aliviada mi muñequita abrazando a la niña.

- ¿Los pequeños se entendieron, podríamos estar con ustedes? – pregunto Sue.

- Por supuesto – dije mas animado. Tome a Hally y la lleve cargando sobre mis hombros. Sin duda había sido un gran susto.

El resto de la tarde los pequeños la pasaron jugando y nosotros estuvimos charlando con los padres de Seth. Eran personas sencillas y muy agradables. Intercambiamos teléfonos y nos despedimos ya que aun nuestro día no terminaba.

Bella fue a dejar a Hally con Alice porque yo debía regresar al departamento a arreglar lo que tenia preparado.

Estaba ansioso por la propuesta.

BPOV

- Alice cuídala mucho.

- Tranquila Bella. Lo haremos bien, además Jazz necesita practicar para cuando tengamos los nuestros.

- Ok – dije riendo.

- Los veremos mañana para el almuerzo. Diviértanse – dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

- Claro. Adiós.

Subí a mi auto pues ya había pasado el tiempo que Edward me había pedido para arreglar todo. La verdad moría de curiosidad, pero cualquier momento, incluso si solo era desayunar, era especial con solo estar a su lado.

No podía creer que ya paso un año de que nos conocimos aquel día en el hospital. Nunca me hubiera imaginado la vida que llevaba ahora y estaba totalmente agradecida. La verdad es que conocer a los Cullen trajo muchas bendiciones para mi familia. Mi mama había ganado a Esme y ahora eran inseparables, Rosalie, Alice y sus parejas eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve y Charlie se llevaba de maravilla con Carlisle. Pero mi hija era la que se había ganado a todos y eso era importante para mi.

Y por supuesto, Edward. El hombre que me ha entregado su amor y cuya compañía es invaluable para mi.

Cuando llegué al departamento ya eran casi las ocho. Entre y noté que todas las luces estaban pagadas y habían sido reemplazadas por velas alrededor de la sala y revelando en el comedor una mesa puesta para dos con mas velas.

- Te gusta – dijo una voz saliendo por el pasillo.

- Edward no debiste.

- Lo que sea por mi muñequita – dijo revelándose y mostrando que iba vestido de traje con una camisa azul y una corbata de los mismos tonos.

- Te ves muy guapo.

- Tu te verás mas. Ve a nuestra habitación, hay un vestido esperándote – dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

- Ok.

Pasé a su lado e hice la finta de besarlo y solo susurre en su oído – No tardo.

Él se quedó riendo y fui hacia el cuarto. Sobre la cama se encontraba un vestido negro nuevo acompañado de unos zapatos con tacones no muy altos. La verdad me sentía un poco sucia de estar todo el día en el parque y decidí tomar una ducha muy rápida y vestirme.

Cuando salí por el pasillo Edward me esperaba en la mesa, se incorporó y fue hacia mí.

- Te queda increíble ese vestido.

- Gracias, mi novio me lo dio.

- Pues el tiene muy buen gusto.

- Claro que si.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Claro, ¿que cenaremos?

- Es sorpresa, ¿quieres champaña?

- Si gracias - sinceramente no había prestado atención a todos los detalles y vi la champaña que se estaba enfriando y también que había pétalos de rosas sobre la mesa.

- Por nosotros – dijo Edward al brindar. Dejé mi copa a un lado y me acerque hacia el para besarlo. El me correspondió y pronto ya estábamos luchando por aire, hasta que Edward se retiro.

- Me encantan tus besos, pero se enfría la cena – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Esta bien, ¿te ayudo a algo?

- Absolutamente no – tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia mi silla.

- Ahora vengo – dijo desapareciendo hacia la cocina. Me daba curiosidad que cenaríamos pues no había forma de que Edward cocinara, pero hasta una pizza hubiera estado bien con el ambiente tan romántico que había creado.

Cuando regreso, lo hizo con platos llenos de tallarines. Los dejo en la mesa y fue hacia el estéreo a poner música suave. Después trajo un filete bañado en salsa de champiñones que estaba delicioso. Definitivamente debía preguntarle en donde compro la cena, pues aunque yo lo amaba, sabia que carecía de cualidades culinarias.

- Lamento no haber planeado algo tan romántico como esto. Me siento mal mi amor – confesé ya que había terminado mi filete.

- Hey nada de eso. Fue un gran día. Bueno, solo con un pequeño susto.

- Ni me recuerdes. Fueron los minutos mas largos de mi vida – y en verdad que lo fueron. Simplemente no tendría vida sin mi pequeña. Además de que le recalcaría las reglas. No quería ni pensar si Harry, Sue y su pequeño no hubieran estado allí.

- Mejor iré por el postre, es mejor no acordarse de eso – asentí y regreso con dos platos con fresas bañadas en chocolate. Cuando se sentó nos dimos de comer uno al otro y Edward chupaba de mis dedos el chocolate de una manera criminal.

Estaba disfrutando la velada pero en verdad deseaba a Edward.

Recogió los platos y fue a subir un poco el volumen de la música para después mover la mesita de la sala.

- Baila conmigo – tome su mano y me guió hacia el centro de la sala.

Subí mis manos hacia su cuello y el llevo las suyas hacia mi cintura. La música era muy tranquila y romántica.

- Te amo Edward.

- Te amo Isabella – no me agradaba mucho cuando me decía así, pero siempre decía toda mas en serio cuando usaba mi nombre completo.

- Sabes así debió ser nuestra primera cita – dije recordando aquella ocasión.

- Pero recuerda que la pasamos muy bien en tu sillón – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Ay Edward que cosas dices.

- Además puede que se repita esta noche, ahora no tenemos a una enfermita con nosotros.

- Saquemos provecho de esto – dije acercándome para besarlo.

Seguimos bailando por un rato mas y pronto sonó el reloj de la sala, que indicaba que ya era media noche.

- Me siento cenicienta. Gracias por todo, fue muy romántico.

- Que bueno que te gusto – dijo al terminar una melodía mas.

- ¿Cambio de ritmo? – dije al escuchar que empezaba la canción de Bruno Mars, Just the way you are. Esa canción me fascinaba.

- Un poco – dijo antes de besarme tiernamente. Nos separamos y tomo el control para bajar un poco el volumen. Se acercó a mi y me tomo de las manos viéndome a los ojos con una mirada que solo describía una palabra: amor.

- Bella, te amo – soltó mi mano derecha, se agacho solo apoyándose en una pierna y metió una mano a su saco.

Y eso solo indicaba una cosa. Me iba a pedir matrimonio.

- Hace un año conocí a dos personas que nunca imagine que cambiarían mi mundo y no quisiera imaginar mi vida sin ellas. Bella, quiero envejecer a tu lado, ser tu compañía, que seas la madre de nuestros hijos, que estemos siempre el uno para el otro – para este punto yo apenas lo veía ya que las lagrimas invadían mis ojos – te prometo que nunca te faltará nada, que seré tu confidente, tu amigo… tu alma gemela… - limpié algunas lagrimas pero no despejaba su mirada de la mía.

- Isabella Swan, mi muñequita – reí un poco, pero seguían cayendo lagrimas sobre mis mejillas - ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? – dijo abriendo una pequeña cajita negra con un anillo hermoso.

Tenia un diamante en forma circular y estaba puesto sobre un anillo de oro blanco. Sin duda era hermoso pero solo de pensar cuanto le había costado me hacia sentir mal.

No respondía nada, solo me quede admirándolo. Tal vez eran solo segundos, pero ese tiempo empecé a revivir todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. La primera vez que lo escuche decir mi nombre en el hospital, cuando le curé su rodilla en la librería, en mi habitación cuando desperté y lo primero que vi fue su rostro después del accidente, nuestro primer beso… nuestra primera noche juntos.

No tenia dudas y sin duda también veía nuestro futuro. Por supuesto yo no podía olvidar por completo a Alex, pero el hubiera querido que siguiera adelante para encontrar a alguien que nos protegiera tan bien como Edward lo hacia.

Por eso sin pensar mas, conteste

- ¡Si, si, si, si!

- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo.

- ¡SI! – dije mas impaciente. El colocó el anillo y lucia hermoso en mí. Me dedicó una sonrisa y luego un tierno y apasionado beso.

- ¡Vas a ser mi esposa! – dijo levantándome y dando vueltas en la sala. Sin duda me tomó desprevenida.

- ¡Serás mi esposo! – dije ante su entusiasmo.

- Ah Bella no sabes lo bien que se oye eso. Pero debo admitirlo, tenía miedo de que dijeras que no.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues si, llevamos poco tiempo de novios… pero… ya no podía esperar mas – dijo sonriendo.

- Te amo Edward – dije aun llorando por la emoción.

- Yo también mi muñequita. Además debías aceptar, tu padre ya me dio la bienvenida a la familia.

- ¿Le pediste mi mano?

- Si, sabes que soy algo anticuado – dijo riendo – mi pequeña prometida.

- Se oye gracioso y raro… - dije riendo nerviosamente.

- Oh casi lo olvido, hay una inscripción en el anillo, ¿me permites? – dijo tomando mi mano y asentí.

- Ab imo pectore – dijo Edward señalando la inscripción dentro del anillo y no tenia idea que significaba, el debió ver la confusión en mi rostro y aclaro

- Desde lo profundo de mi corazón – estaba abrumada de tantas emociones. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría hoy. Además parecía que Alice no sabia nada, si no se hubiera mostrado mas hiperactiva que de costumbre. Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese fuerte, no había necesidad de mas palabras.

Lo único que lleve sobre mi cuerpo el resto de la noche, solo fue mi anillo de compromiso.

_Al día siguiente…_

- Amor, amor - escuche seguido de un suave roce de unos dedos sobre mi espalda.

- Mmhhh – solo murmure eso.

- Bella, se nos va hacer tarde.

- Aghh ¿que hora es? – dije algo gruñona aun.

- Las 11 mi amor.

- Esta bien - me voltee boca arriba, y fui recibida por una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Buenos días muñequita.

- Buenos días. ¿Descansaste?

- Si, pero una pequeña me mantuvo despierto gran parte de la noche.

- ¿Y solo yo tengo la culpa?

- No. Y me encanto nuestra velada.

- Yo la ame. No puedo creer que estemos comprometidos – dije acariciando su rostro.

- Yo tampoco. Además no puedo esperar a decirle a todos.

Nos arreglamos y no tomamos nada de comer pues pronto llegaríamos a casa de los que ahora podía llamar mis suegros y de repente Edward pregunto algo inseguro.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Hally?

- Estoy segura de que estará feliz. No creo que haya algún problema – comencé a ver mi anillo y comente - pero mejor me lo quito ahora, tus hermanas y nuestras madres son rastreadoras de anillos.

- Tienes toda la razón. Charlie y mi papa son los únicos que saben y prometieron guardar silencio. Y confió en tu padre Bella, pero Carlisle… – solo pude reír.

- Estará feliz mi niña, ambas te amamos Edward.

- Gracias mi amor.

Pronto llegamos a casa donde ya estaban todos reunidos y no podía esperar a tener a Hally en mis bazos. Cuando la vi la llene de besos y me pregunto

- ¿Que hiciste?

- ¿De que pequeña?

- Ayer.

- Oh princesa Edward me preparo una cena romántica – y ella dijo – ahhh – me mataba de ternura mi hija.

Pronto pasamos hacia la mesa y claro no me liberaba de las miradas sugestivas de Jasper y Emmett acerca de nuestra noche a solas. Les encantaba avergonzarme.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar Edward se acerco a mi oído a susurrar.

- Es hora mi amor – le asentí, baje mis manos y saque el anillo de mi bolsillo para colocármelo.

- Familia, Bella y yo tenemos noticias.

- Adelante hijo – menciono Carlisle.

- ¡Oh por dios, estas embarazada! – exclamo Rosalie parándose de su asiento. Pude ver a todos en shock y por eso aclare inmediatamente

- No, no es eso – Rosalie se sentó y dijo un tanto decepcionada – Auhh.

- No se preocupen, algún día les daremos esa noticia. Pero por ahora… le pedí a Bella que fuera mi esposa. Nos vamos a casar – anuncio triunfalmente Edward.

Apenas termino de decirlo los gritos de alegría de Alice y Rosalie inundaron la mesa y se pararon para abrazarnos.

Mientras Rosalie me abrazaba a mi, pude observar a nuestros padres y a los chicos muy felices, todos ya se estaban incorporando y parecía que mi madre moriría de emoción. Pronto desvié mi atención a la personita mas importante.

Hally no había dicho nada, seguía sentada en la silla y solo estaba viendo hacia abajo a sus piernitas. No tuve oportunidad de ir con ella por que la siguiente en abrazarme fue mi madre. Me separe de ella y fui con mi hija.

- Pequeña, ¿no estas feliz? – dije tomando sus manitas.

- Noooo – se bajó de la silla tan rápido y hecho a correr hacia la sala.

- ¡Hally! – grite tras de ella. Sinceramente me destrozaba que la niña había reaccionado de esa manera.

- Yo voy con ella – dijo Renée ya caminando hacia donde había corrido mi hija.

- ¿Que paso? – dijo Edward preocupado después de ser abrazado por su madre.

- Creo que no le cayo muy bien la noticia. Iré con ella.

- Te acompaño.

- No. Yo lo hare – el apretó mi mano y me dejo ir.

El resto de la familia se quedo en silencio y solo observaron como salí del comedor. Llegue a la sala y Hally estaba llorando en las piernas de mi madre.

- Ya, no llores – le decía mi madre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – tranquila pequeña.

- ¿Mi amor? – dije derrotada ante la imagen que tenia frente a mi. Ella no volteo a verme.

- Te habla mama. Voltea a verla – con desgano volteo a verme y le ofrecí mis brazos. Ella poco a poco paso hacia mi hasta que la estaba cargando.

- Las dejaré solas – dijo mi madre parándose del sillón. Me senté y quite sus cabellos de su carita.

- ¿Por que lloras mi amor? – dije meciéndola como cuando era bebe. No me respondió.

- Pequeña, dime. ¿No quieres a Edward? – era una pregunta tonta, pero no entendía su reacción ante la noticia.

- Si – dijo bajito.

- ¿Entonces, por que no quieres me case con el? – la niña entendía muy bien el concepto pues siempre le encantaba ver a las princesas en los cuentos y como siempre estaba con el príncipe al final.

- No me quieres – dijo parando su boquita como trompita y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Hally eres mi pequeña y siempre te querré. Eres mi hija. Pero también necesito a mi príncipe – volteo a verme y le sonreí.

- El nos quiere mucho a las dos, y me pidió que nos casáramos para estar juntos. Siempre – solo me volteo a ver y no dijo nada.

- ¿Quieres ver lo que Edward me dio? – solo asintió.

- Mira – quite una de mis manos que la abrazaba y le enseñe mi anillo. Ella lo vio, lo toco y dijo – bonito.

- Si es muy bonito y simboliza que me quiere mucho. Pero eso nunca opacará lo que siento por ti. Desde que eras una bebe siempre te he querido. Nunca dudes eso mi amor – no dijo nada y solo se soltó para abrazarme por el cuello. La abrace por su espaldita y comencé a llorar. Estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que escuchamos

- ¿Bella, Hally? – sin duda Edward no soporto mas y vino a vernos. Hally me soltó y volteo a verlo.

- ¿Estas bien princesa?

- Si.

- Ven aquí – la cargo, la abrazo y le dijo – ¿me dejas casarme con tu mami?

- Eres príncipe – y con esa respuesta el entendió todo y lleno su carita de besos, después de quitar todas sus lagrimas.

Una vez que soltó a la niña, conversamos un poco con ella para borrar sus miedos y parecía que todo iba mejor. Regresamos con la familia y continuaron las felicitaciones por un largo rato.

Terminamos de conversar y Emmett dijo que tenia ganas de jugar futbol así que todos los hombres fueron a jugar y las mujeres nos quedamos en las mesas del jardín.

- ¿Bella ya pensaste en tu vestido, en donde quieres que sea, a quien vas a invitar, que flores quieres, la luna de miel…?

- Alice respira por favor – dije muy divertida.

- No podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que empezar a planear – dijo ahora Rosalie.

- Chicas tranquilas – les dijo Renée – dejen respirar a Bella solo por hoy.

- Gracias mama.

- Nada de gracias, dije que solo por hoy, desde mañana empezamos a planear.

- Son imposibles – dije mirando a todas.

- Pero si yo no he dicho nada – dijo Esme inocentemente.

- Pero lo piensas – y solo me dio una sonrisa.

- Tu eres la única que esta de mi lado verdad princesa – dije haciéndole cosquillas a Hally.

- Yo quiero llevar vestido – y con eso todas empezamos a reír.

Sin duda seria una boda llena de planeadoras, pero eso no me importaba.

Edward y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**RECUERDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! UN ABRAZO PARA TODAS!**


	25. Viendo hacia el futuro

**CHICAS ESTOY DE REGRESO! DESPUES DE MIL OCUPACIONES Y UN VIAJE LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO NUEVO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... CASI LLEGAMOS A LAS 400 REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Y SOLO QUEDA DECIR:**

**DIFRUTENLO!**

**25. Viendo hacia el futuro**

_Unos días después…_

BPOV

Parecía un sueño empezar el día de esta manera. Pequeños rayos de sol ya comenzaban a entrar por nuestra habitación, Edward estaba recargado sobre la cabecera y yo entre sus piernas recargada totalmente sobre el calor de su pecho. El acariciaba mis cabellos hasta que hablo.

- Mi amor, ¿ya pensaste en la boda? - dijo Edward acariciando mis brazos para después posar su manos en mi estomago.

- Claro, pero creo con tus hermanas basta para que piensen por nosotros – dije sonriendo.

- Pero quiero saber lo que tu quieres – dijo guiando mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

- Yo quiero algo sencillo, quiero decir, la boda de Alice fue muy hermosa y elegante pero… no iría conmigo, ¿tu estas de acuerdo?

- Claro, tampoco me gusta ser ostentoso y podríamos planear algo bonito y sencillo. Lo que tu prefieras muñequita.

- Bueno siempre me han gustado las bodas en jardín, pero aquí en Seattle será un poco complicado por las lluvias y… me gustaría saber si tus padres nos permitirían casarnos en su casa.

- Eso seria genial, por lo de la lluvia lo podemos solucionar con carpas o lo que sea para evitar que se arruine ese día.

- Si suena bien. Entonces tenemos que hablar con las planeadoras.

- Parece que si, podemos invitar a cenar a mis padres mañana y preguntarles si están de acuerdo.

- Excelente idea Dr. Cullen – le di un tierno beso.

- Mmm me encanta que me digas así – dijo antes de profundizar el beso.

- Te amo. Y pareciera que te amo mas ahora que estamos comprometidos.

- Yo siento lo mismo – dijo bajando su cuerpo hasta que estaba acostado y me volteo para quedar encima de el.

- ¿Crees que ya haya despertado Hally?

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Muchas cosas – dijo acercándose a besarme de forma desesperada.

- ¡Mami, mami! – se escucho a alguien tocando la puerta y forcejando con la manija de la puerta. Nos separamos y ambos suspiramos

- Creo que será mas tarde – dije sonriéndole.

- Papi, papi – dijo mi hija mas impaciente.

- Un momento Hally – grite mientras ambos nos paramos para vestirnos.

- Parece que amaneció con mas energía – dijo Edward.

- Sabes que así es todo los días – espere que él se vistiera y fui a quitar el seguro de la puerta para recibir a mi hija.

- Hola Hally - dije abrazándola y ella dijo

- Mami, ¿por qué puerta cerrada? – sinceramente me ponía de nervios cuando mi hija hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

- Es que… Edward se estaba vistiendo.

- Aumm – dijo no muy convencida, pero no se me ocurría que decirle.

- Anda vamos a preparar el desayuno.

Prepare algo sencillo y cuando terminamos, Edward y Hally se pusieron a jugar con una muñeca en el desayunador mientras yo lavaba los trastes. Se veían adorables aun en pijama y de repente la niña pregunto

- ¿Papi?

- Si, princesa.

- ¿Voy a tener hermanito? – apenas escuche eso, se me cayo el traste que estaba tallando y voltee a verlos. Hally nunca había hablado de ese tema.

- ¿Por que preguntas eso mi amor? – dijo muy sonriente Edward y definitivamente esa no era una sonrisa de nervios.

- Lucy tiene hermanito, es muy chiquito - esa niña era compañerita de mi hija y el otro día vi que su madre llevaba cargando a un bebe de aproximadamente 4 meses.

- Bueno Hally eh… algún día lo tendrás es solo que… bueno mami y yo no lo hemos platicado – sabia que Edward necesitaba mi ayuda.

- Princesa – me quite los guantes y fui hacia ella – eso es algo que debemos decidir entre ambos – dije señalando a Edward y a mi – ¿de verdad te gustaría?

- ¡Si mami, para jugar!

- Pequeña no podrías jugar inmediatamente con el, seria muy pequeño.

- Auhh – dijo algo desanimada.

- Hey pero después de un tiempo podrías jugar con el y protegerlo.

- ¿Cuando?

- Solo ten paciencia mi amor, ¿ok?

- Si mami – la abrace – anda ve a tu cuarto a ponerte la bata para bañarte – bajo de las piernas de Edward y hecho a correr hacia su cuarto.

- Lo siento Bella yo no sabia que decir, me quede pasmado al tratar de dar una explicación – dijo algo decepcionado.

- No te preocupes, además tu primera reacción no fue de pánico. Sonreíste ante la idea.

- Mentiría si no es algo que quisiera.

- Yo también Edward pero... tal vez deberíamos esperar un tiempo, apenas nos vamos a casar y…

- Lo entiendo Bella, a mi me gustaría disfrutarnos un tiempo mas.

- Ok. Voy a bañar a Hally - le di un beso y fui hacia el baño.

De verdad me sentía mal, Edward tenia tantas ganas de tener un bebe y parecía que siempre que surgía el tema yo lo evitaba o le daba largas al asunto. Se que el menciono que también le gustaría esperar pero la expresión de su rostro decía lo contrario. Mentiría si dijera que no deseo un bebe que luzca como el, ese cabello cobrizo, esa mirada angelical, pero sobre todo esos ojos verdes. Pero… tal vez solo tenia miedo.

Mi embarazo con Hally fue difícil por lo de Alex y solo imaginaba que si pasaba lo mismo con Edward… no, no podía pasar por eso otra vez.

Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con el y explicarle como me sentía.

_A la noche siguiente…_

La estábamos pasando muy bien en la cena. Siempre es bonito pasar tiempo como familia y más si Hally iba a estar haciendo gestos que nos hacían reír tanto. Siempre que la veía pensaba más en lo que decía mi madre, cada día se parecía más a mí. Por una parte me sentía orgullosa pero por otro lado extrañaba ver lo que me recordaba tanto a Alex. Estos últimos días había pensado mucho en él… como si sintiera que lo estaba traicionando. Sabia que no debería pensar eso pero era inevitable. Tal vez una visita me haría bien.

Para la cena prepare Ratatouille y sinceramente no me dio tiempo de preparar postre por lo que solo ofrecí helado de vainilla. Además de que también era mi manera de consentir a mi Hally, ya que a ella no le agradaba mucho comer ese platillo.

La niña se fue a su cuarto después del postre y cuando la fui a ver más tarde se había quedado dormida. La acosté y regresé a la mesa para hablar con mis futuros suegros.

- Bueno hijo y ¿de que querían hablarnos? – dijo Carlisle parándose para ir a la sala.

- Claro padre, sentémonos.

- Le ayudare a Bella a poner café – dijo Esme guiándome hacia la cocina – ahora regresamos.

Fuimos a preparar el café y en seguida regresamos con nuestras parejas. Me senté al lado de Edward y me preguntó si yo quería pedir el favor, pero me sentía muy nerviosa para pedírselo así que solo me sonroje y Edward entendió que el tendría que hablar. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y hablo.

- Bueno mama, papa, queremos saber si podemos llevar a cabo la boda en la casa, en el jardín para ser mas específicos.

- ¿En serio? – dijo su padre feliz.

- Si, estuvimos platicando y queremos una boda sencilla.

- Por supuesto hijo, saben que también es su casa y planearemos algo espectacular – contesto Esme.

- Muchas gracias.

- No tienes porque Bella, prácticamente ya somos familia. De hecho también queríamos conversar con ustedes, Edward tu ya sabes de que hablo solo queremos estar presentes – menciono Carlisle mas serio.

- ¿De que hablan Edward? – mencione preocupada. ¿Me harían firmar un acuerdo prenupcial o algo por el estilo?

- Claro – Edward volteo hacia mi y me tomo de las manos - Bella mi abuelo Joseph, padre de mi padre, murió hace 3 años y el dejo algo en su testamento para cada integrante de la familia, solo que estipulo que solamente los que estuvieran casados recibirían su parte. Y bueno ahora que nos casemos recibiremos ese dinero de la herencia.

- ¿En serio? – en verdad no esperaba esto.

- Si. No es una cantidad muy grande pero nos puede ayudar a algún proyecto a futuro y quería que lo supieras.

- Gracias por decírmelo mi amor – el solo me sonrió de vuelta.

- Bella después de la boda podrán pedir su parte y hacer lo que quieran con ella, no hay estipulación en eso, de hecho Edward ya hablo con el abogado de la familia para comenzar a tratar esa parte.

- Muchas gracias, me siento un poco mal por que no tuve el gusto de conocer a tu padre Carlisle.

- Nada de eso y… bueno ahora Esme y yo queremos decirles algo – aclaro.

- Adelante papa – menciono Edward un tanto inseguro de lo que vendría ahora.

- Ahora que se casan no solamente Bella pasara a ser parte de la familia, también Hally lo será y es totalmente bien recibida en nuestra casa. Es por eso que hemos decidido modificar nuestro testamento para repartir nuestros bienes a nuestros hijos y a nuestra primera nieta. Bella tu hija esta incluida para tener un fondo para la universidad.

- ¿Que? – acaso había escuchado bien.

- Querida, amamos a Hally porque ha traído mucha felicidad a nuestro hogar. Es una niña tan dulce que… ahora no imaginamos a la familia sin ella - menciono tiernamente Esme.

- Pero es que yo… - comencé a decir con falta de expresión.

- No tienes que decir nada Bella.

- Mu… mu… chas gracias – dije ya con lagrimas en el rostro.

- Calma mi amor… Muchas gracias papa, significa mucho para nosotros – dijo Edward también con cierto tono de emoción y abrazándome.

- Ya Bella, deja de llorar – decía Edward aun tratando de consolarme.

- No lo que pasa es que yo, ahh – respire y continúe - bueno será mejor tratar esto aquí – me limpie las lagrimas lo mejor que pude ya que esto era serio.

- Edward como sabes Hally no esta registrada con el apellido de Alex y yo te quería comentar si estarías dispuesto a adoptarla legalmente y… bueno creo que seria lo mejor si ,bueno… tus padres le dejaran algo… ehh no se yo… - y empecé a llorar de nuevo.

- Hey hey Bella – siguió abrazándome y ya que estaba mas tranquila dijo- entonces… ¿tu quieres que la adopte?

- Si.

- Bella, ¿estas segura? digo yo estaría encantado, pero no te sientas presionada por lo que acaban de decir mis padres.

- No Edward, de hecho yo quería comentártelo, solo que no había encontrado el momento. ¿Entonces lo harás?

- Por supuesto que si. Sera un honor darle el apellido Cullen – dijo con una gran sonrisa, nos abrazamos y pronto se nos unieron Esme y Carlisle.

- Gracias Bella. Por todo – susurro Esme en mi oído.

- A ustedes – le respondí.

Carlisle y Edward dijo que comenzarían a hablar con el abogado de la familia para que se comenzaran a hacer los tramites respectivos y yo me sentía fuera de lugar por tantas cosas que ocurrieron. Me sentía abrumada pero feliz al mismo tiempo; eran noticias buenas y así debería tomarlas.

_Al día siguiente…_

Ya nos preparábamos para dormir y sabia que no podía aplazar mas este charla. Ayer no lo hice por que me embargaban las emociones, pero era tiempo. Me terminé de cepillar el cabello y Edward estaba leyendo una revista recargado sobre la cabecera.

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro ¿que pasa? – me senté junto a el en la cama y dejo la revista en el buro.

- Es… bueno… acerca de… - no es posible acaso ni siquiera podía mencionarlo – un posible embarazo.

- ¿Por que, te sientes mal, tienes un retraso? – tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, me estaba mal interpretando.

- No, no es eso. Digo… en el futuro.

- Ahh, perdón. Continua – dijo con cierto tono de decepción.

- Mi amor, te he dado largas en cuanto a mi respuesta acerca de tener hijos y bueno ya descubrí que es lo que temo.

- Dime.

- Temo perderte como paso con Al… - ni siquiera termine de decir su nombre cuando Edward me indico que parara.

- Bella mira antes de que continúes… yo se que no puedo prometerte que no me pasara nada. Nunca sabemos que es lo que nos depara allá afuera. Pero dejaría algo para asegurar su futuro y… mientras yo este a tu lado, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- Lo se y por eso… ¿cuando te gustaría intentarlo?

- ¿Estas segura?, no te quiero presionar Bella.

- No es presión mi amor y… tengo que afrentar mis miedos porque es algo que también deseo. En verdad – el suspiro y estudio mi rostro, supongo que en busca de encontrar duda pero solo le sonreí y pareció relajarse.

- Ok, que te parecería intentarlo unos meses después de la boda. ¿Unos tres meses después?

- Alguien esta ansioso – comente riendo.

- Sabes que si, además no me estoy haciendo mas joven muñequita – dijo riendo.

- Esta bien, dejare de cuidarme un mes antes. No quiero que seas padre cuando estés con bastón – el solo se carcajeo ante la idea.

- Que bien mi amor. Me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dijo abrazándome.

- Tendremos un pequeño Edward – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Le pondremos Edward? – dijo con un poco de cara de disgusto.

- Ya veremos mi amor – dije con una sonrisa.

- Si así lo quieres, lo que sea por ti. Y por el futuro Cullen – dijo con su enorme sonrisa – y te prometo que me cuidare mucho para estar contigo siempre. Te lo juro.

Y así pasaron los días y los planes de la boda estaba en marcha. Como se iba a organizar algo sencillo la planeación seria mas rápida y nos casaríamos en 3 meses.

Ángela prácticamente murió de emoción por la noticia y cuando le avise a Jacob estaba muy feliz por mi y prometió estar allí sin falta. Eso me daba gusto ya que por mi parte no tendría muchos invitados. Mi padre era hijo único y mi madre solo tenia una hermana que estaba casada pero sin hijos, además había perdido a mis abuelos, así que contaba con muy pocos invitados.

Por otro lado Edward abarcaría toda la lista de invitados con su familia tan numerosa. Él sin duda estaba muy emocionado por la fiesta pero yo estaba muy nerviosa, no por inseguridad, sino por tener toda la atención sobre mis hombros.

Deje de pensar en eso pues estaba en el trabajo y debía concentrarme. Estaba sacando unas copias cuando alguien me espantó.

- ¿Y bien cuando es el gran día? – dijo alguien tocando mi brazo.

- Oh Riley me sorprendiste – dije golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Lo siento. ¿Y bien?

- En tres meses.

- Wow eso es genial y…

- ¿Bella? – escuche una voz llamándome por detrás. Voltee y me encontré con alguien que lloraba.

- ¿Rose, que pasa, que tienes?

- Emmett – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Que pasa, te hizo algo? – pregunte alarmada.

- No… nos peleamos.

- Ay Rose, ven aquí – ella fue hacia mí y la abracé pero cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de mi comenzó a sollozar. Riley nos vio y se alejó discretamente indicándome que saliera con ella, pero simplemente la lleve a nuestra pequeña sala de juntas. Nos sentamos y espere a que se tranquilizara para preguntar

- ¿Qué paso?

- Lo que pasa es que estábamos platicando y bueno al ver que Alice ya se casó y ustedes están a punto de hacerlo… bueno le pregunte a Emmett si algún día nosotros lo haríamos. Bella, nos amamos y yo se lo dije porque en verdad veo futuro con él y… simplemente dijo que no se veía casado nuevamente.

- Oh ya veo. Pero tal vez con el tiempo cambie de idea, no…

- No Bella, dijo que era algo definitivo. Yo le reclamé que como podía decir eso y se enojó nos gritamos y…

- Hey Rose tranquila. Yo creo ambos lo dijeron sin pensar. Sabes que su matrimonio lo dejo muy lastimado.

- Lo entiendo… pero yo quiero estar con alguien que quiera lo mismo que yo. Además yo se lo comente para el futuro, no esperaba que me lo propusiera mañana… además que tal si tampoco quiere tener familia. Bella, ser madre es un sueño para mi.

- Eso es algo que tienes discutir con el. Estoy segura que todo se arreglara.

- Lo amo y sinceramente eso espero. Además le pegue bastante fuerte – dijo algo arrepentida.

- ¿Le pegaste?

- Si, le avente mi bolso y salí corriendo. Solo escuche como me grito pero no voltee a verlo.

- Solo le tienes que dar tiempo, tal vez cambie de idea. No des nada por hecho. Mírame a mi, jamás pensé en encontrar nuevamente el amor. Siempre pensé que solo estaríamos la niña y yo y ahora tendré a mi esposo. Y si esto te anima, será un esposo que no puede esperar a tener bebes.

- ¿En serio? – dijo mas tranquila e ilusionada.

- Si – dije dándole una sonrisa.

- No puedo esperar a ser tía. Bueno otra vez, mi sobrinita Hally es lo máximo.

- Gracias Rose. ¿Iras con el ahora? – dije recordando el tema.

- Tengo que ir a la tienda, aun necesito pensar. Hablare con el mas tarde.

- Ok y si te hace sufrir me avisas. No me interesa si parece oso lo golpeare.

- Gracias. Ya me voy, tienes que trabajar.

- Llámame si necesitas algo.

- Gracias Be… hermana – solo la abrace esa fue mi manera de agradecerle el gesto.

- Adiós Rose.

Vi como se fue Rosalie y juro que cada día me sentía más aceptada por la familia Cullen.

Al día siguiente hable con Rosalie y me dijo que ya estaban mas tranquilas la cosas con Emmett pero no del todo bien. Emmett estaba aun muy dolido por su divorcio y lo entendía. Además estaba segura de que el amor que siente por ella borraría sus miedos y a futuro consideraría casarse nuevamente.

_Unos días después…_

- ¡Alice no, no, no y NO!

- Pero Bella se verá espectacular.

- ¡Has perdido la cabeza!

- Pero mama ya aceptó.

- Alice es demasiado.

- Pues no hay vuelta de hoja, los trabajadores llegaran mañana a la casa.

- Quedamos que seria algo sencillo…

- Bella es mi ultima palabra, además una fuente alegrará mucho el jardín, mama ha querido colocar algo en él y se nos ocurrió eso.

No es posible los Cullen construirían una fuente a lo largo de la extensión del jardín con motivo de la boda. Me quede contemplando a Alice que me ponía su carita niña inocente. Sabia que no había salida.

- Ahh está bien, hazlo – dije derrotada.

- ¡Que bien!, ohh y espera a que veas los arreglos florales que seleccione, son magníficos.

- Esta bien – mencione resignada.

- Vamos Bella, no estas feliz.

- Claro que si, es solo que estoy abrumada.

- Te entiendo, pero un poco de entusiasmo me ayudaría… pareciera que no te quieres casar.

- No es eso es que… la boda, el trabajo y cosas que he platicado con Edward… mi cabeza esta llena. Además necesito ir al panteón.

- Ya veo Bella, quizás es eso lo que realmente te preocupa. Alex. Ve a verlo y quizá te tranquilizaras un poco.

- Si, lo hare – Alice se acerco y nos abrazamos.

- No sabes que alegría me da que serás parte de la familia. Me moría de la angustia cuando mi hermano estaba comprometido con la loca esa – solo reí – además ha sido efectivo el susto que le dio Edward ¿no crees?

- Al parecer si.

- Esa ocasión si que me enorgullecí de mi hermano, quiero decir dijo en frente de ella que Hally era su hija, lo que daría por haber visto su cara cuando la puso en su lugar.

- ¿El le dijo eso?

- Claro que si. ¿No te lo dijo?

- No, nunca lo menciono.

- Pues lo hizo Bella.

- Vaya ahora si estoy totalmente convencida en decirle que la adoptara.

- Si, hiciste lo correcto. Deberías haberlo visto cuando me lo platico, solo me decía: ¡la voy a adoptar, la voy a adoptar! – eso dibujo una sonrisa en mi e imaginaba a mi ahora prometido brincando de emoción como un niño.

- Gracias por decírmelo Alice, creo que ahora lo amo aun mas.

- Eso es bueno Bella, bueno ahora regresemos al tema, el viernes tenemos cita para escoger tu vestido y… - así continuamos afinando mas detalles de la boda.

_Mas tarde ese día…_

_- ¿Y tu que quieres que sea? – pegunto Alex abrazándome. Le sonreí y contemple su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules ocultos bajo esos anteojos que le fascinaban. Su vestimenta casual, mezclilla y playeras blancas con pequeños tonos de color. _

_- No se. Te imaginas un pequeño con tu hermoso rostro y tu carácter._

_- Seria genial tener un niño. Lo primero que le enseñaría seria armar un robot – dijo muy emocionado. _

_- Alex, acaso crees que soportare mas cables y computadoras a mi alrededor. Ya tengo bastante con tu mini laboratorio. _

_- Hey el día que trabaje en la NASA agradecerás todo mi mini laboratorio._

_- Ok mi futuro ingeniero – me acerque y lo bese tiernamente. _

_- ¿Te imaginas si es una niña? – dijo con su rostro totalmente iluminado. _

_- Mejor no me quiero imaginar, anda vámonos o llegaremos tarde – dije ansiosa. Hoy sabríamos el sexo de nuestro bebe. _

_Pronto llegamos a la clínica y antes de hacer el ultrasonido la doctora pregunto una vez mas_

_- ¿Entonces quieren saber el sexo?_

_- Si – contestamos ambos emocionados._

_- Bueno esperemos que se deje ver – la doctora comenzó a pasar la sonda sobre mi vientre y en unos segundo se vio la imagen de un bebe que se encontraba totalmente de frente. _

_- Bueno Bella, Alex, será mejor que compren ropa de color rosa – en ese momento ambos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos – tendrán una bebita. _

_De inmediato ambos nos abrazamos y yo no podía parar de llorar de emoción. Salimos del consultorio con una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente fuimos a comprar una bolsa de color rosa para guardar allí los pañales. Después fuimos a comer y en el postre comenzamos a platicar acerca de nombres para nuestra pequeña. _

_- Que te parece Alexandra. _

_- ¿Alexandra? – dije con humor y el solo menciono – no me veas así, es un bonito nombre – claro considerando que su nombre era Alexander._

_- Lo se mi amor, me gusta y … ¿Puedo escoger otro?_

_- Que tienes pensado – menciono tomando un bocado de pastel. _

_- Que tal… Hally – ese nombre lo traía en mi mente y me gustaba mucho. _

_- Se oye bien. Hally Alexandra._

_- Es hermoso mi amor. _

_- Y será la niña mas consentida de todo el mundo – dijo antes de besarme y colocar su mano sobre mi vientre y susurrando – Soy papa pequeña bebe, te amo. _

_- Ven vayamos al parque – tomo mi mano y así nos subimos al auto. Íbamos bromeando y riendo, pero cuando estábamos a unas calles del parque se oyó el rechinar de unas llantas y después solo se sintió un golpe muy fuerte. Desperté desorientada y voltee a ver a Alex que yacía inconsciente sobre el volante. Trate de despertarlo pero el dolor invadía mi cuerpo por todos lados, solo gritaba desesperada y…_

- ¡BELLA, BELLA! – escuche decir a una voz totalmente diferente.

Me incorpore sobre la cama, estaba muy agitada, todo estaba oscuro y sentía el sudor que escurría sobre mi frente.

Todo el recuerdo con el que soñé era verdadero todo había ocurrido de esa manera hasta el accidente. Eso no había ocurrido y era como si estuviera viviendo el momento en el que Alex murió.

- ¿Mi amor que tienes? – decía Edward desesperado tomando mis manos. Lo voltee a ver y prendió rápidamente una lámpara para ver que ocurría. Por su expresión mi rostro debería ser un desastre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto angustiado.

- Yo… ehhh… una pesadilla.

- Has estado muy inquieta estas ultimas noches – dijo algo preocupado.

- Estoy bien – siguió estudiando mi rostro y encontró la duda.

- Sabes que no mientes bien. ¿Es Alex, verdad?

- Si.

- Ven aquí – me acerqué más a él y lo abrace por un momento.

- Bella, si no estas segura de esto, solo dímelo. No quiero incomodarte – dijo en mi oído.

- No Edward, no es eso. Es que solo necesito hablar con él… mañana iré a visitarlo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, iré sola.

- Ok. Quieres contarme tu pesadilla – y así le comente mi recuerdo que había ocurrido 2 semanas antes de su muerte. Le comente que no había tenido mas pesadillas pero Edward insistía en que me movía mucho por la noche y a veces decía cosas sin sentido.

- Tal vez ir a verlo te hará bien. Pero recuerda, quiero que estés segura de tu decisión.

- Gracias mi amor.

_Al día siguiente…_

Comencé a caminar hacia la lápida y suspiré una vez que estaba frente a ella. Estuve en silencio por unos minutos, pero pronto comencé a hablar.

- Hola Alex. Te traje flores. Mmm estoy aquí porque he estado muy intranquila y pienso mucho en ti – deposite las flores cerca de la lapida blanca, me senté en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas y suspire – vine aquí a decirte que… me voy a casar. Probablemente si conozco a Edward el ya habrá venido a decírtelo. El es un hombre maravilloso y lo amo mucho – quite algunas lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

- Pero eso no significa que me olvide de ti. Deberías ver a nuestra pequeña, esta tan grande y bonita. El solo verla me recuerda tanto a ti y yo me aseguraré que nunca se olvide de su padre. Es un alivio que al menos supiste que tendríamos una niña. Se que Edward es el indicado para que nos cuide y por eso estaré con el. No casamos en unos meses y prometo traer a la niña antes de la boda – dije jugando con el pasto.

- Sabes, le pedí a Edward que adoptara legalmente a Hally, el la quiere muchísimo y sentí que era lo correcto. Sin embargo te debo una explicación de por que nunca la registre bajo tu apellido. Estaba tan dolida por tu ausencia e incluso enojada que… no pensé bien y en ese momento no quería escuchar algo que me recordara mas a ti. Se que es lo mas estúpido que hecho pero… no se – me pare y di un beso en la lápida – Alexander te amare por siempre. Nunca lo olvides – y así me aleje de la tumba. Me subí al auto y recargue mi cabeza sobre el volante, me sentía un poco mas tranquila.

Saque mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Edward

_Estoy totalmente segura de mi decisión. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

Sabia que eso lo tranquilizaría pero sobre todo reforzaba mis decisiones. Inmediatamente después el respondió.

_Gracias mi amor. Me alegra que estés segura. Las amo, nunca lo olvides. _

Ahora solo me enfocaría en mi felicidad.

**ESTE CAPI ES ANTERIOR A LA BODA POR QUE SENTI QUE BELLA DEBIA ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE SU DECISION Y CERRAR VIEJAS HERIDAS!**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPI TENEMOS LA BODA Y LA LUNA DE MIEL! MUCHAS GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SER LA BETA DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS OPINIONES! CHAO!**


	26. Emprendiendo el viaje

**CHICAS! CAPITULO NUEVO! SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO PERO QUERIA TRAERLES UN CAPITULO DE CALIDAD... YA NO LAS ABURRO MAS Y ...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**26. Emprendiendo el viaje**

_3 meses después…_

BPOV

Después de tiempos de locura, planeación y resignación ante las ideas de mis futuras cuñadas, había llegado la fecha, mañana me casaba con Edward.

Hemos pasado por momentos muy agradables pues la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward y el de mi Hally fue hace apenas unas semanas. Fueron reuniones muy bonitas que pasamos con nuestras familias, sobre todo no podía creer que mi pequeña había cumplido 5 años y que en unas semanas entraría a la escuela formalmente.

Desafortunadamente también hubo momentos malos. Estos meses habían sido estresantes, al punto de que incluso tuve una pelea muy fuerte con Edward, la cual me orilló a quedarme unos días con mis padres. Realmente me sentía miserable por lo que pasó y todo por un malentendido de celos con una enfermera del hospital. Nuestras familias estaban muy tristes cuando pasó, pero afortunadamente lo arreglamos y ahora estamos aquí, una noche antes del gran día.

Hally y yo nos estábamos despidiendo de Edward pues no "tenía" derecho de verlo un día antes de la boda, así que Rose fue por nosotras para que nos quedáramos en la casa de los Cullen.

- Vamos Bella, ya debemos irnos – dijo Rose cuando no me separaba del abrazo en el que me tenía Edward. Voltee a verla y le dije

- Rose, ¿puedes bajar a Hally? – Me dio una mirada reprobatoria y aclaré – bajaré en unos minutos, lo prometo.

- Esta bien, vamos güerita – dijo llevando a Hally con su pequeña mochila agitando su mano en seña de despedida.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – dijo Edward tomando mis manos una vez que estábamos solos en el marco de la puerta.

- Somos patéticos mi amor. No podemos estar una noche separados sin enloquecer.

- No Bella, solo enamorados. Te veré mañana, trata de descansar – dijo ahora acariciando mis mejillas.

- Tu también. Te verás muy guapo – dije imaginándolo bajo el arco de flores que tendríamos.

- Seré el vestido de blanco – dijo con su sonrisa.

- Creo que yo debería de decir esa frase, pero tu smoking blanco se vera de maravilla.

- Pero todas la miradas estarán sobre ti muñequita. No puedo esperar a ver tu vestido.

- Te gustará, estoy segura.

- Ven aquí – me tomó fuerte y comenzó a besarme hasta que me tenía totalmente recargada sobre la puerta – recuerdas que así fue como nos despedimos en nuestra "primera cita".

- Si, recuerdo que no quería ir a trabajar. Recuerdo todos los momentos que he vivido a tu lado Isabella.

- Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya o Alice vendrá en persona por mí si ve que no llegamos.

- Ok. Hasta mañana mi amor.

- Adiós. Te dejé algo preparado para que cenes – me agradeció el gesto, le di un beso fugaz y me fui hacia el elevador.

Y así nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen. Al llegar nos recibieron con la cena y después Alice me llevo al jardín para que viera algunas cosas de la distribución, para ver si me gustaba pero todo estaba perfecto. Las sillas aun no estaban acomodadas pero la manera en que describía como luciría todo me aseguraba que todo estaría perfecto.

Cuando terminamos Alice se disculpó para ir a ver los vestidos y checar algunas cosas antes de irse a casa, yo había acostado a Hally y Rosalie ya se había ido a dormir ya que habían tenido mucho trabajo. Fui hacia la cocina para prepararme un café y encontré a Esme y Carlisle en la barra tomando café.

- Bella, gustas café – dijo Carlisle al verme.

- Yo me sirvo, gracias – llené una tasa y me senté al lado de Esme, la cual me abrazó inmediatamente.

- ¿Nerviosa? – me preguntó al soltarme.

- Un poco.

- Vamos Bella no creerás que mi hijo te dejará plantada ¿o sí? – mencionó Carlisle.

- No, pero ahora que lo dices ya me preocupé - dije algo asustada

- ¡Carlisle Cullen, no le digas eso! – dijo golpeándolo en su brazo.

- Auh solo bromeo, Edward nunca te haría eso – le di una breve sonrisa.

- Todo saldrá bien Bella, serán felices.

- Gracias Esme, se que ya vivimos juntos y todo, pero ahora será… oficial.

- Es normal sentir nervios. Además todo eso se te olvidará cuando se vayan de luna de miel – dijo sonriendo y yo solo me puse roja.

- Si ya lo creo y quería agradecerles por cuidar a Hally estos días, si hay algún problema no duden en llamar a nosotros o a mis padres.

- Tranquila estará bien con nosotros – seguimos platicando por un rato mas y después me disculpé para irme a dormir. Hally estaba profundamente dormida y me dediqué a ver mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de Edward.

_Estoy muy solo :( Las extraño. E_

_Yo también te extraño y no ayuda mucho tu papa espantándome con que no llegaras mañana. B_

_No le hagas caso, sabes lo bromista que es. No puedo esperar a presentarte como mi esposa. E_

_No te imaginas lo feliz que soy pero aun así no se me quitan los nervios. B_

Y así seguimos por una hora mas hasta que me dio sueño, me despedí de el y trate de dormir aunque eso lo conseguí hasta altas horas de la madrugada y varias caminatas después por la casa. Sin duda necesitaría mucho maquillaje para el gran día.

_Al día siguiente…_

- Vamos bella durmiente, es tiempo de que te cases – escuché entre sueños la voz de Rosalie.

- ¿Que? ¿Mmm que hora es?

- Son las nueve – y con eso realmente me desperté.

- Diablos me quedé dormida, ¿Por qué nadie me hablo antes? – dije en alerta.

- Hey cálmate, mama dijo que te escucho caminando por la casa muy tarde y nos dijo que te dejáramos dormir, todo esta bajo control pero ya es tiempo de arreglarte.

- Si, si ¿y Hally? – dije al no verla en la cama

- Renée la esta bañando para arreglarla y sigues tu en esa ducha, anda.

Me metí rápidamente a la regadera y en cuanto salí Alice y Rosalie ya me esperaban para maquillarme y peinarme. La verdad es que ambas hicieron un muy buen trabajo conmigo, aunque este haya durado horas.

Alrededor de las doce decidimos que ya era hora de ponerme el vestido y cuando lo tuve puesto fui al espejo a observarme y no podía creer que era yo. El vestido tenía una larga caída que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, tenía un escote discreto y la cola del vestido era de tres metros con una tela con ligeros y discretos relieves. Mi velo iba acompañado de una peineta de plata con tonos de azul claro que perteneció a mi madre y los aretes que llevaba me los había prestado Esme y de acuerdo con ella eran una reliquia pues pertenecieron a su abuela.

Después de una hora ajustando pequeños detalles subió mi madre con mi papa y Hally.

- Hija luces perfecta – dijo mi madre observándome en el espejo.

- Mami esta bonita – mencionó mi Hally vestida y peinada que le daba un aire de princesa.

- Gracias pequeña, tú te ves hermosa. Tu también mama.

- Gracias hija ¿estás bien?

- Muy segura y a la vez nerviosa – dije sonriendo.

- Es normal hija y es solo un adelanto pero Edward luce fantástico.

- Bueno, bueno basta de charla hora de ocupar nuestros lugares – dijo Alice interrumpiendo la charla.

Todos se despidieron y bajaron excepto mi padre y yo.

- Llego el día Bella, ya no eres mi pequeñita – dijo tomando mis manos.

- Papa no me hagas llorar o Alice te matara si me ve el maquillaje corrido – dije aguantando mis lagrimas.

- Solo se feliz hija no hay nada mas que tenga que decirte – abrió sus brazos y lo abracé.

- Muy bien Bella ya es hora de que bajen – nos dijo Rosalie entregándome mi ramo.

Bajamos y encontramos a los demás ya en la formación que caminaríamos hacia el altar. Mi Hally se colocó atrás de mí nuevamente con Lucy pues insistió en que se escogiera a la pequeña para que llevaran la cola del vestido.

Así comenzaron a caminar primero Alice acompañada de uno de sus primos y luego Rosalie en compañía de Emmett. Y pronto comenzó la marcha nupcial.

- ¿Lista hija? – pregunto mi padre.

- Si papá – voltee a ver las pequeñas que nos acompañaban atrás y nos regalaron una sonrisa y les hice la señal de que era la hora.

Removieron la tela que nos cubría y observe como todos se ponían de pie. Mi padre dio el primer paso y así lo seguí.

Al fondo del jardín se encontraba la fuente que habían construido, lucía hermosa pues sacaba 3 diferentes choros de agua de manera espiral. Y después observe el arco de flores frente a la fuente y como este daba al lugar donde estaba el padrino que era Jasper y mi madrina que a final de cuentas fue mi amiga Ángela, la cual lloró a mares cuando le informe mi decisión.

Finalmente mi atención se centro en la persona más importante, mi Edward. Se veía deslumbrante con su smoking blanco y con su sonrisa que lo acompañaba. Se notaba que había tratado de peinar su cabello hacia atrás pero simplemente su cabellos se negaban a cooperar y tenía ese mismo aspecto desordenado que tanto me encantaba. Se me hizo eterna la caminata hacia él y cuando lo tenía frente a frente no podía creerlo, realmente nos estábamos casando.

- Cuídala – dijo mi padre colocando mi mano en la de Edward y el asintió sonriéndole. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y se retiró a su asiento. Edward volteó a verme y nos colocamos bajo el arco de flores cubierto de orquídeas en la parte superior y hacia los lados se veían caídas de tela blanca.

El ministro nos dio la bienvenida y comenzó con la ceremonia. Ambos debíamos estar con la vista al frente pero no podíamos evitar el quedarnos mirando el uno al otro.

Estaba tan sumergida en la mirada de Edward que no existía nada más a mi alrededor, por eso me sorprendí cuando llegó la hora de nuestros votos. Edward tomó mis manos y dijo

- Bella al entrar en mi vida has traído felicidad, compañía, pero sobre todo amor. Prometo corresponderte en cada ámbito de la misma manera. Te prometo ser fiel y en este momento me entrego a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te amo - y al finalizar deslizó mi anillo de bodas en mi mano.

- Edward, es increíble que este día ha llegado. Es el primer día del resto de nuestra vida como esposos y se que lucharemos juntos para realizar nuestros sueños. Te amo y prometo estar a tu lado tanto en los momentos alegres como en los difíciles – Ángela me pasó el anillo y se lo coloqué a Edward.

El padre siguió con la ceremonia hasta que ambos dijimos "si acepto" y finalmente pronunció:

- Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Washington, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Anda muchacho bésala, se nota que no puedes esperar – dijo con humor el ministro lo que ocasiono que todos riéramos. Ambos volteamos a vernos y Edward no tardo nada en tomar mi rostro y besarme. Le correspondí el beso con todo mi amor y solo escuchaba los aplausos de nuestros invitados.

- ¡Ya suéltala Edward! – gritó Emmett al ver que no nos separábamos. Reímos y solo nos quedamos con nuestras frentes tocándose y comenzamos a caminar para regresar a la casa.

Apenas entramos mi Hally soltó la cola del vestido y corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo a ambos con sus bracitos. Edward la cargo e inmediatamente le dijo

- Ya somos familia oficialmente pequeña.

- Si papi, te quiero – me acerqué y le di un beso a mi hija.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados de la familia y las felicitaciones pero llego la hora de las fotografías. El fotógrafo nos tomo muchas junto a la fuente solos, en compañía de nuestra hija y posteriormente con el resto de nuestros invitados.

Pronto se empezó a desenvolver la celebración pasando por todos los típicos momentos de una boda. Pero sin duda lo que más disfruté fue nuestro primer baile como esposos. Los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor siempre me hacían sentirme protegida y no me quería despegar de el. Casualmente me besaba y éramos el blanco perfecto de las fotografías.

Todo era alegría y estábamos rodeados de la gente que tanto queríamos. Jacob como lo prometió no falto, Hally estaba feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Sue, Harry y su pequeño Seth que ahora era un gran amigo de Hally no pararon de jugar ni un solo minuto con los niños pequeños de la familia de Edward. Riley, Alec y Dimitri que no paraban de decirme que me extrañarían estos días y solo hacían burla de que cuando regresara tendría que ponerlos en su lugar pues a veces de broma me decían jefa al aportar algunas ideas para algunos diseños.

Y por supuesto toda nuestra familia que no paraba en felicitarnos y que corroboraron la buena suerte que nos trajo el ramo y la liga de Alice en su boda.

A la hora de aventar el ramo y la liga los afortunados habían sido Ángela y muy a su pesar Emmett, que solamente sonrió resignado ante la idea de casarse una vez mas. Solo vi que Rosalie tomo su mano y lo tranquilizó dándole un abrazo. Al menos estaba en mejores términos y soportaban sus decisiones.

Después de la cena Jasper y Ángela nos dedicaron un bonito discurso y nosotros hicimos lo propio.

- Por parte mía y de mi esposo, queremos darle las gracias por acompañarnos en una fecha tan especial para nosotros. Gracias por su presencia, por los bellos regalos que nos hicieron y sobre todo por sus bendiciones – concluí y le pase el micrófono a mi esposo.

- Familia Cullen, familia Swan, amigos, gracias por su apoyo y esperamos que se estén divirtiendo, sepan que significa mucho que estén aquí en esta celebración y que los queremos mucho. Gracias por todo – alzo su copa y dijo - salud – y fue acompañado de todos los presentes al alzar sus copas.

Después de eso cortamos nuestro pastel pero le habíamos prometido a Hally que ella nos ayudaría a partirlo y parecía que era lo máximo para ella el partir un pastel tan grande. Además de que le dimos la mordida los tres al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente nos tomaron una foto con nuestras caras llenas de chantillí.

Bailamos por una rato mas turnándonos con los invitados y al fin llego la hora de irnos, sin duda había sido una fiesta muy larga y la mitad de los asistentes ya se habían retirado pues eran casi las dos de la mañana. Edward y yo subimos a cambiarnos pero no sin antes compartir una serie de besos candentes que tuvimos que interrumpir porque no queríamos perder nuestro vuelo.

- Mmm Edward eres muy peligroso con esos labios – dije al sentir como recorrían mis hombros.

- Solo tengamos nuestra noche de bodas aquí – dijo succionando la piel ahora de mi cuello.

- Es… tentadora … la idea – dije respirando con dificultad – pero no, quiero hacerlo en altamar.

- Eso es mucho tiempo – dijo protestando y haciendo puchero ahora frente a mi.

- Te lo compensaré – dije pasando mis dedos por su barbilla causando un escalofrió en él.

Bajamos solo con mi bolso pues las maletas ya estaban en la limusina que Emmett nos contrato como regalo de bodas. Regalo que nos dio con una insinuación de que podríamos divertirnos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Nos despedimos de todos y por ultimo teníamos que decir adiós a Hally.

- Adiós hija, pórtate bien. Te quiero mucho – dije soltándola de un gran abrazo.

- Si mami – contesto algo triste y somnolienta. Me sorprendía que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo despierta.

- Recuerda que te amamos pequeña – dijo Edward abrazándola. La niña fue con Esme, nos despedimos aun por el quemacocos de la limousine y nos desearon mucha suerte.

Y así nos embarcamos hacia nuestra luna de miel.

EPOV

Por fin era un hombre casado y me encantaba la idea. Nuestra boda fue hermosa y tuvo ese toque de sencillez que nosotros queríamos así que todo había salido a la perfección.

Tal vez la limousine no la utilizamos con el propósito que nos dijo Emmett pero creo que no pasamos un momento sin besarnos en aquel auto y eso valió la pena.

Ahora íbamos rumbo a Nueva York donde seria nuestra primera parada de nuestra luna de miel, ya que emprenderíamos un viaje hacia el caribe en un crucero.

Bella y yo nos quedamos dormidos abrazados durante el vuelo, ya que habíamos viajado toda la noche, pero yo había despertado hace 10 minutos y noté que ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino así que comencé a despertar a Bella.

- Ya casi llegamos amor. Despierta – dije cuando voceaban que aterrizaríamos en 10 minutos.

- ¿Mmm ya llegamos?

- Si – se talló sus ojos y me abrazó fuerte – no puedo creerlo, 9 días en el caribe.

- Mmm sí, me pregunto con quien los pasaré.

- Con tu esposa tontito.

- Mi esposa mmm no lo creo, no me dejará hacer nada.

- Hey no es gracioso – dijo golpeando mi brazo.

- A verdad, con eso si despertaste – y la besé para que no hiciera puchero.

Descendimos del avión lo más rápido que pudimos y nos apresuramos por nuestro equipaje para desayunar e ir por un taxi que nos llevara a Cape Liberty en Nueva Jersey.

Apenas llegamos al puerto observamos el gran crucero que seria nuestra casa por los próximos 9 días. Aun era temprano pues eran las 10 de la mañana y el crucero partiría a las 5 de la tarde.

- Mira allí esta el crucero – dijo Bella emocionada.

- Es enorme mi amor. Ven vamos – y comenzamos a caminar mas rápido hacia el gran barco.

Mostramos nuestros boletos a la entrada y pedimos que nos llevaran a nuestra suite. Un chico tomo nuestro equipaje y nos guió hacia las suites que se encontraban al frente del barco.

- Aquí esta su suite – dijo el chico que nos guió. Abrió la puerta develando una habitación hermosa, teníamos un sillón, un pequeño balcón privado, una tina en el baño y sobre la gran cama había pétalos de rosas y toallas en forma de corazón.

El chico puso las maletas e inmediatamente le di su propina, en verdad necesitaba estar a solas con mi esposa. Bella recorrió la suite y mencionó que le encantaba. La fui abrazar por detrás de la cintura y susurre

- No puedo esperar a probar esa cama.

- Bueno no habrá problema por que esta noche seré toda tuya – dijo volviéndose en mis brazos.

- Que tal si empezamos ahora.

- Nop – dijo tocando mi nariz – quiero ir a ver el barco, vamos.

Y así se fueron por la borda mis planes al ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

Comenzamos a caminar y encontramos algunos restaurantes, bares, vimos que había cuatro piscinas**,** un sofisticado spa, un simulador de F-1, centro comercial, una pista deportiva, salón infantil,y casino. La verdad estaba encantado y Bella encontraba todo fascinante. En verdad valió la pena el esfuerzo por venir aquí.

Seguimos recorriendo y alrededor de las 4 de la tarde observamos que empezaban a hacer pruebas con el barco pues en una hora zarparíamos hacia Las Bermudas.

Cuando llego la hora de zarpar había mucha gente en la cubierta del barco y muchos parecía que se despedían de algunos familiares que estaban en el puerto y se respiraba un aroma de fiesta cuando el barco comenzó a navegar. La gente poco a poco se disperso pero nosotros decidimos quedarnos para ver el atardecer unas horas más tarde.

Sin duda estar en el mar y ver el sol poco a poco ocultándose creaban el momento mas romántico que había experimentado. Bella no se despegaba de mi lado y no podía esperar a estar a solas con ella.

- Es hermoso este lugar, algún día tenemos que llevar a Hally al mar.

- ¿No lo conoce? – pregunte curioso.

- No nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevarla.

- Pues eso debemos solucionarlo en cuanto lleguemos. Quiero que hagamos tantas cosas juntos mi amor.

- Yo también. Tengo algo de hambre. ¿Cenamos?

- Por supuesto.

Fuimos a uno de los restaurantes donde cenamos pasta y unos camarones deliciosos acompañados de un cheesecake de chocolate delicioso.

Salimos a caminar nuevamente y podíamos observar la luna y las estrellas en todo su esplendor. Bella me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y dijo

- Todo es muy bello, pero hay otro lugar donde me gustaría estar.

- ¿Dónde? – subió sus manos a mi cuello impulsándome hacia abajo para besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento.

- Creo que es hora de que regresemos a nuestra habitación – dijo sensualmente en mi oído y yo como un idiota solo dije

- Aja – y me deje arrastrar por ella.

Entramos a la habitación y ella fue inmediatamente a su maleta, saco rápidamente algo y fue hacia el baño.

Por mi parte me quite muy rápido mi ropa solo quedando en bóxer, quite las toallas de la cama pero deje los pétalos de rosa. Baje la intensidad de las lámparas y esperé a mi Bella con los ojos cerrados. De pronto sentí como algo muy suave rosaba mi nariz y abrí los ojos.

- Wow de donde sacaste eso – dije admirando a Bella en un negligé color café que hacia juego con sus ojos y su cabello.

- Un lugar – dijo sentándose en mi regazo rodeándome con sus piernas.

- Recuérdame llevarte allí mas seguido – dije ya besando su cuello.

- Mmm Edward – dijo introduciendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

- Te amo tanto Bella – y así nos dejamos llevar por el deseo. Bella acariciando mi espalda, yo llevando mis manos a sus piernas y poco a poco despejándonos de la poca ropa que aun nos cubría. Esta era una noche muy especial y de esa manera la estábamos haciendo, despacio, disfrutando el uno del otro, entregándonos como esposos por primera vez.

Las uñas de Bella se enterraban en mi espalda debido a su estremecimiento pero no me importaba. Yo estaba totalmente entregado y así seria por siempre.

Esta noche había sido la más especial para hacerle el amor a mi ahora esposa.

_Al día siguiente… _

- Allí esta mi hermosa esposa – dije sorprendido admirando a Bella en un bikini azul diminuto.

- Hola guapo.

- Por favor dime que no entrarás en la alberca con eso.

- Lo siento amor, pero tu hermana hizo trampa y cambio los bikinis que yo había comprado.

- ¿En serio? – dije algo sorprendido.

- Si, debió hacerlo en mitad de la fiesta porque yo empaqué la maleta.

- Pero recuérdame agradecérselo – dije susurrándole en su oído.

Y así nos fuimos hacia la piscina. Como era temprano no había muchas personas y pudimos disfrutar de la alberca y después nos fuimos al buffet a desayunar a lo grande.

- Mi amor, voy aumentar 10 kilos si como así todos estos días – dije al terminar mi café.

- Mmm no lo creo, si hacemos ejercicio como lo que hicimos anoche… regresaremos con dos kilos menos.

- ¿Así que se repetirá esta noche? – Bella se paro y susurro en mi oído

- No todo tiene por que ser nocturno – y se alejo de la mesa atrayéndome como un imán de regreso a la habitación.

Como no llegaríamos a las Bermudas hasta la mañana siguiente, desde ayer habíamos hecho una cita en el spa para un relajante masaje por la tarde, por lo que el resto del día la pasamos tomando el sol y un rato estuvimos jugando voleibol con una pareja que descansaba ya que sus hijos estaban en el área infantil y la pasamos muy bien.

Ahora estábamos en la cena nuevamente y fue cuando le quise hacer saber a Bella acerca de mis planes.

- Bella hay algo que quiero hacer cuando lleguemos a Puerto Rico.

- Dime – mencionó limpiando su boca.

- Siempre he querido saltar en bungee y me gustaría saber si irías conmigo.

- Claro te tomare muchas fotos – eso me decía que no entendía mi invitación.

- No mi amor, quiero que saltes conmigo.

- No Edward, no, no puedo – dijo con su rostro muy inseguro.

- Anda Bella, será una gran experiencia para ambos y saltaremos juntos.

- Pero es que me da miedo.

- Yo estaré allí y si no te gusta puedes pegarme lo que quieras una vez que bajemos – me dio una leve sonrisa y dijo – lo pensaré.

- Se que será un sí.

- Ah ah, no cantes victoria.

_Al día siguiente…_

Llegamos en punto de las 8 de la mañana a Las Bermudas y estaríamos en esta parada hasta las 5 de la tarde así que queríamos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo

Realizamos un viaje en uno de los botes con fondo transparente. La excursión nos llevó a los jardines submarinos de estas islas, vimos un mundo de peces y formaciones coralíferas que lucían todos los colores del arco iris y no parábamos de tomar fotos.

Ni siquiera fuimos a comer ya que queríamos ir a dos museos de la isla y casi los recorrimos en tiempo record ya que regresamos al barco a las 4:30. Zarpamos e inmediatamente fuimos a comer algo. Creí que Bella se quedaría dormida en la mesa pues casi solo jugaba con la comida y cerraba los ojos, por lo que mejor nos fuimos a la habitación a descansar y comeríamos mejor mas tarde.

Después de una siesta de dos horas pedimos el servicio a la habitación ya que aun no nos sentíamos con ganas de salir y no salimos por el resto de la noche.

El siguiente día lo pasaríamos nuevamente navegando por lo que despertamos tarde y decidimos ir al simulador de vuelo y ver a detalle el centro comercial del barco. Por la tarde vimos las fotos del día anterior y revisamos algunas compras de recuerdos que habíamos hecho para la familia y los detalles que llevábamos para nuestra hija, que la extrañábamos tanto. Cuatro días lejos de ella ya eran una eternidad por lo que habíamos acordado una pequeña charla por Skype.

- Edward ya es hora vamos – dijo Bella sacando la notebook de la maleta.

Esperamos a que se conectaran y salió la imagen de Hally con mi mama al lado.

- Pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

- Te extraño mami, te extraño papi.

- Mi amor nosotros también te extrañamos, pero en unos días estaremos contigo y además te llevaremos una sorpresa.

- ¡Que es!

- Es una sorpresa, ¿te portas bien con tus abuelos?

- Sipi – sin duda a mi mama le encantaba el termino pues solo la vi sonreír por detrás. De pronto se oyó a alguien decir: ¡Esme, Hally, ya llegue!

- ¡Llego abuelito mami! - y desapareció la niña dejando solo a mi mama al frente de la cámara.

- Vaya parece que no nos extraña tanto – dijo Bella riendo.

- Todos los extrañamos aquí – dijo tiernamente mi mama – pero espero que se estén divirtiendo.

- Nosotros también, y lo estamos haciendo.

- Si en especial después de que veas lo que me quiere hacer tu hijo, Esme.

- ¿De que hablan? – dijo preocupada.

- Es una sorpresa mama, ya les mostraremos cuando regresemos – pronto ya estaba en pantalla mi papa y la niña y platicamos con ellos por unos minutos mas.

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir, los veremos en unos días.

- Si hijo, cuídense mucho – dijo mi padre.

- ¡Adiós papis! – fue lo ultimo que escuchamos decir a Hally.

- Al menos la esta pasando bien.

- Te lo dije amor. Ven vamos a esa tina que no hemos aprovechado.

- Ok – dijo sonriendo ante la idea.

Los siguientes dos días los pasamos primero en St. Marteen donde fuimos a una granja de mariposas de cientos de especies y pasamos horas en las playas de arenas blancas que albergaba la isla. Luego en St. Thomas donde recorrimos calles enteras llenas de comercio donde vendían todo tipo de mercancía, cosa que nos llevo a concluir que necesitaríamos una maleta extra para todas las baratijas que llevábamos. Además de que tomamos un paseo en Skyline Drive para tener una vista del puerto increíble.

Por la noche estaba programado un baile donde parecía estar toda la tripulación del barco y era como una gran fiesta que estábamos disfrutando ambos.

Alrededor de las 11 de la noche el capitán del barco tomo el micrófono e hizo un anuncio.

- Bienvenidos una vez más a este crucero, espero que la estén pasando muy bien y ahora quisiera que demos un reconocimiento y un aplauso a las parejas que nos acompañan esta noche celebrando su luna de miel.

Inmediatamente Bella se tensó ante esto y comenzaron a llamar a otras 3 parejas que subieron al escenario y por ultimo el capitán nos llamo a nosotros – y por ultimo Isabella y Edward Cullen - Subimos al escenario y nos aplaudió toda la audiencia. Ya que estuvimos todas las parejas el capitán anuncio que tenían una mesa especial para nosotros y nos dirigieron hacia una mesa adornada muy elegante y con botellas de champan. Nos presentamos con las demás parejas y todas lucían igual de felices que nosotros por la sorpresa que nos dio el capitán.

Después de la cena toda la velada la pasamos bailando y alrededor de las 2 de la mañana pensé que Bella quedaría dormida recargada sobre mi pecho bailando una canción muy tranquila. Note su cansancio y el dije

- Muñequita vamos a dormir. Nos espera un gran día mañana.

- Esta bien – dijo un poco resignada, mañana llegaríamos a Puerto Rico e iríamos a saltar en bungee después de mucha labor de convencimiento con ella.

Al día siguiente nos paramos temprano para desayunar y dirigirnos a tierra. Puerto rico era un lugar muy bonito y vimos que teníamos que tomar un taxi para llegar a donde se practicaba el salto de bungee.

Pronto llegamos al lugar y voltee hacia arriba a la plataforma y en verdad estaba alto. Bella y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y en cuanto ella vio la altura tomo mi mano fuertemente.

- Tranquila mi amor, no pasara nada.

- Ok – dijo aun no muy convencida pero no soltaba mi mano.

Pagamos el salto y nos dijeron que incluía el video del salto como recuerdo, dejamos nuestras cosas y solo lleve conmigo la cámara a escondidas y comenzamos a subir. Llegamos hasta la parte superior y dos muchachos se acercaron a prepararnos para el salto. Nos colocaron los arneses y nos dieron algunas instrucciones a la hora del salto.

Observamos como saltaron unos chicos y uno nos comento que nos encantaría a lo que Bella solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pronto llego nuestro turno y nos acercamos a la plataforma, nos engancharon a la liga y fuimos hacia la orilla.

- ¿Lista? – dije tomando sus manos.

- No – dijo nerviosa.

- Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo – ella asintió, saque la pequeña cámara y solo apreté el botón para que grabara todo y así nos impulsé hacia abajo y saltamos al vacío.

Apenas estuvimos en el aire Bella empezó a gritar y yo sentía toda la adrenalina de la caída en esos pocos segundos.

- ¡Wooooooooo, te amo Bella! – grité mientras rebotábamos por primera vez. Abrí los ojos y Bella ya no gritaba tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda ya se había relajado.

Terminamos de rebotar y tome el rostro de bella y la bese, pero pronto se acercaron para liberarnos del arnés.

Una vez abajo volví a gritar y abrasé a Bella que aun parecía algo impresionada

- ¿Te gusto?

- No y no lo vuelvo a hacer en mi vida – dijo poniendo como trompita sus labios y cruzando sus brazos.

- Mi amor, ven vamos por el video – y la abracé.

- Si claro para que cuando lo vea mi padre, te matará por hacerme subir a esa cosa.

- Vamos admite que te gustó – posé mis manos en sus mejillas y dije acusándola– te vi sonreír.

- Esta bien ya… vamos por el video – menciono sonriendo.

_Jaja. Gané, si le gusto. _

Fuimos a la cabina y nos mostraron el video y nos dijeron que en unos 15 minutos nos darían el DVD. Mientras esperábamos vimos el video que capte con nuestra cámara.

- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso – dijo Bella descansando su cabeza en mi hombro – gracias por animarme – admitió.

- Cuando quieras muñequita. Siempre juntos – y la bese. Apenas nos dieron el video nos dirigimos hacia el bosque tropical el Yunque y fue todo lo que pudimos hacer ya que zarpábamos a la una de la tarde y pasaríamos 2 días viajando ahora sobre el atlántico para llegar a nuestro puerto de salida, Nueva Jersey.

Esos dos días casi los pasamos en la comodidad de nuestra habitación, disfrutando uno del otro en la intimidad, gozando de las vistas que nos daba el mar incluso la fauna que nos ofrecía pues tuvimos la oportunidad de ver delfines. Y pronto llego nuestro viaje a su fin.

Desafortunadamente a nuestro arribo al puerto el clima no era bueno ya que llovía mucho y teníamos miedo de que perjudicara el vuelo, pues estaba contemplado regresar a Seattle por la tarde. Llegamos a registrar nuestro equipaje y preguntamos si había posibilidades de que cancelaran el vuelo pero aun no sabían nada.

Fuimos a esperar y cuando estábamos comiendo unas galletas se oyó por los altavoces:

_Señores pasajeros lamentamos informarles que debido al mal tiempo, el vuelo 412 será cancelado hasta nuevo aviso. _

- Oh no – dije decepcionado.

- Sera mejor que hables a casa – dijo Bella tomando mi mano.

- Si, ahora vuelvo.

Hable con mis padres y estaban algo preocupados por nosotros pero les asegure que no nos subiríamos a ese avión a menos de que estuviéramos seguros. Desafortunadamente Hally había ido con Rosalie y Emmett al supermercado y no pude explicarle que no llegaríamos.

Pregunte si sabían a que hora saldría el vuelo pero no estaban seguros. Pasamos horas en el aeropuerto hasta que anunciaron que reanudaban los vuelos y estábamos aliviados, eran las 8 de la noche y llegamos aquí a las 10 de la mañana. Me dolía mi espalda de estar sentado en esas sillas tan incomodas. Le avise a mi padre que volaríamos toda la noche y aseguraron que nos estarían esperando.

Cuando íbamos en el vuelo le dije a Bella uno mas de mis planes a futuro.

- Bella ahora que recibiremos la herencia tengo una idea.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué te parece si vendemos el departamento y compramos una casa?

- ¿Una casa?

- Si, sería genial que Hally que tuviera mas espacio para jugar y además si hacemos nuevas adiciones a la familia, necesitaremos espacio.

- Me agrada la idea.

- ¿De las adiciones a la familia o la casa? – pregunte sugestivamente.

- Ambas. Y deberíamos ir viendo la situación de la casa, tal vez el año que viene, para tener mas tiempo y ahorrar mas no crees.

- Lo que tu prefieras muñequita.

La mitad del vuelo la pasamos durmiendo y sospeché que necesitaría una semana para recuperarme de tanto ajetreo.

Llegamos en la madrugada a Seattle y nos dirigimos en seguida a casa de mis padres.

- Bella, hijo – nos recibieron ya ambos con sus batas de dormir.

- Mama, papa, ¿cómo están?

- Nosotros bien ¿qué pasó? – preguntaron mientras nos abrazaban.

- Había mal tiempo y no nos dejaron despegar.

- ¿Y Hally? – pregunto preocupada Bella.

- Esta durmiendo, se quedó llorando hasta muy tarde y no quería dormir.

- ¿Puedo subir Esme?

- Es tu casa Bella, pero mejor déjenla dormir y por lo que puedo ver a ustedes les hace falta el descanso - nos despedimos de mis padres que nos dejaron dormir en casa. Era un consejo lo que nos daba pero aunque sea le haríamos saber a mi hija que ya habíamos llegado. A ellos les prometimos contarles todas nuestras aventuras al día siguiente.

Llegamos a la habitación donde Hally dormía y Bella removió sus cabellos lacios de su carita y sus ojitos se notaban hinchados.

- Hija, pequeña, ya llegamos – dijo moviéndola un poco por su hombro.

- Mmm mami – dijo muy somnolienta. La vio con mayor atención y también poso su atención en mi, se tallo sus ojitos y grito – ¡MAMI, PAPI!

- Mi princesa hermosa – dije cuando la tuve en mis brazos, pronto se separó de mi y dijo – No llegaron – dijo en tono de regaño y se veía adorable.

- Es que estaba lloviendo mucho mi amor, y el avión no podía volar así – le explico Bella.

- Ahh los extrañe – dijo yendo ahora a los brazos de su mama. Ella la arrullaba de alguna manera y pronto se quedo dormida.

- Como extrañaba sentirla en mis brazos – dijo Bella llorando.

- Ya estamos con ella, eso es lo importante. Ahora será difícil regresar a la realidad.

- Si, gracias por todo Edward. Nuestra luna de miel fue increíble.

- ¿Incluyendo el bungee? – rio y se quitó algunas lagrimas

- Si incluyendo eso – y nos besamos tiernamente.

**QUE TAL! ESPERO QUE LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO... ESPERO SU OPINION Y SEPAN QUE YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE ESTARA SIN FALTA PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA**

**GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR CHECAR ESTE CAPITULO!**

**OH Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE TOMAR UN CRUCERO ASI, ESTE RECORRIDO ES REAL, ASI QUE A JUNTAR DINERO PARA ESE CRUCERO JAJA**

**SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO!**


	27. Adiciones

**CHICAS! CAPITULO NUEVO UNA VEZ MAS! ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO OK?**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**27. Adiciones**

_6 meses después…_

BPOV

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo cuando estas con los que más quieres.

La vida de casados nos sentó de maravilla y parecía que aun no paraba de revivir nuestra luna de miel. Tal como supuse a mi padre y a Esme casi le da un infarto cuando vieron el video del salto en bungee. El resto de la familia estaban felices por la hazaña, Emmett y Rosalie prometieron que lo harían también cuando tuvieran oportunidad. Simplemente cuando veía el video me aterraba de mi misma, pero fue una experiencia única.

Un mes después de la boda pudimos llevar a cabo la adopción de mi pequeña quedando su nombre como Hally Alexandra Cullen. La niña estaba feliz y se sentía especial pues ahora portaba el mismo apellido que yo.

Ahora estábamos en el mes de febrero casi a punto de celebrar el día de san Valentín y no pude evitar recordar que hace un año me habían despedido de la librería. Pero eso no quitaba los gratos recuerdos de las fiestas navideñas, el día de acción de gracias y Halloween que las pasamos por primera vez como familia.

En el trabajo todo seguía muy bien, siempre se tenían proyectos y cada vez me veía un poco mas involucrada en ellos ya que había tomado algunos cursos de principiante de diseño y programación. Admito que no ha sido nada fácil pero me he defendido con lo básico. Riley por su parte se había comprometido con su novia Maggie y se casarían a fin de año, lo cual lo tenia de un buen humor todo el día; estaba totalmente enamorado.

Aun seguíamos viviendo en el departamento dado que nos vimos un poco apretados de dinero por la boda y la luna de miel, entonces la herencia del abuelo de Edward solo lo teníamos en una pequeña inversión en el banco. Tal vez el próximo año comenzaríamos a buscar nuestra casa. La verdad yo me sentía muy cómoda en el departamento y no me molestaría seguir viviendo allí.

Ahora que Hally iba a la escuela estaba feliz pues Seth estaba en su mismo salón y se habían vuelto inseparables. A Edward a veces no le gustaba eso pues sentía que se llevaba a la niña de nuestro lado. Solo le decía que eran unos niños y que aun faltaría para preocuparnos por los muchachos que la rodearan. No quería imaginarme a Edward haciendo interrogatorios a chicos en algunos años.

Pero sin duda lo mas importante que ha acontecido en este tiempo, es que dos meses después de que nos casamos deje de cuidarme pues habíamos acordado tratar de quedar embarazados. Paso el tiempo y no recibíamos buenas noticias, Edward estaba un poco triste por la situación, pero le asegure que debíamos ser pacientes.

Sin embargo ahora todo cambiaría, hace tres días me hice una prueba de embarazo y estaba feliz porque salió positiva. Quería avisarle de inmediato a mi esposo pero mejor espere a confírmalo, por lo que fui al medico para que ordenara una química sanguínea. Apenas me dieron los resultados el medico lo confirmo de inmediato y dijo que fuera con el ginecólogo para ver si todo estaba bien y cuanto tiempo tenia.

Sospechaba que tal vez tenia mes y medio por la ausencia de mi regla pero ya diría el medico cuando fuéramos a consulta.

Ahora iba de regreso de recoger a Hally de la escuela y no podía evitar poner por ratos mi mano sobre mi vientre. Hoy por la tarde le diría a Hally la noticia y esperaba que estuviera tan feliz como yo.

Llegamos a la casa y mi hija me recordó que le prometí llevarla al parque pero le asegure que no habría problema. Era la ocasión perfecta para decirle. Quise que esperáramos a Edward que no debía tardar pero no quería que se preguntara donde estábamos y no le podía avisar nada por que hoy olvido su celular. Había comenzado su turno desde las 6 de la mañana y sabia que también vendría algo cansado.

Y así unos 15 minutos después llego Edward.

- Hola amor.

- Hola – comento cansado, dejando sus llaves y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Fue un día difícil, perdí dos pacientes – mi pobre Edward, siempre llegaba muy triste cuando perdía a alguien en el hospital, pero en verdad disfrutaba su trabajo y estaba muy claro que el era unos de los mejores doctores del hospital.

- Oh Edward, ven aquí – le abrí mis brazos y no dudó en llegar a mi.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Si, pero estoy muy cansado. Prefiero dormir un rato y como después.

- Ok, le dije a Hally que la llevaría al parque.

- Ve con ella, me gustaría ir pero…

- Tu descansa, cenaremos cuando lleguemos.

- Cuídense – me beso y se dirigió a nuestra habitación, no sin antes saludar a Hally que estaba en su cuarto sacando la cuerda que llevaría al parque.

Minutos más tarde estábamos en el parque y Hally corrió inmediatamente a la resbaladilla, subió a otros juegos por un rato y luego salto con la cuerda que había traído.

Cuando vi que estaba un poco cansada le hablé para que me acompañara en la banca en la que descansaba.

- Hally, ven hija.

- ¿Qué pasa mami? – se sentó al lado de mi en la banca y se recargó sobre mi brazo.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Algo bueno?

- Si mi amor, ¿recuerdas que querías tener un hermanito?

- Si – dijo sin dudar.

- Bueno, te tengo una noticia – tome y coloque una de sus manos en mi estomago – amor, tu hermanito o hermanita esta aquí – voltee a ver su rostro y solo denotaba felicidad y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿En serio mami?

- Si Hally, vas a ser la hermana mayor.

- ¡Ahh te quiero! – y se lanzo a abrazarme por unos minutos y cuando nos alejamos inmediatamente pregunto - ¿Sabe papi?

- No pequeña y necesito que me ayudes a decirle, ¿me ayudas?

- ¡Siiiii!

- Bien entonces le diremos después de cenar y haremos esto cuando lleguemos – y así le conté mi plan.

La reacción de mi hija fue como la esperaba, todo el camino fue brincando y haciendo preguntas y no paraba de sonreír. Decía que le prestaría sus juguetes y que si era niña le prestaría sus muñecas y si era niño que jugaría a la pelota con él. Sin duda el panorama era alentador para el futuro y no podía esperar a tener a mi pequeño o pequeña en mis brazos.

Ahora lo que mas ansiaba es que Edward supiera la noticia y no tenia duda de que estaría feliz.

EPOV

- Amor despierta... – escuchaba una voz y un movimiento suave en mi espalda.

- Mmm ¿qué?

- Despierta dormilón, vamos a cenar.

- Ok – me incorpore y Bella acaricio mis cabellos – ¿descansaste?

- Si gracias, ¿que hicieron en el parque? – dije aun adormilado.

- Lo de siempre.

- Que bien, permíteme un momento, ya las alcanzo.

- Ok – me dio un tierno beso y salió de la habitación. Me dirigí al baño pero me dolía la cabeza, así que abrí el botiquín para sacar una pastilla y noté que allí estaban las pruebas de embarazo que había comprado.

Desafortunadamente aun no había suerte y las pruebas anteriores habían salido negativas. Sabía que debía ser paciente pero aun así me preocupaba si había algún problema, que tal si era yo… no, no podía pensar eso, solo debíamos esperar… y claro seguir practicando.

Hoy había perdido a una mujer embarazada que fue atropellada, por eso mi especificación con Bella de que eran dos pacientes. Dicha paciente me recordó aquellos días cuando Bella estuvo hospitalizada y me aterraba la idea de que pasara algo similar. El ver de nuevo a Hally tan triste por su mama me rompería el corazón. Pero también el recordar esa situación, me hacia ver cuanto había crecido mi hija desde esa ocasión. Ahora tenia su cabello mas largo, ya no tenia esos rasgos de niña pequeña y había crecido varios centímetros, pero sin duda aun era una pequeña ante mis ojos.

Despejé mi mente, use el sanitario, me lave las manos y me dirigí a la mesa para encontrar mi escena favorita, mi familia.

Bella preparo filetes de pescado acompañados de ensalada que sabían deliciosos y nunca entendería como obtenía tan buen sazón toda su comida. De postre teníamos pie de manzana que había traído el día anterior por lo que no había mucha novedad con eso, así que me dedique a observar a mis chicas. Note que compartían sonrisas y sospechaba que tramaban algo pero no le di importancia, tal vez alguna travesura de la niña las hacia estar así.

Terminamos de cenar y estaba checando las noticias en mi laptop cuando llego Hally a mi lado.

- Papi.

- ¿Si dime? – dije dándole toda mi atención.

- Tengo algo para ti – me entrego una hoja doblada por la mitad, la abrí y tenia muchos colores en el margen pero solo tenia dos letras B dibujadas en el centro. Estaba intrigado por lo que pregunte – ¿Lo hiciste en la escuela?

- Nop – dijo sonriendo. Pero que me quería decir, me quede observado a la niña y parecía que se frustraba y le dijo a Bella que no la vi cuando apareció en el marco de la cocina.

- Mami no entiende – dijo ya desesperada por que yo no decía nada.

- Ven dale esto - y vi como le entrego un sobre. La niña me lo llevo y observe que era de un laboratorio.

_¿Acaso…?_

Lo abrí rápidamente y vi que era una química sanguínea, tenía el nombre de mi esposa, era una BHCG positiva, eso solo quería decir una cosa….

- Bella, ¿estás? - asintió - ¿vamos…? – solo asintió otra vez sonriendo - ¿seré pa...?

- Vamos a tener un bebe - dijo ya con lagrimas en el rostro.

Me levanté y acerqué corriendo hacia mi esposa y la cargué dando vueltas sobre mi eje. Estaba tan contento. Tendríamos un bebe, un pequeño Cullen se uniría a la familia. La bese tiernamente y no podía soltarla de mi abrazo quería protegerla, felicitarla, amarla… ¡todo!. Por fin la solté y me dirigí a mi hija

- Perdón por no entender a tu nota. ¡Hally vas a tener un hermanito!

- Si papi, voy a cuidar mucho al bebe – dijo tiernamente.

- Todos, todos cuidaremos mucho de el – el solo imaginarme a mi bebe era impresionante.

Después de la euforia por la noticia, Hally tenia mucho sueño y la fui a acostar. Regrese a la sala y me dedique a hacer las preguntas

- ¿Cuanto tienes, tienes síntomas, te sientes bien?

- Mi amor tranquilo, la verdad lo único que he sentido es un poco más de sueño, pero tengo cita mañana con el ginecólogo. ¿Irás conmigo?

- Por supuesto que si y ¿quien mas lo sabe?

- Solo nosotros, pero ya muero por decirle a todos, los invitaré a cenar el viernes para decirles.

- Será genial. Todos se volverán locos.

- Lo sé – dijo con sus ojos llenos de ilusión. Coloqué mi mano por debajo de su playera hacia su estomago y así estuve por un rato – ¿que crees que sea mi amor?

- No se, pero ya lo quiero en mis brazos, ¿tu que crees que sea?

- Es mi campeón, lo presiento.

- Y si es así, lo estarás esperando con una mini bata y un estetoscopio.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo mi padre? – dije riendo – no amor, a mí me encantaría que fuera doctor pero es mejor que tomen sus decisiones. Además la Dra. Hally ya me dará esa satisfacción. Te dije que el otro día que la lleve al hospital, me ayudó y observo como suturaba una herida y estaba tan fascinada con todo.

- No lo puedo creer Edward. Y lo peor es que esta creciendo tan rápido que siento que… - y empezó a llorar.

- Hey, hey, todavía faltan algunos años para eso. Tranquila.

- Parece que… las hormonas ya se están apoderando de mi – dijo aun con los ojos rojos.

- No pasa nada, además el que pagara por esas hormonas seré yo cuando te quejes de lo incomoda que estarás y me echaras la culpa por tu estado – dije recordando algunos casos que veía en el hospital.

- Amor no es por asustarte pero… cuando estaba embarazada de Hally no era nada fácil y Alex se desesperaba mucho. De hecho termino muchas veces durmiendo en el sillón.

- Te prometo que aguantaré – o al menos eso esperaba.

- Ya veremos mi amor. Estoy cansada, vamos a recostarnos a ver la tele.

- Vamos. Mis amores – dije ayudándola a pararse y me fui a brazada por su estomago dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra habitación.

_Al día siguiente…_

Estábamos en el consultorio del ginecólogo para ver un ultrasonido y confirmar una vez mas el embarazo de Bella. Trajimos a Hally con nosotros pues queríamos hacerla participe de todo lo que pudiéramos compartir con ella.

El doctor ya había aplicado el gel al vientre de Bella y estaba buscando a nuestro pequeño.

- Oh que bien, y allí esta su bebe – dijo súbitamente señalando un punto en la pantalla.

- ¿Ese es? – pregunte incrédulo. Era una cosita súper pequeña.

- Si Dr. Cullen – respondió sonriente.

- No veo papi - dijo mi hija jalando mi pantalón

- Ven aquí - la cargue y le señale - allí esta el bebe.

- Wow... - dijo impresionada – pero parece un…

- ¿Qué hija?

- Un cacahuate – dijo sonriendo y todos reímos ante el comentario. Seguimos viendo la imagen por unos minutos mas y después el doctor hablo

- Bueno necesito revisar a la futura mama, ¿pueden esperar afuera?

- Claro, vamos hija – y salimos a la sala de espera.

- ¿Cuando nacerá papi? – me pregunto Hally.

- En unos 7 meses aproximadamente.

- Es mucho tiempo – dijo decepcionada.

- Un poco mi amor, pero el tiempo pasara rápido y tenemos que preparar muchas cosas.

- ¿Como que?

- Bueno el cuarto que esta al lado del tuyo, tendremos que decorarlo y comprar muebles y muchas cosas mas – seguimos comentando esos detalles por unos minutos mas antes de que la recepcionista me hablara.

- Dr. Cullen, el doctor quiere hablar con usted. Puede dejar a la niña aquí.

- Gracias – le dije a Hally que no se moviera y que saldríamos pronto. Entré al consultorio y tomé asiento al lado de Bella.

- Parece que todo es normal, pero quiero comentarles algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Bella preocupada tomando mi mano.

- Bella tu anterior embarazo fue difícil por tu situación y puede que tengas complicaciones en este, necesito que sigas las indicaciones y todo lo que te pida, ¿entendido?

- Si así lo haré, ¿pero que podría pasar?

- Podemos tener un parto prematuro o que presentes placenta previa, pero trataras de cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?

- Si.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene doctor? – pregunte.

- Aproximadamente 7 semanas, por lo que tendremos el parto en septiembre.

- Tal vez sea tu regalo de cumpleaños amor – le dije a Bella.

- Si, ahhh estoy muy emocionada – el doctor nos dedicó una sonrisa y nos indicó los cuidados que debíamos tener.

Pronto abandonamos el consultorio y nos dirigimos a casa a nuestra rutina nocturna. Una vez que nos quedamos solos le pregunte a Bella algo que no me dejaba tranquilo

- Bella necesito hacerte una pregunta, ¿no te molestes de acuerdo?

- Dime.

- ¿Seguirás trabajando?

- Edward, estoy embarazada, no enferma y quiero seguir trabajando hasta que pueda hacerlo – típica respuesta de una mujer embarazada.

- ¿Y después del embarazo?

- No se, aun no lo se.

- Sabes mi opinión y no pienso aburrirte pero de verdad, ¿no te gustaría quedarte en casa con el bebe?

- No lo se, quiero pensarlo, ¿Ok?

- Bella cualquiera que sea tu decisión, sabes que te apoyare, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias – no podía hacer mas, ella amaba su trabajo, pero sería más difícil que lo llevara a cabo con un bebe que cuidar. Ya veríamos como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Pasaron los días y llego el día de decirle la noticia a toda la familia. No especificamos un motivo en especial por la reunión, solo dijimos que queríamos invitarlos a cenar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Renée y Charlie y de allí se desencadeno todos nuestros invitados, llegando por ultimo Emmett y Rosalie que lucían algo agitados y la verdad no quería saber por que.

Estaba sirviendo unas bebidas cuando Emmett llego a poner su mano en mi hombro.

- Vamos Edward, suelta la noticia, se que nunca organizan cenas a menos que tengan algo que compartir – rayos, me quería sacar la información. Bastante trabajo nos costo decirle a Hally que no fuera a decir algo y yo no soltaría la información así como así.

- Bueno les vamos a dar un regalo, es lo único que te puedo decir.

- ¿Regalo, seguro que todo esta bien?

- Si todo esta perfecto y no digas nada, por favor.

- Si tu lo dices, vamos muero de sed.

Regrese a la sala la cual vivía un ambiente de fiesta. La cena paso entre risas e historias y al finalizar el postre decidimos decir la noticia.

- Hola a todos de nuevo y quiero decirles que hicimos esta cena con el fin de darles un pequeño regalo.

- ¿Regalo? - pregunto Charlie intrigado

- Si papa – le aclaró Bella con una sonrisa. Voltee a ver a Hally y parecía que explotaría si no se enteraban pronto los demás. Pobrecilla en verdad se ha esforzado por guardar el secreto.

- Familia debajo de sus platos van a encontrar una sorpresa – había sido una bonita idea poner un sobre pegado al plato del postre.

Todos despegaron el sobre y estaban inseguros sobre que hacer - Ábranlos - dije impaciente. La primera en sacar la foto del ultrasonido fue mi madre y solo leyó

- Nos vemos en siete meses – todos se quedaron en silencio y después mi madre volvió a hablar - ¿Bella estas...? - dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta por las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

- ¡Si Esme, serán abuelos y tíos en unos meses! – dijo Bella tomada de mi mano con mucha alegría.

- ¡Charlie seremos abuelos de nuevo! – le grito Renée a su esposo que aun parecía en shock por la noticia.

- ¡Seremos tías! – dijeron inmediatamente mis hermanas.

- ¡Enana tendrás un hermano! – le dijo Emmett a mi hija ya que la tenía sentada a su lado – ¡Si osito Em será la hermana mayor!

Todos estaban muy emocionados y no paraba de felicitarnos e incluso Alice le reclamo a Jasper que ellos debían empezar a practicar para alcanzarnos, pero después dijeron que era broma ellos deseaban esperar por lo menos un año mas para embarazarse.

Y así comenzaron a pasar las semanas. Bella cada vez tenia mas síntomas pero sin duda el mayor era que tenia mucho sueño. Algo que Hally resintió mucho.

- ¿Y mami? – pregunto Hally mientras yo calentaba la cena.

- Esta durmiendo.

- Duerme mucho.

- Si pequeña, pero es normal que este así estos meses.

- La extraño.

- Lo se mi amor pero serán unos meses difíciles para mama y necesita que la apapachemos.

- Esta bien papi.

En la decima semana de embarazo tuvimos la oportunidad de oír por primera vez su corazón y era un sonido que atesoraría por siempre en mi memoria y pensé que moriría de emoción.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y cada vez los cambios de humor en mi esposa eran mas notorios y tal como me lo advirtió he terminado durmiendo en el sillón 4 veces. Y todo por mi sentido del humor que decidía sacar a relucir en el momento menos apropiado.

Ahora Bella tenía veinte semanas de embarazo e íbamos rumbo al consultorio para conocer el sexo del bebe. Así tendríamos la libertad y el gusto de terminar de decorar su cuarto mas apropiadamente.

BPOV

Es increíble lo feliz que estoy, me encanta tocar mi vientre que cada vez crecía mas. A Hally y a Edward les encantaba platicar con el bebe y hace una semana se movió por primera vez cuando Hally tocaba mi vientre. Ella se quedo sorprendida y no sabia que decir y solo me abrazo. Los movimientos eran mas consecutivos y sin duda seria un bebe muy inquieto. Pero odiaba solo decirle bebe, moría de ganas por saber que era así que solo quería llegar al consultorio.

- ¿Quieren saber el sexo de su bebe? – pregunto de nuevo el medico en el consultorio. En verdad tenia ganas de golpearlo, ya se lo habíamos pedido mil veces pero trate de estar serena y decir mas calmada

- Si.

- Vamos a ver – vimos la imagen nuevamente, escuchábamos el latido y de pronto el doctor congelo la imagen y la estudio con detenimiento, Edward también se acerco al monitor aun tomando mi mano pero el doctor hablo primero.

- Bueno parece que tendremos a un pequeño que seguirá los pasos de papa. Es un niño.

Apenas dijo eso, mi mundo se ilumino. Tendríamos un hermoso niño. Un pequeño que alegraría nuestra vida.

Seguimos viendo con detenimiento el ultrasonido y todo apuntaba a que el bebe se desarrollaba con normalidad.

Cuando volvimos a casa pase la tarde hablando con Edward acerca de posibles nombres para nuestro bebe y casi me hizo jurar que no le pusiéramos alguno de sus nombres. A mi me encantaba su nombre pero con esa mirada de borreguito que me ponía finalmente me convenció y al final acordamos con un nombre que nos gusto a ambos, pero aun nos faltaba otro que lo escogería alguien muy especial.

- Hally – le hable mi hija al terminar de cenar - bueno ya sabemos que tu hermanito esta aquí y necesitamos pensar en nombres para el.

- Y queremos que tenga dos nombres como tu, uno ya lo elegimos nosotros y el otro lo escogerás tu – aclaro Edward.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédula.

- Si hija, de hecho ya pensamos en uno, es Andrew.

- Que bonito. ¡Ah ya se, Cosmo! – sin duda la influencia de las caricaturas no nos ayudaría con el nombre del bebe.

- Solo piénsalo amor aun tenemos tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si mami – y se fue a su cuarto, brincando y cantando.

Cuando me quede sola con mi esposo no pude evitar reír por los nombres de las caricaturas que podía elegir.

- Espero que no nos diga Garu, como el de Pucca, mi amor – dijo algo divertido Edward.

- Esperemos que no, pero se que escogerá algo bonito.

Se veía que Hally estaba muy concentrada con respecto a lo del nombre, hasta que 4 días después se acerco a nosotros

- Mami, papi ya se que nombre quiero para mi hermanito.

- ¿De verdad, cual es?

- Christopher – dijo con todo su corazón.

- Me agrada, ¿te gusta Edward?

- Christopher Andrew Cullen, me encanta, hiciste una buena elección hija – dijo abrazándola.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el nombre Hally?

- De Winnie Pooh, como Christopher Robin – respondió muy sonriente. Era un nombre hermoso.

Fueron pasando los meses y ya casi teníamos en su totalidad arreglado el cuarto del bebe. Esme y mi mama parecía que traían algo diario para adornarlo y parecía que no cabía nada mas. Entre las dos habían hecho unas letras de madera con el nombre del pequeño y las habían adornado de una manera sencilla y bonita. Su cuna era azul cielo y sobre ella ya descansaba un carrusel con animales. En ocasiones Hally iba a jugar a ese cuarto pues le encantaba estar allí.

Ahora el bebe era mucho mas activo y sabia que tendría dolor de cabeza con el pues era muy inquieto, eso me daba alegría pero también me preocupaba pues se podía enredar el cordón umbilical. Cada vez dormía menos por las noches por mi vientre abultado al querer encontrar posición, por lo que mejor me quedaba a leer. Que irónico, ahora me quedaba a leer ya que no podía estar íntimamente con mi esposo por instrucciones del doctor y era muy difícil hacerlo, considerando como contribuyeron mis hormonas a ser mas activos por las noches, desde que me entere el embarazo.

Ahora estaba pensando en que hacer con respecto a lo laboral, en una semana dejaría de trabajar y aun no acordaba con Riley si regresaría en unos meses. El se mostro comprensivo y me prometió que siempre tendría mi lugar en la empresa. Se lo agradecí y prometí darle mi respuesta después de que diera a luz.

EPOV

Es increíble que Bella tuviera 8 meses de embarazo. Todo hasta el momento seguía en buenas condiciones y ella dejaría de trabajar en una semana.

Ahora estábamos en casa de mis suegros y estábamos jugando póker junto con mis padres. Era una tarde bastante lluviosa que nos había arruinado un día de campo por lo que decidimos quedarnos a jugar y pasar la tarde juntos.

Hally estaba jugando con el juego de mi padre y la pequeña aprendía rápidamente. No era lo ideal que una niña aprendiera a jugar cartas pero era divertido ver como apostaba dulces como todos lo estábamos haciendo.

- Bueno si me disculpan – dijo mi esposa colocando sus cartas sobre la mesa - el pequeño Andrew sigue jugando con mi vejiga. Ahora vengo – se disculpo Bella haciéndonos reír a todos.

Alcanzamos a jugar una partida rápida sin Bella, pero en minutos escuche el sonido de la puerta y sus pisadas en los escalones.

- Bueno ya estoy ... – voltee a ver a Bella por que escuche que no termino su frase y lo que vi me puso inmediatamente en alerta. Se estaba tratando de detener del barandal de la escalera con una mano, pero falló en su intento y cayo por los dos escalones que le faltaron por bajar.

Parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta pero me pare lo mas rápido posible y detrás de mi en la mesa solo escuche

- ¡BELLA, BELLA, MAMI!

Estuve con ella en el piso en segundos solamente sosteniéndola y viéndola, era incapaz de decir una palabra.

- Ed… Edward – dijo casi audiblemente, ella llevo su mano bajo su vientre y al llevarla cerca de su rostro pude notar que sus dedos tenían rastros de sangre.

_No. No podía estar pasando esto. _

**ALLI ESTUVO ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS A MILLARAY POR SUS AUXILIOS EN CUANTO A LOS TERMINOS MEDICOS! ME SALVAS MUJER! JAJA**

**Y AHORA UN ANUNCIO... LES DIJE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA EN SU RECTA FINAL Y PUES EL SIG CAPITULO ES EL FINAL :( ...PEEEEEEEERO HABRA UN EPILOGO DESPUES DE ESO! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO HASTA AHORA Y LA VERDAD USTEDES HAN HECHO QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUE CON SUS COMENTARIOS TAN POSITIVOS! GRACIAS A UDS.**

**UN ABRAZO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**


	28. Bienvenido

**ULTIMO CAPITULO CHICAS! Y DIGO ULTIMO POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE ES EL EPILOGO QUE CONCLUIRA ESTA HISTORIA**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**28. Bienvenido**

EPOV

NO, NO, NO…. ¡NO!

Esto no podía estar pasando. Como una tarde tranquila en familia nos había llevado a un inesperado viaje hacia el hospital en la patrulla de mi suegro. Llevaba a Bella abrazada y no paraba de consolarla, ella se quejaba de un dolor en la espalda y en el abdomen sin mencionar el sangrado que habíamos notado en la casa.

Así no eran los síntomas comunes de un parto que se hubiera adelantado, todo había sucedido de un momento a otro. Solo sospechaba que había presentado placenta previa o que esta se había desprendido. Diablos todo iba también y ahora estaba sumamente preocupado por mi esposa e hijo.

- Edward me duele… mucho.

- Ya casi llegamos amor, ya le hable a tu doctor, nos estará esperando allá… tranquila.

- Mi bebe… mi bebe – decía con lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir por su rostro.

- Estará bien… estará bien - no le podía decir mas, solo tenia esperanza, no sabia que pasaba.

Aun en medio de la tormenta llegamos al hospital, salió Charlie y mi padre a abrirnos la puerta, salí lo mas rápido para cargar a mi esposa pero a medio camino hacia la entrada fui recibido por las enfermeras de urgencias que llevaban una silla de ruedas.

Inmediatamente la admitieron pero a mi me detuvieron y solo paso mi padre indicando que era lo mejor. Me quedé viendo como ellos entraban y por detrás se acercaron mi madre y Renée que llevaba a Hally, que habían llegado en otro auto detrás de nosotros. Mi hija se acerco a mi y la cargue para abrazarla. Ella lloraba en silencio y no me decía nada, me abrazaba fuerte a lo que yo solo podía corresponderle de la misma manera.

Mi madre dijo que mejor nos sentáramos y así lo hicimos. Renée y Charlie salieron para hablarle a mis hermanas y contarles lo ocurrido.

- Hijo, todo estará bien. Sabes que siempre hay riesgos, pero tu pequeño estará bien – me consolaba mi madre. Trataba de sonreírle pero no me nacía.

Renée se llevó a Hally para tomar agua y tratar de calmarla lo cual encontraba difícil pues ella también estaba muy alterada por su hija.

Me quede por media hora sentado jugando con mi anillo de matrimonio esperando noticias, me estaba volviendo loco. Me paré de súbito mi mamá y Charlie me observaban angustiados pero de un momento a otro una voz me llamó.

- Edward – dijo muy serio el doctor desde el umbral de la sala acompañado por mi padre.

- ¿Que pasó, que tiene? – dije enfrente de el.

- Tuvo desprendimiento de placenta y tuve que colocarle un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo debido a la caída.

- ¿Y… y que vamos a hacer, como esta el bebe? – dije desesperado.

- Logramos estabilizar hemodinámicamente a Bella, el sangrado continua pero en menor cuantía, en cuanto al bebé lo estamos monitorizando, le hice una ecografía y no hay signos de sufrimiento fetal, estamos preparando todo para realizarle una cesárea, ella ya tiene treinta y cinco semanas, los pulmones ya maduraron y hay más riesgo en mantener al bebé dentro que fuera.

- Dios, haz lo que sea necesario, ¿pero puedo verla?

- Si pasa.

El camino hacia el lugar donde tenían a Bella se me hizo eterno, por fin llegamos y ella estaba con su rostro volteado.

- Bella – dije llamando su atención ya a un lado de la cama.

- Edward – dijo volteando con sus ojos llorosos.

- Mi amor – tomé su mano derecha entre las mías y la bese - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor, ¿qué pasa?

- Te harán una cesárea.

- Ok – contesto más serena de lo que esperaba - ¿estarás conmigo?

- Por supuesto que si. Siempre – ella solo se dedicó a observarme y yo solo le pude decir

- Pequeña, por que me espantas de esta manera – dije acomodando sus cabellos.

- Lo siento y ¿el bebé?

- El esta bien – voltee a ver el monitor que registraba su ritmo cardiaco y era normal – ves el monitor, es el corazón del bebe, estoy seguro de que estará perfecto.

- ¿De verdad esta bien?

- Si mi amor, en unos minutos vendrán para prepararte.

- ¿Y Hally?

- Esta con el resto de la familia. Mi papa se quedo para tranquilizarla y a informarles a los demás como estas.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- No lo creo mi amor, te ingresaran lo antes posible.

- Esta bien – dijo triste y resignada.

- ¿Te duele tu brazo? – dije acariciando su rostro.

- Si, un poco – contestó a secas aun con lágrimas. Seguí consolándola pero llegaron un par de enfermeras para prepararla y llevarla al quirófano.

Me dieron una bata, guantes y un gorro para ingresar y Bella ya estaba anestesiada.

No me despegue ni un segundo de ella y pronto ya estaban haciendo el primer corte.

- Tranquila todo esta bien – le decía viéndola a los ojos, seguí observando el procedimiento – Andrew estará bien mi amor – Bella solo asentía, estaba muy nerviosa.

En cuestión de minutos observe como sacaban el pequeño cuerpo y parecía que me encontraba en trance hasta que el doctor me dijo.

- Papa, ¿quiere cortar el cordón? – Bella me apretó mi mano y voltee a verla y solo me dijo – Hazlo.

Me dieron las pinzas y me acerque a cortar el cordón, pero mi nerviosismo me hizo alejar la mirada del bebe y cuando lo quise a hacer una enfermera ya lo había llevado para limpiarlo, pero el cuarto estaba lleno de un llanto muy potente. No me di cuenta en que momento las lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro pero fui con mi esposa y la encontré con la misma expresión.

Minutos después se acerco la enfermera con un bebe envuelto y lo llevo hacia nosotros.

- Aquí esta su bebe - lo depositó delicadamente en el brazo de su madre.

Decir que era el bebe mas hermoso de este mundo seria lo correcto. Era tan pequeñito y… era nuestro.

- Es… es hermoso – dijo Bella inmediatamente.

El pequeño se parecía tanto a Bella y no podía ver el color de sus ojos ya que los tenia cerrados pero… su cabello… tenia un tono mas claro que el mío. Idéntico al color que tenia cuando yo era bebe. Se veía un poco mas pequeño que un bebe con una gestación de 9 meses pero lucia perfecto. Respiraba normalmente y estaba un poco gordito pero se veía adorable. Era mi hijo.

- Hola hijo – dije muy despacio. Me acerque y deposite un beso aun con mi cubre bocas sobre su frente y podía sentir su calor.

- Mi príncipe – dijo Bella con amor - ¿quieres cargarlo Edward? – solo asentí y lo tome de su brazo.

La verdad me aterraba que se me cayera pero trate de calmarme y lo tome por su cabecita y su espalda. Era increíble por fin tenerlo en mis manos e imaginar como seria su futuro. ¿Seria tan alto como yo, seria tan noble como su madre o rebelde como lo fui alguna vez?

La enfermera nos pidió de nuevo al bebe para terminar de revisarlo y se lo entregue.

- Edward es hermoso – dijo mi esposa.

- Se parece a ti mi amor.

- Si – me acerque y la bese en la frente – gracias Bella, me has dado un hijo maravilloso.

Siguieron el procedimiento para cerrar la herida de Bella y unos 20 minutos después se la llevaron a recuperación. Le dije a Bella que avisaría a la familia y también para que fueran a ver la posibilidad de que vieran a mi hijo.

- ¡Edward! – dijo toda la familia ya reunida en la sala de espera al verme.

- ¿Como esta Bella y el bebe? – pregunto inmediatamente Renée.

- Tranquilos ambos están bien. Él bebe es hermoso, lo llevaron a neonatología aunque al parecer está todo bien sigue siendo prematuro y Bella esta en recuperación – todos soltaron un suspiro al oír las buenas noticias y en ese momento llegaron mis hermanas con sus parejas.

Hablamos con el jefe de la unidad que era amigo de mi padre y nos permitió ver al pequeño que estaba en una incubadora, se veía tan pequeñito.

- Familia, les presento a Christopher Andrew Cullen.

Todos estaban encantados y nuestros padres lloraban de alegría.

- Felicidades Edward, gracias por mi nieto – dijo Charlie abrazándome, agradecí y regrese el gesto ya que no era algo muy común en mi suegro.

- Carlisle mira su cabello es idéntico al de Edward – dijo mi madre.

- Pero idéntico a su madre. Felicidades hijo, has formado una familia maravillosa – dijo orgullosamente mi padre.

Pasado un rato regrese con Bella a recuperación.

- Amor como te sientes.

- Bien, pero como que empieza a pasar el efecto de la anestesia.

- Lo siento, pero la recuperación será mas dolorosa – lucia agotada.

- Lo se. Y creo que no me vuelvo a embarazar en mi vida. Que difícil ha sido.

- Si mi amor. Debemos cerrar la fabrica – dije riendo.

- Creo que si.

- Tus papas y Hally están afuera, quieren verte.

- Que pasen.

- Hija, ¿como te sientes? – pregunto Charlie acercándose a la cama.

- Cansada.

- Pero velo por el lado positivo, ya tenemos a Andrew entre nosotros, esta hermoso hija.

- Si lo vi mama, ¿a que hora lo traerán de nuevo? – pregunto ansiosa.

- No por el momento a pesar de que todo salió bien, él es aún muy pequeñito y tendrá que estar unos días en neonatología, tiene que ganar algo de peso. Cuando estés mejor podrás ir a verlo, para que le des pecho– Hally estaba muy contenta, habíamos usado nuevamente los contactos de mi padre y ella había podido hacer una visita fugaz a su hermano, pues en neonatología no aceptaban que niños entraran de visita.

Al día siguiente Bella demandó que la llevase a ver a nuestro hijo, fuimos hacia la neo y ella se acomodó a su lado, lo sacaron de la incubadora y Bella comenzó a amamantarlo, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Después que nuestro pequeño estuvo saciado, se durmió tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre, lo pusimos nuevamente en la incubadora y fuimos a hablar con el neonatólogo, que nos explicó mejor la condición de nuestro hijo, el creía que dentro de una semana podríamos llevarlo a la casa, permanecería en la incubadora por un par de días y luego pasaría a una cuna radiante. Bella hizo un horario junto a la enfermera para poder venir a darle pecho o cuando ella no estuviese ella se extraería la leche para que se la diesen, ella se negaba rotundamente a que le dieran fórmula, mi Bella era una mujer admirable.

Sin duda nos esperaba un gran futuro. Gracias a Dios mi esposa e hijo se encontraban bien.

BPOV

_Un año después… _

Hoy era el cumpleaños numero 1 de Andrew y teníamos casa llena. Si así es, casa. Hace tres meses compramos nuestra propiedad y estábamos muy contentos. Era una casa muy mona con un jardín hermoso y teníamos el espacio suficiente para los 4 ya que no planeábamos tener mas hijos. Al final de cuentas el anterior departamento quedó en buenas manos ya que Alice y Jasper lo compraron, pues ellos vivían en un departamento más pequeño.

Y no solo era la celebración del pequeño sino también de Hally pues sus cumpleaños habían quedado separados solo por una semana de distancia debido a que el pequeño se adelanto y decidimos juntar las celebraciones.

Hally cumpliría 7 años y cada día se ponía mas bonita. Estaba muy alta y le iba muy bien en la escuela, sin duda la inteligencia de Alex se veía reflejada, además de su interés por la medicina que crecía mas cada día y Edward estaba feliz por eso.

Y que decir de mi príncipe, era la luz de mis ojos y sin duda ha sido todo un viaje tenerlo en nuestra vida. Sus ojitos azules iguales a los de su abuelo Carlisle, su cabello cobrizo como el de Edward, pero en sus facciones y su sonrisa es idéntico a mi. Es súper inquieto y hace apenas unas semanas se paro por si solo sosteniéndose de la mesa y ahora ya andaba casi por si solo exceptuando algunos pequeños accidentes.

Y si yo quería al niño, Edward lo idolatraba, tenían un lazo muy fuerte y Hally resintió mucho ese hecho. Hablé muchas veces con ella y parecía entender la situación pero aun le dolía que ella había perdido atención. Aun así ella amaba a su hermano y todos los días jugaban juntos, claro hasta que Andrew se aburría y jalaba su cabello haciendo que Hally fuera llorando conmigo.

Todo en la familia seguía de maravilla. Carlisle ya estaba en vísperas de su retiro y Esme estaba agradecida ya que hace unos meses su esposo se sintió mal una vez más del corazón. Todos estuvimos muy preocupados pero resulto solo ser estrés. Rosalie y Emmett ahora vivían juntos y rentaban en donde Alice y Jasper vivían así que parecía una rotación de casa entre los hermanos. Mis padres seguían con su rutina y estaba muy agradecida con mi madre, pues me ayudó mucho con Andrew ya que mi recuperación fue muy lenta y algo dolorosa.

Ahora estaba con Edward tomando un pequeño descanso pues estuvimos friendo carne para hamburguesas para nuestros invitados que parecían no terminarse. Todos nuestros familiares y amigos se encontraban aquí no paraban de decir lo bella que era la casa.

Me enorgullecía que les gustara pues Esme, mi madre y yo la decoramos. Después de todo decidí dejar mi trabajo y dedicarme a mis hijos. Con Hally no tuve mucha oportunidad de estar con ella por trabajar y no quería que se repitiera lo mismo. Por supuesto a Edward le encanto la idea pero no me alejo totalmente de mis amigos, por lo que también se encontraban aquí.

Seguíamos sentados cuando Esme venia cargando a Andrew hacia Edward y a mi. Estaba vestido con un pequeño pantalón azul y suéter blanco que le regalo Rosalie y se veía adorable, pues hacia la perfecta combinación con sus ojos; apenas nos vio, dijo

- Mama papa – dijo con su tono infantil que nos derretía a ambos.

- Ven aquí príncipe – dije cargándolo – ¿te divertiste con abuelita? – y solo me sonreía.

Instantes después se acercó mi hija y al verla mi pequeño dijo

- Ayy – decía como podía.

- ¡Hermanito! – se acerco y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo cargo con cuidado y después pregunto

- ¿Puedo llevarlo con mis amigos? – dude un poco pues aun era muy pequeño, pero Edward soluciono mi duda.

- Yo lo llevo amor – lo tomo de sus brazos y se llevo a ambos. Esme se sentó conmigo y pregunto

- ¿Cansada?

- No te imaginas y aun falta el pastel.

- Lo se, pero todos se divierten, en especial los niños.

- Si. Y dime ¿ya presionas a Alice para que se embarace? – apenas termine la pregunta el rostro de Esme se notó afligido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – suspiró y me contestó

- La verdad Bella, solo yo se esto. Han estado intentándolo desde que nació Andrew. Un año y nada Bella. La semana pasada fueron a hacerse estudios de fertilidad y creo que mañana les entregan los resultados.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- No querían alarmar a nadie por eso solo me lo dijeron a mi.

- Entiendo.

- Pero basta de eso, estamos en una fiesta, ya nos preocuparemos mas adelante.

Me separé de Esme y simplemente no podía sacar esa conversación de mi mente, fui con mis hijos y los abracé dando gracias de tenerlos conmigo. Después hablaría con Alice.

Seguí atendiendo a los invitados y más tarde llegaron más primos de Edward, note que no había platos y les dije que los traería en seguida. Habían tenido un percance en la carretera y estaban muy hambrientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo Edward entrando a la cocina.

- Vine por platos – dije señalando el paquete.

- No te vayas – tomo mi mano libre y despejo la otra.

- ¿Qué deseas? – pregunte muy servil.

- Quiero besarte y afuera hay muchos pequeños - me subió a la barra de la cocina.

- Sabes que pueden vernos besándonos.

- No de la forma en que yo quiero – se posicionó entre mis piernas y ataco mis labios con desesperación. Mis manos incontrolables recorrían su espalda, el atacaba mi cuello de una manera muy sensual que no pude reprimir un gemido, que pronto fue opacado por alguien entrando a la cocina

- Bella están esperando los…

- ¡Papa! – dije apartando a Edward de mi.

- Lo… lo siento pero es que quieren más platos – dijo sonrojado mi padre – los veo afuera - apenas salió, Edward empezó a carcajearse y solo lo golpee en el hombro.

- Auch eso dolió muñequita – dijo ofendido.

- Controla tus hormonas – dije sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo y regresamos a la fiesta.

Pronto se hizo tarde y comenzó a llover muy fuerte por lo que tuvimos que mudar a todos hacia adentro.

A la hora del pastel lo colocamos en la sala. Era muy grande y tenia el nombre de mis hijos; la primera en soplar la vela fue Hally y luego anime a Andrew a hacer lo mismo. Y en verdad quería que lo hiciera, había practicado toda la semana y casi le salía sin escupir la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Vamos mi amor, sopla – lo acomode mas cerca del pastel y soplo. Todos aplaudieron y cantaron para mis hijos. Estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.

Cundo todos pidieron mordida Emmett se acerco a Hally empujando mas su cabeza quedando toda embarrada de pastel, mi hija se dio cuenta y no se como pudo darle alcance para tomar venganza y llenar también la cara de el. Todos reían y fueron el blanco perfecto de las fotos. A mi pequeño solo le embarre un poquito en su nariz y le tome una foto con su papa.

Unas dos horas después todos empezaron a despedirse y agradecieron todas las atenciones. Hally jugó un rato mas con su hermano mientras Edward y yo limpiábamos pero estábamos muy cansados y decidimos terminar de limpiar mañana. Además de que saldría mas basura al abrir todos los regalos que habían recibido.

Subimos las escaleras y Edward acompañaría a Hally y yo acostaría a Andrew. Entre mi pensé "cobarde", lo que no quería era lidiar con cambio de pañal. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que Edward trato de cambiarlo y limpiarlo, había sido un desastre. El niño no paraba de llorar, ocasionando que su padre se desesperara y llorara también. Así estuvo varios días y todo mundo le decía que tenia depresión post parto y el solo lo negaba. Con el tiempo mejoro pero en verdad se sentía inútil a ratos y eso me daba tristeza. Lo consolaba y le decía lo buen padre que seria pero fue difícil.

Cambié a mi pequeño dejándolo listo para descansar y estaba levemente despierto.

- Hora de dormir príncipe – lo deposite en su cuna y accione el móvil para que tocara la música que lo arrullaba de inmediato.

- Te amo hijo – dije al ver que se había quedado dormido. Le di un beso y salí de la habitación, para ir a ver a Edward y Hally. Estaba en el marco de la puerta y escuche cuando la arropaba.

- ¿Te gusto la fiesta mi amor, te divertiste?

- Si papá, gracias.

- Hey, me siento ofendido, ¿qué paso con papi?

- Mmm no se – dijo alzando sus hombros.

- Ya eres un niña grande, eso es lo que pasa. Pero tu siempre serás mi pequeña – le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero papa.

- Yo también hija. Que descanses – le apagó la luz y se dirigió a la puerta donde me vio y solo sonrió. Emparejamos la puerta y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Escuchaste?

- Si, ya no eres papi – dije tomando su mano.

- No ya no lo soy – dijo suspirando.

- Es algo inevitable Edward.

- Lo se, pero tu aun eres mami. No es justo – dijo haciendo puchero.

- Pronto dejare de serlo, ya veras. Al menos tenemos a ese pequeñín que nos dirá así en cuanto empiece a hablar mejor.

- Si ese es mi consuelo.

- Anda vamos a dormir.

Nos alistamos para dormir y Edward ya estaba en la cama solo con su pantalón y me dirigí a el.

- Ahhh estoy muerta – dije recostándome sobre su pecho.

- Yo igual, que bueno que juntamos las fiestas, así solo lidiaremos con esto una vez al año.

- Tienes razón – y coloco sus brazos acariciando mi espalda muy suavemente. Sabia perfectamente el significado de sus movimientos.

- Edward, no empieces amor.

- ¿No empiece que? – dijo sonriendo.

- Tus caricias, sabes que no me puedo resistir.

- Que bien – y comenzó a besarme – tengo que terminar lo que empecé en la cocina.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. Que vergüenza.

- Bella eres una mujer casada. ¿Como te puede dar vergüenza?

- Pero es mi papa, ¿O acaso tu estarás tranquilo cuando veas a Hally con su novio?

- ¿Novio, cual novio?, eso nunca existirá en esta casa.

- Sigue soñando Edward – agregué sonriendo – te odiara si no la dejas.

- Que me odie, no tendrá uno de… esos hasta que tenga 30… - lo interrumpí tapando su boca.

- Mi amor, cállate y bésame.

- A tus ordenes – dijo quitando mi mano, besándome tiernamente y después menciono.

- Gracias Bella. Por todo. Por nuestra familia.

- Gracias a ti. ¿Crees que desde un principio estuvimos hechos para estar juntos?

- Si mi amor. Fue la magia del destino.

FIN

**NO SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE ES TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA... EL EPILOGO LO TENDRE PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS! A MILLARAY POR SUS CONOCIMIENTOS MEDICOS QUE ME SALVARON LA VIDA TANTAS VECES JAJA, RECUERDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO POR FAVOR! LAS QUIERO CHICAS! BYE**


	29. Epilogo

**CHICAS LLEGO EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! LEAN****TODA****LA NOTA AL FINAL POR FAVOR!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**Epílogo **

_10 años después… _

EPOV

Aghh como apesta ser el enfermo en esta ocasión. Todo por hacerme el valiente al jugar con mi hijo y ahora estoy recuperándome de un hombro dislocado…

_- Vamos papá – me dijo Andrew corriendo por el jardín para alcanzarlo. _

_- Ahh si pues ya veras hijo – me eché a correr tras el y ya estaba cerca de él así que me aventé pero el corrió mas rápido y caí sobre mi brazo completamente extendido y me invadió el dolor sobre mi hombro. _

_- ¡Ahhh mi hombro! – dije gritando. Andrew se acerco y no paraba de decir _

_- ¡Papá, que pasa papá!, lo siento – decía realmente arrepentido._

_- Ahh ve por tu madre – apenas dije eso corrió hacia la casa y en segundos salió Bella y Hally. Me daba la impresión que veía doble, pues Hally entre mas creció era mas parecida a su madre, ahora solo las distinguía su tono de cabello. _

_- ¡Papa, Edward! – dijeron en cuanto me vieron. _

Ya llevaba dos semanas con el brazo inmovilizado y me faltan dos mas, para después ir a terapia. Recuerdo lo asustada y enojada que estaba Bella cuando me llevo a urgencias…

_- Edward Cullen, ¿pero que estabas pensando?_

_- Ahh ya no me… regañes, me duele mucho – dije afligido por el dolor. _

_- Pues que bueno, mi amor ya no tienes 20 para andar jugando así, tienes 41 años._

_- Ya ni me recuerdes. Ahhh apúrate mi amor – y sentí como piso Bella el acelerador. _

Y tal como sospeche tuve un desgarre de segundo grado en el hombro.

Tanto los padres de Bella como los míos se encontraban bien de salud, salvo algunos achaques normales de la edad. Habían ahorrado dinero para ir a viajar a Europa y ahora estaban en Roma. Regresarían en unos días y ya escucharía a mi padre con el discurso de ahora que hiciste, al momento de que viera mi brazo inmovilizado pues no les avise de mi accidente.

Al menos Bella y mis hijos me han consentido y se preocupan mucho por mi. Además de que he estado con incapacidad y eso me ha dado oportunidad de compartir mas tiempo con mi familia. Y parecía el tiempo perfecto pues pronto pasaríamos por una dolorosa separación.

Hally se va a la universidad.

No puedo creer lo bella e inteligente que ha resultado a través de este tiempo. La verdad es que tuvimos una adolescencia tranquila con ella. Si, sale con sus amigas, es sociable y además ahora tiene… tiene… novio. Lo ultimo que yo aseguraba que no pasaría en esta casa y que sabia que era inevitable. Aun recuerdo como vino llorando de la escuela hace dos años…

_Estaba leyendo cuando un sonido estruendoso de la puerta azotándose y unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras, me pusieron en alerta. Solo podía ser una persona por la hora, así que fui a la recamara de Hally. _

_- Hally, que pasa, abre la puerta – dije al ver que la puerta estaba con seguro._

_- ¡No! – contesto gritando. _

_- Hija abre. ¿Estas bien? – de pronto la puerta se abrió y develó a mi hija con su maquillaje corrido por un mar de lagrimas por su rostro. Inmediatamente me alarmé. _

_- ¿Estas bien, alguien te hizo algo?_

_- N… no – dijo nuevamente llorando. Se acercó hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente. _

_- ¿Que pasa Hally, que tienes pequeña? – dije acariciando su cabello. _

_- Se… Seth – Oh no, plática de chicos. ¡Por que no esta Bella aquí! _

_- ¿Qué pasó con él? – Hally no había demostrado gran afecto por salir con chicos aun y me ponía en alerta lo que me platicaría. _

_- Me dijo que… que le gusto._

_- ¿Y tu como lo ves? – dije tomándola de la mano para sentarnos en su cama. _

_- Como mi amigo. Y soy un monstruo. _

_- Eso no es cierto._

_- Papá, llegó con un ramo de flores, me lo dijo, yo lo dejé allí parado y me eché a correr. Solo lo dejé allí… el gritó mi nombre y… - se puso a llorar nuevamente. Esperé que se calmara y le pregunté._

_- ¿Porque no hablaste con él?_

_- Por que a mi me… me…_

_- ¿Que?_

_- Me gusta alguien más y precisamente hoy me invito a salir – conserva la calma Edward. _

_- Ya veo. ¿Y que piensas hacer?_

_- ¿Preguntarte si puedo ir con él? – dijo un tanto insegura. _

_- ¿A donde?_

_- A… al cine – a donde se fue mi pequeña. Quería salir con muchacho. _

_- Claro que puedes… pero lo quiero conocer y que regresen temprano. Y hay una condición. _

_- ¿Cual?_

_- Tienes que hablar con Seth. No puedes dejarlo así. Yo se que aun pueden seguir siendo amigos._

_- Lo quiero mucho papa y si, creo que tendré que hablar con el. ¿Pero y si ya no quiere hablarme?_

_- Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo, hazle saber como te sientes._

_- Gracias papá – dijo abrazándome ya más tranquila. Así que aproveche para empezar mi interrogatorio. _

_- Y… ¿cómo se llama este muchacho?_

_- Se llama Mark, es de mi clase y… _

Y así fue la introducción del famoso Mark a esta familia desde entonces. A final de cuentas los amigos hablaron, y aun seguían frecuentándose. No como antes pero las cosas lucían bien. Seth era un gran chico y merecía ser feliz.

Ahora iba cargando algunas cajas vacías hacia el cuarto de Hally, era lo único que podía hacer, pues no podía esforzarme.

- Hija, ya traje las cajas.

- Ahh me hubieras hablado, no debes cargar nada, papa – dijo quitando las cajas de mi mano. Juro que parecía que escuchaba a Bella cuando hablaba así.

- Ey no estoy tan viejo. Y están vacías.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Y como vas?

- Bien, pero son bastantes cosas.

- Sabes que no tienes que llevarte todo.

- Lo sé – siguió colocando objetos en las cajas y cuando tomo un descanso le dije que quería platicarle algo.

- Te quiero contar algo hija.

- Dime – y se sentó a mi lado.

- Tu sabes que amo a tu madre, ¿verdad?

- Solo con ver lo empalagosos que son, papá – solo reí ante eso.

- Bueno, debes saber que ella no fue la primera que robó mi corazón.

- Tenias otra novia, ¿no es así?

- Bueno si la tenia, pero no fue ella. Fuiste tu.

- ¿Yo?

- Si princesa, a ti siempre te voy a ver como la pequeña de cuatro años que llego con su bracito roto al hospital.

- Aun te acuerdas de eso – dijo sonriendo por el recuerdo.

- Siempre. Y me da mucho gusto que estudiaras medicina, pero te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Yo también los extrañaré. En especial al monstruo – dijo refiriéndose a su hermano.

- Todos te extrañaremos, pero tu madre será un mar de lagrimas, tenlo por seguro.

- Si, me temo que si. Mañana temprano iré a visitar a mi padre.

- Que bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- Si, ve conmigo. No quiero estar sola.

- Ok – escuchamos el ruido de la puerta y luego como corrían hacia arriba

- ¡Papa, Hally! – seguido de un - ¡Cristopher Andrew no corras, se te va a caer el regalo!

Mi muchacho entro al cuarto y dijo

- Hally, Hally, te trajimos un regalo.

- ¿Que es?

- Andrew es de los dos, me hubieras esperado – dijo Bella irrumpiendo en el cuarto.

- ¡Ábrelo, será para tu depa! – dijo insistente mi hijo.

Rompió la envoltura y saco un marco electrónico. Lo acciono y comenzaron a pasar fotos de todos nosotros como familia. Ambos hermanos se quedaron observando el paso de las imágenes.

- Que bonito mi amor – le dije a Bella cuando se sentó en mi regazo y le di un beso en la mejilla. Por mi linda esposa no pasaban los años, cada día la veía mas hermosa. En cambio yo, me sentía súper viejo, por encima de mis orejas ya tenia algunos canas y las arrugas que se formaban en mis ojos las odiaba.

- Que bueno que te gusto Edward. ¿Cuándo le vas a dar el regalo? – susurro.

- ¿De una vez?

- Si – mi esposa y yo aun teníamos que hacerle un regalo mas, solo que lo teníamos escondido en el garaje.

- Hijos – dije para llamar su atención – hay otro regalo para Hally – ambos estaban sorprendidos y solo les indicamos que fuéramos al garaje.

Una vez allí, Bella le susurro Andrew cual era la sorpresa y le pedimos que le tapara los ojos a su hermana, cosa que no le costaba ningún trabajo ya que ya era un poco mas alto que ella. Quite lo que ocultaba el regalo y le pedimos los tres que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Un… un auto? – dijo sorprendida al abrirlos.

BPOV

Mi hija, mi pequeña. Se va a la universidad.

Quisiera saber a donde se iba tan rápido el tiempo. Estos años han estado tan llenos de emoción y noticias.

Hace 6 años por fin Rose y Emmett se casaron. Ahora tenían una niña de 5, Madison, que era igual de hermosa que Rose y aunque era muy tímida todos la queríamos mucho. Pero también, hace 3 años recibieron una noticia algo desconcertante, pues a su puerta llego una niña de 11 años en aquel entonces, que afirmo ser hija de Emmett y que estaba allí por que su madre Heidi había fallecido. Al parecer la ex esposa de él estaba embarazada cuando firmaron el divorcio y ella nunca le dijo nada acerca de la niña pues perdieron contacto.

La pareja estaba en shock con la noticia, pero lo comprobaron con una prueba de ADN y recibieron a la niña con los brazos abiertos. La niña se llama Kelly y Madison estaba muy contenta por tener una hermana mayor. Kelly actuó muy tímida al principio pero logramos integrarla bien con el resto, a pesar de los problemas que nos comentaba que tenia con su madre y abuela, la cual la envió a Seattle sola a buscar a su padre.

Jasper y Alice se puede decir que están bien. Ellos no recibieron buenas noticias con respecto a sus exámenes de fertilidad hace ya tantos años. Alice no podía tener hijos y eso la destrozó hundiéndola en una depresión muy fuerte. Con el tiempo se fue recuperando poco a poco, pero nunca repuso del todo esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba. El causante de esa recuperación fue la adopción de un niño al que querían mucho. Se llamaba Henry y lo adoptaron cuando tenia 2 años lo cual lo hizo el perfecto compañero de juegos para Andrew por la edad.

Por mi parte, yo volví a quedar embarazada cuando Andrew cumplió 3 años, pero ni siquiera pude compartir la noticia con mi esposo ya que sufrí un aborto. No estaba en nuestros planes tener otro hijo, pero la perdida fue muy dura para ambos y decidimos no decirle nada a los niños para no mortificarlos.

Mis padres y mis suegros regresarían en unos días de su viaje y sabia que regresarían con miles de anécdotas después de casi un mes por Europa. Y ansiaba que regresaran y me distrajeran de la próxima salida de Hally de la casa.

Ahora solo veía la imagen de mi hija totalmente anonadada por el regalo. Era un auto azul pequeño, que era perfecto para ella.

- ¿Un… un auto? – dijo incrédula.

- En que pensabas venir a visitarnos – le dijo mi esposo.

- ¿Nos das una vuelta hija? – le pregunte.

- Claro, ¡muchas gracias papa, mama! – y se lanzo a abrazarnos.

Nos dio una vuelta en el carro para ir solo por un helado ya que aun tenia que regresar a seguir empacando, pero estaba feliz con el presente que le hicimos.

Al regresar subí con ella pues mis "niños" se quedaron a ver la televisión. Seguí sacando ropa del closet y de pronto encontré la pequeña cobija amarilla que le compro Alex, antes de nacer.

- ¿Te la quieres llevar? – dije enseñándosela a mi hija.

- Si mama, siento a mi papa cerca de mi con esto.

- Es bueno que se haya salvado del incendio.

- Si – seguimos acomodando mas cosas en las cajas y no lo pude evitar.

- ¿Hija, segura que te quieres ir?

- Mama, estaré en la misma ciudad, ¿cómo estarías si hubiera aceptado la beca en Los Ángeles?

- Probablemente más deprimida.

- Sabes que es más cómodo que me quede en el campus. Vendré seguido, solo estaré a media hora de aquí.

- Lo sé hija pero… bueno, ya te tocara con tus hijos.

- Además Mark me cuidara, ¿confías en el no es así?

Mark Gallagher. Ese nombre había habitado por dos años en esta casa. El era un chico muy apuesto, su cabello de color miel y unos ojos del mismo tono, era casi tan alto como Edward pero eso no le impidió intimidar al pobre chico desde que lo conocimos. Además era muy inteligente y quería ser Ingeniero. En cierto modo me recordaba a cuando yo estaba con Alex pero sabia que mi pequeña tendría su final feliz si seguía su relación como hasta ahora.

- Es un buen muchacho y lo quiero hija, ¿vendrá a cenar hoy?

- No, tiene una cena con uno de sus tíos. Pero aquí estará mañana – habíamos organizado una pequeña cena con sus padres y su hermano menor de Mark, Kyle, pues al día siguiente, la pareja se iría a instalar al campus.

- Ok, ya tengo hambre ¿seguimos al rato? – pregunté y la respuesta fue que me jalara mi hija hacia el teléfono. Genial, quería pizza y mejor para mi, no tenia tantos ánimos de cocinar.

_Al día siguiente…_

Quería tener todo impecable para nuestras visitas. Hally y Edward regresaron de ver a Alex y ella termino de empacar las ultimas cajas.

Mi hijo que estaba por cumplir 12 años me estaba ayudando a preparar la cena. Con el paso del tiempo perdió un poco de parecido conmigo y se parecía mas a su padre. Cada día crecía mas y no le duraba la ropa que le compraba. Lo deje un momento para ayudar a Edward a cargar algo y luego llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola Mark, Kyle, Ingrid, Scott. Pasen.

- Hola Bella ¿cómo estás? – dijo de inmediato Ingrid dándome un abrazo. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Scott también era doctor por lo que se entendía a la perfección con Edward.

Pasé a mis invitados a la sala y luego gritaron desde la cocina

- Mamá puedes venir – grito Andrew.

- Ya voy – llegue a la cocina y mi hijo sacaba una cucharada de una cacerola.

- Ven pruébalo – me invito a acercarme y me dio una cucharada de una salsa que había hecho.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Te quedó delicioso – y era la verdad, este niño tenia el sazón de su abuela Renée.

- Gracias. Sabes mamá, quiero ser chef.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero, ¿crees que mi papa se enoje?

- No cariño, ¿por qué tiene que enojarse?

- Pues Hally estudiara medicina y el esta muy contento por ella, por que será lo mismo que él y el abuelo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Cada quien tiene sus habilidades, gustos y como padres siempre apoyaremos en sus decisiones a tu hermana y a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias mamá.

- Anda ve a saludar a Mark y Kyle, ya llegaron.

- Oh que bien, me tienen que pag… – y se quedo a medias su enunciado.

- ¿Cristopher Andrew, estas apostando con ellos?

- Eh no mama, mejor me voy. Adiós – y salió huyendo de la cocina. Estos niños les encantaba apostar en el futbol y en una ocasión encontré a Emmett apostando con ellos.

Termine de revisar el resto de los platillos y llame a todos para cenar. Kyle estaba jugando con Andrew en la mesa, Ingrid y Scott platicando con nosotros, pero Hally y Mark parecían estar en su propio mundo. Riendo, Hally lo besaba y el acariciaba su cabello. Juro que regresaba en el tiempo y me veía así con Edward cuando comenzamos nuestra relación. Sabia que les esperaba un gran futuro.

Después del postre los chicos quisieron decir unas palabras.

- Familias les quiero dar las gracias, por esta cena. Estaremos cerca de ustedes pero es difícil asimilar la idea de que ya no los veremos a diario. Los extrañaremos y gracias por su apoyo.

- No tienes por que Mark, los amamos – aclaré.

- De verdad gracias – dijo Hally con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos - y yo los quiero mucho a todos.

- Hally sepan que los apoyaremos siempre – recalcó Ingrid. Después de eso los padres de ambos les dedicaron unas palabras de apoyo para ambos.

- Bueno ahora quisiera darle algo a Hally frente a todos ustedes – dijo llamando nuestra atención. Mark saco una caja pequeña de su saco. Edward se tenso inmediatamente, tomo mi mano y yo reaccione de la misma manera viéndolo muy nerviosa. Mark noto nuestra reacción y hablo

- Oh no Sr. Cullen no... no es lo que piensa - dijo tranquilizándonos. Ambos respiramos y esperamos. Mark volteó hacia Hally y tomo una de sus manos.

- Hally, sabes que te amo mucho y quiero que tengas algo que lo represente. Es para ti - mi hija tomo la caja, la abrió y sacó un collar.

El collar era el contorno de un corazón con un tono rosa, colgado de una cadena de oro.

- Mira mamá, papá, es precioso.

- Es hermoso hija – le contestamos ambos.

- Tiene una inscripción Hally – intervino su novio volteándolo en su mano.

- Te amare siempre. Mark – leyó mi hija.

- Gracias Mark, yo también te amo - se lanzó a abrazarlo y luego se dieron un tierno beso.

Voltee a ver a Edward, solo suspiro y se unió al aplauso que le dimos a la pareja. Pronto se hizo tarde y los Gallagher se retiraron.

- Haces feliz a nuestra hija y te lo agradecemos – le dijo Edward al despedirse de Mark.

- Gracias por la confianza señor y la cuidare mucho. Oh y perdón por asustarlos con lo del collar. Yo no haría nada sin pedir su permiso – ay Mark mejor ya no hables, pensé cuando vi el rostro de Edward.

- No… no es que planee algo es solo que… – dijo ahora nervioso y mejor decidí intervenir.

- Mark, te ves cansado nos vemos después.

- Gracias Sra. Cullen. Adiós.

Y así partió con su familia. Entramos a la casa y seguimos platicando un rato con mis hijos hasta que Andrew se fue a su cuarto y Hally argumentó que estaba cansada.

- Gracias de nuevo por la cena. Ya me voy a dormir.

- Que descanses hija. Buenas noches.

Una vez que nos quedamos solos, Edward empezó a carcajearse.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Es ese chico, en verdad me divierto asustándolo.

- Edward Cullen, como puedes decir eso.

- En serio muñequita, ahora se porque mi papá disfrutaba cuando conocía a los novios de mis hermanas.

- Eres imposible amor.

- Aunque debo admitirlo, casi me da un infarto con su cajita.

- A mi también. Entonces, esto representa que la cosa va en serio, ¿no crees?

- Si. Pero, al menos habla con ella, no quiero ser abuelo tan joven.

- Edward va a estudiar medicina, crees que no se ha sabido cuidar hasta ahora – El se quedo mirándome y continuo

- Un momento... ¿dijiste ha sabido?- ay Bella ahora si abriste la boca de más - ¿acaso ellos…?

- Le prometí que no te diría nada.

- Bella ya has dicho bastante.

- Esta bien, la acompañe al doctor hace unos meses y le recetaron anticonceptivos. Va a cumplir 18 amor, es mejor eso a que se arriesgue a un embarazo.

- Esta bien no le diré nada – suspiro y me atrajo a su pecho - Amor, ¿en que momento han crecido tanto?

- Yo también me lo pregunto. Pronto tu hijo vendrá con sus novias, se ira a la escuela y nos quedaremos solos.

- Si. Pero aun así la idea es tentadora, tu y yo solos.

- Ahora estamos solos – dije seductoramente acariciando sus labios con la punta de mis dedos.

- Aprovechemos el tiempo – dijo recostándome en el sillón. No habíamos sido muy activos últimamente por el accidente de su brazo pero en verdad lo deseaba.

No pude evitar llevarme por el deseo y besarlo apasionadamente, lleve mis manos a su cabello, desviándome al cuello de su camisa para comenzar a desabotonarla pero el cabestrillo de su brazo me estorbaba un poco así que aclare

- Vamos arriba, no quiero lastimar tu brazo – el asintió.

- Aghhh mama, vayan a su cuarto – escuche la voz de mi hijo, voltee a verlo y tenia sus ojos cubiertos. Exagerado.

- Sucede que es mi propiedad y puedo amar a mi esposa en cualquier rincón de esta casa hijo – le dijo Edward, ayudando a incorporarme.

- Pues aléjense de mi cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como sabes que no lo hemos hecho allí – como podían ser ambos tan abierto con respecto al sexo.

- Mamá, dime que no es cierto.

- Esta bromeando, no le creas. ¿A que bajaste?

- Tengo hambre, me hare un sándwich.

- Pero si acabas de cenar.

- Mamá, estoy creciendo. Estoy hambriento.

- Esta bien. Apagas la luz cuando termines. Buenas noches.

- Si, adiós casanova – dijo en tono burlón hacia su padre.

- Adiós hijo. Vamos muñequita, la noche es joven – tomo mi mano y me guio hacia arriba.

En verdad amaba a este hombre y parecía que nunca pararía de hacerlo.

_Al día siguiente… _

- ¿Ya tienes todo hija? – le pregunte una vez mas a Hally.

- Si mamá ya esta todo.

- Ok – y comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas.

- Mamá, no llores. Ya es tiempo de que me vaya – y se acercó a abrazarme.

- Lo se. Llénanos de orgullo siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

- Siempre mamá.

- Amor, ya es hora – dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Asentí y la abrace una vez mas y se dirigió al auto. Lo encendió y saco su mano una vez mas diciendo adiós.

- Adiós monstruo, papá, mamá – grito con sus ojos rojos pero sonriendo.

- Hasta pronto princesa – contesté viendo como se iba y daba la vuelta hasta perderla de vista.

De pronto sentí los brazos de mi esposo y de mi hijo rodeándome y sentí compañía. Y supe en ese momento que nunca estaría sola.

Siempre tendría a mi familia conmigo. A mi lado y en mi corazón.

**HOLA DE NUEVO! NO SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE FUE ESCRIBIR ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESTA HISTORIA FORMO PARTE DE MI RUTINA, SI NO ME EQUIVOCO DESDE EL MES DE OCTUBRE! Y USTEDES FORMARON PARTE DE UN VIAJE MARAVILLOSO!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y TODO! LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**

**MILLARAY, LA BETA DE ESTA HISTORIA, HIZO UN GRAN TRABAJO! MUCHAS GRACIAS MUJER! ME SALVASTE MUCHAS VECES!**

**Espero sus ****reviews ****de este epilogo! espero halla sido de su agrado! BYE!**


End file.
